Flooded
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: When most of CreekClan is washed away due to a flood from the very creek they're named for, the deputy Falconheart is left alone, a rogue. Two moons later, two rogues change his mind about letting his Clan fade away into distant memory. But a powerful Pride is rising led by the arrogant Buzzard which threatens to destory the struggling new Clan. And how washed away is the old?
1. Prologue: Falcon

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

_Prologue_

The silver tabby tom picked his way through the once familiar territory, the gray tabby she-cat and the black tom close at the tabby's heels.

The silver cat felt his paws fall into familiar ground, felt as though he was coming home. But his home was gone.

He turned from the familiar path, the one that led through the cedar trees to where the entrance had been. Instead he led the two cats to the right, up a small slope, and then towards camp.

The silver tom stopped, and let the other two look. He looked himself, looked at his old home. The river bed was growing plants, they'd always been so careful to remove most of them.

Silt and dirt lay mixed in with the sand, which lay still, no longer turned daily by paws. The dens stood empty, the camp barren, it seemed to emit a hollow feeling; one could almost feel the desolation of the land.

The silver tom's fur ruffled in the breeze.

"A Clan once called this river bank home." He meowed softly.

But they're gone now. Swept away by the very creek they lived by, hunted in and took their name from. Now all that remains is the deputy that ran from them. The cat that couldn't be loyal, he's all that's left.

The other two had padded forward, standing on the riverbanks that overlooked the camp, and that the Clan had carved their dens in.

"Falcon."

The silver tom looked up, jerking out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Yes, Rook?"

The black tom shifted his weight. "Why?"

"Why are they gone?" Falcon asked, trying to understand the tom's question.

Rook shook his head, his green eyes focused on silver tabby's blue ones. "No, why did you show us this? Why teach us the battle moves of the Clan?"

"Because you asked." Falcon replied. "I enjoyed answering your questions." He had. The two had a natural curiosity, one that reminded him of eager apprentices, and it had reminded him of what he had lost. The pain he suffered he deserved. He should've been there. He should've been _here_.

The gray she-cat's gentle amber eyes studied Falcon. "Falcon, is that really why?"

Falcon stared at the empty camp. Images flashed through his mind, of a group of kits racing through camp, afternoons of apprentices playing tag, evenings of the day's tales exchanged as warriors, and the two nights. When the moon shone down on the Clan and the deputy was chosen.

Falcon glanced at them. "What do you think?" he asked his mentor voice back in place.

Rook, the tom was always so eager to answer him, spoke. "I think…" he trailed off, glancing down at the camp.

Falcon did not prompt, Rook didn't need it. He knew that. Rook would answer in his own time.

"You're rebuilding CreekClan. But I don't know why."

Falcon's claws sank into the dirt beneath him, and his voice was rougher than usual. "You're right." _Well half right._

Rook shrugged. "It was more Feather's idea."

Falcon flicked his ears back once. "You don't know why."

Feather glanced at Rook, then at Falcon. "No."

Falcon raised his head. "I'll tell you why. My name is not Falcon." He let them gasp. "My full name is Falconheart. I was the last deputy of CreekClan and I am the only cat of CreekClan to remain after the flood. I have not taught you the ways of a Clan, I have taught you the ways of _my_ Clan." He turned his blue eyes on them. "I have taught them to you because there is no one else that cares to learn. No one wonders about the Clan that lived here only two moons ago. No one but you two."

Feather and Rook shared startled glances as Falcon added his last bit. "So enjoy your look at this. Because this is all that remains. The ruins of a once proud camp." And a deputy that couldn't be there when it counted.

Rook parted his jaws. "Falconheart."

"I am Falcon now Rook. The Clan is no more." Falcon turned away, turned his back on his home once more.

"We could bring it back." Rook insisted. "You wanted to rebuild it didn't you?"

Falcon paused midstep. "You would go against Buzzard? You would leave your only home behind to build a Clan out of nothing?"

Rook snorted, "I've been against Buzzard my whole life."

"Ignore him." Feather meowed. "Falconheart, if you wanted, we could. But we'd need you. Rook and I could be Clan mates. We could bring CreekClan back."

"No." Falcon almost snarled, but he wasn't prone to it, not any more. "You can't bring CreekClan back."

"But-"

"The cats that made CreekClan are gone." Falcon continued. "However, you could build a new CreekClan."

"We could. We will, if you'll agree."

Falcon looked at his paws. "I doubt my opinion on this matters at all, but yes. I'll teach you about the Clan. I'll help make the new Clan."

"Great!" Rook jumped to his paws, tail waving. "We could use a good leader."

Falcon almost snorted. He was a far cry from that. He wasn't even a good deputy. "Well, I know how to start." He glanced at them. "Are you two sure about this?"

"Yes!"

"Then meet me here tomorrow." Falcon swallowed thickly. "And we will begin."

The two younger cats ran off, and Falcon's whiskers almost twitched.

Perhaps… maybe he could make amends after all. If he rebuilt the Clan, maybe they would forgive him for not being the deputy he should've been.

_I trusted you._

Falcon flinched and looked down. "I know you did." He gazed up at the sky, the deep black that appeared in between branches of cedar trees. "Do you see me? I'm doing this for you. Because you counted on me."

_Because I let you down._

"Because they want to join. Because they need somewhere to belong to."

_Because I want to belong again._

Falcon looked over his home once more. "I suppose CreekClan could be rebuilt." But he wouldn't lead it. Even if those two mouse-brains managed to somehow rebuild it.

Falcon stood over the camp for a long moment, before turning away once more. He had goodbyes to say. It was time he made up for his failures to his Clan. To his family and friends.

But he had to fail one more cat for that to happen.

XXX

A.N.: NaNoWriMo time has come and if you have no clue what that is Google was given to us for a reason my friends. XD

Thank you for clicking on my story and showing an interest in it what-so-ever. I hope you all like it, because it has to be at least 50,000 words long. If you're confused don't worry, the first few chapters are what I call the Blast From the Past chapters, to explain what happened to make Falcon(heart) the only CreekClan cat left, and why he feels he betrayed his Clan, how he met Rook, and set the stage basically. My English teachers should be thrilled I know how to write an exposition.

Word Count Explanation: Prologue to happen is the chapter. The Disclaimer and A.N. do not count towards the NaNo word count.


	2. Chapter 1: Rook

Disclaimer: Warrior isn't mine.

Chapter 1

Rook eagerly wove his way through the undergrowth, tail streaming behind him brushing undergrowth occasionally.

Feather laughed as she followed him, "Slow down will you? Running back to the Pride won't bring tomorrow here any faster you know."

Rook paused, the black tom considering his friend's words. "I know. But sleeping always makes the night feel faster. Plus I don't want Buzzard to come looking for us." His lip curled at the thought of the Pride leader.

"We'll have to hide our scent then." Feather meowed slowly. "Tomorrow when we leave. Otherwise you know he'll track you down."

Rook glanced upwards, to the sky. "Hopefully some rain would wash our scent away, but you're right." He considered it. "There's that old fox den, we could hide our scent there."

Feather nodded slowly. "Is that how you always sneak out?"

Rook chuckled and grinned over his shoulder at the pretty tabby. "Maybe…"

Feather caught up to him, and rubbed against his shoulder. "Rook."

"Yes?" he asked softly, glancing over at her light amber eyes.

Feather glanced at him. "Is there another way we could hide our scent?" her ears flattened back, her voice shaking slightly. "You know I hate foxes."

Rook paused, and gently licked her. "Right." A fox had killed Feather's mother, in front of her, when she was a kit, before she joined the Pride. "I… I can't think of any other way." He admitted softly.

Feather looked terrified and he stopped, his green eyes not leaving hers. "Feather, the den is abandoned, and I'll be right beside you every step of the way. Promise. I will protect you."

Feather purred and rubbed against him. "I knew that when you took on Fire to protect me."

Rook growled at the mention of the ginger rogue. "Don't remind me." He shook himself. "Let's go before my dear brother comes looking for us in the hopes I got myself killed."

Feather pressed against him. "Don't be like that Rook. You almost remind me of him when you say things like that."

"I'm nothing like him!" Rook snarled, a wave of hurt and betrayal running through him. He stepped away from her, the sounds of crickets and whippoorwills pressing against his ears. "Am I?"

Feather shook her head. "No Rook, you're not." She stirred the dirt with a paw. "It's just, when you sound so bitter about him; you talk about him the way he talks to you."

Rook glanced down to hide the hurt at her words. "I… we don't get along Feather."

"I know, I was there when you were being trained. Buzzard has never treated you well. Rook…" she trailed off to rub against him. "You are very different from him."

"How do you know?" Rook whispered softly, trying to hide something Feather already knew. His worse fear, being just like Buzzard.

"Because I know which one of you I'm in love with." Feather shoved him. "Buzzard of course, his eyes are so bright and-" Rook tackled her with a laugh, and they rolled across the forest floor a blur of black and gray.

The warm-sun grass bent beneath them, tickling Rook's pads as the tips brushed them. Rook pinned Feather down, tail waving behind him as he smirked. Feather licked him on the cheek and he hopped off her to flop down beside her.

They were silent, letting the crickets and bird song fill the air, Rook looked up at the sky.

_Falcon sat on a rock, staring at the sky. "The Clan believed their ancestors were up there watching over them. When they died they would join the ranks. This Clan was StarClan. They spoke to medicine cats and were the reason leader's changed their name to end in star."_

_Rook looked up. "Does StarClan watch over you?" he asked softly, staring at the sky, wondering what it would be like to take comfort from the distant stars. To see it as full of protectors, not the empty vast he'd imagined it as. When he got no response he turned his head. "Falcon."_

_The tom had a look of sorrow in his blue eyes, and didn't respond promptly. Rook wondered who Falcon had lost that made him stare at the sky with a mix of hope and dread._

"_I don't know anymore Rook." He finally confessed. "I honestly don't know."_

Rook made a small noise. "Look at that small star. I wonder if that's a kit." He extended one leg to point it out.

Feather glanced at him. "You like Falcon."

"Falconheart is a cat worthy of looking up to." Rook replied softly. "He earned his place as deputy, he wasn't born for it." His voice was dark. "And he has always judged me for myself. Not my father, not Buzzard and not the unwanted heir of the Pride."

"He thinks highly of you." Feather commented softly. "Did you see him when you did that half-turn belly rake? There was nothing but pride there, he was proud of you."

"Buzzard has pride too." Rook replied just as softly. "But his pride is for only himself." With that he got to his paws. He shook his head. "Come on. Let's get ready for our last night as Pride cats."

"I thought you'd never ask." Feather teased and Rook grinned.

"Race you back?"

Feather got to her paws. "You are eager to go."

Rook narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"This is the first time you've raced me to camp." Feather's gentle look turned to a playful one. "But it won't be the first time you lose!"

Rook let out a startled yowl when she tore past him. "Feather!" he charged after, clearing a tree root with ease.

He widened his stride to keep up with the she-cat, and she surged ahead. As they approached a bush, Rook sped up, and shoved off; remembering a trick Falcon had taught him.

_Don't look at where you'll land, look at the highest point in your jump._

He missed landing on Feather by a tail-length, and took the lead.

The two skid to a halt in front of camp, laughing as dirt flew up from under their paws. Rook gave Feather a warm look, the loving look she gave him as she laughed was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Ha ha." Rook's fur rose along his back, the warmth in his chest trickling out as a cold frost replaced it. He slowly began to realize he'd thrown dirt on Storm. Buzzard's best friend gave him a dirty look, as he shook the mud off his leg. His blue eyes were cold, before he quickly licked a bit of his white chest.

"Whoops?" Rook meowed, not really sorry at all. He had a scar behind his ear from a training session with Storm and Fang. He hadn't grieved at all when Fang froze to death one snow-fall.

But Storm was still alive and still capable and willing to give him trouble.

Storm glared at both of them, and sneered. "What were you two doing out so late at night?" he asked with false friendliness. Rook curled his lip, to show a fang. "Star gazing."

"Is that so?" Storm meowed mockingly. "Ow!"

A faint ginger shape stood behind him, and Rook felt his hackles lower. Fox.

The ginger tom, so different from Fire or his namesake animal had stepped on Storm's tail.

"Cut it out Storm." Fox commented, sitting down behind the light gray tom. "It's not like you've never come back to camp in the middle of the night."

Storm turned on his friend, and Fox continued, ordering his the same calm, gentle voice. "Let them through, Storm."

The tom moved aside, with a glare at Rook as he passed.

"Buzzard was worried about him was all." Storm meowed sweetly, and Rook rolled his eyes. He could see the brown outline of his brother from outside his den.

"See you in the morning." Feather whispered softly, moving away from Rook, brushing her tail against his flank before she headed for her den. Robin, a brown she-cat, had stuck her head out of the den, and nodded at Feather. Rook glanced at the she-cat, who gave him a friendly look. Robin was the only one of Buzzard's friends that was nice to him. Fox was okay, though the tom tended to just keep Storm away from him. He flicked his tail in greeting, strolling for his den.

A white shape peered out at him as Ice checked on her only friend. The strange she-cat tended to scare others off. Seeing her concerned look, Rook winked at her, and she chuckled softly.

"Rook."

The black tom turned his head, in the faint light he could make out Buzzard's brown fur and yellow eyes. The leader had sat up.

"Yes?" he asked politely, as though he'd love to do nothing more than listen to Buzzard talk.

"Make sure you're home before dark tomorrow." He meowed coldly. Rook held back a shudder, _this_ cat was his older brother.

"I will be." He answered truthfully. He'd found a new home to be at before dark. "I was already planning on it." He added pleasantly, knowing his brother probably didn't care what he said. So long as Rook didn't openly challenge Buzzard the tom mostly left him alone.

The moon light lit up the pelt of the cat behind Buzzard, and Rook knew it was his brother's mate, Dawn. A slight prickle of fear ran down his spine. Dawn had yet to become pregnant, which made him heir to the Pride, not that Storm wouldn't challenge him for leadership if anything happened to Buzzard.

Still, Buzzard would want him gone, when his kits were finally born. Rook wouldn't want to challenge Buzzard's kits for the position of heir, but Buzzard wouldn't care. In the end no matter what, Rook was in trouble. He knew Buzzard would use it as an excuse to drive him out, or possibly kill him. Rook narrowed his eyes in concern, he wouldn't put it past Buzzard to kill him, just to be sure Rook never caused any problems. The prickle was spreading down his ribs, legs, to the tip of his tail. He curled it behind him, to hide the fact his tail had just doubled in size.

He hurried for his den, leaving Buzzard's flat gaze behind him. Too many he times he'd planned to leave and backed out.

_StarClan? If you're really out there, I know I was born a rogue but please, I'd like to know you were watching over me too._

XXX

A.N.: Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and liked my story!


	3. Chapter 2: Falcon

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Chapter 2

Falcon's paws bent the fresh green-leaf grass as he walked away from the camp, moving slowly for the memories that played through his mind. The sound of that horrible crack echoing through the trees, the brief silence that descended, the rumbling of water as it poured over, the desperate run back, slow, too slow. Falcon stumbled as his stomach rolled with guilt, and the present caught up with him.

He regained his balance, slowly raising his head to look around the trees. Was it here he'd met Rook?

The tom had rough skills, like a new apprentice who'd spent his kithood imitating the apprentices and not realizing he'd done it wrong. His black pelt made up for it slightly, since he was hunting at dusk, but it hadn't been enough. Falcon remembered the look on Rook's face when he'd lunged out to snag the startling Rook had scared into flight. His whiskers twitched, the tom hadn't even known Falcon was there.

Rook's fighting skills had been better than his hunting skills, and Falcon hadn't practiced his in awhile, so his muscles weren't as powerful as his days in the Clan. Still Rook had been overpowered by the experienced tom.

"_If you can't hunt and intend to steal prey from other cats you might want to practice your fighting. Your moves are all over the place and I could see every attack you were planning." He commented, as he released the other rogue._

_The black tom's green eyes were dark. "What do you think I'm doing out here?"_

_Falcon bit back a sarcastic, 'clearly not hunting' and replied, "I'm not sure."_

"_It's not like I've got anyone to teach me." The black tom muttered. "So long as Buzzard has an heir it doesn't matter how well I can fight."_

_Falcon gave him a strange look, and narrowed his eyes. "When's the last time you had a good meal?" he could make out the tom's ribs._

"_Snow-fall just ended so… probably four moons ago." The black tom shrugged. "How are you so well fed?"_

"_I can hunt." Falcon answered examining the underfed tom. "Come on, I'll show you a trick or two."_

Turned out he'd ended up teaching him the basic hunting crouch. Falcon slid into it, catching the scent of shrew. As he lowered his front right paw he remembered how Rook had thrown all his weight into the step.

Falcon leapt into the air, but the shrew darted forward, and disappeared into a tunnel.

"Mouse-dung." He cursed, shaking his head. He'd lost it the same way he'd lost the squirrel he'd been hunting the next day.

_Falcon struggled to focus on the squirrel in front of him, the nightmares from the night before were clouding his mind, demanding his attention. He lowered himself further, slowly moving forward._

_A loud crack of a stick made the squirrel's head rise and it bounded forward._

"_Fox-dung!" Falcon swore, sprinting after it. The squirrel leapt onto a tree, scrambling up the rough bark, into its thick, twisting branches. It chattered at Falcon, tail flicking behind it._

_Falcon's claws slid over the wood, and he turned. "Who's there?"_

_The black tom from the night before slunk out, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."_

_Falcon huffed. "Well I didn't catch that one so I can't give it to you."_

_The black tom glanced down. "That's not why we're here."_

"_We're?" Falcon repeated, as a gray tabby she-cat stepped out._

"_I'm Rook, this is Feather." Rook gave him a pleading look, his green eyes were desperate. "Can you teach us to hunt and fight?"_

Falcon looked down the tunnel after the shrew. He stood up, shaking his head. "I need to get my head on right. Rook could've caught that."

Of course he'd improved in the past moon and a half, but the point remained. Falcon chuckled to himself at the joke, and turned away. His brief good mood faded as he turned though, he still had to face Ciara.

He continued on his way, and considered how he was going to tell her. To be caught in a lie now… she'd never join the Clan after finding out he'd lied about his past. He'd lied about his name for the love of StarClan! To tell her the story, how would she… he shook his head. She'd reject him flat out.

"Falcon." A soft voice called, and he looked up. A beautiful black she-cat with yellow-green eyes approached him. He hesitantly purred as she rubbed against him.

"Falcon?" she repeated, and he blinked and struggled to find the words. The secret pain inside him, held back like the floodwaters that had washed away his Clan pressed against his own dam. The words became caught in his tightening throat and he made a faint mew instead.

Ciara gave him a sad look. "I know."

"You do?" his words came out strained, easing a slight amount of tension in his throat. "Ciara I-"

"I don't know everything." She meowed softly. "I just know that for the past two moons you've been withdrawn and something was hurting you."

Falcon nodded, waiting for her to finish. She leaned against him. "You wouldn't tell me what, so I waited for you to or for you to move on." She looked him in the eye. "You can't, can you?"

"I doubt it." He confessed softly, hating the weakness he'd just admitted.

She rubbed against him. "So you're leaving."

"Pretty much." Falcon agreed, giving her a sad look. "How did you-?"

"She-cat intuition." She replied, before licking his cheek. "Plus I know you."

Better than I thought. "I'm sorry." The silver tabby whispered.

"I know you are." Ciara rested her muzzle on his shoulder. "If you change your mind, I'll be around. But you would have to do it soon." She gave him a playful glance and he understood.

"A lot of toms around here." He mused, with a small shrug. "If I change my mind I'll find you."

Ciara rubbed against him. "I know you would." She backed up. "Good-bye Falcon."

Falcon gave her a confused look and she shook her head.

"Would you really want to spend a night together knowing it was our last?" she asked him gently. "I'd prefer we didn't."

Falcon let out a breath, yes, the good-bye would be less drawn out. "Me too. Good-bye Ciara." _I did love you._

He watched her disappear into the night, standing alone in the clearing for a long moment. He glanced at the den they'd shared and went the other way. Like spending the night with Ciara, sleeping in that den would just make this all the more painful.

~

_The water churned in front of him, white foam on waves bigger than he'd ever seen. It was the creek but larger, flooded almost beyond recognition._

"_Falconheart!" the silver tabby whirled at the familiar voice. A black cat, amber eyes wide with shock, clung to a rock. "Falconheart!"_

"_Pantherstar!" he yowled, plunging into the water. A wave crashed over him, shoving him under. He shoved upwards, head breaking the surface, paws churning. His paws struck something, and he hauled himself onto the rock._

_Pantherstar looked up at him, but the shock in his eyes had been replaced by betrayal and disgust. "I trusted you." As he spoke a wave smashed into them, water flowing into Falconheart's eyes. When he blinked them clear Pantherstar was gone._

"_No!" he yowled. "I didn't mean to betray you! I swear!"_

_Something made him look to the far shore, to see Ciara standing there. Her yellow-green eyes held the same disgust as Pantherstar._

"_You lied to me. How did you expect me to love a tom that couldn't be loyal to his own brother?"_

_Falcon stared at her, as the waves clawed at his pelt, her horrible words as clear and piercing as an icicle over the roar of the water around him._

_A small black-and-white tom gave him a disgusted look, Badgerpaw stood before him the same as he died. His fur limp and soaked, somehow looking smaller in death than he ever had in life._

_Falconheart swallowed; as yet another familiar pelt appeared. Beechwhisker, his light brown fur clumped in places, leaves tangled in it, stared flatly at him._

"_No." Falcon rasped, the horror of finding his former apprentice's body becoming fresh once more. "No!" he turned his head away._

"_I didn't know! I didn't mean for this!" he couldn't look the tom in the eye, the tom who'd once said he wanted to be just like Falconheart. "It should've been me!"_

_As he spoke the waves claimed their prize, pulling him from the rock, and down into their cold, black depths._

Falcon jerked awake with a cry, fur prickling with cold. His sides heaved causing him to pant softly, the terror slowly fading as his breathing slowed. He carefully rolled over, dirt clinging to his silver pelt. Deep claw marks gashed the earth, leaves and mulch churned from his thrashing while in the grips of the nightmarish river.

His stomach clenched and he buried his muzzle under his paws to let out a wordless wail.

As before it had only been a dream. Falcon wanted to throw his head back and howl out his pain to the stars, but restrained himself from doing so.

"It's not like I don't deserve it." He whispered. "I deserve every moment of that." Every word they'd said was true, every look earned, every death his fault.

"If I rebuild CreekClan would you forgive me?" he asked softly, eyes turned up, out of the den he'd made under a bramble bush. As always the stars hung silent in the sky, and he lowered his head.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. All of you." The one time deputy vowed. "Starting tomorrow. Please, if you can't forgive me, can you just try to understand?" his voice broke, the grief as powerful as any wave. When had he had to beg for his brother to understand him?

XXX

A.N.: Thank you to all those that reviewed, alerted and favorited this story! So now we find out why Falcon feels guilty, hmm?


	4. Chapter 3: Pantherstar (Past)

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

**CreekClan**

**Leader**

Pantherstar: Black tom with dark yellow eyes that appear amber occasionally.

**Deputy**

Falconheart: Silver tabby tom with blue eyes and a white spot on his chest.

**Medicine Cat**

Webriver: Gray tom with pale yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Darkstream - lithe black she-cat with green eyes

Cloudflower - pretty white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Whitepelt: A white tom with green eyes.

Skyheart: Gray tom with white paws and dark blue eyes.

Kestrelclaw: A dark brown tom with yellow-green eyes.

Honeynose: A light golden she-cat, with light amber eyes.

Emberpelt: A calico she-cat with green eyes

Sparrow-wing: Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Sootleap: A dark gray tom with green eyes.

Smokeflight: A dark gray tom with green eyes.

Beechwhisker - reedy brown tabby tom with one green eye, one amber eye

Brindlewing – a brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Lightpaw - Little golden tabby. Honeynose's younger sister

Larchpaw - brown tabby she-cat

Badgerpaw - black-and-white tom with a bit of a temper.

**Queens**

**Elders**

Spottedthorn – a spotted she-cat with green eyes

Thistleleaf – a pale brown tom with green eyes, he's very calm and kind, enjoys telling stories to the young cats

Leopardshadow - dappled she-cat who is agile and stealthy, as well as a bit under-pawed when it comes to fighting

Tigerfrost – dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly, has blue eyes. She is very sarcastic, and a little cold.

* * *

Chapter 3

Pantherstar stretched his black paws forward, yawning to reveal his sharp fangs. The leader of CreekClan glanced around his den, well, if his deputy wasn't up, he'd have to change that.

The black tom hopped out of the shallow hole in the river bank, with a friendly nod to Darkstream. "Morning." He greeted the senior warrior. She was perched at the entrance to camp, a narrow strip that opened into the river bank. The cool dirt underpaw was black like the edges of camp where the dens had been dug into.

Darkstream flicked her tail, and returned the greeting. "Someone slept in." she teased.

"He did indeed." Pantherstar agreed, "I hope he's not sick."

The warrior shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Smokeflight is sitting on him."

"Always possible." Pantherstar mused. "Which would mean I should expect Sootleap to jump me." His whiskers twitched. "Wish me luck."

The warrior laughed and shook her head. "You'd be fine if I didn't."

Pantherstar entered the warriors den instead of replying, crouched to avoid his fur brushing the roof of the tunnel.

The warriors den was a hollow in the river bank, with a tunnel as long as cat leading down to it. Light spilled into the den that way, thus preventing warriors from tripping over each other. The rich soil absorbed all liquid that spilled down, effectively preventing the den from flooding during rain. They had to clear snow out in leaf-bare but it was a small price to pay for it.

As the leader stepped out of the tunnel the dawn light once more fell on his sleeping Clanmates. Kestrelclaw and Honeynose, Emberpelt's calico stood out next to Skyheart's gray. Sootleap and Smokeflight were curled up in identical balls; Pantherstar didn't bother to guess which was which. Pawstep by pawstep he snuck towards the silver tabby that was snoozing by himself, near Brindlewing.

Pantherstar leaned next to his ear, one paw over his shoulder. "I've got you now!" he hissed, placing his paw on the tabby to pin him to the nest.

"Agh!" his deputy yelped, with a sudden jerk. "StarClan in the night sky, Pantherstar not all of us have lives to spare!"

"Good morning to you too Falconheart." Pantherstar meowed cheerfully, even as his brother gave him the coldest look he could muster after that wake-up.

"Yes, good morning, now let us sleep." Kestrelclaw muttered, knowing he could speak like that to his leader. Pantherstar moved away from his deputy to peer over the dark brown tom.

"I'm afraid Honeynose is on the dawn patrol."

Kestrelclaw grumbled under his breath, not uncurling from his mate. "Take Whitepelt."

"I'm already going." The white tom meowed calmly, grooming his pelt.

"Then go yourself Pantherstar." The warrior snapped sleepily. "I'm sleeping."

Honeynose had woken up, likely when Falconheart had shrieked, and shook her head at Pantherstar. She distangled herself from her mate, who let out several noises of protest, before padding over to join the deputy.

Falconheart yawned, and blinked at Pantherstar. "I would've gotten up by myself you know."

Pantherstar held his retort, Falconheart sounded different. It was a ritual between the two to wake the other up, but this morning Falconheart looked like he wished they'd never thought it up.

"Sheesh, got fleas or something Falconheart?" Sparrow-wing, Kestrelclaw's younger brother and the fourth cat on the patrol, asked.

"I touched him!" Pantherstar yelped, before Falconheart could answer, jumping back, careful to avoid landing on Cloudflower.

Falconheart rolled his eyes and stalked out of the den, tail flicking behind him.

Pantherstar watched his brother go, and glanced at the rest of the warriors. None of them gave him a '_you mouse-brain he's your brother how did you not know_' look so he knew he wasn't out of any loop.

"Maybe he didn't sleep well last night." Skyheart offered softly. Pantherstar shrugged, not answering his friend's comment. He let the dawn patrol go first, before leaving the den himself.

The dawn patrol headed for the pathway out of camp, and Darkstream got up to head for the warriors den. Pantherstar turned his attention to the apprentices, who were now wandering around camp. He eyed Badgerpaw, the black-and-white apprentice was growing into a decent sized warrior, the former rogue was a good addition to CreekClan.

Larchpaw, a brown she-cat, oddly of no relation to Kestrelclaw or Sparrow-wing, was grooming her pelt, and looked up when she realized the leader was watching her. He gave her a reassuring smile, the she-cat's startled look faded slightly and he moved on to the last one.

Lightpaw was a light golden she-cat, Honeynose's younger sister, and the most energetic of the three. He saw good things coming from all three of them, and nodded in satisfaction.

But someone was less satisfied with the apprentices. "Where is my breakfast?"

"Tigerfrost." Badgerpaw muttered, not that it needed to be said. Only the orange and white she-cat could yowl like that.

"I don't care if the apprentices just got up Leopardshadow I want my breakfast!" Tigerfrost was clearly speaking to her denmate. "When we were apprentices-"

Whatever the deputy before Pantherstar said it made Tigerfrost further upset.

"I did not sleep in!"

Pantherstar threw his head back and laughed, and got to his paws. A rather regular day in CreekClan all things considered.

Well, except for Falconheart. Pantherstar's tail twitched at the thought of his brother. This wasn't the first time he'd thought his brother hadn't been acting right, but he was guessing it was the first time the Clan had noticed. For the past moon Falconheart had slowly begun acting more and more like this. Pantherstar would say something to him only to find his blue eyes staring into the distance, compleately unaware his brother had spoken to him.

He looked around camp again, as cats began moving around. Hopefully Falconheart had organized patrols.

The way the cats were breaking into groups suggested that the deputy had, and Pantherstar felt a stab of guilt for doubting his brother. He knew Falconheart like he knew his pelt. They were as close as Smokeflight and Sootleap. Weren't they?

Pantherstar's claws sank into the ground, and he made up his mind.

"Beechwhisker!" he called, approaching the hunting patrol. "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Beechwhisker looked crestfallen, and glanced over his shoulder at the patrol.

"I'll lead it until you get back." Emberpelt told him. "We'll wait for you at the Split Birch."

Beechwhisker shook his head. "Go ahead and start without me. Tigerfrost might decide an apprentice looks tasty if you wait."

Pantherstar flattened his ears slightly, as Emberpelt nodded, realizing Beechwhisker was leading the patrol.

"You haven't led many patrols have you?" Pantherstar asked guiltly.

Beechwhisker shook his head. "Falconheart had Brindlewing lead one yesterday." The young warrior lashed his tail once.

"I'll make this quick then so you can catch up to them. Do you know if something's bothering Falconheart?"

The brown tom blinked, his yellow eyes showing his confusion. "Why would I know? I mean he was my mentor but I was never as close to him as you were. I would've thought you'd know before me."

"I just wondered if he'd said something to you before he got a chance to talk to me." The leader meowed calmly, hiding how good of a point Beechwhisker had made.

"Nothing comes to mind." Beechwhisker shook his head.

"Let me know if something does." Pantherstar nodded, "I think you can catch up to them."

Beechwhisker didn't need telling twice. He whirled and charged out of camp eagerly, bounding so fast Pantherstar probably could've blinked and missed him.

The leader shook his head with amusement, remembering when everything important had to do with matching Falconheart in deeds. Before Pebblestar had thought Pantherstar showed the talent to lead the Clan.

Pantherstar shook his head to clear it, deciding to try Webriver.

The pale gray tom was likely in his den, sorting herbs or whatever it was he did. Pantherstar idly wondered what Webriver got up to by himself. He was well stocked now, his herbs were sorted and he knew for a fact the tom didn't spend all day talking to StarClan. He'd seen the medicine cat go hunting but still… It had to get boring occasionally.

Pantherstar got his answer when he reached the medicine cat den.

A pile of dried leaves, shriveled berries, dirt, brown moss and a few small bones spilled onto the black tom's paws.

"Do I even want to know why those are there?" he asked, shaking one paw off and hooking a claw over a bone.

Webriver stuck his head out. His eyes were unfocused for a moment, before they cleared.

"Pantherstar." He greeted, and glanced at the pile and bones. "Oh. Those are left over from meals." His gray paws slid over the stone floor to remove the rest of the pile.

Pantherstar's ears flopped a little as he shook his head. "I swear sometimes I worry that if StarClan came down and spoke to you you'd miss it by daydreaming."

Webriver huffed, glaring at his leader mockingly. "Or maybe I'd hear them clearer for it. Also those get left behind when I get called away because someone stepped on a thorn, or somebody got water in his eye."

"I hope you aren't called for that." Pantherstar meowed calmly, with an amused whisker twitch.

Webriver's tail swished the pile to the side. "So I exaggerate a little." He gave Pantherstar a look. "Why are you here?"

"I stepped on a thorn?" Pantherstar offered. His medicine cat gave him a disbelieving look and Pantherstar smirked. Webriver rolled his eyes, and Pantherstar followed him into the den.

"Do you know anything about Falconheart?" Pantherstar was serious now, knowing the tom would recognize his tone.

The medicine cat paused. "What about him?"

"Has he come to you for anything?" Pantherstar asked, sitting down to wrap his tail around his paws.

Webriver shrugged "Why would he?"

"Can we stop speaking in questions?"

"Do you want to?"

Pantherstar chuckled softly, before he sighed. "Yes. He's been acting differently for about a moon now, at least. This morning he slept in and when I woke him up he definitely wasn't in a good mood."

Webriver snorted. "I remember how you two wake each other up Pantherstar. I'm hardly surprised."

"Hey, he never complained before today." Pantherstar hesitated a heartbeat. "Well, complained and meant it."

Webriver eyed him curiously. "Pantherstar, what do you think I would know about this?"

"I don't know." Pantherstar admitted darkly. "I can't figure out what got into him and that bothers me."

Webriver looked his leader in the eyes. "I have never heard of a disease that causes an issue between brothers."

Pantherstar's tail flicked, knowing the medicine cat was right and not liking it. "Webriver I'm looking for a reason, so I thought I'd ask you." It came out sharper than intended and he flattened his ears awkwardly.

"Why haven't you asked him?" the medicine cat asked carefully. He'd begun sorting a pile of leaves into two separate piles, and he glanced at the other tom out of the corner of his eye.

Pantherstar shrugged. "He went out on the dawn patrol, and I doubt his mood has improved since then. I also haven't seen him since then."

Webriver shook his head. "Well I don't know Pantherstar."

Pantherstar let out a breath. "I was getting that." He commented dryly. "I suppose I'll leave you."

"Don't step on a thorn on your way out." Webriver replied, not looking up from his pile of berries.

"Ha ha." Pantherstar muttered, not really amused. As he left the den something hit the back of his head. A dried berry fell to the ground, making a small indent in the dirt.

"Hey!" Pantherstar turned back to the Clan's only stone den to see Webriver give him a playful smirk.

Pantherstar gave him a dark look that he didn't mean and walked away. He knew Falconheart best but there were two cats that came close.

Skyheart was sitting outside the warriors den, stretching his muscles. When Emberpelt emerged as well he let out a happy meow, rubbing against his mate with a dreamy expression.

Pantherstar was tempted to walk up behind him and make though hacking up a hairball. He increased his pace then stopped, setting his paw down where he'd lifted it from.

That look on Skyheart's face, the distant dreamy look. He didn't always have around his mate but that wasn't the important part. What had made the leader stop was that he'd seen that look before. On Falconheart.

_There is one disease that would cause a rift between brothers Webriver. Lovesickness._

XXX

A.N.: The longest chapter yet, over 2,000 words! Yeah! No, that's not counting the Allegiances; they will never be part of the word count, that's cheating in a sense.


	5. Chapter 4: Falcon

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

Falcon shook his muscles out, stretching each leg in turn. He stretched his leg forward, yawning to show his teeth, twisting his head to work out the crick in his neck. He rolled his shoulders back and shook himself off once more.

Falcon glanced up at the sky, which was streaked with muted colors of the early dawn. He still hadn't adjusted to the fact he didn't have to get up early to wake up Pantherstar, unless he wanted a wake up of his own.

He flinched, the memory of snapping at Pantherstar tormenting him. His brother had just been playing with him; it was something they'd always done. It wasn't his fault Falconheart had snuck out the night before to meet Ciara. But he'd snapped at him anyway.

_Then you betrayed him. Some brother you were_.

Falcon shook his head, and glanced up at the slowly brightening sky once more. It was a new day, the day he started redeeming himself and stopped hiding like a kit that had been caught sneaking out of camp.

_Or a deputy caught sneaking off._

Determined to shake off the last of such dark thoughts, Falcon turned his attention his breakfast and actually catching it.

He settled for a robin that had too busy pulling a worm out of the ground to notice that death was prowling towards it.

"Thank you StarClan." He murmured around the feathers. His stomach growled, and mouth watered as he held the warm bird. But instead of eating it then and there he carried it towards camp. It took a lot of strength not to let his jaws slide together and take a bite out of the bird. It had been a mistake to go to sleep without eating something first. He picked up the pace, careful not to step on the wings of the bird that dragged against the ground beneath it.

Falcon walked down the slope that lead into camp, marking a trail behind him in the sand, where the robin's wings turned the ground. He looked around; deciding next to the warriors den would be a good spot.

The tom sat down, settling down to eat his catch, plucking the feathers and setting them in a pile beside him. He rested his tail on it to keep them from flying away, not that there was really a breeze. As he swallowed he looked towards the front of camp.

No sign of Rook and Feather. But that wasn't the only reason he looked up. He'd tried to avoid looking at the three graves on his way in, and once more dirt clung to his paws, but that was simply from walking on it, not from having to dig. Beechwhisker, Badgerpaw, and Spottedthorn. The sharp-tempered elder had been a fierce old she-cat, and it had pained him to find her along the river bank. She was the first one he'd found. Falcon coughed, a bite becoming stuck in his throat, as he thought of Beechwhisker and Badgerpaw.

_Great._ He thought as he coughed. _Rook and Feather will arrive to find I've choked to death on breakfast. There's a good omen._

Finally the piece flew out and he could breathe correctly again. He took a deep breath to fill his lungs.

_Not that a flood that spared only the disloyal deputy was a great way to begin._

He took several more deep breathes before he finished the robin, chewing slower this time. He grabbed a small stick in his jaws and placed it on the pile of feathers. He grabbed the remains of the bird and carried it to the creek. With a powerful leap he cleared the creek, and carried the bird a good distance from camp, and dropped it in a pile of thick grass. The Clan put the remains of prey across the creek to avoid attracting foxes.

As he recrossed the creek Falcon paused. A familiar rock stopped the water, a large rock that was smooth on top and large enough for one warrior. He walked over to it, placing his paw on the warm stone. How many times had he fought for his place there? They played On the Rock as often as they could, so he'd lost track with in a moon of his apprentice ceremony. Slowly he pulled himself all the way onto the rock, and crouched, as though to defend it. He looked around, and shrugged. Rook and Feather weren't here; there was no harm in pretending.

The game always began by someone getting on the stone and announcing they were there. Usually that would bring the others over. Falcon splashed the water with one paw and let out a playful growl. "I'm On the Rock and none shall knock me down!" he claimed, imagining the water swarming with fellow apprentices determined to prove him wrong. He splashed the water one way then turned, as if to face a different opponent and struck the water again. A laugh escaped him, the memories of being wrestled into the water and wrestling others down with him came to mind as the water droplets flew back at his face, some landing on his whiskers. His tail waved in eager anticipation.

"No one will claim this stone!" he crowed, forgetting for a moment that no one would actually challenge him.

"Umm…"

Falcon froze, one paw still extended to splash water, at the voice. Slowly he turned around, his pelt prickling with embarrassment, to face Rook's amused green stare and Feather's friendly amber gaze. Rook's whiskers twitched and Falcon wished he didn't feel like an apprentice who'd been caught putting nettles in his denmates bedding. Not that he ever had. Been caught.

"What are you doing?" Rook asked, not bothering to hide how funny he found this situation.

Falcon slid off the rock into the water, which splashed his chest and legs.

"Didn't you ever have games you played when you were younger?" he asked, wading through the flowing water, which came half-way up his legs.

"We play fought occasionally." Rook offered, tilting his head. Feather made a scoffing sound.

"If by play fighting you count attacking the other trainees with claws unsheathed." She made her disapproval clear, and Rook's expression told Falcon he'd been on the receiving end of the 'play fights'.

"I don't. Even in training the Clan fights with claws sheathed." Falcon commented as he stepped on the bank. He wrecked his vengeance with a shake that sent water flying on both cats.

"Hey!" Rook yelped, jumping back. Feather stepped backwards, blinking slightly.

"Serves you right." Falcon muttered, then trotted forward. "Follow me, I'll give you a tour." He paused. "That is the creek, the apprentices used to play a game called On the Rock."

He saw them exchange a glance and muttered. "Yes, that's what I was doing."

He had once last surprise for them, as he approached the sloping bank. He stopped for a moment though.

"Why do you two reek of fox?" he asked, turning his head.

Rook shrugged. "We had to make sure we couldn't be followed."

"Go wash that off." He said with a chuckle. To his surprise, Feather led the way; the smaller cat plunged into the water. He narrowed his eyes, did she like to swim?

Rook was a little slower, but he rolled in the water twice, and shook off.

"There's a patch of lavender to your right." He told them. "That'll help."

He twitched his whiskers as they approached him. "Now you smell wonderful."

"Shut up." Rook snarked, but without malice. Feather shrugged.

"Anything is better than fox."

Falcon signaled with his tail, for them to follow him.

"Now this is the bank. The leader used to address the Clan from there." He looked up at the top, imagining Pantherstar, the sunlight shining on his black pelt, amber eyes warm as he looked at his Clan.

Falconheart retook his position, a smooth rock that sat below it. "This was the deputy's spot." He stood on the rock, feeling the warm sun on his pelt. He swallowed.

"Cats of StarClan, I know I'm not a leader, but I'm the only one left, so please, accept this ceremony."

Rook and Feather shared a glance, and Falconheart grinned.

"These two cats wish to join the Clan and learn it ways. They are older than six moons but will become apprentices." Falconheart studied the two. "Feather, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Featherpaw."

The she-cat blinked, her amber eyes meeting his and she nodded.

"Rook." Falconheart studied the black tom. "Until you earn your warrior you will be known as Shadowpaw." The tom lifted his head, green eyes widening. Falconheart had remembered his complaints about how similar his name was to Buzzard's.

Falconheart let out a breath. "Usually the Clan would cheer your names, but since I'm the only one here, I'll do it." He gave a wry grin. "Featherpaw! Shadowpaw! Featherpaw! Shadowpaw!"

Shadowpaw and Featherpaw called their own names, and Falconheart chuckled.

"I'll mentor both of you since there's no other warriors." His voice was soft. He shook his head, and hopped down. "Now, the rest of our tour."

He crossed the camp, and stuck his head in a den right next to the creek. Ferns shielded the cool den's entrance.

"This was the elders den." Falconheart told them. "When cats were too old to hunt or fight they retired to here."

He moved aside, and Shadowpaw gave him a confused look. "Who took care of them?"

"The apprentices." Falconheart answered "They brought them food, cleaned the den, and brought them mouse-bile-"

"Ew!" Shadowpaw made a face, and Featherpaw laughed as she backed out of the den.

"For ticks, mouse-brain."

"Still, yuck!" Shadowpaw made a face.

Falconheart shrugged. "Well you get out of that job." His voice was flat.

Shadowpaw slowly flattened his ears. "Falconheart, I didn't mean it that way." He shrank slightly.

Falconheart gave him a thoughtful look. "I know you didn't Shadowpaw." He flicked the tom on the shoulder with his tail. "Come on, I'll show you the apprentice's den."

He led the way to a den just beyond the entrance to the warrior's den. This den was made of brambles that curved against the bank to form a wide den. It had held up to six apprentices at one point. Seven occasionally when Webpaw came into talk with them.

"Is this where we'll be sleeping?" Featherpaw asked, as Shadowpaw poked one of the brambles.

Falconheart shook his head. "No. There are only three of us, so I figured we could share the warriors den. Not to mention we'd have to repair this den before anyone could sleep in it. And we already have to get fresh moss, so I figured it would be easier on everyone."

"What's that den?" Shadowpaw had nodded to a small pile of rocks, near the camp entrance.

"The medicine cat den. It had a bunch of little hollows for them to store herbs and separate patients."

Shadowpaw eyed the den. "You mentioned them once." He commented softly. "That they knew how to defend the Clan from infections."

"They took care of us and did their best for all Clanmates." Falconheart replied softly.

Shadowpaw's eyes were dark. "Did they ever lose cats?"

"Of course." Falconheart shrugged. "A queen would have too hard of a time kitting, an elder would get a cough, a warrior had a wound that was beyond their treatment… they couldn't save Windfoot, my mentor." Falconheart told him. "He'd gotten green-cough."

Shadowpaw's eyes had narrowed when he'd mentioned kitting, but now they softened. "That had to be hard."

"I'd finished training then. It was moons later." Falconheart replied, and then paused. "It was hard; it hurt so much to lose the tom who'd taught me to be a warrior."

_Did a great job following his instructions didn't you?_

Shadowpaw spoke again, before Falconheart could react to the harsh thought. "In the Pride the males teach the kits."

"Eh." Falconheart shrugged. "In the Clan it doesn't matter really, so long as they're trained. Family usually doesn't train family but other than that what matters is that the apprentice is trained."

Shadowpaw made a small noise in his throat, and looked around camp.

Featherpaw studied the pile of rocks a moment longer. "Is that where she-cats give birth?" she asked softly.

"No, the nursery's over there." Falconheart nodded his head. "There's the bank where the leaders address the Clan. Behind the rock I was on, there's a smaller den, that's the leader's den, it can fit a few cats, usually if he needs to speak to warriors or something like that." He turned his head. "Following the bank uphill, see how there's a tree right there, with roots growing out of the bank?"

"Yes." Featherpaw nodded, the gray she-cat got to her paws. "That's the nursery?"

"It's pretty sheltered." Falconheart replied, licking on silver tabby paw. He ran it over his ear, revealing the white fur that grew behind them. "You're both free to look around, don't eat anything you find in the medicine cats den, and don't leave camp without telling me, but feel free to explore."

With that he got up, and entered the warriors den. He waited until Featherpaw and Shadowpaw would be unable to see him to sink his claws into the ground, trying to control his shaking limbs. It was too quiet in here, the smells too faint, but it was enough.

He could hear Featherpaw calling to Shadowpaw outside, but it was distant, beyond him. He could see his Clanmates after a long day, curling up here for a good night's sleep. The teasing words, playful jests, the friendly exchanges that were shared in here each night echoed in his ears, threatening to drown him in memories.

"Falconheart?"

The tom about jumped out of his pelt, whirling.

Shadowpaw stood behind him, head tilted slightly. "Are you okay?"

Falconheart hesitated, jaws parted. He started to shake his head, but stopped. How did he answer that question?

"Never mind." Shadowpaw meowed. "What were you doing?"

Falconheart swallowed a few times to make his throat work correctly. "I was going to clean out the den, and get some new moss to sleep on."

"I'll help." Shadowpaw offered eagerly. "Should we just shove this moss outside?"

"Sure." Falconheart tried to hide how the smell of his Clanmates was affecting him.

Shadowpaw glanced at him for a long moment, his paws pulling up Sootleap and Smokeflight's nests. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Falconheart nodded, slowly pulling up Sparrow-wing's nest, piling it on Brindlewing's. He couldn't look at the nest next to hers, where Beechwhisker had slept. He just shoved the pile of moss on the tom's nest, trying to ignore the scent that came from the dried brown bedding.

The two of them pulled up and piled the bedding, working their way to the front of the den.

Featherpaw joined them about half-way through, and the three worked in silence, revealing the dark soil beneath the nests. The dirt had been packed down from seasons of cats sleeping on it, their paws left no marks on it, other than a few claws marks from pulling up the moss.

They shoved the large pile of dry moss out of the den, where it fell apart.

Falconheart shook his head, and turned to the two apprentices. "I guess we'll have to get this out of camp."

"Great." Shadowpaw grumbled, shaking his fur off, several pieces flew off.

"Nicely done, you made our job harder." Featherpaw told him, with an exasperated glare. Shadowpaw licked her cheek and she shoved him gently.

Falconheart snagged several pieces on his claws, and tossed them onto the bank.

"Well that's one way to do it." Shadowpaw commented softly.

Featherpaw rolled some into a ball, and tossed it after Falconheart's.

"You two take care of that, I'll go down to the creek to get some new moss." Falconheart walked away quickly, leaving the scents behind.

He splashed his paws in the stream, trying to wash the scents of his paws, unsheathing his claws to get the traces of his Clanmates off.

"Come on, you claimed the rest of them." He growled, "You can take their scents too."

He pulled his paws out, shaking them off, droplets striking the water, ripples spreading out from each point.

He turned to the stone along the banks, and began prying the soft moss off the rocks. He extended his claws fully to pry it off, creating a small pile beside him.

Pawsteps clattered over the rocks, pebbles splashing into the creek beside him.

Falconheart turned his head, Featherpaw had joined him.

"Ro-, Shadowpaw's finishing up." The gray tabby meowed.

"I'm almost finished myself, but we could use a little more." Falconheart reared up on his hind legs. "Extend your claws fully, it's easier to pull the moss off without shredding it that way." He demonstrated what he had told her, and Featherpaw mimicked him.

"Good." Falconheart nodded, carrying the pile of moss under his chin to the other side of the she-cat.

Featherpaw pulled her paw back, shaking it. "That's hard."

"It is." Falconheart agreed. "But the apprentices do it a lot, and it teaches them to extend their claws fully."

Featherpaw nodded, and flexed her claws against the ground. Her small paws had soft tufts of fur by her toes, with hints of white, like the patches behind Falconheart's ears.

Shadowpaw rounded the corner, shaking a bit of moss of his paws. "I'm done."

"Good, since I know you're not sick of moss yet, you can pull a little off too." Falconheart's whiskers twitched at Shadowpaw's groan.

"Just extend your claws fully." Featherpaw told him, "That's what Falconheart suggested."

Shadowpaw pulled a strip of moss off with ease. "Like that?"

"Not all of us had such good training in fighting." Featherpaw gave him a dirty look, and Shadowpaw raised his head cockily.

"Whoops." Falconheart lost his balance and shoved him in.

"Ack!" Shadowpaw yelped, water dripping off his whiskers. "You did that on purpose."

"Of course not. My paws slipped on a wet rock." Falconheart didn't bother to sound convincing. His whiskers twitched as he grinned.

"Don't worry, we're done with moss for today." Falconheart assured him.

Shadowpaw hauled himself out, with a dark glare at Falconheart, he shook off.

Falconheart didn't flinch at the sudden rain falling on him, continuing. "We should pull out some of those plants growing on the bank."

"We've got a lot of work to do." Featherpaw commented softly. "Let's finish building our nests so we can get to work."

"We're going to have to hunt too." Falconheart agreed. "This is going to be a long day."

_~_

_Water pouring over stones, heading towards him, for him. Drowning him, soaking him, burying him under the weight. Glimpses of his Clanmates in the gray water, bubbles flashing before his eyes._

_Falconheart opened his mouth to yowl and choked on water._

Falconheart gasped as he woke, lifting his head. He looked at his two denmates, and let out a relieved breath as he realized they were still asleep. He regathered his nest quietly and pulled a robin feather off his shoulder, and put it on his nest. He curled up once more, and sighed, his breath ruffling his tail tip.

XXX

A.N.: My calico, the inspiration for Emberpelt, sat on my shoulders while I wrote some of this. Yes, my shoulders. She's a loud thing, unlike Emberpelt, but very pretty.

Also, this is the new longest chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Featherpaw

Chapter 5

Featherpaw looked up at the sky; the fading sun rise had turned the creek a multitude of colors.

"Hey." The she-cat turned Shadowpaw's lean form behind her. The tom had gotten more muscular under Falconheart's training, he'd been able to get food for himself, and the training had made him stronger. It was a noticeable difference. The sad part was that none of the Pride, asides from Ice maybe, had noticed Shadowpaw's growth.

Featherpaw rose to greet him, nuzzling the tom's muzzle. She licked him behind the ear, where she knew a scar remained. She drew back, seeing the scar that went across his nose, the hint of one under his eye, Shadowpaw had far too many from his days in The Pride.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing a hint of tension in the tom.

Shadowpaw sighed, green eyes unfocused. "Falconheart."

Featherpaw blinked, surprised. "What about him?"

Shadowpaw shrugged. "Something wrong with him, last night he woke me up thrashing in his sleep."

Featherpaw made a gentle noise, and leaned against Shadowpaw. There were few cats Shadowpaw cared about.

"It's probably just being back here, he's just missing his Clanmates and being in camp again makes him miss them more." She assured him.

Shadowpaw nodded. "That makes sense." He drew back a little to sit down. "What do you think it would be like?"

"To lose your Clanmates?" she checked, trying to understand the question.

Shadowpaw shook his head. "To have Clanmates. To live in a Clan."

"It sounds better than the Pride." Featherpaw commented. "But many things are better than that. The idea of elders is nice."

"You mean that when you get too old they won't throw you in the woods to fend for yourself?" Shadowpaw shook his head once more, disgusted. "That is nice."

"Didn't he say training doesn't begin until six moons?" Featherpaw sat down beside him, twining her tail with his.

The black furred tom nodded. "Imagine that. Being a kit for six moons."

"Being a kit at all." Featherpaw corrected. "I was five moons when I joined remember? My training had barely begun. The Pride…"

"The Pride is behind us." Shadowpaw stated firmly.

"It's wonderful to wake up to hear such declarations of loyalty." Falconheart's voice cut off whatever Shadowpaw might have added, the silver tabby yawned as he padded out of the den.

"Now, who's up for catching some breakfast?" he asked. "Let's see those hunting skills in action."

Shadowpaw perked up, and Featherpaw nodded.

Falconheart grinned at them, glancing at their tails. "You two might want to hunt separately."

Shadowpaw huffed, rolling his eyes. "Fine." Unlike before though, Shadowpaw lacked any signs of disgust. Featherpaw got to her paws. "Where should I hunt?"

Falconheart considered that, his blue eyes drifting around camp. "I don't want either of you too far from camp, and you don't know your way around the territory, so we'll go together."

Featherpaw nodded, glancing at Shadowpaw. The black tom shrugged, and got to his paws. "Let's go then. I'm starving."

Falconheart walked past them, heading up the slope. "Come on."

Featherpaw hurried after Falconheart, Shadowpaw on her heels.

The silver tabby had wait until they'd reached him to begin his teachings.

"There are two types of patrols. Hunting patrols go out to catch prey; they're not allowed to eat their catches until they get back."

Shadowpaw's stomach grumbled and he flattened his ears in embarrassment. "We aren't on that patrol are we?"

"No, we don't have anyone to bring the prey back for." Falconheart swerved around a bush. "Border patrols are allowed to eat what they catch, but we're not on that patrol either. We aren't establishing a border yet."

"How did the Pride miss that the Clan existed?" Shadowpaw asked. "They had a border themselves."

"The borders didn't overlap." Falconheart explained. "I followed you to the border one day; it's a good distance away from where the Clan's was."

Featherpaw spoke up. "What was the point of border patrols?"

"Marking the border, making sure no one had crossed things like that." Falconheart answered, and slowed down.

"This is the Split Birch." He hissed softly, slipping into a hunting crouch. "It's one of the better hunting spots."

Featherpaw could see why it was called the Split Birch; a tree had been split in two by another tree falling on it. The birch had grown around the second tree, which still appeared to be alive as well.

The oak that had fallen on it had smaller branches reaching towards the ground, with few leaves. The thicker branches reached up, a few in the fork of the birch.

Featherpaw tilted her head, hearing a noise. She knelt down, and inhaled. Squirrel.

Shadowpaw had moved to Falconheart's other side, Falconheart nodded to her. "Wait. What else do you smell?"

Featherpaw hesitated, and glanced at him. "Thrush?"

Falconheart nodded. "Shadowpaw, the thrush. Featherpaw, the squirrel."

Shadowpaw slunk forward, keeping his tail down.

Featherpaw had located the squirrel, and moved closer. She'd hunted before, but liked the Clan's style better. She glanced over, seeing Shadowpaw preparing to pounce. Featherpaw moved even closer, seeing the squirrel digging a hole in the dirt. It had yet to notice her.

A cry from the thrush made the squirrel look up, and she leapt before it could react.

Shadowpaw padded back, carrying the thrush. "Sorry." He murmured. "It hit me in the face with its wing and I didn't kill it quickly enough."

Featherpaw shrugged. "I still got the squirrel."

Falconheart rose out of the crouch he'd been in. "She's right." He turned to him. "Try using your paws to pin the wings down and your jaws to kill it. Also, thank StarClan for the kill."

Featherpaw and Shadowpaw mumbled a thank you, and Falconheart nodded.

"Its part of the warrior code for us to thank StarClan for the prey." He clarified. "So we are grateful for the prey we catch."

Shadowpaw dipped his head, the thrush's wings brushing the ground. "Makes sense."

"Glad you think so. Do you want to eat here or go back to camp?"

Featherpaw turned to Shadowpaw. "I could eat here."

Shadowpaw nodded. "I'm starving."

"I don't really care either way." Falconheart gestured for them. "Start eating, I'll go catch something."

Featherpaw sat down next to Shadowpaw, who'd dug into the thrush.

"Sorry about that." He apologized again, after swallowing.

Featherpaw had taken a bite of the squirrel and waited to respond. "Don't be, you're improving."

"Being able to catch anything was an improvement for me." Shadowpaw replied, before taking another bite.

Featherpaw nodded. "See? You caught that."

Shadowpaw scoffed. "I can't hunt as well as Falconheart."

"I've been hunting longer." Falconheart appeared as though summoned, carrying a mouse. He joined them, and continued. "I got the impression hunting wasn't something you were trained well in."

Shadowpaw nodded. "She-cats hunted more often than toms."

Falconheart chewed his mouse, eyes narrowed. "Interesting. Now, I was curious, if you two wanted to rebuild CreekClan, we're going to need more cats."

"The Pride is out of the question." Shadowpaw swallowed, licking his muzzle. A feather was stuck in his whiskers, and he batted it out with a paw. "But there are a few rogues around."

"You want to invite Fire?" Featherpaw teased, causing Shadowpaw's tail to lash.

Falconheart looked up. "Who?"

"There's a rogue, he hates Shadowpaw and Shadowpaw hates him." Featherpaw explained.

Shadowpaw growled, showing his teeth. "He likes Featherpaw."

Falconheart tilted his head. "Not a good thing?"

"He's not… frightening about it, but he used to follow me." Featherpaw confessed. "That's when Shadowpaw attacked him."

"Since then we've never gotten along." Shadowpaw summarized quickly.

Featherpaw sat up, "We should ask him though."

"What?" Shadowpaw looked as though she'd suggested asking Buzzard to join.

Falconheart held up his tail, and nodded for her to continue.

"Lion, his best friend, lives with him. Lion is much nicer than Fire. Even if he doesn't join, he might know of cats that will." Featherpaw thought of the golden tom, and nodded. "He's not too fond of Buzzard either."

"Mostly because Lion's friends with Robin." Shadowpaw muttered under his breath. Falconheart must not have heard, because he didn't ask.

"So there's two cats." He mused, blue eyes thoughtful. "Well, before we go ask them, we should train. If Fire might attack us, we need to be ready."

Shadowpaw's eyes brightened. "Battle training?" his tail waved slightly, brushing Featherpaw's.

Falconheart nodded. "You still remember how to do the half-turn belly rake?"

"Of course!" Shadowpaw bounced on his paws.

Falconheart nodded. "Good. I'll just run through with you, and then Featherpaw and I can work together."

Featherpaw knew she needed the help; she had very basic knowledge of fighting. Falconheart had her working on not revealing what moves she was planning.

"It's a bit of a walk from here to the training area, so we should get started." The warrior stated. He dug a shallow hole in the ground, and scraped the remains of his mouse into it. Featherpaw added her squirrel, and Shadowpaw tossed in his thrush. Falconheart pushed the dirt back over the remains, and turned to the apprentices. "Come on you two, if we hurry we'll get there around sun-high."

Featherpaw glanced up; the sun was well into the sky. It was late morning now.

"Is Clan life always this busy?" she asked, as they set off.

Falconheart was quiet, but he'd flicked an ear to show he'd heard.

"It can be. We do get a chance to rest, but some days are very hectic." He finally replied.

Featherpaw stepped over a tree root. "Sounds demanding."

"It has its rewards." Falconheart answered. "Also, a part of it that it's just the three of us. Usually a patrol would've taken care of the hunting; we would've just headed out to train. Or been on that patrol. I'm trying to get in as much as possible."

Shadowpaw made a noise. "So that's why it's important to have Clanmates?"

"Partly." Falconheart sounded amused. "Here we are." He had entered a small clearing. Several trees surrounded it, their branches shading the edges while a circle of sunlight filled the middle.

Falconheart stepped into the sun, his fur glowing slightly; the silver became well lit in the sun's light.

Shadowpaw gleamed a little himself, but he was pure black, and lowered himself into a crouch.

"Are you comfortable Featherpaw?" Falconheart asked her.

The tabby she-cat had sat down in a fork of two roots. "Yes."

"Good." He turned to Shadowpaw. "Remember, claws sheathed. Let's begin!"

Featherpaw watched the toms circle each other, searching for an opening. Shadowpaw began, feint a forward charge. Falconheart didn't react, and Shadowpaw slid back into his circling.

Falconheart slowed, and Shadowpaw took a moment to adjust, putting him in range. Falconheart whirled, aiming to take out Shadowpaw's front paws. Shadowpaw reared up to avoid the blow, bringing his weight down on Falconheart. The warrior became pinned under the apprentice.

"Oomph!" he hissed, having the wind knocked out of him. "Good. Aim for my shoulders though." With that he twisted to at Shadowpaw's stomach, shoving the apprentice off him.

"I could risk exposing my stomach because I'm stronger than you and could shove you off me." He explained, as Shadowpaw regained his paws. Falconheart lunged, and Shadowpaw shot forward, and kicked Falconheart with his back legs. The warrior went down, unprepared to roll with the blow, and got up with his back to Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw saw his chance to finally beat Falconheart, having come close before, and leapt.

Falconheart glanced at Featherpaw, and she realized what he was going to do, the heartbeat Shadowpaw landed on his back.

Falconheart bent his legs to take the toms weight, and then flipped, crushing Shadowpaw beneath him.

The black tom let out a yelp, and Falconheart got off him. The silver tabby placed his front paws on him to hold him down.

Shadowpaw struggled, shoving his own paw against Falconheart's chest.

"Not a bad idea." He complimented, releasing the tom. "I win, but you did well. That back kick _hurt_."

"Sorry." Shadowpaw flattened his ears, but Falconheart shook his head.

"Don't be." He shrugged. "Just learn to control your strength. Also, you let me trick you. The better idea would've been to hit me from the side." He nodded to Featherpaw. "You saw what I was planning."

"Only after Shadowpaw had leapt." Featherpaw admitted. "I would've made the same mistake."

"Which is what training is for." Falconheart replied, "Making mistakes and learning from them. I learned to watch for that move Shadowpaw pulled; did you come up with that on your own?"

Shadowpaw nodded eagerly. "Well… that one time you moved back to shove me over when I landed gave me the idea."

"Well it was a good one." Falconheart flinched as he moved, but grinned. "And not one I'm likely to forget."

Shadowpaw raised his head with pride, green eyes glowing with the complement Falconheart had given him.

Featherpaw smiled, "Well done, Shadowpaw."

When the tom turned to her she could see the fierce joy that was alight in him. Falconheart had given him a role model and so much more. She had never seen Shadowpaw look so at home.

"All right go sit down before your pride goes to your head." Falconheart growled good-naturedly. "Featherpaw, let's see how you're doing."

"Good luck." Shadowpaw whispered as she brushed by him.

XXX

A.N.: Thanks for your continued support! Also, I noticed a few errors in the Allegiances I posted in Chapter 3, I forgot two cats, and one of the apprentices had the wrong name. I corrected that so you can now see the correct descriptions.

I hope you all realize I'm several chapters ahead. So while you're reading this I'm finishing writing chapter 8.


	7. Chapter 6: Pantherstar (Past)

Dislcaimer: I don't own warriors

* * *

Chapter 6

Pantherstar walked backwards to talk to his patrol, keeping his tail behind him to know if anything was there to trip over. "Oh come on, we haven't been on a patrol together in moons!"

Falconheart rolled his eyes at his brother's antics; he seemed to be in better spirits today. He leaned over to Skyheart. "Is it just me or is he stranger than usual?"

"It's not just you." Skyheart agreed, nodding his head sagely. Pantherstar turned back around, whiskers twitching. That was Skyheart's style, very dry humor. He glanced at his other friend; Kestrelclaw had been surprisingly quiet during the patrol. As apprentices by now they would've made enough noise to scare of all the prey in the forest. At least Spottedthorn used to say that, despite the fact Skyheart was the quietest of the four.

"Surely you're not still upset that we made Honeynose go on the dawn patrol?" Pantherstar teased, to which Kestrelclaw sighed dramatically.

"Someday Pantherstar you'll fall in love." The brown tom spoke a deep wise voice, his eyes becoming dreamy.

"Eew!" Pantherstar made a face, sticking out his tongue. "She-cats are yucky!"

The group snorted, Skyheart laughed, Falconheart grinned, whiskers twitching, and Kestrelclaw looked down, side heaving as he fought to control himself. Pantherstar's own whiskers twitched, glancing at his brown furred friend.

"Anyway!" Kestrelclaw raised his head, only to snort, and regained his composure, "Someday, when you have a mate, you'll understand not wanting to be pulled from her in the morning."

"When did you become so wise?" Skyheart asked, trying to appear like an impressed apprentice stunned by an elder's wisdom.

Kestrelclaw sighed again, and somehow managed to sound like a love struck she-cat. "When I feel in love with the most gorgeous she-cat I'd ever met."

Pantherstar let out a gagging noise, and Kestrelclaw shoved him.

"Someday you'll have a mate."

Pantherstar scoffed. "Never!" he declared firmly, with a hint of joking coloring his tone. "Falconheart and I don't need she-cats. Right?"

He expected a confession now, for Falconheart to look away guiltily and say "Actually…"

But what he got was Falconheart to lose all traces of humor and reply flatly. "Right. Just you and me together forever."

Pantherstar blinked, his brother's reaction throwing him for a loop. Even Kestrelclaw turned to look at Falconheart in confusion.

The deputy said nothing more and Pantherstar decided to make the conversation private.

"Kestrelclaw, Skyheart, I'll bet that Falconheart and I are still better hunters than you two."

Kestrelclaw scoffed. "As if."

"We always beat you before." Falconheart was going through the motions. His heart wasn't in the words.

Skyheart nodded. "All the more reason for Kestrelclaw and me to finally win. Come on!"

He nodded to Pantherstar, showing he'd caught on, and Kestrelclaw tore after him.

Falconheart didn't try to catch up to Pantherstar so the black leader slowed down, until they were side by side.

"What was up with that?" Pantherstar asked his brother, giving him a concerned look. "You've been acting moody lately, and I'm worried."

Falconheart looked down. "I'm sorry Pantherstar. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't." Pantherstar stepped in front of his littermate. "What is going on?"

Falconheart stared at him. "Nothing. I'm just in a bad mood I guess."

Pantherstar let out a breath, his brother's chest furs ruffled by it.

"Are you in love with someone?" he asked bluntly, since Falconheart wasn't saying anything.

"What? No!" Falconheart yelped, a surprised look on his face. Pantherstar saw the flash of guilt in his eyes, he was lying.

"Oh come on Falconheart. You know I won't judge you. Mock you mercilessly but I'd never judge you."

Falconheart snorted, and shook his head. "I'm not in love with anyone." He moved around his brother.

"It's Brindlewing isn't it?" Pantherstar turned to talk to his brother's back.

"No."

"Then who?" Pantherstar trailed after him like an apprentice after a mentor.

Falconheart whirled around. "Kestrelclaw and Skyheart will win the hunting contest if you keep up this mouse-brained notion that I'm in love with anyone, so can we start?" he spoke through clenched teeth by the end of his outburst and Pantherstar stepped back.

"Sure." He meowed slowly, not hiding the hurt he felt. He moved away to find some prey, glancing at his brother's retreating form. _But this is far from over Falconheart._

~

Pantherstar walked up to his brother, as he sorted patrols.

Falconheart nodded curtly to him and asked. "Is there any patrol you'd like to go on?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking…" Pantherstar trailed off, glancing at Badgerpaw and Lightpaw. "You know, the apprentices might need assessing soon."

Falconheart didn't reply until the apprentices had settled down. It took a little while, as the two had begun to bother their mentors after Pantherstar finished his statement.

"I agree. I'll try to have that happen soon." Falconheart glanced him, blue eyes cold. "Is that all Pantherstar?"

"I think so." The leader replied, wondering if Sparrow-wing and Skyheart had noticed the distance between their leader and deputy. Pantherstar doubted it though; they were as excited as their apprentices.

_Finally_. Pantherstar thought, recognizing his littermate's silver pelt in the moonlight. _So you have been sneaking out at night. Why?_

The leader slid down the bank, silent as the night sky above them. Falconheart wasn't hiding his trail, which struck Pantherstar as odd until something Beechwhisker had pointed out came back to him.

_He hunts near the fallen tree every morning._

How better for the deputy to hide that he'd been there the night before, then give a perfectly logical explanation for his scent to be there?

Pantherstar wove through the undergrowth, trailing Falconheart. He noticed the way his brother changed, the further they got from camp, the lighter his step became, until he was all but prancing as he approached the edge of CreekClan territory. He crossed the border with ease, and Pantherstar had no choice but to follow. He remained downwind; several badger lengths to the left of Falconheart's path. Pantherstar watched as Falconheart's head rose, ears pricked and tail waved when he reached a certain spot. A few heartbeats later Pantherstar caught the scent of a rogue.

He flattened himself down; grateful he was black, compared to his brother's silver fur.

"Falcon!" Pantherstar blinked, and narrowed his yellow eyes. Why was someone referring to him only by the first part of his name?

Falconheart sat upright. "Ciara!" he called, and a black she-cat, with yellow-green eyes slid out of the bushes across from the silver tabby. Neither of them could see him, as Falconheart padded towards the rogue.

"I told you hunting was poor by the creek." Ciara teased him, and Falconheart chuckled.

"So you were right, but surely somewhere near there is some good hunting."

"Well I'm near the creek and there's good hunting in my territory." Ciara teased. "Since you said your territory is being claimed by another rogue."

"Eh, he's backed off for now." Falconheart replied. "But there is much better hunting here."

"Oh StarClan." Pantherstar breathed as his brother rubbed against the she-cat. Falconheart had been living a double life. No wonder he'd refused to tell Pantherstar about this, not only was she a rogue, she didn't know about him. And he wasn't supposed to know about her. Either finding out about the other would upset the delicate balance Falconheart had built his relationship on.

Pantherstar let out a ragged breath, and turned away from the scene before him.

XXX

A.N.: D: This was far shorter than it should've been, so I apologize for that. Thanks for continued support, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting.


	8. Chapter 7: Buzzard

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

**The Pride**

**Leader**

Buzzard: a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Males**

Storm: a gray tabby with white paws and tail tip, and blue eyes

Fox: A ginger tom with amber eyes

Rook: a black tom with green eyes.

Frost – white tom with yellow eyes, father of Ice, Robin and Snow.

Reed – brown tom with yellow eyes

Jay – a bluish-gray tom with white paws, blue eyes

**Females**

Robin: a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Snow: a white she-cat with green eyes

Feather: A pale gray tabby she-cat with a fluffy silky tail

Patch: A white she-cat with calico patches, and yellow eyes

Ice: A white she-cat with green eyes.

Moth – pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Storm, Jay and Wave

Sand – pale ginger she-cat,

Dawn – creamy golden she-cat, Buzzard's mate

**Male Trainees**

Forest – brown tom with green eyes

Stone – gray tom with a few scars

**Female** **Trainees**

Wave – bluish gray she-cat

* * *

Chapter 7

Buzzard growled, crossing his den three large strides. His tail lashed, brushing against the gray stones of his den, the dirt underpaw torn by his claws.

Rook had finally run off, and Buzzard would have been thrilled except this was blatent challenge to his authority. He could not let his brother and that she-cat just walk out of The Pride. Loyalty to The Pride was always expected and for the son of the former leader, brother to the current and heir (no matter how unwelcomed he was in that role) of The Pride to desert was an unspeakable blow. He'd even gotten someone else to desert with him!

Buzzard lashed his tail again. Ice claimed to know nothing about where they'd gone. He shuddered as he thought of the white she-cat. She unnerved him, with her talk of cats with stars in their fur. Only Rook had ever liked the strange she-cat. She was lucky her mother kept her so close, Buzzard was sure she would've been killed by now. After all who would've wanted to mate with a weird she-cat like her?

No one. Just like no one knew where his brother had gotten off to! He'd run off before but always returned within a day. He'd never taken Feather with before him either.

"Permission to enter?" Buzzard whirled, struggling to keep his bad temper in check.

"Granted. Get your tail in here this instant Storm and tell me you've found that mange-pelt that calls himself my brother!"

Storm entered, the pale gray tom's blue eyes were narrowed. "We haven't found him yet, though I agree with your comment about him."

Buzzard eyed his second-in-command. His white chest and insides of his legs did look dirty so either he'd actually been looking or he'd learned to fake it.

That… or he'd found another she-cat to pass his time with.

"Now, Storm." Buzzard spoke calmly, and his long time friend straightened up. His blue eyes met Buzzard's yellow ones.

"I need him found. Drag him back to me if you have to but I want Rook found. I will make him regret ever running off, don't worry about that."

Storm smirked. "Then I will find him."

"You won't be distracted by some she-cat?" Buzzard asked darkly, his voice implied what he thought of that.

Storm shook his head. "Of course not." He looked offend for a moment then smirked. "What about Feather?"

"I'll deal with her as well. I'll need her alive." Buzzard flicked his tail. "And able to stand. Dawn will have my whiskers if I let you maul her too badly."

Storm sighed, and Buzzard growled. "You will obey me, every word of my order?"

"Yes, Buzzard." The tom nodded once. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Those are your orders. Keep them to yourself." Buzzard stated, brushing past the gray and white tom. The brown furred leader emerged from his den, knowing Storm was close behind.

He gave a deep loud yowl, as close to a roar as he could get. The cats of The Pride spilled out their dens like ants out of their hills.

Buzzard flicked his tail, and addressed his group. "As you all know by now, my brother's missing."

"What else is new?" a cold voice spoke, and Buzzard struggled to keep his fur smooth. Frost was could be terrifying with very little effort. The tom should've been named Ice. His daughter would've been a better Frost.

The white tom's cold yellow eyes stared at Buzzard, and curled his lip in an amused sneer. With Rook out of the way if anything happened to Buzzard, anyone could take over The Pride. He'd made Storm his choice, but Frost had a good chance at beating the younger tom. Frost was approaching five Snow-falls. If he ever wanted to be leader now would be his chance.

"I want him found. He'll be with Feather." Buzzard took on a pained voice. "I know he isn't always content with life here but he cannot be allowed to run away whenever he feels like it. Storm will be heading the search. You will report to him." He glanced over the cats. "Jay, you will stay in camp."

"Great." The blue-gray tome muttered, his blue eyes narrowing with disgust. Reed shoved the tom, who shook his head and licked one white paw. The snubbed brown tom rolled his yellow eyes.

"What about me?" Stone, a smaller gray tom stepped forward. The male trainee raised his head. "I can go." He perked his nicked ears.

"You'll stay here with Jay, since he's the one training you." Buzzard replied. "As will Wave and Forest."

The blue-gray she-cat snarled and looked away, but Forest looked oddly relieved.

"You won't find him." A soft voice meowed, and several cats turned. Ice, her green eyes unfocused, shook her head.

"You know where he is?" Buzzard challenged, staring at the white she-cat.

"Of course she doesn't, she told you that!" Patch shoved her way to her daughter, the calico's green eyes wide with fear for her grown kit.

Ice blinked, and seemed to come back to them. "I don't know where he is, but he's gone now and doesn't want to come back. You won't find him."

Frost's content smirk made Buzzard wonder if the tom had put his daughter up to this, just to mess with Buzzard. The brown tom gave him a dark look.

"We'll try Buzzard." A she-cat had spoken up, Robin stepped forward. The dark brown she-cat gave her old friend a careful look, which made the faint scar above her eye stand out.

"Thank you, Robin." Buzzard meowed, and looked at the others. "Storm."

"Yes?" the gray tom flicked his left ear, causing the two parts to overlap. A deep wound in his ear had caused it to split almost in two. The jagged edges would fit together if they were pressed together, but there was no fixing that scar. Another one curled over his shoulder, made obvious by the way the fur had grown back. It was a faded gray, Storm had always been pale but this was a paler shade of gray.

"Get going would you?"

Fox wove his way through to meet up with them, tail waving behind him. This revealed that the tip was missing; it had been broken when he was younger and they'd had to remove it.

The tom's amber eyes met Buzzard's for a moment, and he nodded. "Should I help Storm?"

"I think he's got it." Buzzard replied slowly. Fox had a soft spot for Rook, maybe because his littermate had died when they were younger, before he'd become close to Buzzard and Storm. Buzzard had been the only one of his litter to make it to one moon and Storm had been the only one in his litter. Fox didn't become friends with them until his sister died at three moons. The ginger tom would not be rough enough with Rook, and the black tom might convince Fox to let him go.

The ginger tom dipped his head, revealing a series of scars laced the back of his skull.

"Let's go." Storm headed for the exit, followed by Fox and Reed, the she-cats following them. Buzzard made eye contact with Dawn, and she pulled out of the group.

Frost turned his head to watch Buzzard, his yellow eyes turning Buzzard's blood to ice. The jagged black scar that started at his forehead and ran down his nose, between his eyes, and ending at the tip of his nose made the gaze far more sinister.

Buzzard met it though, and waited until the tom was gone to shiver once.

"Are you really worried about Rook?" Dawn asked softly.

Buzzard blinked, startled at the cream she-cat's question. "Of course." He replied just as quietly, nuzzling her. "Every time he runs off I get so worried my fur might fall out."

Not about Rook of course, but Dawn didn't need to know that.

The creamy gold she-cat rubbed against him. "Have you gotten any sleep since he went missing?"

"No." Buzzard murmured, feeling his tail flick. "I've been too wound up."

Dawn licked him on the cheek. "Maybe I can help you relax."

Buzzard purred, shaking his head. "What if they find him?"

"Rook can wait for you to finish your nap." Dawn replied, herding him into the den. "Making you worry like this."

Buzzard lay down, and Dawn began to groom his ears. Buzzard purred softly, feeling a few muscles unclench under his mate's tongue.

"I'm sorry I haven't had kits yet." She murmured, and Buzzard flicked his ear.

"Pardon?"

Dawn moved down to his shoulders. "Then you could let Rook go, since you'd have an heir."

Buzzard almost shrugged, but thought better of it. Rook would go then, but not free. Buzzard had seen the glares the black tom had given him more than once.

If Rook were allowed to live, trouble would come from it. His mind flashed to Marsh. Would he welcome the runaway? His hatred of The Pride made Buzzard doubt it, but Rook had no love for the group either. It would give Marsh something to throw in Buzzard's face and a cat with knowledge of The Pride's territory, knowledge that Marsh had never had before. Glimpses of the territory while visiting aren't half as good as a cat that had grown up there. If Rook had kits there… Marsh could claim one of them had the right to run The Pride and raise it to take over.

"You're getting tense again." Dawn told him and he attempted to release his muscles.

"Just worrying about Rook and what you said." Buzzard answered, half-truthfully.

"Maybe it's something about me." Dawn whispered softly. "Some she-cats can't bear kits."

Buzzard turned his head, "It's not you Dawn." It _couldn't_ be something wrong with the beautiful she-cat. It just couldn't. "We'll have kits someday."

Dawn lay down beside him, licking his cheek. "If it doesn't happen soon, would you take another mate?"

"Of course not!" Buzzard sounded indignant but his mind was churning. He could be stuck with Rook as his heir. The horrifying idea of the younger tom taking control of The Pride made his hackles rise.

"It might be a good idea." Dawn didn't look at him, and hadn't noticed his reaction. "I could still raise them."

"We'll see." Buzzard assured her. "Dawn, we'll keep trying, and if, if nothing happens, we'll consider it then." He got his hackles lowered, and his tail stopped lashing.

Dawn rested her head on his paws. "Thank you Buzzard."

The brown tom laid his head on the back of her neck. "Of course my love."

XXX

A.N.: Okay, part of this chapter was written backstage in the dark in between my cues to open the secret passages. Appreciate that please.

As for Buzzard, nasty jerk isn't he? But he does love Dawn, he was just raised to run The Pride the way he does.

Next chapter is from the point of view of a cat we've never met. We have heard of this cat, but he or she has never appeared. So don't worry if you're a little confused.


	9. Chapter 8: Lion

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Chapter 8

The golden tom lunged, startling the rabbit out from under the bush. It charged across the forest floor, weaving around branches and brambles. The hunter took after it, at an easy lope. He held back, storing some energy, in case it was needed.

_Come on, where are you?_ He thought, keeping his eyes on the rabbit.

Finally an orange blur shot forward to catch the brown animal. Fire snapped its neck and let it fall.

"Took you long enough." The tom's deep voice rumbled, as he joined his friend over the catch. Lion's pelt lit up in a golden blaze in the sunlight, with Fire burning brightly beside him.

"Sorry." Fire didn't bother to sound sorry, "I thought you'd chase it the other way."

Lion grinned. "So did I. The rabbit had other ideas."

Fire shrugged, grinning slightly. "We still caught it though."

"True." Lion whirled; he'd never heard this voice before. "Interesting technique, by the way. Do you use that to make up for you pelt colors?"

Fire growled, sliding into a crouch. "Lion." He breathed, "Over here."

Lion turned to face the same direction as his friend, a silver tabby sat a distance from them, tail curled around his paws.

"Who are you?" Fire snarled, and then hissed. "Rook!"

The black tom, Fire's long time rival, had joined the silver tom.

"What's The Pride want now?" Fire grit his teeth.

"Fire." Lion warned, standing up. Rook wasn't one to help with an attack, so he doubted anyone would jump him from behind. Whether or not the black tom would attack more depended on what came out of his friend's mouth.

"Been sent to do your dear brother's bidding, like the good little messenger you are?" Fire taunted, he hated Buzzard nearly as much as he hated Rook. Lion gave him a warning glance, with the idle thought that perhaps Fire had hated Rook for being Buzzard's brother before he hated him for being Feather's mate.

Rook growled, stalking forward, but the silver tabby placed a paw on his tail.

"Behave." He gave a friendly grin to Lion, clearly comparing Rook to Fire.

Lion relaxed slightly, he was unfamiliar with this tom, and he didn't smell of The Pride. If he was with them he was a new recruit, he clearly lacked the scars that covered most Pride cats. He also had a different build, while most Pride toms were muscular and designed to be fighters, he more resembled a rogue, with the lean muscle that lent itself to both hunting and fighting.

"You were right about our hunting style." Lion commented, making small talk. "It isn't easy to hunt with fur like this."

"I understand." The tabby chuckled wryly. "Although I'm a little better off." He turned to show his black stripes.

Lion liked this cat; he hoped he wasn't in The Pride. He didn't want to be recruited to that group. Robin could claim it wasn't as bad as the rogues thought, but Lion had seen too many friends forced into joining only to freeze to death in the cold moons.

He wondered what the tom's name was, Mist perhaps? Silver could work he supposed, but The Pride used colors rarely. Moon could be an option, but it really didn't fit. The tom only had a spot of white on his chest.

The tom's blue eyes were studying Lion while he studied him. They both grinned, and the tom continued.

"Perhaps if all of my group would join me, we could begin."

Lion tensed, claws sliding out, but Feather appeared from behind the silver tabby.

Fire stood up when she appeared, and Lion rolled his eyes. Fire had yet to give up on her, and it was annoying.

"I'm not part of The Pride anymore." Rook stated flatly, with a glare at Fire.

Lion doubted Buzzard was thrilled with this turn of events but that wasn't his concern. "Then what do you want?"

"I'm Falconheart." The tabby introduced himself. "Have you heard of the group of cats that by the creek?"

"The Clan?" Lion asked. "I heard of them, mostly to avoid them, that they were as dangerous as The Pride. Personally, I don't know much." He hesitated. "Rumor has it they're gone now."

"Not anymore." Rook meowed. "We're rebuilding it."

"Shadowpaw, hush." Falconheart rolled his eyes. "Such eager young cats."

"Hey! I'm two snow-falls old. You can't be that much older!" Rook, or Shadowpaw, snapped.

Falconheart's whiskers twitched. "I've seen four leaf-bares."

"So you aren't that much older!" the black tom declared. "See?"

"He doesn't act like you do though." Feather commented, and the tom gave her a dirty look.

Falconheart sighed. "I'm starting to think I should've come by myself."

"Would've made my day better." Fire snarked, and Lion shoved him.

"Go on." He asked, curious. It would be good to know what was going on in the territory near his.

Falconheart paused, appearing to be choosing his words. "The Clan is different from The Pride. We have warriors and apprentices." He nodded to Feather and Shadowpaw. "These two for example, are apprentices. That's why their names now end in paw."

"So you're a warrior?" Lion figured out. "Do all warriors end their name in heart?"

"No." Falconheart flicked his ears. "The Clan leader names warriors, and choose a name that fits. There was another heart, Skyheart, in the Clan, but the others had different names."

Lion considered this. "So multiple cats could be named Falcon, but they'd all have different endings?"

"Sure, but usually names vary." He offered a grin. "Be rather confusing if they were apprentices at the same time."

"Or kits." Shadowpaw commented softly.

Lion shook his head. "Okay, explain Clan life to me. I'm born into the Clan. What is my name?"

"Lionkit." Falconheart replied. "At six moons old you are made an apprentice. You are named Lionpaw. A warrior is assigned to you, to mentor you. They spend around six moons training you. By then most apprentices are ready to become warriors. Then the leader gives you your warrior name."

"That sounds ridiculous." Fire snorted. "Who'd want to change names that many times?"

Lion flicked his ear thoughtfully. "I don't know. I'm sure it has its reasons."

Falconheart shrugged. "Mostly meaning. I was named for a story my mother heard from a rogue, of falcons that could dive so fast they appeared to be silver blurs." He rolled his shoulders. "The heart part comes from my habit of thinking with my emotions."

Lion considered this. "I can understand that." He sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "What about she-cats with kits?"

"Queens and elders are taken care of before warriors." Falconheart answered promptly. "The apprentices usually take care of that."

Fire scoffed. "This is all well and good, but what about the Star Cats or whatever it is you worship?"

"StarClan." Falconheart corrected softly. "They are Clanmates we have lost. We see them in the night sky as stars, still watching us."

"Whatever." The ginger tom snorted. "Don't you think they give you nine lives?"

Falconheart glanced at him. "Where did you hear all this?"

"Some cat with a name like yours." Fire confessed angrily. "Mousetail I think?"

Falconheart gaped at him a moment. "How did you meet him?"

Fire growled at turned his head. "Last warm moons I had eaten some bad prey to get through the cold moons. I was sick and he found me. He gave me herbs to help me and explained about being a medicine cat. Claimed he could talk to dead cats."

Lion looked at him, confused. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Fire shrugged, "Anyway, the old cat helped me out. What happened to him?"

"He died just under five moons ago." Falconheart confessed. "We had a bad case of Green-cough, it killed several elders."

Fire flinched, flattening his ears. "Oh. I- I didn't know."

Lion glanced at Fire, then back at Falconheart. "What was this about nine lives?"

"Our leaders are given nine lives." Falconheart explained. "That's why they are first in battle and last to eat when prey is scarce. They are given nine lives to give for the Clan."

Lion made a noise in his throat. "How are leaders chosen?"

"The deputy is the second-in-command. When the leader dies the current deputy become leader." Falconheart explained. "The leader chooses the deputy."

"What a wonderful lifestyle." Fire meowed in a mockingly cheerful voice.

Lion gave him a dark glare. "Stop it Fire."

"You can't be seriously considering this!" Fire yelped, finally he stopped glaring at Shadowpaw to stare at Lion.

"I like this idea, of cats that take care of each other, it's better than life in The Pride."

Fire snorted, shooting a glare at Shadowpaw.

"Death is better than that."

Lion turned back to Falconheart, who sighed, shaking his head. "We have different fighting styles too." He turned to Shadowpaw, "Go ahead, show them. I know you want to. Claws sheathed both of you."

Lion blinked, in time for Shadowpaw to vanish from next to Falconheart. He aimed for Fire, only to swerve, to avoid the tom. Fire had been prepared to meet him, rearing up slightly. Shadowpaw rammed his shoulder into Fire's stride, knocking him down. Fire scrambled in the dirt a moment, while Shadowpaw turned, and leapt. He pinned the ginger tom down, and twitched his whiskers.

"I win!"

"No, you don't!" Fire struggled, trying to throw off the younger tom.

Falconheart had glanced at Lion, making sure he was okay with this. Having realized it was only a demonstration, and his friend wouldn't be hurt Lion studied the move Shadowpaw had used; he'd never seen it before.

"What was that?"

"A CreekClan trick." Falconheart answered him, and turned to Shadowpaw, who was still holding the rampaging Fire. "What now?"

Shadowpaw answered promptly, even as Fire spat at him. "Claw him or hold him until he admitted defeat."

"You can kill him can't you?" Falconheart asked, "Much simpler, why not do that?"

Shadowpaw glanced down at Fire, and Lion tensed slightly. Would the black tom use this as a chance to get back at Fire for seasons of torment?

"Shadowpaw?"

"Because I'm a Clan cat. And Clan cats don't kill to win their battles." Shadowpaw answered slowly, and looked up at Falconheart.

Falconheart nodded at him. "Good." He studied Fire. "You can get off him now."

Shadowpaw hopped backwards, and Fire got up spitting. Shadowpaw darted around, putting Lion between him and Fire.

"Clan cats never kill their opponent?" Lion double checked, shielding Shadowpaw long enough for the tom to get back over to Falconheart. Fire gave him the dirtiest look he could muster, and Lion shook his head.

"Not if it's avoidable." Falconheart replied, with a measured glance. "If an opponent is willing to surrender or run off, we'll let them go."

Fire nodded grudgingly. "That's a fairer fight than one could expect from The Pride."

He glanced at Lion, and the golden tom wondered if they were both thinking of Bat. Bat had been a small black tom; he'd lived near them, and like them had been approached multiple times about joining The Pride. Unlike Lion and Fire his territory was next to The Pride. He hadn't been a fighter, so hadn't wanted to join. He hadn't wanted to leave his territory either though. They'd found him with deep claw marks covering his body, and the killing bite had been in the back of his neck. There was a clear indication that he'd been running away when they'd killed him. What bothered Lion the most was that he'd probably been running to them for help.

Lion turned to Falconheart. "So are you looking for members?"

Falconheart nodded. "If you'd like to join, or know anyone who would that would be great."

Lion made a noise. "Do you mind if I think about it?" he shoved Fire to prevent him from speaking. "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll leave you alone, but the offer will stand." Falconheart answered calmly. "We'd leave you in peace if you left us in peace."

Lion nodded. "As for who's likely to join, Fire, do you remember that group of three?"

Fire narrowed his eyes in thought. "I think I do. You mean the one with that big black-and-white tom right?"

"That's the one." Lion agreed. "They moved out shortly after Bat's death."

"I can't say I blame them." Fire muttered. "Two she-cats and a tom? If they weren't recruited, kits might be stolen."

Falconheart stiffened slightly. "Kitnapping?"

Shadowpaw let out a slow breath. "It's not uncommon in The Pride. No one says who was kitnapped, but let me phrase it this way. There is one ginger cat in The Pride. There are… were multiple ginger rogues." He glanced at Fire. "I saw Fox's parents. I doubt they had a ginger kit, let alone two."

"But you said there was only one." Falconheart murmured, and Shadowpaw nodded.

"His sister died."

"Surely they'd remember though?" Falconheart flattened his ears. "A family before that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there when he was raised. Maybe they told him it was his imagination." Shadowpaw shook his head. "He would've been taken at a young age too."

Lion cleared his throat. Falconheart turned back to him.

"Sorry, that conversation can be continued later." He gave Shadowpaw a look that said it would be.

Lion nodded. "The rogues around here, several headed downstream." Bat's battered body flashed in his mind. "Those that could."

Falconheart's fur rose. "The Clan had no idea The Pride was here, let alone doing this."

Lion shrugged. "It's not like it would've changed much. I'd look for those three; they shouldn't be too far downstream."

"Thank you." Falconheart hesitated, glancing at them. "What happened to the others?"

"They were recruited or killed." Fire answered flatly. "Of those recruited, only Reed is still around."

"There are two others." Shadowpaw corrected. "Stone and Forest are two trainees that aren't Prideborn."

Falconheart nodded to Lion. "Well, thank you for your help in any case."

Lion dipped his head. "Good luck." He meant it to, he liked Falconheart.

Falconheart grinned at him. "May the prey run well for you."

~~

Lion sprawled out in the afternoon sun, watching Fire. The ginger tom glared at him darkly.

"You're considering that aren't you?" he muttered, tail lashing.

Lion studied his friend, most cats found Fire to be too aggressive for their liking, but that was because they couldn't read him correctly. When Fire acted like this he was annoyed, not ready to attack, like most cats assumed.

"There are perks." Lion meowed. "The way I see Fire, we'll have to leave here eventually. Whether we run before The Pride kills us, join The Pride, or join the Clan, we won't be able to stay. Falconheart would be willing to let us share borders, but Buzzard wants to expand."

Fire nodded slightly, "You have a point." He growled softly though. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You don't like anything." Lion teased, before continuing his argument, "And five stand a better chance than two."

Fire eyed him, and Lion added, "Someone taught Shadowpaw to fight like that, and I'd guess that cat wasn't Buzzard."

Fire huffed, growling a little. "That was a trick move."

"It worked though didn't it?" Lion pointed out.

Fire huffed, but nodded, the orange tom's reluctance to admit it made Lion's whiskers twitch.

Fire glared at him, and leapt at the golden tom. The two ended up on the forest floor, scuffling in the foliage. Lion kicked at Fire's stomach with his back paws, Fire let out a hiss when Lion hit. With a playful growl, Lion shoved against his friend, the two tumbled over, crashing into a tree root which split them apart. Lion met Fire's gaze and the two laughed, Lion shook his head in amusement, still hanging over the root. The late afternoon light was still coming through the trees, and Lion looked up at the sky.

"Sun is winning the race." He murmured softly, and Fire glanced at him.

"Remembering that old story?" he teased. "That's a kits' tale."

Lion shrugged. "It's a good story." He replied neutrally.

"If you like tales that end with two cats chasing each other through the sky for eternity." Fire mused, but shrugged.

Lion licked a paw and dragged it over his ear. The ending had always bothered him, but it was just a story after all. Two cats didn't really run through the sky chasing each other. If Falconheart was right, the stars weren't Sun and Moon's Pawsteps but the spirits of dead cats.

Lion shook his head to clear it. "We've got a few days, since Falconheart was heading downstream."

Fire looked at Lion for a long moment, before turning away.

"What?" Lion asked, but Fire didn't answer. The golden tom rolled his eyes; there was no talking to him when Fire got in certain moods.

~~

The setting sun's light filled the area like a light fog, a few birds singing their night songs and the soft hum of cicadas in the background.

Lion lounged across the ground, eyes half-closed, Fire seemed to be asleep near-by.

"Hello!" a voice called, and Lion raised his head.

"Another visitor? When did we get so popular?" Fire muttered, opening his eyes. Lion had already gotten to his paws, and Fire rolled his eyes. Lion couldn't begrudge him, if he was allowed to roll his eyes whenever Fire saw Feather, Fire could return the favor whenever he saw...

"Robin!" he greeted the she-cat, as the Pride member emerged from behind a tree. His friend touched noses with him, Lion's tail flicking slightly.

"Ease up on the romance to you two, I feel ill." Fire grumbled loudly, before rolling over, turning his back to them.

Lion had twisted his head to look over his shoulder and replied. "That comes from eating too much of that rabbit."

Fire scoffed in disbelief, and Lion chuckled, turning back to Robin.

"How are you?" he asked politely, sitting down. The brown she-cat did so as well, curling her tail around her paws.

"I'm alright." She shrugged. "How are you and Fire?"

"We're good." Lion flicked his ears, "The prey's running well for us. Is it for The Pride?" he managed to hide his disgust for the group.

Robin nodded. "It's finally running well after that snow-fall."

"So why are you out here?" Lion teased. "If not to steal our prey? Don't tell me you actually want to spend time with us."

Robin hit him with her paw. "I do." Her ears flattened slightly. "There is something…"

"Oh." Lion muttered, looking away. It wasn't just a social visit.

"Lion, I've been meaning to visit, honest!" Robin pleaded. "Buzzard's just been keeping us close. Rook's missing!"

Lion's tail went still, but he hid his reaction. "Again? He goes missing every few moons."

"Usually not with Feather though." Robin muttered, "Buzzard has been distraught."

Distraught isn't what Lion figured he was, but Robin had never been able to see the brown tom's bad side.

She sounded sheepish. "You haven't seen him have you?"

Lion shook his head, regretting the lie, but he saw no reason to rat the tom out. "Why would we have seen him? Unless he wanted a fight with Fire, he'd have no reason to be here."

Robin sighed, and Lion relaxed. Until Fire's voice came from behind him.

"Rook?"

Robin looked around Lion. "Yes." She meowed warily. Lion gave Fire a warning look that the orange tom ignored.

"If I'd seen him he'd look like he had the mange." Fire scoffed, to Lion's surprise. "He'd have gone running back to Buzzard."

"Fire." Lion scolded, but didn't really mean it.

The orange tom rolled his eyes and muttered. "Just talk to the she-cat."

Robin sighed. "I figured you hadn't seen him." She glanced up at the sky. "Storm wants us back soon, so he can report to Buzzard."

Lion sighed, his whiskers ruffling. "You can never stay long." He commented softly, "You used to be able to be here almost all the time."

Robin looked at him, her yellow eyes trained on his face. "I was a trainee then. We're older now Lion, The Pride wants more from me."

"I know." The tom murmured, and nodded. "You'd better go before you get in trouble."

Robin nodded. "I'll try to visit Lion."

Lion just nodded silently, watching her leave. _I might not be here then._

Once she was gone he turned to look at his best friend.

Fire's yellow eyes met his. "What?" he muttered. "I haven't seen Rook" When Lion stared at him in confusion he grinned. "I saw Shadowpaw, but I never saw Rook."

Lion chuckled, shaking his head. That was a good point.

"Plus it would be rather rude to betray Clanmates don't you think?"

Lion stiffened, and looked at Fire stunned, trying to see if he meant it.

The orange tom nodded once, and Lion returned the gesture. They were in.

XXX

A.N.: To explain something, Lion, The Pride and CreekClan all use slightly different vocabulary.

Lion refers to winter as the cold moons, while The Pride calls it snow-fall and CreekClan obviously calls it leaf-bare. The Pride measures a cat's age by the number of winters they live through, and since most of them are born in spring (this will be touched upon much later like in Chapter 27 [yes I have it planned that far out]) it does make sense. I will try to make it clear what they mean when they say something, but if it isn't let me know.


	10. Chapter 9: Falconheart&Pantherstar(Past)

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

A.N.: This will be one of a few chapters told from multiple points of view.

* * *

Chapter 9

Falconheart padded down his scent trail, making sure to cover it with his fresh scent. It was worth repeating this journey every few days if it meant he got to see Ciara. He reached the fallen tree and relaxed. He'd do a bit of hunting around here, the lightning struck rotting corpse for whatever reason attracted plenty of prey. He pricked his ears, listening for the skirting of mice's claws on the wood but heard nothing.

Of course he hadn't exactly been quiet on his way here, mostly because he hadn't been hunting. Falconheart got into a crouch, prowling along the ground, closer and closer to the fallen tree.

With a dull thud a black shape dropped onto the ground in front of him. Falconheart let out a startled yowl, jumping backwards, growling for a heartbeat until he recognized almost amber gaze of Pantherstar.

"StarClan, Pantherstar, what's with you and scaring my fur off these days?"

Pantherstar looked at him for a long moment and Falconheart realized he hadn't smelled his brother on the way here. "How did you get here?"

"I came from the other way." Pantherstar flicked his ears and Falconheart unsheathed his claws, holding him to the earth.

"What are you doing here Falconheart?"

Falconheart struggled to lie, his voice strained. "Hunting."

Pantherstar looked away, with a pained look. "Do you know how many flaws I could point out in that story?" he whispered, causing Falconheart to bristle slightly. He looked back, his yellow eyes filled with hurt. "Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"I did."

"About her?"

Falconheart's world tilted beneath him and he was suddenly grateful he had unsheathed his claws or he might've fallen over. Oh StarClan, Pantherstar knew. It was in his brother's eyes, on his face.

Pantherstar swallowed, and asked softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything." Falconheart snapped at him, lashing his tail.

Pantherstar blinked, and shrugged. "No, but I thought we did. I would've understood Falconheart."

"Please!" Falconheart snorted, curling his lip to reveal one fang. "You know nothing about being in love. You would've made me stop seeing her!"

"Maybe but you didn't give me the chance did you!" Pantherstar snarled, tail lashing once. "Did you really think I wouldn't work with you on this?"

"You would've made me put the Clan first!" Falconheart glared at his leader, "I have Pantherstar, I have time and time again. I just want someone who puts me first and you aren't that cat anymore!"

Pantherstar flinched, actually stepping back. "I trusted you."

Falconheart growled, _Pantherstar no longer trusted him then? Fine. _He spat at the black tom, before shoving past him. Charging down his faint scent trail. A few badger-lengths later, when he realized Pantherstar wasn't following him, he looked back. Pantherstar was looking in the direction of camp, and Falconheart felt a stab of hurt. His own brother wouldn't chase him down? He looked ahead once more, but his stride had slowed, and he couldn't bring himself to lengthen it.

XXX

"I trusted you." Pantherstar murmured. He had, he trusted his brother's judgment above any other cats, except maybe in this case.

Falconheart gave him a hurt look, and spat at him. Pantherstar let himself be shoved as Falconheart ran past. He could only stare at the ground, wondering. Was Falconheart right? Would he have made him stop seeing the she-cat? He didn't think so… He didn't think he'd hurt his brother like that, and he could see what she meant to him.

He looked around, and realized Falconheart had probably run off to see her. With soft sigh, the leader began making his way to camp, slowly. He needed to compose himself.

The argument hurt him, and he flinched. Falconheart must have misunderstood him. When Pantherstar had said he trusted him, he didn't mean he no longer did. He meant he'd trusted Falconheart to tell him things like this.

"Put you first, StarClan, Falconheart I _try_." He whispered, closing his eyes briefly. He had, all his life, put Falconheart first. Sure he'd be friends with Skykit and Kestrelkit. Only if Falconkit could be their friend too. If both of them were having trouble with a move, he'd work with Falconpaw before he worked on his own problem. As warriors, hadn't he asked that Falconheart led the first patrol? Hadn't he saved Falconheart from that fox, even though it meant he'd been in the medicine cat den with him for the next quarter-moon?

It wasn't his idea, Pebblestar had chosen him for deputy, and he had to put the Clan first now! Falconheart was part of the Clan. Had his brother felt betrayed for so long?

"Hey Pantherstar!" he lifted his head, realizing he'd come closer to camp. Lightpaw, her golden pelt hidden in shadows had greeted him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He lied, swallowing when his voice sounded rough. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on a hunting patrol." She replied.

Pantherstar looked at her. "Really?" he teased, since she had no prey. "Tell me, are you hunting Clan leaders?"

"No, they taste horrible." Skyheart's muffled voice informed them, as the gray tom arrived, carrying several pieces of prey. "You can carry some now."

Lightpaw grabbed a large thrush. "I caught this."

"Well done!" Pantherstar was in a world of pain, but he made himself excited for the young she-cat. "Give that to the elders, and tell Thistleleaf I said you earned a story."

"Yay!" Lightpaw's eyes lit up, everyone knew Thistleleaf told the best stories. "Thanks Pantherstar!"

She hurried to camp, carrying the thrush. Skyheart hadn't picked up his prey.

"What happened to Falconheart?"

"What?" Pantherstar sounded stunned, how had Skyheart known?

"It was a joke." The gray tom told him. "It's just you look…" he paused then decided his friend could hear it straight. "You look awful."

Pantherstar shook his head. "Had a fight with him." He admitted softly.

Skyheart gave him a sympathetic look. "You two always work them out." He grabbed his prey. "Now come on. It's a gorgeous day; I'm sure everyone's outside."

Pantherstar helped him carrying the prey, as Brindlewing and Sparrow-wing appeared, carrying a few pieces of prey.

Skyheart eyed the tom, and muttered. "I'm telling your brother."

Sparrow-wing shrank, looking embarrassed, and Brindlewing glanced at Pantherstar sheepishly.

Pantherstar eyed his former apprentice. "What?"

"Nothing!" they ran into camp, and Skyheart chuckled.

"I think they'll admit to being mates soon enough." He twitched his whiskers. "After you, oh great leader."

"I ought to order you to always address me like that." Pantherstar muttered, entering camp. Skyheart was right, everyone was out. Thistleleaf was talking to Lightpaw, who looked thrilled, while the elders ate. The warriors were lounging around, Sootleap and Smokeflight batting at each other, Beechwhisker lay out in the sunlight. Pantherstar dropped the piece of prey he'd grabbed on the prey-pile and padded towards Thistleleaf. He'd listen to the elder's story.

A low rumbling made him raise his head. His eyes darted around camp, until he saw it. A great wall of water, spilling over the banks of the creek heading straight for them.

XXX

End A.N.: So that was the day of the flood.


	11. Chapter 10: Shadowpaw

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Chapter 10

Shadowpaw followed Falconheart, who was walking along the edge of the creek, bouncing occasionally. The tom had never felt better about anything. He'd beaten Fire, and Falconheart had given him a complement for it. It wasn't everyday he was told he fought as well as any warrior of CreekClan.

"Settle down will you?" Featherpaw teased him, not really minding. Her yellow eyes glowed slightly, and she shoved him lightly. "Falconheart might shove you in the creek again."

Shadowpaw shrugged. "Not even that could ruin my day." He lifted his head, feeling the cool morning breeze on his face.

"You should stop leaping around." Falconheart commented. "We've probably got a long way to go, and you'll waste all your energy."

"Yes, Falconheart." Shadowpaw meowed dutifully. He fell into silence. For a while that's how they walked, the only noise the sounds of their Pawsteps on the grass.

"Do you two know any stories?" Falconheart asked. "It would make the journey a little easier."

Shadowpaw shook his head. "No. The Pride doesn't really tell stories and my mother… she wasn't around to tell them to me."

Falconheart glanced back at him. "I'm sorry."

Shadowpaw nodded in thanks.

"I know one. I think." Featherpaw meowed. "My mother used to tell me the story of Lightning and Thunder, when I was scared of storms."

Falconheart leapt over a fallen branch. "Well that's a story." He gave the gray she-cat a searching look. "Do you want to tell it, or…"

Featherpaw shrugged. "I don't think I remember much of it. I don't remember much of her."

Falconheart stopped, letting them catch up. "Then I suppose I'll have to tell the story. I was never the speaker Thistleleaf was, but I know a few."

"Tell us one about CreekClan." Shadowpaw requested, perking up.

Falconheart chuckled. "Sure, why not. I'll tell you the story of Creekstar, our founder." He moved to avoid a hole in the ground.

"Many many seasons ago, there was a young cat. Her name was Creek. She lived on the same bank you live on." The silver tabby was thoughtful. "She lived with her two sisters, and several friends. They were safe and happy on the bank. They planned to live there, and raise families there. All was good for these cats. But not for long. A great enemy rose against the group on the creek bank." Falconheart paused. "Great StarClan!"

"What?" Featherpaw and Shadowpaw asked.

Falconheart turned to them. "I used to hear this story all the time when I was younger. The great enemy… I'll tell you when the story's over."

Shadowpaw heaved a sigh. "The can you continue?"

Falconheart smiled and re-entered his storytelling voice. "The great enemy wanted the creek bank for themselves, with the territory around its plentiful hunting, and the comfortable creek bank to live on. The creek group and the great enemy, for if they had a name it has long been forgotten, fought many battles. Many losses were suffered on both sides, including Creek's mate, a tom named Draven."

"Draven?" Shadowpaw asked, "What kind of name is Draven?"

"It's a rogue name." Featherpaw answered. "I know The Pride is all named for things in nature, but Draven is a rogue name."

"They were rogues." Falconheart meowed, and glanced over his shoulder, "Watch your step."

As he spoke Shadowpaw stepped on a loose piece of earth and slid into the creek. Mud streaked his black fur, and he looked up at them. "This isn't funny."

Falconheart's whiskers twitched. "Of course not."

Shadowpaw splashed water at him, and Falconheart dodged. "Why don't we all take a break?" he offered. "It's sun-high now. We'll get a drink, and rest a little."

"Sounds good to me." Shadowpaw meowed, lowering himself to get some of the mud off his pelt. Falconheart hopped in, getting both Featherpaw and Shadowpaw wet.

"Hey!" Shadowpaw commented, and then froze. Falconheart was swimming in a deeper part of the creek, with ease. He glanced at Feather, she was staring too.

"I'll teach you two to swim at some time." Falconheart told them, before pulling himself out of the deep spot. "It's a skill every CreekClan cat picks up."

Shadowpaw nodded, and bent his head to lick up some water. Falconheart apparently had enough on his fur, because he hauled himself out, and flopped down, grooming his pelt.

Shadowpaw and Featherpaw joined him; the two groomed each other, Shadowpaw purring loudly.

Falconheart glanced at them. "You two are mates aren't you?"

Shadowpaw paused, glancing at Featherpaw. She nodded.

Falconheart shrugged. "It's not a bad thing, you're both older than usual apprentices." He stretched, grooming his leg. "I was just making sure."

Shadowpaw was being licked, so he asked, "What happened after Draven's death?"

"Not until we're done taking a break." Falconheart answered. "That's a traveling story."

Shadowpaw huffed, lowering his head. Featherpaw laughed, licking one of his black ears. He flicked it, and glanced up at her.

Falconheart stretched again, and yawned. Shadowpaw closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the creek. He was starting to like the sound, he considered it comforting.

Something occurred to him, and he asked softly. "Falconheart?"

"Hmm?" the silver tom responded, and Shadowpaw opened his eyes.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Shadowpaw trailed off. Falconheart studied him, so he finished, "how did the flood start?"

Falconheart sighed, and looked at the creek. "In new-leaf, I believe you refer to it as the warm moons, the creek is always fuller than usual, due to all the melting snow. Well, there was a dam upstream of CreekClan, a pile of sticks that had become stuck. They'd been there for seasons. Well they were holding back a lot of water, and finally they broke." The silver tom shuddered, horror filling his eyes. "I still remember the sound, this loud crack that echoed through the woods. I just knew something bad had happened when I heard that. With the sticks gone, the already swollen creek flooded."

Shadowpaw swallowed. "I… I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be." Falconheart shook his head. "It was a question you had every right to ask." He got to his paws, and looked at them. "Are you two ready to keep going?"

Shadowpaw let Featherpaw get up first, since she was laying on him. The black tom hauled himself up, and stretched his spine quickly.

Falconheart took the lead. "To answer your question about Draven you have to understand that Creek and Draven had become the leaders of the group that lived on the creek bank. When Draven was wounded in battle, Creek immediately called a retreat. She tried to save her mate, her paws becoming red with his blood as she tried to stop him from bleeding out from that terrible wound. But there was no saving him. After he died, Creek lost hope. She went upstream a ways to think and found that the creek branched off. A smaller creek had once fed the larger one, but had dried up, and all that was left was the grove where it had flowed. Feeling depressed but mildly curious, Creek explored it. She hadn't gone far when she thought she smelled Draven's scent. She told herself it was impossible but she followed it, into a cave the creek had carved. When she entered she gasped. The cave was shining like the stars lined the walls. The largest crystal, in the center of the cave called to her, and she curled up next to it to sleep. And she dreamed. She dreamed of Draven and he told her that he hadn't left her. He'd joined StarClan and had found a way to gather the cats of the creek bank. He taught her the ways of the Clan, and told her if she formed the Clan to return." Falconheart paused to catch his breath, and Shadowpaw bounced on his paws a little. It was Featherpaw that asked though.

"So what did she do?"

Falconheart chuckled, "Eager aren't we?"

"Yes!" the two answered and Falconheart laughed outright, grinning.

"Okay, okay." He sighed, and took a breath. "She didn't want to wake up, to lose him again, but he told her she had to. She had to do this for him, and for those cats." Falconheart swallowed, and continued. "So she went to the cats, and told them what Draven had told her. It took some time, but they agreed to try this idea. At first they didn't believe that Creek had really seen Draven, but eventually they accepted the idea. Finally, a moon after Draven's death and the sign Creek had received, they were ready. Creek, now called Creekwhisker, went back to the stone. She took along another she-cat, one with knowledge of herbs, named Sagetail. Draven returned and with him eight other cats, some of the creek group, some of them from Creekwhisker's past. They gave her nine lives and named her Creekstar. They named Sagetail the first medicine cat of CreekClan, and told them they would walk the skies with them some day, until the stars faded." Falconheart stopped, taking a deep breath.

Shadowpaw was about to lose his mind. "Then what?"

Falconheart gave him a look. "If I pass out because I'm not breathing you won't hear the story either Shadowpaw, calm down." There was a hint of amusement there.

Featherpaw chuckled, she shoved Shadowpaw. "He's just eager."

Falconheart shook his head, the last lights of the afternoon hitting his silver fur. "They returned to the group. Creekstar had no words for what had happened, and that's the way it has been since. The leader says nothing of what happened that night. The next day, Creekstar led the newly named CreekClan to victory. The great enemy was forced back, and CreekClan settled in peace along the creek…" he trailed off, and Shadowpaw realized something was troubling him. "When I heard the story the elder finished with, has lived there ever since."

Shadowpaw blinked, not sure what to say. Featherpaw looked away briefly.

"Umm… now what was that you were talking about earlier?" Shadowpaw asked slowly, his voice hesitant. "That made you so startled."

"A Great Enemy that rose against CreekClan, forced back and never seen again. Determined to get territory and willing to drive out or kill cats to do so." Falconheart gave Shadowpaw a long searching look. "That doesn't sound like anyone that lives near us today does it?"

Shadowpaw repeated Falconheart's earlier cry. "Great StarClan! You think… You think it was The Pride?"

Falconheart shook his head. "I don't know, I've never heard it referred to as anything but the Great Enemy but it does seem to fit. It would explain why The Pride lived so far from CreekClan."

Shadowpaw's mind churned, trying to figure out if it was true. Had The Pride been the reason CreekClan formed?

Falconheart sighed. "There's a little bit more. It's something of a Clan myth that Creekstar was pregnant with Draven's kits when they drove back the Great Enemy. Draven was described as a black tom with hints of silver." He gave Shadowpaw and Featherpaw a joking look. "Some cats wondered if our line was descended from the original leader."

Shadowpaw tilted his head. "Are you?"

"I don't know." Falconheart shrugged. "I really don't care." He paused. "It would be interesting to be related to her, but…" his ears flattened and he looked away. "Being related to someone doesn't make you like them. You'd understand that Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw nodded once. "You mean like with Buzzard?" he asked slightly sarcastically.

Falconheart shrugged. "So in the end it really wouldn't impact me to be related to Creekstar and Draven. Like I said it's a myth, no one knows if she was actually expecting his kits."

Featherpaw glanced at Shadowpaw, he nodded, time to change the subject.

Falconheart beat them to it. "It's getting late, and Shadowpaw's already stumbled once. No need to let him do it in the dark."

"Hey!" Shadowpaw yelped, indignant. "You could've warned me about that."

"I did." Falconheart muttered, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's head into the trees."

Shadowpaw followed him, watching Falconheart search for a good place to spend the night. The silver tom prowled through the trees, his fur glowing faintly in the dusk light.

"Here will do." Falconheart decided, circling a tall patch of grass. Shadowpaw joined him, helping him flatten it out. Shadowpaw flattened his ears in embarrassment when his stomach growled. Falconheart raised his head, and Shadowpaw gave him a sheepish look.

"I'll go hunting." Featherpaw offered, and Falconheart considered it.

"Be careful, this is unfamiliar territory. Stay close!" he called after the already leaving she-cat.

Shadowpaw flopped down. "Ugh. There is mud all over my paws." He got to work, getting bits of grass and soil out from between his claws. He tensed realizing that Falconheart was helping.

"Sorry." The older tom stopped. "Was that making you uncomfortable?"

"A little?" Shadowpaw offered, eyeing him.

Falconheart moved over, to groom his own pelt. "I forgot you didn't know, Clan mates share tongues on a regular basis, keeps us close."

"Oh." Shadowpaw blinked, that was far different from his upbringing. "If you want to…"

"I think I've made uncomfortable enough for one evening." Falconheart saved him from offering. "I do have a question though."

"Go ahead."

"What's with you and Fire? I have trouble believing the two of just looked at each other and decided to hate each other."

Shadowpaw let out a breath. "I'm not sure. Fire has always hated The Pride, Buzzard in particular. I think they might've had a fight when they were younger and Buzzard humiliated him or something? Anyway, he took it out on me. Then when I became Featherpaw's mate… Well, you saw how that went."

Falconheart considered this, licking one of his front paws. "What about Lion?"

"I'm not sure how he became friends with Fire; Lion's always been different from him. Even though he could've joined The Pride, Lion refused, staying with Fire no matter what."

Falconheart's blue eyes narrowed. "That's quite a bit of loyalty."

Shadowpaw nodded. "Loyalty to the cat that hates me for loving a she-cat and being Buzzard's younger brother." He was powerless to stop the bitterness that crept into his voice at the end of that sentence.

Falconheart studied him. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Buzzard?"

Shadowpaw heaved a sigh. "Didn't you ever feel judged for being the brother of the Clan leader?"

"I was deputy when he was leader." Falconheart replied, "We worked side by side."

"Well you lived up to expectations then." Shadowpaw snorted. "I'm nothing like Buzzard and I'm certainly not second-in-command."

Falconheart's blue eyes became solemn and distant. "Expectations in the Clan are different Shadowpaw." He muttered something more, that Shadowpaw didn't quite catch.

"What was-" he got cut off by the sound of pawsteps.

Featherpaw, her fluffy tail streaming behind her reached them. "You two have to come quick!" he eyes were wide with excitement and she bounced on her paws. "I've found them!"

"What?" Falconheart got to his paws, as did Shadowpaw.

Featherpaw nodded, and grinned. "Even better they've heard of CreekClan!"

Falconheart looked at Shadowpaw, then back to Featherpaw. "How? They're rogues and live nowhere near CreekClan! Even the rogues near us have barely heard of it."

"I don't know, but they want to see us." Featherpaw told him.

XXX

A.N.: Next chapter will be called, "We interrupt this story…"

Just kidding. Next chapter will answer all your questions, involve an army of penguins and StarClan hula dancing.

Sleep deprived NaNo authors are weird creatures…


	12. Chapter 11: Falconheart

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

We interrupt this story… to show you this.

Bluestar, wearing a hula skirt with a leu around her shoulders, waved her paws in the air while Yellowfang strummed a ukulele.

Whitestorm danced next to her, drinking out of a coconut.

Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Wait, what? No, the penguins attacked. They took pictures and put them on Tumblr and Pintrest and StarClan could never Hula Dance again.

We now return you to your regularly scheduled story.

* * *

Chapter 11

Falconheart followed the gray tabby apprentice, Shadowpaw at his flank. Featherpaw set the pace, and Falconheart didn't complain about the speed they were moving at.

"They're just ahead." Featherpaw told them, breaking the silence they'd been traveling in. They emerged from the trees, to reach a pine forest.

Three cats sat waiting for them. The smallest sat in the middle, her gray fur glowing faintly in the moon light. There were hints of white mixed in; he could see a large splash on her chest. Her yellow eyes were trained on him.

An average sized she-cat sat next to her, a tortoiseshell. She had hints of sleekness to her, but she was a bit muscular. Her fur darkened near her legs and tail, her ears appeared almost black. Her dark green eyes darted around, taking in everything.

His eyes were drawn though to the huge black and white tom next to them. This massive tom looked like Badgerpaw's big brother, with broad shoulders, every bit of him rippled with muscle. His yellow eyes focused on the group, and when he yawned, Falconheart realized he was missing one fang.

The gray she-cat stood up, and she greeted them. "Falconheart, I believe." She nodded to him. He could see her fur was short, but it grew longer by her tail.

"Introduced me already did you?" Falconheart teased Featherpaw, then stopped when the gray tabby shook her head.

The she-cat, the apparent leader of the group continued. "I'm Splash."

"Pleased to meet you." Falconheart turned back to her, dipping his head in respect. "This is Shadowpaw, and you know Featherpaw."

Splash's long whiskers twitched. "This is Flower."

"Hello." The tortoiseshell nodded, and Falconheart returned the gesture.

"I see you've noticed Pepper." Splash added, seeing how Falconheart's eyes drifted to the huge tom.

"Hello." Pepper's deep voice rumbled and Falconheart nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you." He looked down at Splash, she was a bit smaller than him. "So, how do you know about CreekClan?"

"To the point aren't we?" Splash grinned. "I appreciate that. However, the story is something of a long one, and it's late. We've got plenty of room at our camp, if you'd like to spend the night."

"We've also got prey." Flower added, her voice gentle. Her green eyes reminded Falconheart of his mother, despite the fact Birchfeather's had been blue like his, she had the same look. The knowing look that told him that his mother knew he was tired or hungry, he just didn't want to stop playing.

Falconheart looked at Featherpaw and Shadowpaw. The cats didn't give him a bad feeling, but he wanted their opinion. The two apprentices stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Sure." Falconheart agreed. "If it doesn't trouble you too much."

Splash shook her head. "Oh no, not at all." She assured him. "It's no trouble to help out another cat."

Falconheart nodded. "Then please, lead the way."

~

_Ciara curled up beside him; Falconheart rested his head on her shoulders. He purred softly, turning his head to groom her ears. She gave him a loving look, her yellow-green eyes glowing slightly. She licked his cheek, and he purred louder. He flicked one ear, and raised his head. A small silver tabby, with yellow-green eyes looked at him. He glanced at the black she-cat beside him, and she purred._

_He glanced back at the kit, his kit. The small kit turned away, pouncing on a ball of moss._

Falconheart didn't want to wake up; it was nice to have a pleasant dream for once. Why had he dreamed about having kits though? Sure, he wanted a few, and he'd occasionally daydreamed about having them with Ciara… His eyes were still closed, and he breathed slowly. It would be nice to have kits, to play with his children, watch them grow up.

Something small stepped on his back.

Falconheart didn't react, too heavy to be a mouse, to light to be a squirrel… was a kit on him?

"Shh…" he heard a voice hiss loudly, and managed not to make his ear flick. From the giggling there were three kits, only one was on him though. Falconheart cracked his eyes open slightly, to peer at the kits. One was golden furred, looking up at his shoulder. The dark brown one next to its sibling was staring there too, because that's where their third sibling was.

Small paws batted at his ears, and the two kits in front of him giggled. The paw that was assaulting his ears continued, and he chuckled softly.

The kits let out a frightened squeak, the golden one jumping back to crash into the dark brown one. "Brackenkit, run!"

A golden brown kit slid off Falconheart, and sprinted after its siblings.

He lifted his head off his paws, looking at the now awake Shadowpaw and Featherpaw. Both of them were wide awake, from the kits squeaking.

"Did they say Brackenkit?" Featherpaw asked, and Falconheart jumped to his paws, eyes wide. He rushed out of the den Splash had let them sleep in, into the bright morning sun.

He blinked to adjust his eyes, seeing the golden-brown kit dive behind a light gold she-cat. He hadn't seen her last night but he recognized her. The white toes, the white chest and throat, the yellow eyes, trained on her hiding kits…

He let out a cry of delight, "Honeynose!"

His Clanmate looked up, with a look of delighted surprise. Falconheart trotted forward to touch noses with her. Her kits peered out from behind her tail, looking up at him.

He glanced over his shoulder at Featherpaw and Shadowpaw, and beckoned them with his tail. He grinned at Honeynose. "It looks like we have some catching up to do."

Honeynose nodded, as Shadowpaw and Featherpaw arrived.

"This is Shadowpaw and Featherpaw." He introduced the apprentices. "You two, this is Honeynose."

Shadowpaw dipped his head in respectful greeting, Featherpaw padded up beside him to murmur "Hello."

Honeynose nodded slightly to them. "Nice to meet you two." She pulled her tail away, revealing her kits, who let out a yelp and scampered behind her.

"You three stop hiding, they won't hurt you." Honeynose commanded softly. The golden-brown kit, the one that had been on Falconheart, slowly came forward, followed by the gold kit, and finally the dark brown one.

"These are Brackenkit, Branchkit and Goldkit." She tapped her kits in turn.

Shadowpaw sat down, as though to converse with the warriors, but rippled his tail slightly. All three kits' eyes widened and they dropped into a crouch. Shadowpaw glanced at them, and repeated the motion. Instantly he had a swarm of kits on his tail, nipping and clawing.

He turned part of his attention to his tail, and Falconheart asked, "How'd you end up here?"

"After the flood I washed up around here. Splash pulled me out." She flicked her ears towards where the creek lay. "My paw was twisted, so I intended to stay here only until it healed. I figured I could track the Clan down." She glanced at the kits, who were still attacking Shadowpaw's tail. "Obviously that's not what happened."

Falconheart nodded. "They're about a moon old, aren't they?"

Honeynose nodded. "I realized I was pregnant shortly after they found me. I couldn't travel like that, and after they were born…"

Falconheart held up his tail. "I understand, really I do." He paused. "So you don't know if anyone else survived?"

"No." she shook her head. "What about you? Have you seen Kestrelclaw?"

"Why, are they his?" Falconheart teased, with a grin, before letting out a rough breath. "No. I haven't seen him. The only cats I've seen are the ones I had to bury."

Honeynose looked at him, and he whispered softly. "Spottedthorn."

Honeynose flinched, and then nodded. "There are more aren't there?"

"Badgerpaw." Falconheart confirmed. He glanced at Honeynose, who looked horrified.

"Lightpaw and Sparrow-wing must be devastated." She whispered, her sister liked the tom and Sparrow-wing had been his mentor. "There isn't anyone else, is there?"

"Just one." He murmured, and flinched as he said it. "Beechwhisker."

"Oh, Falconheart, I'm sorry." She gave him such a pitying look that he felt the grief for the tom again. "So you've been all alone at camp?"

"Pretty much." He lied. "I found these two over a moon ago, they wanted to rebuild CreekClan, and convinced me." Falconheart watched as Shadowpaw pried Branchkit off his tail, and give the kit a stern look. Branchkit pounced again, but Falconheart could see it was gentler this time.

Honeynose glanced at him. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yes. I'm looking for cats to join." The former deputy nodded.

Honeynose looked back at her kits. "I'm coming." She assured him. "My kits can travel now, so I'll come with you."

"So you're the great deputy Honeynose told us about?" Falconheart turned his head, Splash was studying him. Her white flecked fur ruffled in the light breeze, showing her long whiskers and dappled white muzzle. Falconheart figured she was about his age, she just had longer whiskers.

"I suppose. It's me or Leopardshadow." He glanced at the she-cat. "Which was always a possibility." seeing as the dappled she-cat had been Honeynose's mentor.

"How do you know I didn't mean Pantherstar?" Honeynose asked sweetly.

"Leader, not just deputy." Falconheart replied, whiskers twitching.

Pepper joined Splash, showing just how small the she-cat was. It took Falconheart a moment, before he realized that Pepper's tail was a short bob.

Pepper sat down, his large paws tucked beneath him.

"Pepper!" the kits cried, running over to the large tom. He crouched down, letting them bat at his ears, whiskers, muzzle, crawl on him, and chuckled, a deep rumbling sound.

Falconheart looked at them. "You haven't seen any strangers lately have you? Asides from us?"

"No." the soft voice of Flower told him, as the tortoiseshell approached. She sat down, tail wrapped around her paws. It was almost black, with just a hint of orange. What surprised Falconheart was how bright pink her nose was. "Sorry."

"I figured you would've said something if you had." Falconheart told her. His shoulders slumped though. He glanced at Honeynose, and sat up a little. At least he'd have her and Kestrelclaw's kits. That was better than nothing. It would also be nice to have his friend's kits around.

Shadowpaw and Pepper were playing with the kits, Shadowpaw letting them chase him around, while Pepper gently tried to stop them from catching the tom. Featherpaw was watching the black tom with a fond expression.

Splash nodded to Flower, and managed to catch Pepper's eyes. The black and white tom got up, leaving Shadowpaw to fend for himself. He approached the two she-cats, the group moved away from Falconheart, talking softly.

Falconheart turned to look at Honeynose, who shrugged, watching her kits. Falconheart watched the apprentice, who finally let the kits catch him, they cheered as they ran all over the black tom.

"Falconheart." The silver tabby looked over, to face Splash.

The gray she-cat's tail swung behind her. "Honeynose told us a lot about what Clan life is like."

Falconheart nodded slowly, letting her continue.

Splash's yellow eyes drifted over to where Shadowpaw was playing with the kits, and her eyes softened. "We'll come with you as well. We want to see what Clan life is like for ourselves."

Falconheart hesitated. "You realize we might end up fighting against The Pride?" he had to give her fair warning.

Splash unsheathed her claws. "What are they up to now?"

"Apparently nothing new." Falconheart replied. "But I thought I'd mention it."

Pepper rumbled softly. "Splash, we left to avoid a fight." Falconheart looked up at the tom, who continued. "However, I think maybe it's time The Pride learned some territories can't be conquered."

"There's no guarantee we'll be fighting them." Falconheart informed the tom, "Just like I can't promise we won't."

"The who?" Honeynose asked from behind him. Falconheart turned his head, and mouthed, _Later_. She nodded, and he resumed his conversation.

Splash looked at Flower and Pepper. "Thank you for being honest. However, I believe our minds are made up."

Pepper and Flower nodded their head, and Splash faced the deputy. "We'll try it out, to see if we want to join."

Falconheart dipped his head. "Thank you for that much."

XXX

A.N.: There are the new cats and we've still got several characters and chapters to go through. Hey people who favorited and alerted: thank you.

To WildheartTheWarrior, Shadesarus,Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren,Animaneya, Tigerfur123, Shado Room of Souls, Cloudystorm123**, **Alexnag26, Guest, DauntlessFlame and Brazensers. **Thank you for reviewing**.


	13. Chapter 12: Honeynose

Apply standard disclaimer here.

Chapter 12

Honeynose watched as her kits scampered around under everyone's paws, trying to make sure they didn't trip anyone. Pepper had a knack with kits and he glanced at her with an amused grin, as he prevented Branchkit from running into a tree root.

"Falconheart!" Goldkit called, and Honeynose looked around, where was her daughter. Shadowpaw hurried up beside the queen, carrying Goldkit by her scruff.

"She can walk Shadowpaw." Honeynose commented, but the black apprentice shrugged.

"I was called?" Falconheart asked, from his position in front of the patrol.

"Is it true you and Pantherstar once fought off a fox?"

Honeynose noticed that Featherpaw, walking beside Shadowpaw, stiffened, her fur slowly rising, and Shadowpaw rested his tail on the gray she-cat's flank.

Falconheart chuckled. "Not by ourselves. We were young warriors at the time, barely out of training. We'd gone hunting, we always liked to have contests with Skyheart and Kestrelclaw."

"Our father?" Brackenkit, weaving in between Honeynose's paws, asked.

"He was one of my best friends." Falconheart confirmed. He paused; Honeynose knew it had been hard on him to lose those three. "So Pantherstar and I, he was still Pantherstrike then, he wasn't even deputy yet, are out hunting, trying to beat Kestrelclaw and Skyheart. I was on the trail of a rabbit, I figured it would lead to its den but it would be good to know where the den was." Falconheart paused, likely to catch his breath and build suspense.

"I'll take Goldkit." Featherpaw whispered to Shadowpaw, who passed Honeynose's kit to her. Honeynose glanced at the apprentices, she had her suspicions about those two.

Falconheart had caught his breath again. "So I kept following this rabbit when the smell of blood hits me. At first I thought someone else had caught it, so I took another step forward." He glanced back. "It wasn't until I'd stepped on the twig and snapped it that I realized I smelled fox as well."

Honeynose noticed Featherpaw was leaning against Shadowpaw, her yellow eyes wide with fear. Not from Falconheart's story, this was an old fear, something from the past.

Falconheart's tail twitched. "The fox, it was a dog fox I remember, looked at me. It had fed on the rabbit, but I'm sure a cat looked much tastier. At the very least, much larger. I snarled at it, and it barked at me. We faced off a moment, and then he lunged. I dodged, trying to avoid his jaws. I hoped to get closer to its flanks but that meant being closer to its teeth." He hesitated. "I dodged the blow but landed wrong, and the fox managed to bite me. It was a nasty bite on my back leg. I scratched up its neck until it released me. But now I was in trouble, my leg hurt too much for me to move far, so it was unlikely I'd dodge another blow. So every time he came close I clawed him on the nose."

"That had to hurt." Pepper commented and Falconheart's ears flicked.

"Ask him, but he did yelp every time." Falconheart's tail continued to twitch. "We'd entered a stand-off, he couldn't come close without me hitting him, but I couldn't escape. But I'd forgotten one important thing." He paused, and then sounded amused. "I had a hunting partner."

Shadowpaw chuckled. "So Pantherstar saved you from the fox?"

"Hey, I did most of the hard work!" Falconheart sounded indignant, it was a joke they'd had, who had chased off the fox. "So Pantherstar suddenly leapt out of the undergrowth onto the back of the fox." He chuckled. "That fox had no idea what hit it until it managed to throw Pantherstar off. He ended up on the other side of it, and now we had it trapped. It couldn't attack either of us without turning its back to the other. So it ran away. A different patrol chased it out of our territory and we spent the next quarter-moon in the medicine cat's den. That's what really happened."

Shadowpaw spoke up. "That's pretty impressive."

Falconheart looked back at the tom. "Thank you. We guessed that Pebblestar thought so, since she gave us apprentices about four moons later."

Honeynose saw him flinch, and felt a wave of sympathy for the deputy. She had an apprentice, Larchpaw, and she had been close to the brown she-cat, it had to hurt to have lost Beechwhisker.

Branchkit yawned, and Honeynose picked him up. Brackenkit looked okay, but when Pepper picked up the small tom, he merely yawned, instead of complaining and claiming he could keep walking. Honeynose knew her kits were slowing them down, making the one day journey one and a half but no one else complained.

Falconheart glanced back, and looked up at the sky. "We'll keep going until sunset, then we can rest for the night." He meowed, and then paused, "If that's okay with everyone…"

"Falconheart you're leading now." Splash meowed, and Honeynose glanced at the other she-cat. In the dimming sunlight she could barely make out Splash's white markings against her pale gray fur.

Shadowpaw added, "We'll let you know if we disagree." The tom's whiskers twitched a little.

Falconheart flicked his ears, but didn't reply. Honeynose realized he yawned, and why shouldn't he? He was making a round trip in two and a half days.

Shadowpaw took Goldkit, who'd fallen asleep, from Featherpaw; the gray tabby she-cat licked the black tom, who purred quietly.

Flower slipped beside Honeynose, the tortoiseshell nodded to her then moved ahead to catch up to Falconheart. Something she said made him nod, he gestured to Featherpaw.

Flower fell back, to reach Featherpaw and Shadowpaw. "Falconheart says you're a good hunter Featherpaw. He's going to stop soon; do you want to go hunting then?"

Featherpaw glanced at Shadowpaw, who shrugged. "I… I guess."

Honeynose's ears perked, it had been too long since she'd hunted.

Up ahead, Falconheart stopped. The group slowed down, to reach him.

The silver tabby nodded to his right, a large patch of grass looked inviting. Pepper set down Brackenkit, studying the grass.

"It seems like a good place to sleep." He rumbled. "It doesn't smell of predators, and I can smell prey, so I doubt there's anything around to be concerned about."

Falconheart nodded in agreement. "I'd noticed that too. We'll need to keep an eye on the kits when they wake up, but I think we'll be okay."

Splash walked in a circle in the center of the grass, the stalks of grass bending under her paws. "Honeynose and the kits should sleep over here. The rest of us can sleep around them."

Falconheart yawned, pink tongue curling. "Someone will have to keep watch." He slurred out, shaking his head when he finished.

"Not you." Pepper meowed, joining him. "I'll do it."

"I'll take over at moon-high." Flower offered, "We'll be back soon."

Honeynose placed her kits in the area Splash had flattened down, and Shadowpaw lay down nearby, head on his paws. His green eyes were open and ears pricked, turning to listen. Pepper sat on a tree root his back to them. Splash flopped down near them, Honeynose could make out her ears through the grass.

Falconheart took a spot facing the creek, his fur glowing in the rising moon's light. Honeynose watched him until Featherpaw and Flower got back, the deputy never took his eyes off the stars.

~

Honeynose was awoken by her kits wrestling beside her, a blend of her and Kestrelclaw. For a moment she felt a pang that he wouldn't see his kits, before gently separating her children.

"Hush." She whispered to them, and they nodded. "You'll wake someone up."

"Too late." Shadowpaw murmured, with a yawn. The black tom turned to look at her, green eyes still hazy from sleep. "They tumbled into me earlier."

"I'm sorry." Honeynose apologized and Shadowpaw shook his head, yawning again.

"They're just excited, no harm done." The apprentice stretched, and when he rose, she made out Featherpaw through his legs, as the she-cat slowly uncurled. The she-cat blinked at her, and turned to the kits. They were rolling around again, just quietly.

Shadowpaw knelt down to their level. "Hey." He whispered, and they all looked at him.

"Listen, we've got another long day ahead of us. You all ought to sleep now, so you can stay up later tonight, and can see more. You don't want to miss the adventure do you?"

"No." Brackenkit whispered back, and Shadowpaw gently poked him with a paw.

"Then back to sleep with you. At the very least curl up and rest."

Honeynose watched her kits all curl up beside her, tails over their noses and eyes closed.

"You're good with kits." Featherpaw told the black tom softly.

Shadowpaw flicked his ears. "I didn't want kits when I was in The Pride." He confessed softly. "I couldn't give them that lifestyle, or to have them grow up like I did. The lesser kits, the ones that no one really was impressed with." He glanced at Featherpaw carefully. "But now, I think I'd like to have some. Someday."

Honeynose looked at her kits. "They're a lot of work."

Shadowpaw offered a grin. "I can see that."

The queen looked the tom over, and now that he was closer she could see signs of a rough life, a scar over one ear, a few on his muzzle, it looked like one whisker didn't grow right because of a scar.

"What is The Pride?" Honeynose asked them.

Shadowpaw let out a long breath. "Imagine the Clan, and take away their belief in StarClan and the Warrior Code. Then add a love of violence and you pretty much have The Pride."

"Shadowpaw." Featherpaw hissed.

He shrugged. "It's true, basically. In The Pride males are raised to fight. I think you noticed the scars?" he gave her a look. "Training with claws sheathed is something I'd never experienced before I met Falconheart. I nearly tore his shoulder open because I'd never imagined that anyone trained with claws sheathed."

Honeynose's fur raised, Shadowpaw's scars weren't just on the inside, as he spoke she could see the wounds left on the inside, his bitterness for that way of life filled him.

Shadowpaw's voice stayed quiet but grew harsher. "There is the leader, only males may be leader or heir. She-cats are for hunting and making kits. They know how to fight, and the toms know how to hunt but they usually don't."

"It's part of why Shadowpaw is so bad at hunting." Featherpaw murmured, and Shadowpaw shrugged.

"I'm getting better, so Falconheart says." He chuckled under his breath. "But seeing as how a blind fox is a better hunter than most of The Pride's toms I can't imagine I'm that good."

"You survived two Snow-falls, Shadowpaw." Featherpaw argued softly and Shadowpaw again shrugged.

"You helped then."

Honeynose could see why The Pride was trouble, if they treated their own members like this, StarClan knew how they treated outsiders. Sensing Shadowpaw's inner turmoil was growing she changed the subject.

"It's been awhile since I've hunted, and if my kits stay here maybe I can go hunting with you two."

Shadowpaw looked around. "Would Falconheart be alright with that?"

"Considering that I'm standing behind you I think you could use all the help you can get." Falconheart muttered dryly. Shadowpaw jumped a little and Falconheart gently shoved him.

"In your defense I was down-wind and being quiet." The silver tabby told him gently. "Honeynose, if you'd take these two out that would be great. You were the best tracker in the Clan."

"Thank you, Falconheart." She told him, and he shrugged.

"Just the truth. Now Featherpaw's pretty good, so watch Shadowpaw." He gave the tom a fondly exasperated look. "Anything I tell him about hunting doesn't seem to sink in."

Shadowpaw flattened his ears slightly, so Falconheart added. "Fighting though, I think if you run into any trouble you'll be fine with him around."

Honeynose could tell the silver tabby knew how to give Shadowpaw criticism without offending him too much. Shadowpaw was nodding, green eyes eager to please the deputy.

"We'll be on our way then." Honeynose glanced at her kits, Branchkit wiggled a little. "Can you keep an eye on them?"

"I think I'd better keep both but yes." He flicked his tail. "Go."

Honeynose led the two apprentices away from the sleeping area, into the woods. She moved quickly until they were good distance from the smell of cats.

"Okay." She meowed, softly, "What do you smell?"

"Not much." Shadowpaw commented. "It's like with Falconheart this morning. We're in the wrong place."

"For regular hunting, yes." Honeynose nodded. "Good catch though. So if we were stalking prey, what would you do?"

Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes, the tom's tail lashed several times. Featherpaw clearly had the answer, but was waiting for Shadowpaw.

"Featherpaw?" Honeynose prompted the gray tabby.

Featherpaw offered meekly. "You'd loop around and approach from the other direction."

Shadowpaw looked crest-fallen and Honeynose had a flash of insight. "Shadowpaw, if you were sneaking up on an enemy in these conditions, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Shadowpaw sat up a little. "I… yes."

"See, I think I've found your problem." Honeynose's tail waved slightly. "Is hunting different than fighting?"

"Of course." Shadowpaw nodded.

Honeynose purred. "There's your problem. Take what you learn from one and apply it to the other."

Shadowpaw tilted his head. "How?"

"Like you did with Falconheart. You remembered that if you were up-wind you couldn't smell any enemy, and that it was the same with prey." Featherpaw had caught on, her yellow eyes wide. "See?"

Shadowpaw shrugged, and then nodded. "I can try."

"Good." Honeynose told him. "Now, I told you were doing something different. We're going to track prey."

Featherpaw and Shadowpaw shared a look, but watched her. The golden she-cat crouched down, searching for a scent.

"A rabbit came by a while ago." Featherpaw commented. "Not long ago actually."

Honeynose noticed she she-cat had crouched next to her. Shadowpaw, standing over them, slowly sank down. Honeynose could see his growing frustration with himself.

"Hey." She rested her tail on his side. "No one gets it right at first. Then you have poor training, so you have to forget all your old training to learn new things."

Shadowpaw gave her a grateful look and took in a deep breath, tasting the air. "It went that way." He nodded in the direction they were facing. "The pawprints face that way."

It was basic training but he was trying so Honeynose smiled at him. "Alright."

His eyes narrowed. "It wasn't in a hurry though so it didn't smell us."

That surprised Honeynose. "How can you tell that?"

"See how the pawprints are deeper? It sat here awhile." Shadowpaw nodded at the prints. "The grass has been nibbled on as well."

Honeynose slowly smiled. "And here I thought you knew nothing about hunting."

"I don't." Shadowpaw confessed. "I know how to track someone though."

Honeynose glanced at Featherpaw, to give the other she-cat attention as well. Featherpaw had good balance, her crouch wasn't off, and the she-cat was fine.

"Good job." Honeynose whispered to her. "Now come on, let's find this rabbit."

The three stayed low, Honeynose occasionally having to correct Shadowpaw's crouch, until suddenly the black apprentice stopped.

Honeynose and Featherpaw halted, Shadowpaw glanced at them.

"Do you two smell that?" he asked softly. "It's fresh."

Honeynose drew in a breath, as did Featherpaw.

"Nice job." Honeynose nodded. "Featherpaw, you want to catch this rabbit?"

The gray tabby's eyes widened, and she nodded. She carefully slipped into the grass, Honeynose lost sight of her gray fur. She could see the rabbit now, it was larger than she'd thought, and could probably feed the whole group. Shadowpaw lowered himself down, eyes scanning the area.

The rabbit remained oblivious, nibbling on a tall stalk of grass. Then, Featherpaw sprang. The rabbit had no idea what killed it.

"Thank you StarClan." The apprentice meowed, and grabbed the rabbit's scruff.

Honeynose moved forward, she picked up the rabbit near its back legs, careful not to sink her teeth in. Featherpaw's eyes glowed with excitement and Honeynose nodded to her. Shadowpaw sat where she'd left him, as they approached he rose to his paws.

"Nicely done Featherpaw!" he told the gray tabby, tail waving behind him. She blinked at him, and Honeynose knew she was thanking him.

Shadowpaw took the lead, as the two she-cats struggled to carry the rabbit behind him. Its paws left trails in the dirt next to Honeynose, occasionally rustling the grass. She raised her head, to lift the rabbit a little. She could see partially around Shadowpaw, nothing looked familiar but they were outside of CreekClan territory. Shadowpaw swung his head left and right, inhaling. He led them back the way they'd come, the closer they got, the more Honeynose could smell the other cats.

Shadowpaw entered the area first, grass parting around his legs. It brushed against Honeynose's stomach and flanks, as the cats looked up.

"Where'd you catch that?" Pepper raised his head, with an eager look. Shadowpaw flicked his ears behind him.

"Featherpaw caught it." He explained, with a glance at Falconheart. "Honeynose taught us how to track prey."

"Good." Falconheart rose out of the grass, "The kits fell back asleep."

Honeynose released the rabbit. "There's plenty for everyone." She added, walking over to look at her kits. They were piled on each other, flanks moving with each breath.

Honeynose gently nudged them. "Time to get up now. We've got breakfast."

The kits all stirred, blinking awake, Goldkit tumbled off Branchkit, and Brackenkit pushed himself up and off his brother. Branchkit stood up and yawned, showing his small teeth.

Falconheart sat off to one-side, with Shadowpaw and Featherpaw, his blue eyes watching her.

"You can eat Falconheart." She told the deputy, the grass blurring as she stood up. "I don't mind."

Falconheart moved slightly, but held. "It's the Code." He murmured, with a guilty expression.

Honeynose rolled her eyes, and asked, "If I take a couple bites will that make you feel better?"

The deputy nodded once, though he still looked a little guilty. Honeynose's kits had already raced over, eating a chunk, Pepper or Splash must've torn it off for them.

Honeynose sat down next to Flower, and the moment she took a bite Featherpaw and Shadowpaw appeared. Her whiskers twitched; Falconheart must've let them go, for they'd barely been able to restrain themselves when she'd told them to eat before.

After Splash and Pepper moved away, Falconheart joined, eating the remaining meat, there wasn't much, at least not enough to fill him completely. Honeynose had drawn back; while her paw slipped over her muzzle and whiskers she gave Falconheart a searching look. He was the acting leader, but he didn't have nine lives. She would have to make sure he was eating enough, especially if he planned to train Shadowpaw and Featherpaw.

When he'd finished, and he'd been hungrier than he'd let on, having gnawed the bones clean, they buried the rabbit's remains beneath an oak tree.

Falconheart licked the last trace of rabbit off his whiskers, facing the cats. "Let's go."

Honeynose's paws ached slightly, and once more she was carrying a kit. This time Flower and Splash were helping, Shadowpaw and Pepper were bringing up the rear, and Featherpaw walked near Falconheart.

"Who's hunting when we get to camp?" Shadowpaw asked, his voice breaking the silence. Honeynose's energy returned, she was back home. She could see Falconheart had perked up a little too, head higher, shoulders raised.

"I guess I will." He answered slowly. "I'll take you Shadowpaw, and… does anyone else want to come?"

Shadowpaw grumbled under his breath, and Honeynose's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"We can walk now." Brackenkit told her, her son's paws churning slightly. She set him down, and he stumbled, before he trotted ahead of her. Flower and Splash put down Goldkit and Branchkit, who streaked over to join their siblings. They all walked with tails raised, twitching with each step.

Falconheart paused for a moment, one paw raised. She could see him inhale; he drew in a breath, lips curled as he tasted the air. His hackles weren't raised though, and after a moment he relaxed slightly. "Interesting." He commented, before continuing.

"What?" Splash had tensed when Falconheart stopped; the she-cat had yet to relax. Flower's eyes darted around, ears pricked. Splash was the leader of the three, they all took their cues from her.

"I thought I smelled something." Falconheart replied. "I probably imagined it though." His voice was cheerful though, whatever he'd noticed, it had pleased him.

Honeynose wondered about that, but she stopped when the ground sloped a little. She looked around, the familiar scent of birch trees filled her nose and she struggled not to race ahead. They were almost to camp now.

Falconheart curved, taking them to the camp entrance. Everyone was moving quickly now, too quickly to stop. Honeynose realized that in the same heartbeat she realized that she smelled strangers.

Her kits had slipped between Featherpaw's legs into camp, and she plunged after them. The three stood by the gray apprentice, staring in awe at the camp around them. Honeynose's eyes were drawn to the golden tom sprawled out in the last of the sun's light, and the orange tom who was up to his belly in the creek, drinking.

The rest of the group spilled into camp behind her, Splash was examining the boundaries, tail flicking behind her. Flower had begun to prowl around, poking her head into the empty dens. Pepper entered with Shadowpaw, the large tom settled down on the cool sand-silt mix.

The golden tom turned his head to look at Falconheart. "Welcome back!" he didn't sound hostile, his voice was a bit deep like Pepper's but friendly. He got up, and nodded to the side. "We figured you'd be back soon so we caught some prey. Fire and I already ate."

Fire, obviously the orange tom in the creek, raised his head, then went back to drinking.

"Thank you, Lion." Falconheart looked very pleased, and grateful.

The golden tom shrugged. "It's the least we could do. Enjoy it."

Falconheart raised his voice to address the group. "After we've eaten, we'll share the warrior's den tonight. The other dens can be repaired tomorrow, after we've all rested."

Honeynose glanced at the entrance to the nursery, concealed by the roots of the tree, and the apprentice's den. It was in bad shape, and she wasn't eager to fix it tonight or make Shadowpaw and Featherpaw sleep there.

"Honeynose?" she turned, Featherpaw stood before her, a squirrel at her paws. "For you and the kits."

"Thank you, Featherpaw. Go eat something yourself." She followed the gray apprentice with her gaze, Shadowpaw invited her over to share a bird, Pepper, Flower and Splash were already devouring a blackbird, and Falconheart was eating one mouse, and a second one sat next to his paws. She relaxed, and joined her kits in eating the squirrel.

XXX

Longest chapter yet!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	14. Chapter 13: Falconheart

Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine.

Chapter 13

Falconheart slowly relaxed his muscles, yet another nightmare had plagued him the night before. He looked around, he'd purposely slept away from the group, and he hadn't woken anyone with his thrashing. Pepper's large bulk was obvious; Splash looked like an apprentice beside him. Flower was sprawled out beside them; one of her paws almost touched Lion. The golden tom was sleeping next to Fire, who was on the outskirt of the den. Shadowpaw and Featherpaw slept across the den, obviously avoiding Fire. Honeynose was in the middle of the den, with her kits beside her.

At least the kits were beside her until the noticed that he was awake. He watched them coming, like a wind through the trees, until he was swarmed with kits.

"Tell us a story!" Branchkit was silenced by Falconheart's tail.

"Shush." He whispered. "Cats are still sleeping."

Branchkit looked sheepish, and Falconheart removed his tail.

"Now…" he trailed off. "What story do you want?"

"Tell us one about our father." Goldkit stated. "Honeynose can never tell them, she always gets so sad."

Falconheart placed his head on his paws, sorting through memories. "Hmm…" he tried to think of a story for them. "Let me think. I might have to tell you to go ask Featherpaw and Shadowpaw."

All the kits shook their heads, and Falconheart blinked in surprise. "What?"

"We tried earlier, Shadowpaw told us to go away." Brackenkit stuck his tongue out, forehead scrunched like he'd tasted something bad. "They were being all romantic."

Falconheart swallowed a laugh. "Then I might have the story for you." His whiskers twitched. "How were they being romantic?"

"He kept telling Featherpaw she was pretty and they were licking each other." Branchkit muttered, looking ill. "It was gross!"

Falconheart gave him a warning look and he lowered his voice.

"It was gross."

The silver tabby felt his whiskers twitch, brushing against the moss. "Did your mother tell you about Skyheart and Webriver?"

The three kits nodded and Falconheart smiled. "Well, before we start this story, you have to understand, Webpaw wasn't one for adventures. He was a great friend, fun to be around, but when the rest of us were getting in trouble for trying to sneak out of camp as kits, he was still in the nursery."

The kits sat in front of him, engrossed in the story he was weaving. Falconheart looked over their heads, remembering.

"So we'd been training for about two moons, Pantherstar and I. Webpaw was a moon younger than us, with Skypaw older than him, but younger than us, and your father had been born last. But we were all sick of constantly having to hunt, it was the middle of leaf-fall, we wanted to learn to fight. Webpaw had been training in the medicine cat den, so he didn't have to hunt. Still he was our friend, so we tried to convince him to come with us, because with five hunters we would've caught more prey and we didn't want to exclude him." Falconheart smiled faintly. "After a quite convincing speech from Pantherstar, he relented and came with us. We were out in the forest, staying close together. Kestrelpaw got the first catch, a plump mouse. I got the second; I don't remember what it was. Webpaw impressed us by catching what had to be the fattest squirrel in the woods."

"Is that it?" Branchpaw sounded a little disappointed, and Falconheart flicked him on the nose with his tail.

"Of course not. That's just how we got to be in the forest in the middle of the night. After we had quite a collection of prey we decided to find one last piece and call it a night. We'd leave the prey pile in camp, and let the warriors be stunned." He chuckled. "It was poor Skypaw, he'd heard something. We followed his lead, before realizing we'd found two warriors."

"Whoops." Brackenkit giggled with his siblings.

Falconheart glanced over at Shadowpaw and Featherpaw. "It was Brightwhisker and Whitepelt, your mother's parents."

The kits sat up a little more now and Falconheart chuckled.

"We were hiding in the undergrowth, afraid to move because they might hear us." His whiskers twitched. "Then Whitepelt started acting like you said Shadowpaw did this morning, telling her how pretty she was, that he loved her. Now five tom apprentices were disgusted. Pantherpaw signaled for us to move back, but Skypaw got caught on a bramble. When he pulled loose the whole bush shook."

He shook his head. "I have no idea how fast we ran after that. The next thing I remember, that isn't a green blur, is tumbling into the apprentices den, and being crushed by the rest of the apprentices. The five of us ended up in the back, in a pile. We'd forgotten, in our haste to escape Whitepelt and Brightwhisker, that Honeypaw and Emberpaw were still sleeping in there, so they were promptly crushed beneath the five of us." Falconheart looked terrified. "Your mother wasn't amused."

The kits giggled again and Falconheart continued. "So the five of us are laughing, we escaped, we're free, when Webpaw remembers we left the prey out in the forest."

All the kits' eyes widened. Falconheart shook his head, grinning with amusement. "Not one of us, even Pantherpaw, wanted to go back out. But none of us wanted to leave the prey either. What made the conversation really interesting was the fact we were trying to avoid telling your mother that we'd seen her parents out in the woods and weren't eager to see them again."

The kits tails twitched, grinning as Falconheart continued. "Finally the five of us went back out, got all the prey we could, and brought it back like we thought there were badgers in the woods. The next day the warriors were impressed, but confused as to why we kept running away from Whitepelt and Brightwhisker." He lowered his voice. "We never did tell them."

The kits laughed, trying to stay quiet. A deep chuckle made Falconheart look over his shoulder, Pepper's short bob tail twitched, and he looked amused. Splash, peering over the tom, her paws on his broad shoulders so she could see, was grinning. Flower was chuckling from next to Pepper. Falconheart looked around the den, everyone had heard the story. Lion was grinning; Fire actually looked amused, while Shadowpaw gave him a funny look. Featherpaw looked embarrassed, probably because they'd heard what he'd said about them.

Honeynose spoke up softly. "I remember that night."

"I'd imagine." Falconheart agreed his voice fond. "It has to be memorable to wake up in the middle of the night to find all the male apprentices stampeding into the den to pile on top of you."

Honeynose laughed, whiskers twitching. "It is a little hard to forget." Her eyes grew sad. "I really snapped at Kestrelclaw that night."

"He was the one that fell on you." Falconheart pointed out. "We were all too wound up to care anyway."

"Speaking of hunting." Fire cut in to the story time, his voice almost bored. "Is anyone going to do that?"

Falconheart stood up, letting the kits run back to their mother. "I'll have to lead the patrol, since I'm the only one familiar with the territory,"

"No you aren't." Honeynose looked up at him. "I can lead it. Someone will have to take of my kits though."

"I'll stay here with them." Splash volunteered, to Falconheart's surprise. She'd seemed more like the kind to explore. "We can clean the apprentice den."

"Do we have to?" Branchkit whined.

Goldkit bounced a little on her paws, "It'll be like we're apprentices!"

Falconheart glanced at her. "That would be helpful. If you could clean out all the dens that would be great, don't take them into the stone den though." That last part was said quickly, a warning.

Splash narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Medicine cat den." Honeynose answered for him. "There are plants in there, herbs and such. They could get sick if they ate any."

Splash nodded. "I see. So, the apprentice den, I think the warriors den is fine…"

"Leave the leader's den too." Falconheart murmured. "I'll take care of that." A talon pierced his heart, the same one that had attacked while he'd cleaned this den. But this time it drove so much deeper. "The nursery is behind the tree roots, and the elders den is further down."

"We'll start with the apprentice's den." Splash decided. "Come on you lot."

"But, we haven't had breakfast yet!" Branchkit was following her though.

"No one's caught it yet, silly."

Falconheart glanced at Pepper and Flower, who had watched silently. "So Honeynose will lead the patrol."

"Can I go?" Featherpaw asked, looking eager.

"Can I not go?" Shadowpaw begged, ears flattening.

Falconheart grinned. "Sure. Honeynose, who else?"

"I'll take Flower." She'd turned to Lion and Fire, but Pepper spoke.

"I'd like to go."

Everyone stared at the large bulky tom for a moment.

"I'm not much of a hunter." He admitted. "But I would like to see the territory. Plus I could try to catch something."

Falconheart met Honeynose's gaze, and she nodded. "Alright." He turned to Fire and Lion. "You two know the territory well enough that I'm going to say you can do what you want."

"What are you doing?" Fire asked, the curiosity in his voice held a hint of a challenge.

"Taking Shadowpaw out for training." Falconheart replied. "We'll start off with some hunting crouches."

"Oh no." Shadowpaw, who had looked excited, groaned.

"You aren't getting out of this." Falconheart told him firmly. "You'll learn to hunt, at least somewhat. We'll do some battle training too if it makes you feel better."

"If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if I come?" Lion asked, stretching out. "I'd like to see some training. Maybe do some."

"Sure." Falconheart shrugged, glancing at Shadowpaw. He looked horrified, as Fire stood up.

"I might as well come too." He muttered, with a glare at Shadowpaw.

Falconheart nodded. "Then let's go."

Falconheart circled Shadowpaw. "Adjust your back leg, you're putting too much weight on the right side."

Lion and Fire watched as he worked with the black tom. They'd been at it for awhile now, and Shadowpaw was growing frustrated.

"That rabbit's going to think it's being stalked by a three legged badger." Fire muttered loudly.

"Fire, cut it out." Lion shoved the orange tom.

"No, he's right." Shadowpaw growled, his face crumbling in defeat.

Fire snorted. "There's a first."

Shadowpaw turned his head to give Fire a nasty look. The ginger tom couldn't respond, as Falconheart stepped between the two.

"Shadowpaw." Falconheart murmured, looking the tom in the eye. "You're wrong."

The black tom looked at him with a discouraged expression.

"Fine." Falconheart stated. "You can't hunt. I never thought you'd let Buzzard win though."

Shadowpaw's green eyes flashed at the challenge. "Let him win what?"

"Okay, not win but defeat you." Falconheart corrected. "You have the drive to try to be better than him but not the drive to finish the attempt."

The apprentice stared up at him for a heartbeat and Falconheart explained. "Don't you want to prove him wrong? That you are good for something? That you can survive on your own, able to hunt and fight? What Pride cat can claim to be good at both?" he had the apprentice hooked so added. "To one day tell him you're the greater cat."

Shadowpaw was nodding now, eyes once more a lit with determination. "I'll try again."

Lion's golden fur became visible next to Falconheart.

"Yes?" he asked, as Shadowpaw slid into a still incorrect but closer crouch.

Lion crouched next to Shadowpaw, in the proper form. "Put your paws like mine." He showed the black tom, while Falconheart helped him, shoving his front right paw forward slightly.

"Now your tail." Lion added, and as Shadowpaw did it he corrected his balance.

"That's it!" Falconheart cheered, as Lion stood up. Shadowpaw remained where he was for a moment, eyes narrowed in concentration. He stood up next to Lion, and then crouched again, almost perfectly. He adjusted himself and finished the crouch correctly.

"You did it." Falconheart told him proudly, grinning at the black tom. "I knew you could."

Shadowpaw looked up at him, to confess, "That made one of us." With that he leapt forward, a soft thud sounding as the moss absorbed his impact.

"Since you've done so well…" Falconheart trailed off for a moment, "I suppose we can do some battle training."

"Thank StarClan, yes!" Shadowpaw looked very much relieved, to the point even Fire was chuckling.

Lion spoke from next to the silver tom. "Can I take him on?"

"Certainly." Falconheart glanced at him, "Thank you for your help." He whispered for the golden tom alone.

He nodded to show he'd heard. "We train with claws sheathed right?"

"Yes." Falconheart moved back, closer to Fire. "Fight!"

Shadowpaw tried his mock lunge trick, and Lion flinched. Shadowpaw followed through, with a quick strike to take Lion's paws out from under him. Falconheart studied the black apprentice as Lion went down. Shadowpaw was still too slow pinning down the shoulders but Lion did something different from Falconheart. He twisted so he lay on his stomach, his shoulders under Shadowpaw's paws. Falconheart's eyes widened, but Shadowpaw surprised him. He sprang before Lion could, landing behind the tom as he shoved upwards, now launching nothing. Shadowpaw gave one of his powerful back kicks that sent Lion tumbling head over heels. He twisted in the moss though, to take out the charging apprentice's paws. Shadowpaw tripped and went down, landing on his side, lying there winded.

Falconheart waited while Lion made his way closer to the downed apprentice. "Shadowpaw!" he called. "Hit his muzzle!"

Shadowpaw struck out with one paw, as Falconheart had suggested. When Lion turned his head, Falconheart continued his instructions. "Shove your shoulder into his chest to knock him back!"

Shadowpaw snapped upward, shoulder sliding under Lion's chest. He shoved, and Lion was forced onto his back legs. Shadowpaw darted forward, escaping from the golden tom long enough to catch his breath.

"Enough." Falconheart called, waiting until both toms were looking at him to continue. "Nice improvement on the shoulder pin, Shadowpaw, and well done jumping." He told the black tom. "All in all, nicely done."

Shadowpaw sat up straight, a look of pride on his face.

Lion chuckled, turning to Falconheart. "What about me?"

Falconheart blinked, and then grinned. "I wasn't watching you, honestly. Though the move you used against Shadowpaw was a good one, he just dodged it." His whiskers twitched, "You seem to have held your own though."

"Let's see this famous deputy fight though." The three turned to look at Fire, the ginger tom rising. "I want to try."

Falconheart stood up, nodding to Lion and Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw pulled a piece of moss off his pelt, tossing it back on the ground where it disappeared, before hurrying to the sidelines.

Falconheart watched Fire, as the tom circled him he was tempted to slide into a crouch, but decided against it. Standing on his toes he was prepared to dodge the tom's attack far better.

Fire struck, with a lunge at the silver tom. Falconheart leapt aside, sending out one paw to hook his back leg. Fire landed wrong, and Falconheart bowled him over. Fire refused to be pinned though, and as they rolled over the ground Falconheart could feel solid muscle rippling under his pelt. A trick he used to use against Pantherstar came back to him, and he waited until he'd come on top to kick out with his back legs. Fire had the wind knocked out of him, and Falconheart broke loose. Landing a few mouse-lengths away, he spun around to hit his rising opponent's head and muzzle.

Fire let him hit, to shove forward, his head crashing into Falconheart's chest hard enough to hurt. Falconheart slammed into the ground on his back, Fire above him.

Falconheart squirmed, using his back legs to kick at Fire's stomach, blows the tom accepted. Falconheart finally went limp, panting slightly. Fire's eyes glinted with victory as he sucked in a deep breath to relieve the air the assault on his stomach had knocked out of him. That was Falconheart's cue. He pushed his front paws against Fire's chest, to shove him back, and a kick with his back legs, _this is a move I need to teach Shadowpaw for sure_, he thought absently as he knocked the ginger tom back. Falconheart rolled so that when he got to his paws his side, not his back, was facing Fire.

Falconheart trained his eyes on the tom, this cat was rough. No wonder The Pride had tried to recruit him.

Fire got up, yellow eyes blazing with fury. Falconheart's pelt prickled with unease, would he remember this was a training spar? Some cats forgot, especially when they'd thought they'd won.

Fire charged him blindly. The tom's fury would add strength to his blow, but cunning had been lost in his drive to win. Falconheart hit the dirt, letting the tom charge over him. Falconheart had been meant to absorb the impact, so the tom couldn't stop in time, passing the deputy by a good fox length. Lion leaned back as his friend skid to a halt in front of him. Falconheart waited, the tom would make the same mistake. Sure enough, Fire was just becoming angrier. With a snarl he shot forward again, a dark orange blaze. Falconheart leapt into the air, twisting at the top of the jump, to face the direction the tom had charged. Fire stood there, panting, sides heaving. His eyes still held the flame of the fight, but he was losing energy. Falconheart squared himself for the next assault. It was slower than the last two, and the deputy prepared himself. When Fire reached him, Falconheart ducked, this time to hit beneath the tom's head, his own striking the tom's chest. His ears rang as the orange tom was thrown over him. Falconheart tried not to be distracted by the memory of the crack ringing in his ears, turning to face Fire. The tom was stunned, and hadn't gotten up yet. Seeing that he appeared to be okay, Falconheart pinned him down.

"I win." He panted, his sides heaving. Fire growled softly, his tail lashing once. Falconheart let him up, both of them struggling to recover their breath.

"That was rough." Falconheart panted, "With claws unsheathed that would've been one of the hardest fights I've ever been in."

Fire nodded his head in thanks. "You weren't too shabby yourself."

Falconheart flicked his ears, "The problem was once you'd had victory taken from you… you kind of stopped thinking. If you hadn't lost your head I have no idea how the fight would've gone."

Fire lashed his tail, but was silent, yellow eyes narrowed.

Falconheart staggered over to Shadowpaw and Lion, and grinned at them, eager for one last challenge. "Once I can feel my body again do you two want to try a two on two battle?"

"Me and Lion against you and Fire?" Shadowpaw tilted his head, and Falconheart shook his head.

"Maybe a different day, one where Fire and I haven't attempted to beat the other into the ground." Falconheart glanced at the orange tom, "I'd like to see how that would go. But I'm thinking you and me against them."

Lion studied him. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Absolutely." Falconheart stood up straighter, even though his chest still hurt from Fire's head. "In battle there would be no time for breaks, plus I hope Fire isn't much better off than I am."

Fire gave him a strange look. "What?"

"Well, if you were better off than I am, how did I win?" the tabby's whiskers twitched. "This is the final round anyway, and then we'll go back to camp."

Shadowpaw hauled himself to his paws. "Alright." He shook his pelt out, to join Falconheart. "Are you ready?"

"As good as I will be." Falconheart answered. "Fire?"

"I'm always up for it." The ginger tom did look better now that he'd sat down.

Falconheart moved back out into the clearing. "Okay, then. Come on Shadowpaw, the sooner we win, the sooner we can go home."

Fire scoffed. "Considering you're going to lose this fight shouldn't take long."

Shadowpaw smirked. "How are we going to lose if you go running back?"

Lion rolled his eyes, "Please." He smirked. "If you're cocky enough to talk like that let's see you put your claws where your words are."

Falconheart slid into a crouch. "Hit Fire." He hissed softly. "Get him to chase you, and then charge over to where I'll be fighting Lion. We'll switch opponents."

"Sounds like a plan." Shadowpaw breathed back, as the other two fighters got into position.

"Claws sheathed, and go!" Falconheart sprang over Shadowpaw to tackle Lion. A black blur struck Fire, before leaping off his back. Fire took after him, and then Lion hit Falconheart in the muzzle. Falconheart focused back on his fight, rising up to wrestle with the golden tom, both trying to twist the other beneath him. Falconheart saw Fire get a nasty kick to the face, which made the tom chase Shadowpaw all the faster. Falconheart kept Lion on his back legs, Shadowpaw was racing towards them, Lion was starting to overpower him, and finally the black tom crashed into Lion. Falconheart stayed upright as Shadowpaw and Lion rolled across the clearing. He brought his weight down on Fire, and once more the two of them twisted around each other. Fire let out an eerie caterwaul, before Falconheart pried himself off the other tom. Fire backed up and almost walked into Lion, who'd split away from Shadowpaw.

Falconheart wheezed a little, risking a glance at Shadowpaw. His fur was mussed, white teeth standing out against his curled muzzle, green eyes glittering like stars. The tom was still ready.

Fire and Lion had their backs to each other though; it would be harder to attack them now. Falconheart studied Fire; the tom's breathing was hard, whiskers drooping a little.

Lion turned his head to look at him. "Falconheart, should we call it a draw?"

The warrior nodded, standing up. "I think so." He could slowly feel the bruises forming over his body, and flinched. "When we get back, I'm lying in the creek."

Shadowpaw eyed him strangely. "What for?"

Falconheart grinned wearily. "Trust me, nothing feels better against your sore muscles."

Shadowpaw yawned, and shrugged slowly. "If you say so."

Falconheart nodded, and glanced at Fire and Lion. "You two fight like Smokeflight and Sootleap."

"Who?" Fire asked to Falconheart's back, the tom already heading for camp.

"They were two of my Clanmates." He blinked, remembering the comparison cats used to draw between them and him and Pantherstar. "They were littermates; similar to the point even their mother had trouble telling them apart. They'd fight back to back like you two were about to. Against one, you might stand a chance but like that they were almost impossible to beat."

His bones felt even sorer with every step he took, and he noticed Shadowpaw walked a little gingerly too. "Are you okay?"

The apprentice nodded. "In The Pride training is rougher than this, I've had worse. It's just sometimes old injuries act up."

Falconheart shook his head; this was a tom the age of Beechwhisker. He flinched at the thought of the brown tom, and glanced at Shadowpaw again. _Old injuries? Great StarClan, no wonder none of them are older than seven leaf-bares._

The silence stretched for a moment, before Fire spoke. What he said made Falconheart's ears prick.

"You know Shadowpaw, you've gotten better." Falconheart heard a hint of an insult in the words though and sure enough it followed. "Still not good enough to beat me but better."

Shadowpaw's head turned, green eyes narrowed in a cold glare, even though it had sort of been a complement.

"I hope Honeynose's patrol caught something." Falconheart broke in, before anything became of that, "I'm so hungry I could eat Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw faced forward again, glancing at the older tom. "I'd make an effort to get stuck in your throat."

Lion and Falconheart laughed, he thought he heard a chuckle from Fire.

The soreness in his chest made him stop and he sighed. "If it comes to a real fight though, we're going to need a medicine cat. Not to mention StarClan could be sending us messages that none of us realize."

Shadowpaw flicked his ears, and made a thoughtful sound.

After a heartbeat though, he asked. "Would any of those messages sound like, Falconheart, you mouse-brain?"

The glare Falconheart gave him was enough to silence him for the rest of the walk.

* * *

With the end of November approaching, I'm sure some of you think I won't reach the word count. *insert Thor voice* Never fear my loyal friends! At over 40,000 words and not even halfway through the plot, I'm sure to be fine!


	15. Chapter 14: Ice

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Chapter 14

Ice sat in front of her mother's den, rocks rolling beneath the white she-cat's paws. She battered the round stone between her paws; it clattered over the smaller pebbles beneath it.

"Ice!" her mother's voice came from behind her, pulling her out of her daydreams. "What are you doing out there?"

Ice turned to look at Patch; the calico's green eyes were wide with fear.

"Buzzard's in his den right now." She answered, even as she walked towards her mother. The calico would make her come back inside no matter what; there was no point in arguing.

Patch gave her daughter a warning look, her version of reprimanding her. Ice shrugged, looking outside at the sunlight. Buzzard's usual friendliness had vanished with Rook, as it always did. The tom's temper, that he tended to keep reserved for Rook, was ruling The Pride now, and Patch was worried that her daughter would be the one he'd take it out on.

Ice flopped down, still staring at the world outside. She had her doubts Buzzard would attack her, at least while in camp. Frost needed very little provocation and attacking or killing his daughter, wither he cared about her or not, was all the excuse Frost would need to challenge Buzzard for his position.

You couldn't tell that to her mother though, Patch was loyal to The Pride, but fear for her daughter consumed her. Ice knew she was odd and her mother's fears for her were justified by that fact but she still longed for freedom.

"You'd think he'd stop running off by now, how old is he, a trainees?" Patch ranted, pacing around the cave.

"Rook's two snow-falls." Ice muttered, making him one older than her. She'd just gotten out of training herself, with the survival of this snow-fall. The pang of lost ran through her, and she flinched.

"I know that!" Patch missed her daughter's reaction to her thoughts, tail lashing, the tip brushing dirt loose from the top of the den.

"Patch!" The calico stopped mid-stride, Ice lifted her head. Moth stuck her head in, the gray she-cat's eyes were wide. "Buzzard's sending out another patrol, come on."

Ice moved to the front of the den, once more lying down there, the sunlight striking her white fur. Her eyes drifted over to where Buzzard was arranging the patrol, Storm stood beside him, the gray tom's head held high. Of course she wouldn't have to go, even lying out in the open cats' eyes passed right over her. Her mother's efforts to hide her away were highly successful, The Pride was more than happy to forget about the she-cat they considered crazy. Only Rook had ever listened to her, and accepted the fact she had dreams of cats with pelts made of stars. Feather had come to accept it, because Ice and Rook were friends. The rest of The Pride though? Well, Ice had learned to keep her dreams to herself.

Like the one she'd had the night before. She'd had a few dreams that repeated, but this one was one she'd been having for almost a moon now. It had started just before Rook left.

Ice always stood on the bank of a creek, while it overflowed, the water lapping at her paws. The water became black, with white streaks against it on the top of waves. Everything in the path of the water was shoved out of the way, pushed and destroyed by the powerful current. The roar of the water sounded like the cries of cats, Ice shuddered under the sun's rays, the sound was horrifying.

As it faded, the water lowered, to the point a cat could swim in it. Once there, the water level remained constant, and Ice could see the destruction left behind. Deep gouges were left in the land, chunks missing from the banks. Ice would walk downstream, to a place where the bank was lower. A thick layer of silt lay on the ground, Ice could make out the fallen plants, but they'd been crushed beneath the mixture of mud, sticks, and leaves.

The strange part of the dream, or rather the stranger part of it, was when a silver falcon landed on the ground. Its feathers were a soft gray, reflecting a small amount of light, with black marking. The bird scratched the ground with its talons several times. Under the bird's care, plants sprang up, green spreading across the ground, old plants rising from under the mud, the line of growth raced up to Ice, springing up around her paws. She'd look up at the falcon, but it would be gone, and she'd wake up.

Buzzard's voice brought her out of her thoughts; she ignored whatever he was saying, once more rolling the stone beneath her paws. She rolled her eyes; Buzzard didn't care about his brother. Like his father apparently, according to Rook, he'd been raised to not take well to deserters. Since Rook had finally done that, not just ran away for a day, Ice hoped her friends didn't come back. The punishment Buzzard would inflict on Rook and Feather would be ugly.

"If he just had some kits with Dawn he could let Rook go." Ice mused to herself, her voice soft enough that the group near Buzzard wouldn't hear her.

The stone under her paw slipped, rolling away over the ground. Ice glanced over, no one had even noticed.

Patch was listening to the leader; this is was Ice's chance. She got to her paws, slinking the other way. The camp boundary was marked by a row of pine trees, which she slipped past with ease. A little hunting would be fun, and no one could complain that she'd left to feed The Pride.

Ice let her paws lead the way, wandering aimlessly. It was a lovely day, the end of new-growth, leading into long-sun. The sun fell in patches between tree branches and leaves. The wind that blew towards her ruffled her fur, the she-cat let it sweep through her whiskers.

Ice came to a halt, realizing she was at the edge of The Pride's territories. If she walked towards where the sun set she would find the Swamplands, a place The Pride scorned. Ice's whiskers twitched a little as she walked along the border, she could hear Rook talking about it.

"They say we never wanted the swamp, with its foul smell, disgusting water and basic nastiness." Rook made a face, and Ice chuckled. The black tom continued. "We did, we just can't defeat the Cats of The Swamplands."

Ice remembered that talk. She also could recall Rook's tales of cats that ate bird eggs and frogs regularly. He'd actually seemed to like the Cats of The Swamplands, after his visit with his father to see them. Apparently, the young tom had managed to have a bite of frog and reported that it wasn't bad, but he'd probably like it better if he'd grown up eating it.

Ice stared over the border, wondering. Could Rook have gone to the swamp for refuge? He spoke politely of them, compared to most Pride cats. He'd been gone over a half-moon now, it was possible. The white she-cat sighed, if he had, his scent trail would be long gone now.

There was a possibility, but Ice doubted he was there still. She was catching a faint scent of Storm, growing stronger the further along the border she walked. She turned, towards where the place was. Storm's scent continued to linger in her nose, growing stronger the closer to the den she got. Rook definitely wasn't here. How had Storm learned of the den though? Ice hadn't told him, Rook never mentioned it, it was possible Storm had discovered the den on his own, but then why was his scent so strong? Ice slid into the den and yelped, her thoughts cut off abruptly. A sleek black she-cat sat in the den, and jumped, in the middle of grooming her flank.

"Ciara." Ice recognized the near-by rogue. "Well, that explains Storm's scent."

Ciara laughed softly, her voice kind. "I'm afraid I don't know you."

"I- I'm not important." Ice shrugged, deciding Storm didn't need to know she'd been here. "I don't want to get in trouble with Storm." She added quickly.

Ciara's whiskers twitched a little. "I won't tell him." Her yellow-green eyes were gentle, not like Ice had imagined. She knew this she-cat had a tendency to go through toms like moss, getting a new one when the last one got old. She was a common mate of Storm, for the past five moons he'd been intolerable about it, so obviously she'd called it off with him again.

Ciara was studying her. "If you're wondering the last one left me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ice flattened her ears sheepishly, shrinking a little.

Ciara licked her paw. "Nothing to be sorry for. When a cat has a reputation like mine, I do know what cats say, you know, one can't be offended by others wondering. It's not your fault I earned my reputation."

Ice shifted her weight, "Still…"

"No prey lost." Ciara replied easily. "I'm not going to snap at you the moment you relax."

"Well, I was looking for someone else." Ice made her excuse, true or not, she felt awkward, even with how kind the other she-cat was being.

Ciara flicked her ears. "I'd assume this would be that Rook that Storm keeps muttering about?"

Ice nodded. "I guess he's looking hard for him."

Ciara chuckled. "Storm has the strange idea that he's hiding in this den if that's what you mean."

Ice looked away, and Ciara laughed. "I'm serious kit, when one has my reputation I'm not easily offended. Especially by someone trying so hard not to."

When Ciara moved a strange scent caught Ice's nose, but she disregarded it. "Still I'd better see if I can find Rook."

"I'd wish you luck but it sounds like he's long gone by now." Ciara lay down. "Still, may your whiskers lead you well."

"What?" Ice turned her head to look back at the black she-cat.

Ciara's eyes held amusement. "Something rogues tell each other. Basically, good luck."

"Thank you." Ice repeated the phrase to herself, liking the sound of it. She slid out of the den, and sighed. That had been a waste of time. She'd figured Rook wouldn't be near somewhere that reeked so much of Storm. Still, it had been worth a try. Ice wasn't all that sure why she was looking for her friend, she was hoping he was free and away from The Pride. Ice inhaled, and slipped into a crouch. She could still hunt though. Storm's scent was strong enough that Ice figured no prey was stupid enough to be close to the den. She moved further away, at a quick trot.

Ice slid under some low hanging bracken, leaving a tuft of fur behind. Her ears pricked and mouth parted slightly, she paused. Where was all the prey? Surely, Ciara wasn't living off Storm.

Ice let out a breath, rustling the fern in front of her. She'd hunt on her way back to The Pride. If she stayed out much longer her mother might notice she was missing, and promptly lose all her fur. That or go gray. Ice tilted her head, continuing to walk. Would her mother go gray or lose her fur? If she went gray she might keep her orange spots, but if she lost her fur it would grow back.

Something snapped a twig and Ice's ear swiveled. She crouched down; eyes scanning for whatever had broken the stick.

"Ice?" she stood up, staring at the black cat that peeled out of the shadows.

"Rook?!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were long gone!"

"I'm living near-by. Good thing I found you, I was heading to the den in the hope you'd look there." The black tom answered.

Ice shook out her pelt. "Good thing you didn't reach it then. Ciara moved in and you know what that means."

"Storm found it." Rook answered, shaking his head. "Not like I need it."

"What are you doing here though? If The Pride catches you Buzzard will tear out your back tendons or something!" Ice hissed at him. "I thought you were in the Swamplands."

"No, actually." Rook looked mildly surprised he wasn't there himself. "I found somewhere else. Ever heard of CreekClan?"

"No." Ice eyed him strangely.

"Honestly, I hadn't either until about two moons ago. This cat, Falconheart, taught me and Feather about it. He was the only survivor of a flood."

Ice's pelt prickled. "A flood?"

"Yeah, the creek he lived next to wiped out his Clan." Rook's green eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, go on." Ice meowed, it sounded false to her own ears. The similarities between her dream and Falconheart's story were too startling to ignore.

Rook clearly didn't believe her, but continued anyway. "So we're recruiting cats. We're Featherpaw and Shadowpaw now."

Ice grinned at him. "I take it this name is preferred?"

"Very much." Shadowpaw nodded, eyes amused. "How's life in The Pride?"

Ice shrugged. "Tense. What did you expect; you've been missing almost a moon now."

"Yeah, I know." Shadowpaw sighed. "Buzzard hasn't taken it out on you has he?"

"No, you sound like my mother." Ice stuck her tongue out at him. The black tom rolled his eyes, and paused.

"There is one other thing."

"Oh?" Ice asked, ears pricked. "What's that?"

"I didn't come looking for you just to check up on you." He admitted. "See, the Clan needs what's called a medicine cat. Apparently they can speak to the Clan's ancestors and heal the Clan."

Ice gave him a look and he explained hesitantly. "Ice, the Clan believe their ancestors are part of StarClan. They live in the sky and have stars in their fur."

"The cats in my dreams." Ice breathed, and Shadowpaw nodded.

Ice considered his words. "This Clan. It's not like The Pride is it?"

Shadowpaw, in turn, considered the question. "I once called The Pride the Clan if they didn't believe in StarClan, have the Warrior Code and were blood thirsty."

"So, no then."

Shadowpaw laughed softly. "No. She-cats are warriors like toms for one thing. Also, if you can imagine this, they train with claws sheathed."

Ice's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I'm not pulling your tail here." Shadowpaw nodded. "Falconheart was shocked that The Pride didn't."

"Sounds like a lot about The Pride would shock him." Ice muttered, and Shadowpaw grinned.

"That works both ways you know. The Clan life is good to me."

Ice looked him over, the eagerness in his face, the healthy look to his pelt, the grin that came so much easier than in The Pride. "I can see that."

Shadowpaw nodded slightly. "I'll take it Buzzard doesn't know you're this far from camp?"

Ice shook her head. "No one does."

Shadowpaw flattened his ears. "Well the Clan thinks I'm out getting moss, so I need to go. Falconheart's going to realize I was lying."

Ice flinched. "You won't get in too much trouble will you?"

Shadowpaw looked her in the eye, all traces of humor gone. "In the Clan being in trouble means I'll have to hunt for the Queens by myself."

Ice swallowed. "That's it?"

Shadowpaw nodded slightly. "You'd better get going, unlike me you have a punishment to worry about."

Ice paused, "Take care, Shadowpaw." She added to his retreating figure. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Because you haven't agreed to be the medicine cat yet." He tossed over his shoulder. "Didn't want to get cats' hopes up."

Ice watched as he disappeared into the shadows of the forest. She let out a rough breath. Well, that was something to consider.

Ice swallowed, tongue swiping her muzzle. Could that be the explanation of her strange dreams? The falcon, the flood and creek, certainly seemed to imply so. Yet, maybe she was just crazy. The Pride thought so.

The Clan thought of things differently though. Ice stepped over a root, considering what Shadowpaw had offered. It was good for him, this freedom from The Pride. Perhaps it would be good for her, after all, it's what she'd longed for. She lengthened her stride, hoping to get back before her mother did turn gray.

Ice slipped into camp, carrying the body of a squirrel in her jaws. Fox looked up when she entered and called, "Patch! I found her!"

Ice's mother sprinted over to her. "Ice! How could you leave like that? What were you thinking?"

Ice saw Buzzard slide out of his den and set the squirrel down. "I thought that with all the cats out looking for Rook someone should catch some prey for the leader and his mate." She was careful not to call him Shadowpaw, pushing the squirrel towards Buzzard.

The Pride leader joined them, examining the plump squirrel Ice had caught. "A fine idea." He replied carefully, his voice almost as cold as her father's. Frost sat in the background, his yellow eyes trained on her.

Patch continued to scold her, but Ice ignored her mother, walking to the den. Nodding her head occasionally, with one or two apologies thrown in would suffice.

"I'm tired," she yawned, showing her teeth. "Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

Patch sighed. "Fine, but don't do that again." As she walked back out Ice heard her mother ranting. "Who am I kidding, you're going to do it again, because you never learn."

Ice rested her muzzle on her paws, eyes drifting closed.

_Ice once more stood on the bank, staring at the creek below. To her surprise though, the water was low, the level it always returned to after the flood. The bank, the one that was always covered in silt was empty. Sand, with bits of dirt mixed in was the ground._

_A cat walked down the slope, a silver tabby, the color of the falcon. She gasped silently, as he entered a den that she'd never seen there before._

_The next two cats to arrive she recognized. It was Rook and Feather, or rather Shadowpaw and Featherpaw. The black tom spun on his back paws, Featherpaw chasing after him into a different den._

_A broad shoulder golden tom, and one the color of a flame entered next, talking to each other. A small gray she-cat raced in after them, a tortoiseshell on her heels. The two she-cats laughed, while the two toms entered the den._

_A new cat entered, a huge black and white tom, she'd never seen a cat this big, but he was grinning, amused. He said something to the two she-cats, before they followed the den that all the cats she hadn't recognized entered._

_Ice hopped down into the empty camp, for that's what she realized it was now, looking around in awe. Dens had appeared in the banks, one hidden by a tree's roots, another closer to the creek, one next to the nursery, and a pile of stones near where everyone had entered._

_Ice slowly walked forward, paws disturbing dirt and sand. She could hear the sounds of kits coming from behind the tree roots. But the stones called to her, with the slightly worn trail leading to it._

_Ice walked in the rut that had been worn in the ground, halting at the entrance. It lay on a flat stone, like a miniature cave system._

"_Hello." She jumped; a brown tom had come out from one of the back hollows. She stared at him, his pelt glittered with silver stars. She'd seen them talking but never heard them, never before had one addressed her._

_The brown tom waited, his paws absently sorting a pile of herbs next to him. Ice swallowed. "Hello." She stammered._

_He glanced at her. "No need to sound so frightened. I'm Mousetail, medicine cat of CreekClan."_

"_But, Shadowpaw said…" Ice trailed off, realizing she'd contradicted him._

_He sighed, beckoning her in with his tail. "Don't be afraid to speak. Also, I was the medicine cat before Webriver, the medicine cat Falconheart knew."_

_Ice stepped in; the stone was cool under her paws, well worn too, as though many paws had treaded there._

_Mousetail shook his head, "You can talk to me you know. Now, do you know what this herb is?" he rolled a small purple berry over to her. She knelt down, prodding it with her paw._

"_I've seen it before." She admitted quietly, "I don't know its name."_

"_Juniper berry." Mousetail provided. "It's good for stomach aches."_

_She spotted something familiar. "That's marigold." She pointed a paw at a golden flower._

"_Indeed. Like dried oak leaf it's good for preventing infections." Mousetail nodded, his voice warm. "Do you know what yarrow looks like?"_

"_Yes. But eating it makes you sick." Ice tilted her head, voice still hesitant._

_Mousetail gave her a friendly look. "Is there any reason you'd want that to happen?"_

_Ice considered that, shaking her head. "I can't think of any."_

"_What if I ate something I shouldn't have?" Mousetail asked, and she narrowed her eyes._

"_Oh. Like eating holly berries?"_

_Mousetail grinned. "Exactly! You know how kits are; they'll eat anything they find."_

"_What are these?" Ice asked, looking at the pile of black seeds near the marigold._

"_Those are poppy seeds. They dull pain and enough will knock a cat right out." Mousetail seemed to appreciate her curiosity, so she looked for something else to ask about._

"_Mousetail." Ice jumped, the new voice had startled her. A brown tom stood at the entrance. He looked at her and grinned, his eyes surprised her. One eye was green, the other was amber. Both seemed amused, and he glanced at Mousetail._

_The medicine cat sighed. "I was finally getting her to talk Beechwhisker; she probably won't say anything now."_

_Beechwhisker gave him a look. "You can't keep her the whole time you know."_

"_Fine, away with you." Mousetail shoved her out of the den. "Make sure you actually talk to Beechwhisker."_

_The tom walked away from the den, tail flicking. "Nice to meet you. I'm Beechwhisker obviously. I was a warrior of CreekClan."_

"_I'm Ice." She meowed softly. Beechwhisker glanced down at her._

"_Mousetail wasn't kidding." He muttered. "Now, come along, there's something I need to show you in the warriors den."_

_He stopped at the entrance, Ice halted, but Beechwhisker tilted his head for her to enter._

_Ice slipped in, down a small tunnel, to where the cats were sleeping. Beechwhisker arrived behind her, weaving through the cats. Ice followed him, careful not to wake anyone._

_Beechwhisker stopped at the silver tabby, who was sleeping away from the others. He poked him with one paw, and the cat twitched. He muttered something, it sounded like, "Not my fault."_

"_This is Falconheart. If you wish to join CreekClan, you must speak with him." Beechwhisker meowed. "If not, tell us, and we will leave you alone." He studied the other tom, tail swinging behind him._

_Ice hesitated, glancing at the brown tom, then down at the silver tabby, "Now?"_

"_No, think on it as much as you wish." Beechwhisker assured her, looking up from the warrior. "You might want to make a decision soon though, they need a medicine cat." He turned his head away, as if guilty._

_Ice regarded him. "What?" he didn't say anything, shifting his weight awkwardly._

"_You want me to do something, don't you?"_

"_It's nothing." Beechwhisker muttered, glancing at her out of the corner of his green eye._

_Ice shrugged, remembering what Mousetail said. "It doesn't hurt to ask."_

_Beechwhisker sighed, ears flicking slightly. "If you speak to Falconheart, could you tell him that I don't blame him?"_

_Ice nodded, "I'll tell him." She promised, as the cats in front of her began to blur, becoming hazy._

Ice blinked awake, outside in camp, the morning sun was shining down, the light spilling into her mother's den.

XXX

Well there was a new character. What do you think of Ice?

And…

WOOHOO! THIS IS THE SWEET VICTORY CHAPTER! I HIT 50,000 WORDS!


	16. Chapter 15: Pepper

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Chapter 15

Pepper sat behind Splash, as always he towered over the smaller she-cat. Flower sat next to her, she was always in the middle. His short bobbed tail flicked, he turned his attention back to the ceremony in front of him.

Falconheart was making Lion and Fire warriors of CreekClan. The golden tom's head was high; Fire, on the other paw looked less eager.

"Lion, from this day forth you will be known as Lionstorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and CreekClan welcomes you as a warrior."

Lionstorm dipped his head, touching noses with the deputy. Falconheart had explained the leader would rest his muzzle on the new warrior's head, while the new warrior licked his shoulder. Since Falconheart wasn't a leader though, he'd asked that they'd do it a little differently.

Lionstorm stepped back, and Fire lifted his head.

"Fire, from this day forth, you will be known as Firestrike." His voice sounded a little odd, Pepper narrowed his eyes. Hadn't his brother been Pantherstrike? That would explain his weird reaction.

"StarClan honors your ferocity and fighting skills and CreekClan welcomes you as a warrior."

"Lionstorm, Firestrike, Lionstorm, Firestrike!" Pepper cheered as well, spotting Honeynose and her kits cheering. The three reared up on their hind paws to look at the new warriors. He could hear Shadowpaw, but only when cheering for Lionstorm.

He glanced at Splash and Flower. He and Splash had been friends since their days as kits. He knew she wanted kits, she knew he'd never known his father; her family had taken in the large tom when his mother moved on. They'd stuck together through a lot, Pepper would always protect her, not that she usually needed it. Flower had joined them after The Pride had chased her off her territory.

Pepper studied the new warriors, for a moment it was him receiving a warrior name. He liked the way this Clan was run, Falconheart lived up to the stories Honeynose had told about him. He would've liked to have met the other Clan members, but the ones he'd met were nice enough. If given the chance, he'd like the Clan. The only catch was Splash. If Splash wanted to join he would, but he'd follow her anywhere. Flower would likely stick with them, so in the end the decision rested on Splash.

Falconheart cleared his throat. "There is one other ceremony I'd like to perform. Now that we have enough warriors, I would like to assign Shadowpaw and Featherpaw mentors."

The two apprentices moved forward, Shadowpaw looked thrilled, eyes trained on Falconheart. There was no doubt who he wanted for his mentor. Pepper glanced at Lionstorm and Firestrike. Firestrike didn't like the black tom, he knew that. Lionstorm on the other paw seemed to like everyone. He would handle Shadowpaw, but from what Pepper had seen Falconheart worked best with the tom.

"Lionstorm, you have shown both strength and compassion." Falconheart nodded to the golden tom. "You will be mentor to Featherpaw."

The gray she-cat looked over at her new mentor, who flattened his ears, shaking his head.

"Surely there's a better choice." He glanced at Honeynose. "I don't know anything about Clan life."

Falconheart nodded encouragingly, "Lionstorm, only Honeynose and I do. She has to take care of her kits. It'll be fine."

Lionstorm swallowed, and slowly touched noses with Featherpaw.

"I will mentor Shadowpaw." Falconheart confirmed Pepper's thoughts, walking forward to touch noses with the black tom.

"Clan meeting dismissed." He turned to Lionstorm, the two spoke quietly, before heading out. Shadowpaw was obviously trying to contain himself, walking behind Falconheart, but with none of the silver tabby's collected stride. Lionstorm walked next to the deputy, with Featherpaw behind her mentor.

Firestrike walked over to the Warriors den, flopping down in the sunlight.

A paw prodded Pepper. "Hey."

He blinked, focusing on Splash, who reached up to bat his nose with one paw. "Got your head out the clouds yet? I know it's hard at your height but…"

Pepper playful growled, lowering himself slightly. "As opposed to be able to talk to beetles?"

"Take that back!" Splash sounded offended, but her yellow eyes glinted with amusement. Flower rolled her eyes, used to the two's teasing. She gently swiped at Pepper's ears. "What were you thinking about?"

Pepper straightened up to his usual height. "That I like how this Clan is run." He admitted softly. "I'd be willing to join."

Flower offered a grin. "Personally, I'm willing to stay." He green eyes darted around, before refocusing on her friends. "This seems like a good place to live. Each cat is different and they use it to strengthen the Clan."

Splash looked serious, considering their words. "I want to wait just a few more days. Just to be sure."

Pepper nodded slowly, accepting this decision. "I can live with that." He got to his paws, passing his friends to where Honeynose's kits were playing, rolling over each other.

"Goldkit, duck." He instructed the litter's only she-kit, as her brother lunged at her from behind. Branchkit flew over her to crash into Brackenkit.

"Oomph. We're fighting her mouse-brain!" Brackenkit wheezed, pinned beneath his brown furred brother.

Goldkit pounced on her siblings, both of them hissing as the air was knocked out of them.

"I win!" she declared proudly, head held high, deciding to sit down on them.

"Alright, you win." Brackenkit admitted, trying to wiggle out from beneath his littermates. "Now could you get off?"

"Please?" Branchkit begged, but Goldkit lay down, causing them both to flinch.

"I don't kno-" Goldkit cut off as Pepper pulled her off her brothers. She dangled from his jaws; the other two looked up at him in shock.

Pepper gently placed her back on the ground, to scold her gently. "Never humiliate a defeated opponent. Once they have admitted defeat, release them."

Goldkit flattened her ears, looking down. "Yes, Pepper."

"You didn't know better." He replied softly, crouching to the kits' level. "Now you do, all three of you." He looked them all in the eyes, to see faint glimmers of understanding. He felt a pang of sympathy for these kits, like him they would never know their father. Someone had to teach them what kind of cat to become. "Now go back to your playing."

"Actually…" the four looked up, as Honeynose approached. "It's time they learned to swim."

"What?" the kits squeaked, bouncing around their mother's paws.

Honeynose nodded, "Yes, all CreekClan cats learn to swim as kits." She glanced at Pepper. "Would you like to help?"

He shook his head, remaining crouched. "Swimming was never my strength." He replied, with all his muscles he'd been good at it, but he didn't like the feel of the water on his fur. "Splash, though, she'll probably help you."

The short furred she-cat loved to swim, and loved kits. What more could she ask for? Pepper glanced over at his longtime friend, who padded over to the kits. "I heard my name?"

"It's time for them to learn to swim." Honeynose explained to the pale gray she-cat. "Pepper said you would help…"

"Of course." Splash agreed, "Flower, why don't you come too? That way there's one cat per kit."

Flower, who had lain down in a sunbeam, with her dark front legs extended, rose. "Sounds like a plan." She agreed, joining the other two she-cats, who were following the kits down to the creek.

Pepper stood up, watching them as he was left behind. For a moment he considered following them if only for the company, before a flicker caught his attention.

Firestrike moved, his pelt rippling in the sun, appearing almost to be a living flame. The tom yawned, white fangs glinting. Unlike Pepper he still had all four. The large black and white tom strolled over; Firestrike looked up as Pepper lay down near him.

"You don't mind do you?" Pepper asked, ready to get back up.

"No." Firestrike yawned again, curling up slightly. The two toms lay in silence, the sun spilling over their pelts, the sound of the kits shrieking with excitement splitting the air.

"Not much of a swimmer?" Firestrike asked absently.

Pepper shrugged his massive shoulders, grooming on leg. "Not really. I've never been one for being in water."

"I've always liked it myself, but I'd never have the patience to teach kits to swim." Firestrike glanced down at where Honeynose was being showered by Branchkit.

"What about an apprentice?" Pepper questioned, glancing at the ginger furred tom. "Are you jealous Lionstorm got one?"

Firestrike made a non-committal noise. After a few heartbeats he nodded. "Somewhat. I don't have much patience, I'm aware of that." He glanced over at Pepper and shrugged. "Since Shadowpaw and I hate the sight of each other it, I doubt I would've gotten him as an apprentice."

Pepper nodded a little, remembering that Shadowpaw hadn't cheered for him. "What about Featherpaw?"

Firestrike got a strange look, slightly lovesick before it morphed into disgust. "I have no doubt that Shadowpaw told Falconheart that find Featherpaw attractive. I do doubt he was eager to make me her mentor after that conversation."

"Oh." Pepper flattened his ears, not having realized the tom's feelings. "So…"

"I'd be jealous but it's hard to be upset about something you saw coming." Firestrike replied bluntly.

"Are you much of a swimmer?" Pepper asked after a moment, having searched for something to talk about.

Firestrike glanced down at the creek, "I'm sure CreekClan does it better, but yes I can swim."

"I can, but I don't like it." Pepper shook his head, his fur prickling slightly. "I don't like getting wet."

"Well I don't… didn't live near enough to the creek to have an opinion." Firestrike replied. "Now is it true that the Clan was wiped out by a flood?"

Pepper glanced at him carefully. "Honeynose washed up downstream near where we lived. There was horrible flooding for days, I'd imagine it extended far down the creek, and I could see that it started around here."

Firestrike lifted his head, "I'm not saying I think that they all actually grew wings and flew away, I just wanted to make sure that was the way it happened."

Pepper almost grinned, but nodded. "It's the story both Honeynose and Falconheart told. Apparently it killed several cats."

"Sounds like it killed the whole Clan." Firestrike muttered, glancing down at the creek once more. "It's so hard to believe, since they're down there wading, that it would ever flood enough to wipe out that many cat."

Pepper looked, even Splash was standing, of course she was higher up than Flower and Honeynose. "It does seem rather strange." He admitted, "If I hadn't seen the water myself I'd almost have trouble believing it."

His eyes were still on the three kits, and then he looked at Flower and Splash. If they stayed the three of them could mentor the kits. He'd sort of like to train Branchkit; he liked the brown tom's energy and figured he could help him learn to contain it.

He looked over at Splash; she was holding Goldkit in her mouth, the kit's paws churning the water. Splash had never looked as happy as when she was with those kits, Pepper wished that she could find a mate, have some of her own. Lionstorm, maybe?

"Pepper." The black and white tom turned his attention back to Firestrike, the ginger tom was getting to his paws, stretching out his back legs. "Do you want to go hunting?"

Pepper shrugged, starting to get up. "I'm not much of a hunter."

"Neither am I, you think the prey doesn't see me coming, when I look like this?" Firestrike did have a point; his pelt glowed under the sun.

"Have you tried rolling in dust to make your pelt duller?" Pepper asked, following the ginger tom up the bank.

"Sometimes, but I thought we could hunt the way Lionstorm and I sometimes do." Firestrike replied, "We use it to our advantage." He offered a grin. "You're going to hide downwind; I'm going to chase the prey to you."

"You and Lionstorm hunt like this?" Pepper questioned, remembering the large prey pile they'd found in camp.

"Well when it was just the two of us, sure, we only had to catch one large rabbit or something like that. I'm probably going to have to do a lot more grooming in the future."

Pepper chuckled, shortening his stride so the other tom could keep up. "Too bad for you."

"I'm going to get known as the vainest cat here."

Pepper laughed softly. "I'll be known as the biggest."

Firestrike grinned, whiskers twitching slightly. The grin faded and he asked, "What's with you and Splash?"

Pepper knew he was asking if they were mates, and didn't immediately answer. "When I was a kit, my father left my mother. Well, a few moons later, my mother left me. Splash's family found me wandering around, and took me in. Splash was younger than I was by a few moons, so she became like my younger sister. When she wanted to see more of the land we lived in, I went with her. We were the oddest pair, but we were siblings. Flower joined us after we'd settled near The Pride. She came with us when we left, and the three of us ended up here."

"Oh." Firestrike meowed softly. "Sorry."

"Don't be, Splash's family was nothing but kind to me." Pepper replied, "Now, are we going to gossip like we have nothing better to do, or is there prey to be caught."

Firestrike grinned. "Shh… We're tricking them into thinking we're two old cats that have forgotten prey existed."

Pepper's whisker twitched, amused. "Let's try the other technique instead."

"Fine." Firestrike signaled for him crouch where he was, before loping off.

Pepper inhaled, he didn't smell anything, but maybe Firestrike had.

He scanned the area in front of him, searching for the prey Firestrike was going to chase to him. Surely the tom hadn't tricked him, had he?

There was a dull thud, and something in the undergrowth rustled. Pepper tensed, ready to leap, as a rabbit charged out. He lunged, snapping its neck in his jaws. When he stood up, the rabbit hanging limply, he realized he could hear the sound of a struggle.

He caught a glimpse of Firestrike, but couldn't make out his opponent. His pelt prickled and he dropped the rabbit. Was it The Pride?

He moved forward, only for something to drop on his shoulders.

"Surprise!" Featherpaw hissed, before attacking his head with blows. They were light enough to not hurt and he claws were sheathed, so Pepper realized they were just training. It must've been Shadowpaw that jumped Firestrike.

Pepper twisted, trying to throw the gray she-cat off. She was determined though, and hung on, kicking him lightly.

"Pretty good idea, considering how much bigger I am than you." Pepper admitted, still trying to twist enough to face her. "But what about this?" he went to crush her, carefully; he knew he weighed much more than the average cat, but he rolled over on nothing, Featherpaw had jumped clear. He rolled further than he'd originally planned, so he ended up on his paws, to shove upwards. He lashed out at Featherpaw; she ducked the blow, eyes darting all over him. It was hard to tell where she was planning to attack, until her eyes lingered on his shoulders. But then she kept looking, eyes lingering o his head, chest, and back. All the while she dodged his blows, striking back occasionally. The she leapt, onto his shoulder. Pepper stumbled slightly, but remained upright. "I'm harder to move than the average cat." He informed her. He glanced over at where Firestrike and Shadowpaw were sparring. They'd kept their claws sheathed, but he could hear the occasional blow, they had to be hitting harder than they needed to.

He went to shake her off, when Lionstorm appeared out of the undergrowth. Falconheart followed him and they stared at their apprentices.

Featherpaw dropped off his shoulder, but they didn't stop sparring, just resuming the swipes from before.

"You were supposed to attack us." Lionstorm commented, grinning a little though.

Pepper dodged a blow from the apprentice. "Well, they did a good job anyway." He backed off, and Featherpaw lowered her paw. They looked over; Firestrike and Shadowpaw were still wrestling in the dirt, until Falconheart cleared his throat loudly.

Shadowpaw sprang off Firestrike; the orange tom hauled himself up. "You caught the rabbit didn't you?" he asked Pepper, even though he was glaring at Shadowpaw.

"Yes." Pepper turned around, to retrieve it from where he'd dropped it. Fortunately, it hadn't been damaged in the mock fight.

"We could go hunting with you, if you don't mind."

"Oh, no. Please mind." Shadowpaw looked crushed; Falconheart flicked his apprentice with his tail.

"You've improved a lot, with your crouches; it's time to see it."

Lionstorm commented. "I'm curious though, which apprentice could catch more prey before sun-high."

"Featherpaw." Shadowpaw muttered his shoulders hunched a little.

Featherpaw looked sheepish, so Pepper offered an alternative. "What about who can catch the first piece of prey?"

Shadowpaw looked up a little at that. "I might be able to do that."

"I hope." Falconheart shoved him, lightly. "Get going, quick, while she's still here!"

Shadowpaw's eyes lit up and he ran off, Featherpaw didn't waste a heartbeat, chasing after him. Firestrike's eyes followed her, but he turned back to the other warriors and Pepper.

"You know, they're only apprentices because they wanted to be." Falconheart mused, blue eyes thoughtful.

Pepper made a noise, finding that interesting. He set it down. "Is it true your code says to feed queens first?"

"Queens and elders eat first." Falconheart confirmed, with a nod.

Pepper shifted his weight slightly, due to how he was standing and continued. "What does the code say about apprentices?"

"When a kit is six moons old they're made an apprentice. You can't be deputy without having mentored an apprentice. I think that's it." Falconheart replied, and then nodded once.

Pepper glanced at him. "So Shadowpaw isn't your first apprentice."

"No, that was Beechwhisker." A look of pain crossed the tabby's face, and Pepper remembered he'd said he'd found Beechwhisker's body.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." Pepper murmured and Falconheart shook his head.

"It's fine. I wasn't really expecting it, but it's fine." He didn't look fine, but he shook himself once, and continued. "Let's go see where those apprentices got off too."

Pepper grabbed the rabbit once more, before following the silver tabby, his paws erasing the parts of prints the cats in front of him made.

XXX

You guys don't mind not seeing from Falconheart's POV right? He's still the main, just letting you know.


	17. Chapter 16: Skyheart

Chapter 16

Skyheart sighed, "Look, Sparrow-wing, I know you want to go hunting but cats need to go on a territory patrol too."

The brown tom's shoulders slumped, and then he yelped. Kestrelclaw had come up behind him and tapped his flank with a paw. "Do as Skyheart tells you."

Sparrow-wing glanced at his older brother and nodded. "Okay." The annoyed flick of his ears, the slumped shoulders and slight glare weren't lost on Skyheart, but he knew the tom would be over it soon enough.

He reluctantly padded past the hunting patrol of Smokeflight, Sootleap and Brindlewing, with a glance at the only she-cat, to the territory patrol which only had Cloudflower. Kestrelclaw glanced at his longtime friend and added. "I'll go with them, and take Larchpaw," since the flood, Kestrelclaw had taken over mentoring his lost mate's apprentice.

"Sounds good." Skyheart nodded, looking for another hunter to finish that patrol, so he could send them out.

"It doesn't feel right does it?" Kestrelclaw murmured. "Even after all this time, to not have Falconheart feels wrong."

Skyheart mumbled his agreement, and wondered if Kestrelclaw missed the tom as much because he'd also lost Honeynose. Skyheart glanced over at where Emberpelt and Lightpaw were fixing a den; at least he still had her. He couldn't imagine what his friend was going through and he honestly didn't want to consider losing Emberpelt.

"Larchpaw!" Kestrelclaw called, heading for the territory patrol. Having no border, they did territory patrols to make sure they knew what was out there. The brown apprentice came trotting forward, she was growing.

"What patrol should I go on?" Skyheart turned his head, to meet Pantherstar's yellow gaze. As always he looked a little tired, but Skyheart didn't have time to dwell on that.

"Ours!" Smokeflight and Sootleap cried together, making Brindlewing laugh.

Skyheart rolled his eyes, and muttered. "Mouse-brains." There were days the only reason he believed they were his brothers was that Webriver confirmed that his mother gave birth to them.

Both stuck their tongues out at him, he looked around before doing it back. They laughed, and he became aware that Pantherstar was staring at him. Once more he realized a friend's loss, Falconheart may have been out of camp the day of the flood but even though he was alive he was no more here than Honeynose. He followed Pantherstar's gaze to where Sparrow-wing and Kestrelclaw were teasing each other.

"Just go with them." He replied, and looked around. "Whitepelt! Can you go on the territory patrol?"

"Sure." The older tom agreed, flicking Lightpaw as he passed. The father of both Honeynose and Lightpaw, he joined Kestrelclaw. The brown tom gave him a nod of respect, before the patrol headed out.

"Pantherstar, so you want to lead the patrol?" he offered, and the black furred leader shrugged.

"Brindlewing can if she wants to."

The dappled she-cat turned to stare at her leader and former mentor. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Pantherstar shrugged, with a grin. "Think you can handle these two?"

Smokeflight grinned, tilting his head to the right. "Who…"

"Us?" Sootleap finished, head tilting to the left. They laughed, pink tongues visible between their white teeth.

"If there are any problems with them, she is more than welcome to come talk to me." Skyheart meowed cheerfully, as his brothers' faces switched from amusement to terror.

"That's not fair!" Smokeflight complained loudly, his darker ears flattened and yellow eyes dull.

"She has to deal with both of you; I'd hardly call that fair." Skyheart replied, and then twitched his whiskers at his brothers' dejected faces. "Now don't you have some prey to catch?"

Once the toms perked back up Skyheart caught a glimpse of Pantherstar's face. Once more he looked saddened, and Skyheart couldn't blame him. He loved his brothers, and knew Kestrelclaw loved his, but neither of them had a bond with them like the one Pantherstar and Falconheart had. They were the only two to have come close to have a bond like Smokeflight and Sootleap. Even Brindlewing and Beechwhisker weren't as close as Pantherstar and Falconheart. But then, Skyheart still remembered the look on Pantherstar's face when he'd found him in the woods. He had no idea what had made the two fight, or why Pantherstar looked like Falconheart had stolen one of his lives, but maybe it made it that much harder for the leader to be here without him.

"Good hunting." He whispered to his friend, who nodded in thanks, as the patrol headed out.

Skyheart looked around, taking in the newly made camp. It wasn't home; he doubted if he stayed here until he died that it would ever feel like home. The dens were made out of brambles, and cats were missing.

He looked over his shoulder, to where he knew Darkstream's grave was. Technically they'd lost Pantherstar too; he'd lost a life saving Lightpaw. Skyheart shuddered; it had terrified him when he and Kestrelclaw helped haul the leader out only for him to collapse on the ground in front of them. He suspected whenever his friend's flanks went still and eyes glazed it would scare him, even though he'd only seen it once and hoped to never see it again.

Then there was the fact Spottedthorn, Beechwhisker, Badgerpaw and Honeynose had never appeared. The rest of the Clan had been scattered up and down the bank, but close to where they ended up making camp, with Webriver ending up a bit downstream and staggering up to them later that night. Asides from the medicine cat though, none of them had been too far out of sight of a Clanmate.

Their saving grace had been that CreekClan could swim. But even with that advantage many of them had panicked, demonstrated by the losses they had suffered. Some had grown tired; although some suspected that Darkstream had hit her head on something in the water which had lead to the senior warrior and experienced warrior's drowning.

Skyheart stared at the water, his mistrust of it fading, he couldn't be scared of the thing his Clan was named for, but it had taken awhile before he could drink from it without shuddering.

He got to his paws, making his way over to Emberpelt, who was talking to Webriver.

"Stealing my mate from me, Webriver, you snake." Skyheart growled mockingly, causing the medicine to gasp jokingly.

"Oh dear." He said dryly. "I've been caught, whatever shall I do? The scandal will ruin my life as a medicine cat."

Emberpelt turned to lick Skyheart's check, green eyes flashing with amusement. "As if I'd leave you for Webriver."

"Gee, thanks." The tom snorted. "I may be off limits but that _did_ hurt."

Skyheart laughed softly, as his mate groomed his ears. "Sorry."

Webriver shook his head, rolling his eyes as he turned away. He thought he heard him grumbling to himself, about overprotective mates, but disregarded it.

He pressed his muzzle against Emberpelt's, eyes roaming over her familiar patches, the dappled markings, so familiar to him. "I love you." He whispered, and she rubbed under his head, against his chest.

"I love you too."

Skyheart sighed, pulling back to talk to her. "How goes the den?"

"Lightpaw and I finished it actually." Emberpelt answered, before hesitating. "You might want to talk to Sparrow-wing. I know he misses Badgerpaw, but she does too and he's mentoring her now. She also blames herself for Pantherstar losing a life."

Skyheart blinked. "How do you know?" he tilted his head, and she briefly touched muzzles with him.

"Sometimes she-cats just know. Plus I asked her, she doesn't have her sister to talk to anymore. She sometimes talks to Kestrelclaw but he gets busy."

Skyheart sighed. "I'll have Kestrelclaw talk to Sparrow-wing. Assuming we can get him away from Brindlewing."

"I saw Pantherstar was on her hunting patrol." Emberpelt glanced at him, and her mate shrugged. "So where Smokeflight and Sootleap."

Emberpelt leaned against him. "Has he said anything about appointing a new deputy?"

"You know he hasn't, he'd have to see Falconheart's dead body before he appointed one." Skyheart murmured. "Kestrelclaw and I don't mind, not really. It's just… sometimes his mind wanders."

"Kestrelclaw's?" Emberpelt asked mildly, knowing who he really meant. "I don't know what to tell you Skyheart. You know him best."

"No, I don't. Falconheart did." Skyheart sighed softly, shaking his head. Emberpelt shoved her forehead against his chin, making him left his head. She leaned against his chest, purring.

"Maybe he's just adjusting the best he can." She whispered softly. "I mean, Falconheart is alive isn't he?" the question she'd asked was the one that the whole Clan had been wondering.

"He wasn't in camp while the flood hit." Skyheart confirmed softly, the only answer he could give. _Not that he's come looking for us._

XXX

A.N.: HAH! Who saw that plot twist coming? There were hints, since Honeynose survived, and they could swim… But come on now, how many of you were shocked?


	18. Chapter 17: Buzzard & Shadowpaw

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine

Chapter 17

Buzzard groomed Dawn, listening to the sound of his mate purring. They'd finally confirmed it, and Buzzard was staying quiet about it, trying not to think too much about the good news, even though he wanted to shout it to The Pride, and shove it in Frost's face. He purred a little himself, and Dawn twisted to lick his face.

Buzzard's eyes drifted over his cats, and tensed slightly. Reed and Jay were wandering around, tail's flicking back and forth, as though restless. The Trainees were milling about; none of them appeared eager for training or anything. They kept glancing at Buzzard. He was standing on a cliff and the ground beneath his paws was crumbling. They'd decided to wait to announce the news, for a half-moon, but Buzzard might have to make it sooner, lest outright desertion began. Oh wait, it had. Feather and Rook would likely never be found. Buzzard's tail lashed once behind him, and Dawn looked at him.

"If you keep worrying so much, your fur will go gray."

Buzzard chuckled softly, "That wouldn't help my looks at all. I'd look like Storm's brother."

Dawn laughed, nuzzling him. "You wouldn't mind that, although Storm might be offended by the comment before that."

"Knowing Storm, probably." Buzzard agreed, whiskers twitching.

"Speaking of him, is it true he's finally got Ciara back?" Dawn asked quietly.

Buzzard paused, remembering the panic Storm had come to him in yesterday. "Yes. She'll be joining soon, and then you'll understand why he's taken to looking the way he has."

Dawn's ears pricked, but she laughed softly. "Now I'm curious if I'm right."

The sound of pawsteps made Buzzard look over, Robin walked towards him. The lovely brown she-cat was his longtime friend, Buzzard had tried to make her his mate before Dawn, and they were still close. Robin dipped her head in respect; Buzzard once again wondered why Robin had refused him. She'd been good with Rook, maybe she could've re-earned his loyalty and Buzzard wouldn't be in his current mess. Dawn moving beside him made him snap out of those thoughts, those days were long gone and he had a mate now, and soon, very soon, kits.

"Yes, Robin?" Buzzard asked, ears pricked. The brown she-cat sat down, tail curling around her paws.

"I would like permission to take some of the she-cats out hunting, Storm seems to think you want another patrol out looking for Rook, but we do need food."

Buzzard didn't even consider her request; he'd always given her what she wanted, "Absolutely. You're right, we do need some food." Since she wouldn't be his mate, he could treat her like a sister.

Robin's whiskers twitched. "Thank you, stay cozy you two."

Buzzard chuckled, about to retort when someone else hurried up to them. Patch's eyes were wide, her calico fur bristling.

"Ice is missing." She didn't bother to apologize for interrupting, which would've bothered him except for her news. His fur along his spine rose, _Ice? Rook's closest friend after Feather. Fitting that she'd disappear next._

Robin looked slightly alarmed, after all Ice was her half-sister, by their father Frost. Rarely were two litters close, but it didn't mean Robin wasn't worried about the younger she-cat.

Buzzard let out a slow breath. "Are you sure she hasn't just… wandered off?" he asked carefully, trying to hide his concern that she'd deserted. If she'd known all this time where Feather and Rook went… He clenched his teeth to prevent a growl from escaping.

Patch's fur remained fluffed out. "She went hunting the other day, I'm sure you remember, sir. Since then she's been distant and very quiet. Her nest is cold so she left last night, by herself, she went out of camp, and hasn't come back."

Buzzard turned to Robin. "That hunting patrol will have to wait, go see if you can find Ice. Take Storm and Jay with you." He'd almost said Fox but he figured Jay needed to go with the way he was pacing. He swallowed a snarl, knowing they probably wouldn't find her. He didn't want the strange she-cat back anymore than he wanted Rook but now that desertion had begun… He glanced at Dawn and sighed.

XXX

Shadowpaw's tail lashed, carefully, so not to disturb the plants near-by. How hard was it to find some piece of prey? The squirrel he'd caught was something, but he wanted a plump rabbit or a huge thrush or something that would show that he could hunt now. Also Honeynose's kits ate like they were starving so since he had to hunt for them currently for sneaking off to meet Ice, he wanted to bring back something else too. He let out a rush of breath, that had apparently been a waste of time, since Ice hadn't shown up. He squared his shoulders, he'd show Falconheart. Since Featherpaw was getting good at fighting, maybe if he was good at hunting Falconheart would make them warriors!

A rustle in the undergrowth made his ears prick, well that might be the prey he'd been wishing for. He stalked forward slowly, low to the ground, following the noisy thing. He glanced down to see what he was tracking and the fur on his back rose. Cat. They were cat pawprints, and it reeked of The Pride. He knew they were a short distance ahead, and lunged, flying over the fern that blocked his view.

A startled yowl pierced the air and his ears, but before he almost went deaf he realized who he'd pounced on.

"Ice!" he yelped, jumping off the smaller white she-cat.

Now she had muddy flecks mixed in with the faint black ones in her pelt, she gave him a dark look and he flattened his ears.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were The Pride coming to invade us or something, and I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry!" he flattened his ears sheepishly, embarrassed to have attacked a friend.

Ice laughed, whiskers twitching, "So that's not the standard greeting then?"

Shadowpaw relaxed and shook his head, "no. What are you doing here though Ice?"

"The offer still stands right?" she asked, tilting her head, "You still need a medicine cat don't you?"

Shadowpaw slowly grinned, "Of course it still stands. We do, thank you! Let me go get my squirrel and I'll guide you to camp."

Shadowpaw whirled, hurrying to where he'd buried the squirrel, and he could hear Ice behind him.

"I would've come back." He told her, looking over his shoulder. Ice shrugged, sticking close to him.

"I'll follow you all the same."

Shadowpaw raised his shoulders as he walked, "That works." He paused for a heartbeat, before asking, "Why did you decide to come?"

"The freedom was nice."Ice admitted quietly, Shadowpaw's ears swiveled, sensing the veiled truth in the words.

"Also, I had one of my dreams after you talked to me." The she-cat confessed, making Shadowpaw turn to look at her.

"About what?"

Her ears flattened and she gave him a guilty look. "I'm supposed to talk to Falconheart."

Shadowpaw scoffed, "Oh, fine then." He grinned though to take the sting out of his words. Ice gave him a long look, but clearly wasn't offended.

Shadowpaw stopped next to a holly bush, digging up the squirrel he'd hidden. "Well, I'm glad you're here." He confessed, around the squirrel's fur. "Now, I'll show you to camp. This way if you please."

Ice trailed at his heels, the two moved in silence, partly because the prey in Shadowpaw's jaws prevented him from speaking very clearly.

His eyes drifted around the forest, wondering what Ice thought of it. The sunlight fell through the leaves, dappling Shadowpaw's dark fur; he appreciated the warmth he got as he passed under it.

But around the scent of the squirrel he smelled something else, and stopped, using his tail to halt Ice. He flattened himself down, setting down the squirrel on his paws. Ice did as well, he nodded at her in thanks and to tell her she'd done the right thing.

Shadowpaw waited, his eyes scanning the forest for the source of the scent. Wherever he was hiding Shadowpaw couldn't see him. But he'd smelled him, and he was going to trust himself this time.

Ice glanced at him, parting her jaws. Shadowpaw placed his tail over her muzzle, and shook his head just once. Ice blinked, and he lowered his tail to wait once more.

_Come on, are you going to wait all moon?_ He wondered, beginning to doubt that he actually had smelled the tom. Then a dull orange blur leapt out, landing on a thrush that Shadowpaw hadn't even seen. Firestrike killed it quickly, standing up with it in his jaws, the wings hanging towards the ground limply.

Shadowpaw's ears pricked, he thought he heard Firestrike mumble something, but whether it was something about the bird or thanks to StarClan, Shadowpaw had no idea.

Shadowpaw stood up, rustling the grass. Firestrike turned, staring at him and Ice, while the apprentice grabbed the squirrel. He nodded to Firestrike, but they both glared at each other. The orange warrior said nothing, turning around to run towards camp.

"That _was_ Firestrike, formerly known as Fire, yes, he's that Fire." Shadowpaw said out of the corner of his mouth, before Ice could ask. "Let's get moving."

He started after the tom, hearing Ice's steps in the grass. His own steps sounded with hers, blurring together slightly.

"Shadowpaw, why is he in the Clan?" Ice asked softly. "I thought he was dangerous."

"He is." Shadowpaw agreed. "But the Clan needs warriors and he's willing to serve. Better he's on our side than on his own or with The Pride."

Ice was quiet, so Shadowpaw continued. "But, yes, he's dangerous and still hates me."

The ground began to slope down slightly, and Shadowpaw raised his head. "Almost there now!"

He picked up the pace, lengthening his stride, before wondering if Ice could keep up. When he turned to look, the she-cat was falling behind, looking frustrated. Shadowpaw slowed, so she could reach him.

"The Pride never taught us how to move like that." He pointed out. "We hardly ran anywhere, so what Falconheart told me applies to you, we'll just have to learn to use our muscles in new ways."

Ice nodded her breathing was harder than usual. "I did wonder how you made a round trip between here and The Pride."

"Sheer determination." He joked, and then grinned. "No, the Clan demands a lot so you learn how to give a lot."

Ice looked a little worried, and he gently shoved her. "Training, patrols, taking care of each other, it's a lot of work. You'll see."

He nodded to the entrance to camp, before entering himself. He could feel Ice's whiskers on his flank, as he emerged.

"Shadowpaw! You caught a squirrel!" he almost tripped over Branchkit, whose cry had summoned his siblings, all three darting around his paws.

"You'd think you were my kits considering how eager you are to see me." He muttered, words muffled by the squirrel. "Move kits, I need to talk to Falconheart." Seeing their disappointed looks, he added, "I'll play with you later."

That perked them up, as they spotted Ice.

"Who's she?"

"Why is she here?"

"Hi, I'm Goldkit!"

Shadowpaw gave her an apologetic look, as Ice stepped back a little.

"Kits! Leave Ice alone for a little bit." He told them. "She's why I have to see Falconheart."

The kits all groaned, but backed off, before racing off to their mother.

"They're over a moon old." Ice observed quietly, the white she-cat's eyes following them.

"Training's different here." Shadowpaw replied, before heading over to the prey-pile, to drop off his squirrel. Splash was sitting there, and seemed to be debating between a mouse and a sparrow.

"The sparrow's probably got less meat." Shadowpaw commented, making her ear flick.

"I was considering that." She meowed. "But the feathers feel so soft…"

"Good luck to you." Shadowpaw told her, looking around. Ice had shrunk slightly, clearly feeling out of place. "Have you seen Falconheart?"

"Over in the creek, he's swimming." Splash answered, finally turning to look at him. "Who's this?"

"I-Ice." She stammered softly, flattening further down. Shadowpaw couldn't blame her, in The Pride she was ignored and when someone did notice her it usually wasn't good.

"She a friend of mine from The Pride." Shadowpaw added, and Splash reacted the way he'd expected. Her eyes softened, the small she-cat rising slightly.

"Welcome to CreekClan, Ice. I'm Splash." She meowed kindly. "Have you two seen my brother by any chance?"

"Brother?" Ice repeated not as softly, relaxing slightly.

Splash nodded. "He's black and white, rather muscular, got a short tail and about twice my size." Her long whiskers twitched. "The kits want to play 'Fight the Badger'."

"Since I haven't seen Pepper I'm going to guess they'll end up playing 'Bruise the Apprentice'." Shadowpaw replied jokingly. He signaled with his tail for Ice to follow him. "See you later, Splash."

Splash dipped her head. "Bye Shadowpaw, Ice."

He saw the white she-cat nod, before she followed him.

"Her brother is twice her size?" she whispered to him, causing his whiskers to twitch.

"Not quite, first off I doubt she's actually related to Pepper, but he is rather big. But she's kind of small." He replied under his breath. "Pepper _is_ built like a badger though."

He reached the creek and walked in, he was getting much more comfortable with the idea of swimming. Upstream a ways was a deep spot that Falconheart and Honeynose used to swim; he could make out the silver head of his mentor making laps, the water was barely disturbed by him.

"Falconheart!" he called and the deputy pulled himself out. His fur was slicked back, and he shook off, flinging water at Shadowpaw and back in the creek.

Ice moved forward, and Falconheart's blue eyes widened. "I sent you hunting for prey, not new recruits."

"I know, but she's the reason I lied." Shadowpaw looked sheepish. "Falconheart, this is Ice. Ice, Falconheart."

Ice dipped her head. "P-pl-pl, nice to meet you." She stammered a little, ears flattened once more.

Falconheart studied her for a moment. "You're from The Pride aren't you?" he asked softly. "You've got the same fearful look to you." He padded forward, and for a moment Shadowpaw understood Ice's fear. The tom was muscular and lean, built different than The Pride cats, a whisker more dangerous looking, even with his lack of scars. When he'd fought Shadowpaw for the first time, barely a moon after the beginning of warm-sun, or new-leaf as Falconheart called it, he was still lean. He was not a cat to tangle with lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." He greeted her.

He glanced at Shadowpaw, "You will be welcomed here."

Shadowpaw swallowed; since Ice seemed barely able to speak it was up to him. "She has dreams, Falconheart."

Falconheart gave him a thoughtful look. "What kind of dreams?" water dripped off his whiskers, rippled spreading out from where the drops fell.

Ice managed to answer him, in a strangled voice, "Dreams of cats with pelts of stars."

Falconheart looked stunned for a heartbeat, before turning to Shadowpaw. "You went looking for her?"

The black furred apprentice nodded. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure she'd come."

The silver tabby narrowed his eyes. "You can stop hunting for Honeynose and her kits then."

"Well, I've finally got the hang of it." Shadowpaw grinned. "I caught a squirrel, and Ice."

Falconheart sighed, shaking his head. "Well, at least you caught a squirrel."

"Um, sir? F-Falconheart, I need to talk to you, if that is umm… okay with you?" Ice stumbled through the sentence, Shadowpaw sighed softly.

"He won't bite your tail off for speaking to him."

"His sure, but not yours." Falconheart shoved Shadowpaw, getting a patch of his fur wet.

The apprentice grumbled, glaring at his mentor. Falconheart ignored him, watching Ice. "Do you want Shadowpaw there?"

Ice glanced at him, and shook her head. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Shadowpaw replied, shaking one paw off. "I'm getting out of this creek, can I eat?"

"Go ahead." Falconheart nodded. "So long as Honeynose has been fed."

Shadowpaw splashed out of the creek, shaking off on the bank, and hurried up to the prey-pile. Splash had gone with the sparrow, so he grabbed the mouse. He spotted his squirrel, and grabbed that to take it over to Honeynose. He glanced down the bank, to where Ice and Falconheart were speaking softly. Whatever Ice had told Falconheart the deputy had a look of pained relief, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

He turned away, carrying the squirrel over to where Honeynose was with her kits.

A.N.: It is an interesting and not well known fact; Buzzard did at one time love his brother. He just… came to put himself first, and it became easier to hate Rook than love him. Shadowpaw never realized this, he couldn't earn Buzzard's love and respect, so he realized his brother hated him, so he came to hate him too. I hope I can someday write a one-shot about it, but for now, enjoy this story.

Another interesting note, this is one of the chapters that switched points of view midway through it, both time it switched from one brother to the other. Hmm…


	19. Chapter 18: Splash

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Chapter 18

Splash watched the white she-cat Shadowpaw had brought to camp, Ice still looked rather stiff, her eyes darting around more than Flower's. Splash glanced at the tortoiseshell next to her, Flower's green eyes were trained on the new apprentice.

"Ice, you wish to perform a different duty, and will take on the life of a medicine cat. I name you Icepaw, and ask StarClan to teach you well." Falconheart meowed, with a glance at the sky.

"Icepaw, Icepaw!" Splash cheered with the rest of the Clan, head raised slightly.

Once the cries had died down, Falconheart looked ready to dismiss the meeting.

"Falconheart!" Splash called, the deputy turned to look at her.

"We're ready to join." She informed him, glancing over at Flower and Pepper. They both stood up, to join her side.

Falconheart nodded to them, Lionstorm and Featherpaw moved out of the way so they could stand in front of the tom. Icepaw slipped over to where Shadowpaw was, Splash flicked her tail against her flank in silent greeting. Icepaw jumped a little, but when she saw it was Splash she nodded, then hurried over to Shadowpaw. Splash halted before Falconheart, Pepper stopped on her right, and Flower came to be on her left.

Falconheart looked them over for a long moment, "Pepper, Splash and Flower do you promise to uphold the code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Splash and Pepper spoke together, Flower echoed them a heartbeat later.

Falconheart looked up at Pepper. "Pepper, from this day forth you will be known as Blackstone. StarClan honors your strength and compassion, and we welcome you as a warrior of CreekClan." He reared up on his hind legs to touch noses with Blackstone.

Splash felt a wave of excitement bubble up in her when Falconheart turned to her, she sank her claws into the ground to hold her still.

"Splash, from this day forth you will be known as Splashcloud. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and determination, and we welcome you as a warrior of CreekClan." He had returned to all fours, and they touched noses quickly.

He moved over to Flower, studying the she-cat. "Flower, from this day forth you will be known as Sorrelflower. StarClan honors your quick-thinking and diligence and we welcome you as a warrior of CreekClan."

"Blackstone, Splashcloud, Sorrelflower!" Splashcloud raised her head, the whole Clan was cheering loudly for them, she heard Blackstone chuckle and realized the kits were cheering while bouncing up and down by Honeynose.

Falconheart let out a loud yowl, to silence the cheering. "I apologize, I'm sure your Clanmates appreciate your enthusiasm."

Splashcloud wondered what he was up to now, but the determined look on his face told her she was going to find out.

"As you know, we've placed a faint scent line where CreekClan territory ends, as much to make sure we stay in as others stay out." Falconheart paused, eyes narrowed as if he wasn't sure how to phrase something. "With the addition of three warriors and a medicine cat apprentice, I think it's time we staked our claim here." His eyes looked over the cats assembled. "It's time to tell the forest that CreekClan is back!"

A roar of approval sounded, even the kits cheered.

Falconheart clearly hadn't expected that enthusiastic of a response, as he blinked several times. "Okay, then." He muttered, shaking his head. "I'll take Blackstone, Lionstorm, and Sorrelflower with me mark the border."

Splashcloud glanced at the cats named, the leader, the two strongest warriors, and the most alert cat in the Clan. Falconheart was taking no chances with running into trouble. Falconheart hopped off his rock, making his way to the camp entrance. He paused, as if seeking the correct words to say.

"Let's get going." Sorrelflower meowed, the tortoiseshell's tail flicked behind her several times.

Falconheart nodded and charged out, the patrol spread out behind him.

The camp fell silent after their pawsteps faded, everyone looking out after the patrol.

Honeynose broke the spell, herding her kits back into the nursery. Icepaw went next, heading for the medicine cat. The white she-cat moved quickly and silently, as if used to trying to avoid notice.

Splashcloud settled down in a patch of sunlight, figuring Shadowpaw and Featherpaw would begin sharing tongues or something. Her eyes narrowed, the sun of her light fur felt wonderful, she rolled onto her back, turning her white stomach to the sun.

Featherpaw settled down near-by, Splashcloud could feel her eyes drifting closed, she rolled onto her side to doze off.

She was almost asleep when voices made her ears flick. She ignored it until she heard,

"Take that back, you mange-pelted piece of fox-dung!"

Splashcloud's head snapped up, as did Featherpaw's. Shadowpaw and Firestrike were crouched in the middle of camp, tails lashing, she couldn't see Shadowpaw's face, but Firestrike's was twisted into a snarl.

"Make me." He taunted, "At least I'm more than my brother's shadow!"

Shadowpaw let out an indignant noise. "I can get a she-cat, you don't even know how!"

Firestrike hissed, his tail lashing back and forth. "So what? You're still The Pride's shamed little secret, even now! I bet your mother was never even fond of you!"

That was what it took apparently, as Shadowpaw let out an enraged howl and sprang. The two toms rolled, orange and black fur flying out behind them.

Splashcloud shoved herself to her paws. "What got into them?"

Featherpaw stared at the fight, "They've always hated each other, after Firestrike followed me." She lunged forward, but Splashcloud stopped her. "We have to stop them!"

"We can't just charge in, they're so wound up they'd hurt us." Splashcloud snapped. "Haven't you ever seen toms fight like this? We'll be clawed."

"But we can't let them just fight!" Featherpaw insisted, her yellow eyes huge with fear.

"We won't. We'll have to come up behind them. I'll go for Firestrike, you'll probably have better luck with Shadowpaw. Think you can haul him off?"

"I… I don't know." She confessed softly.

"I'll need you too or he'll have free access to maul Firestrike." Splashcloud stately flatly. "Where's Pe- Blackstone when you need him?"

Featherpaw swallowed, and nodded. "I'll try."

"That'll have to do." Splashcloud muttered. "Come on!"

"Falconheart only took you because he was desperate for warriors!" Firestrike yowled, as Shadowpaw clawed at his chest.

The black apprentice had a look of intense rage. "Lion only stayed with you because he was sorry that no one else would!"

Splashcloud moved carefully forward, dodging having sand thrown in her face, Featherpaw had come behind Shadowpaw.

"Now!" Splashcloud grabbed the bigger tom, Firestrike thrashed like a caught fish, as Featherpaw pulled Shadowpaw backwards.

"Enough!" Splashcloud hissed around the ginger tom's scruff. Firestrike twisted; she caught sight of his yellow eyes and felt a wave of terror. The tom was charged with rage, and he wasn't going to stop.

He broke loose; Splashcloud was left with a mouthful of his fur.

"Let Shadowpaw go!" she yelled, orange fur flying out of her mouth. Featherpaw released him, and he met Firestrike's lunge head on.

"I couldn't hold him." She confessed, as the toms once more began fighting.

Featherpaw looked sheepish. "If you hadn't it would've been me, Shadowpaw…" she stared after him. "I've never seen him like this."

"How dare you?" Shadowpaw was shouting now, "I am greater than my brother! I'm not the weakling you thought I was! I am worthy of something!"

Splashcloud blinked, as Firestrike rose up to combat him better. "What is he yelling about?"

"He's Buzzard's younger brother." Featherpaw confessed softly. "He… He was not considered equal to his brother in any way."

Splashcloud shook her head. "He's not fighting Firestrike, not anymore."

"What?" Featherpaw looked at her, and Splashcloud sighed.

"I don't think either of them sees themselves as fighting Firestrike or Shadowpaw. Not anymore. Firestrike is taking the anger that Shadowpaw has, at being considered lesser, probably for being able to fend for himself."

"But Firestrike hates Shadowpaw!" Featherpaw insisted, as the toms continued mauling each other.

"Does he? Or does he hate that Shadowpaw had a group to belong to, a she-cat that was interested in him, and that Shadowpaw on some level represents The Pride?"

Featherpaw slowly shook her head. "That can't be it."

"Maybe not at first, but I think that's what it's become." Splashcloud mused. "That's why they're fighting the way they are, look at them! They're sloppy, the kits fight better. They don't even know who they're fighting anymore."

Featherpaw looked startled, but her response was interrupted by a loud splash, they had tumbled into the creek. Firestrike appeared to be attempting to drown Shadowpaw beneath him, until the black tom managed to fling water in his eyes.

The apprentice surged upward, and turned on the orange tom, pinning him down now. Firestrike broke loose and they fought, water flying off their paws as they struck at each other.

"That's our chance." Splashcloud muttered, "They've grown tired, I think they'll see reason again." She blocked Featherpaw with her tail. "Let me."

Splashcloud ran forward, lunging at the creek, the way she had as kit, trying to make the biggest splash. It worked, the toms backed up, spluttering, water dripping down their faces. Shadowpaw shook his head, a mix of blood and water flying off.

"Are you two done?" she demanded, staring at both of them.

Firestrike looked at himself, he was covered in a multitude of scratches and bites, and Shadowpaw was no better off.

The black apprentice glanced down, staring at the water instead of her.

"Are you two done?" she repeated. "And I don't mean with this fight, I mean with every fight."

Firestrike glanced at her, yellow eyes exhausted. "What?" he asked, his voice soft for once.

Splashcloud looked over at Shadowpaw. "I mean did you two get it all out, or will three moons from now you two be trying to kill each other again?"

"I… I don't know what came over me." Shadowpaw muttered, ears flattened.

Splashcloud shook her head, "Are you two done?"

"I think so." Shadowpaw looked up, staring at Firestrike. The orange tom met his gaze, and for a long moment they stared at each other. Finally Firestrike nodded, his shoulders slumping.

"We're done."

"Good. Now get out of the creek, I'm sure Icepaw will be thrilled to have her first patients." Splashcloud herded them out, and up the bank.

Icepaw was waiting for them at the top, along with Featherpaw. "I heard." She murmured, and got to work. "Umm… Featherpaw, could you umm... chew this? Just put it on Shadowpaw's wounds."

Featherpaw blinked as the medicine cat apprentice shoved a pile of marigold at her. "I guess." She meowed, looking confused.

Splashcloud moved forward. "Can I help?"

Icepaw was examining a scratch on Firestrike's side and replied absently, "I need some marigold for him too."

"Okay." Splashcloud agreed, amused that the she-cat hadn't stuttered. She walked over to where Featherpaw was working on the plant, her muzzle curled in disgust.

Splashcloud began helping her, as Icepaw raced over, took a pawful and smeared it on Shadowpaw.

"Ouch!" the weary tom sat upright, eyes huge. "The clawing hurt worse than that."

"Sorry." Icepaw muttered, continuing to coat his wounds. "Now don't lick that!"

Shadowpaw sat their looking pained. Firestrike looked mildly amused until Icepaw began treating him. He let out a yelp, his fur seemed to stand on end, and he too sat upright.

Splashcloud passed Icepaw some cobwebs, which she placed over the marigold pulp. "That should do. I'll check it later." She told them, backing up. Splashcloud moved out of the den, and Icepaw slipped in.

"T-thank you." She stammered once more.

Splashcloud gave her a warm grin. "It was no trouble."

Featherpaw nodded, "It didn't taste good though."

Splashcloud chuckled, as the two toms lay down, they both looked exhausted. Shadowpaw yawned widely, before closing his eyes. Firestrike had started to curl up, but apparently thought better of it, flinching as he switched position.

"Better go make sure the kits aren't scarred for life." Splashcloud joked, whiskers twitching as she passed Featherpaw. "If they saw the fight at all."

The gray she-cat slipped through the roots in front of the nursery, meeting Honeynose at the entrance.

"The kits heard the shouting." Honeynose was clearly holding them back. "What happened?"

Splashcloud glanced at the kits. "Firestrike and Shadowpaw got into a fight. I broke the fight up, and Icepaw treated their wounds."

The kits reared up on their hind legs, looking up at her.

"Did Shadowpaw win?" Branchkit asked, as Goldkit climbed over him.

"Are they really hurt?" she questioned, while Brackenkit tried to scale his mother.

"What moves did they use?"

Splashcloud looked them over. "No one won, I broke it up. Yes, they're hurt, but they'll be fine, and I was too busy trying to figure out how to make my Clanmates stop fighting to pay attention to what moves they were using."

Brackenkit slid down his mother, his siblings settling down at Splashcloud's tone.

"This is why you don't fight Clanmates." Honeynose told her kits, pulling them close to her. "Is Falconheart back yet?"

"To Shadowpaw and Firestrike's relief, no." Splashcloud replied, listening for the patrol's return.

Honeynose sighed, shaking her head. "He's not going to be happy."

Splashcloud nodded, "I don't envy them." She agreed, backing up. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so." The queen meowed, looking beyond Splashcloud at camp.

Splashcloud turned around, to see Falconheart's patrol arrive, she could make out the cats through the roots, and glanced at Honeynose. "He'll probably want to talk to me."

"I'll keep the kits in here." She promised, turning to the kits. "How about a story?"

"One about our father?"

Splashcloud paused, her paw raised, hearing the tightness in Honeynose's voice. "If that's what you want."

Splashcloud slipped out, making her way into camp.

Falconheart's muzzle was curled, the smell of blood was a little potent. "What happened, a battle?"

"Something like that." Splashcloud admitted. "It was Firestrike and Shadowpaw."

Falconheart looked stunned, Lionstorm's head raised.

"What happened?" the golden tom asked and Splashcloud sat down.

"They got into an argument, they were exchanging insults, before they lunged at each other. Featherpaw and I tried to break it up once, but they were too enraged to stop."

Lionstorm's ears flattened. "Firestrike gets that way."

"Shadowpaw wasn't innocent either, Lionstorm." Splashcloud admitted, despite her respect for the apprentice. "I think… I told Featherpaw that we couldn't break them up because they weren't fighting Firestrike and Shadowpaw anymore. I think they were fighting a representation of their frustrations and failures."

Falconheart seemed to be considering her words, his blue eyes distant. Blackstone spoke, his voice rumbling.

"I'd believe you Splashcloud." He meowed slowly. "You tend to notice these things better than other cats."

Splashcloud shrugged off her brother's complement. "They cooled off once they ended up in the creek. They're over by the medicine cat den, Icepaw patched them up."

Falconheart nodded to her, "Thank you for your opinion Splashcloud." He turned away, to face the medicine cat den.

"The kits missed everything so of course Honeynose can barely keep them in the nursery." Splashcloud shook her head, Blackstone and Sorrelflower chuckled.

Lionstorm still looked disturbed, his tail flicking several time. "I'm sorry about that."

"What for? It wasn't your fault." Splashcloud shrugged, looking over to where Falconheart was talking to Firestrike and Shadowpaw.

"It was bound to happen sometime." She murmured, as Falconheart spoke. Whatever he said made Shadowpaw flatten his ears and look away, a look of shame on his face. Firestrike stared up at Falconheart as though challenging him, before his shoulders slumped and he said something.

The silver tabby stood up, looking over camp, his gaze lingering on the group, before he walked across camp to the rock.

"Cats of CreekClan gather for a Clan meeting!"

Splashcloud, Lionstorm, Blackstone and Sorrelflower were already there by the time he'd finished the call. He waited as Honeynose followed her kits over and Icepaw and Featherpaw sat down next to Lionstorm.

Shadowpaw and Firestrike reached them, the two walking gingerly, the tension in their muscles likely caused by pain. Both seemed ready to collapse right there, and sat next to each other without complaint.

"The border has been set." Falconheart announced first, and added, "We scented The Pride but it was faint. Now, the reason I called this meeting wasn't about the border, it was about what happened in camp while I was gone."

Shadowpaw flattened his ears, shrinking down, Firestrike didn't meet anyone's gaze, his shoulders hunched.

Falconheart growled, "I must say I wasn't expecting such disgraceful behavior!"

Shadowpaw flinched, for a moment Splashcloud thought he looked more like a frightened kit than anything else. Firestrike didn't flinch, but his ears flicked.

"I have spoken to Shadowpaw and Firestrike, and this time I will say that for their punishment…" he hesitated, letting the two squirm. "The wounds they received in the fight will suffice. If it should happen again, the punishment will be far harsher. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Falconheart." Shadowpaw sounded crushed, the tom stared at nothing but the ground.

"You're clear." Firestrike muttered, before he yawned. He shook his head quickly, ears flattening slightly.

Falconheart nodded, "Good. I will not tolerate this between Clanmates. This meeting is over and don't make me have another one."

With that threat he leapt off the rock. Shadowpaw slunk away to the apprentice den, a shadow drifting over the ground.

XXX

A.N.: Lot's of action huh? Poor Shadowpaw, got scolded by his mentor and beaten up. Poor cat. Anyway, they should be done now. By the way, Shadowpaw will explain why the comment about his mother set him off. Eventually.


	20. Chapter 19: Featherpaw

Disclaimer: Warriors doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 19

Featherpaw groomed behind Shadowpaw's ears, the tom flicked them and they brushed her face.

"Hold still." She ordered him, her long tail flicking over him. "I'm trying to make sure your scab is clean." In the quarter moon since the fight, all but a mildly deep cut on Shadowpaw's flank had healed.

Shadowpaw shrugged, "It's clean enough, and Falconheart had me out hunting all morning." He looked up at her, green eyes excited. "He said he was proud of me when I brought back that much prey."

Featherpaw purred for him, glad that he could hunt now. He was never going to be a great hunter but that he could do it was something for him to be proud of.

"Well I'm going to ask for you to groom me next, because Lionstorm had me in battle training. I'm sore, but I almost beat him. It's the best I've ever done."

"Speaking of our mentors, where are they?" Shadowpaw asked, twisting his head.

"I said hold still." She nipped his ear quickly, and he mockingly glared up at her, green eyes not really annoyed.

"Icepaw seems to be fitting in." Featherpaw commented, placing a paw on his neck to hold him still.

"I think she still needs to realize how different this is from The Pride." Shadowpaw confessed, "She went from outcast to one of the most important cats in the Clan. That has to be strange."

"I'd imagine." Featherpaw agreed, finally looking to see what Shadowpaw was staring at. Falconheart and Lionstorm sat near the deputy's rock, they were talking quietly, and nodding occasionally.

"I wonder what they're up to." She mused, releasing Shadowpaw. "My turn."

Shadowpaw's tongue gently massaged her sore muscles, and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"That feels good." She purred, hearing Shadowpaw return the purr as he moved to her flank. Under his grooming, and the late sunlight on her fur she was starting to feel drowsy.

"Does anyone know when Firestrike's patrol should be back?" Falconheart called, looking over camp.

Featherpaw shook her head. "No."

"No! Sorry, Falconheart!" Shadowpaw called to his mentor, Featherpaw watched the tom nod.

Blackstone emerged from the warriors den. "Splashcloud told me it might be awhile, Firestrike wanted to check the border while they were out there."

Falconheart's ears perked. "Huh. That's good thinking."

"He's been known to do it occasionally." Lionstorm replied, his whiskers twitched slightly.

Falconheart grinned, and looked up at the sky. "Did she say if they'd be back before nightfall?"

"I'd imagine they'd try to be." Blackstone replied, the large tom shrugging his shoulders. "Who wants to stagger back in the dark?"

"Well, night hunting is fun." Falconheart offered, seeming thoughtful.

"Unless you run into Whitepelt and Brightwhisker apparently."

Falconheart chuckled a little, shaking his head. "Fair enough, Shadowpaw." He looked surprised the tom had remembered the story.

The apprentice grinned, and finished up Featherpaw's tail. "There."

Featherpaw glanced over her fur, she looked soft and sleek. "Thank you, Shadowpaw."

He offered a gentle smile. "Not a problem."

She'd settled against him, and closed her eyes, not quite asleep but the rest was nice. Shadowpaw laid his head on her shoulders, she could feel the warm weight, and purred softly. Shadowpaw's tail curled around her flank, she twinned hers with his.

They stayed that way for awhile, before pawsteps made Shadowpaw raise his head.

Firestrike, Splashcloud and Sorrelflower entered, each carrying several pieces of prey.

"About time!" Falconheart stated. "I was afraid I'd have to do it without you!"

Everyone looked at him, as Firestrike deposited his prey. "Do what?"

Falconheart's whiskers twitched. "This!" he leapt onto the rock, careful not to kick Lionstorm.

"Cats of CreekClan gather for a Clan meeting!"

Shadowpaw pulled away from her, but she pressed against him and they walked side-by-side to the meeting.

"Cute." Splashcloud muttered at them, and Shadowpaw grinned.

"Thank you."

Icepaw hurried over, once more Honeynose was beaten by her kits.

Falconheart sucked in a breath. "This is a ceremony I'm proud to be able to perform. Shadowpaw, Featherpaw, step forward."

Shadowpaw's mouth fell open and Featherpaw stared at Falconheart. Was this… their warrior ceremony?

"Get up there; I didn't train you for nothing." Lionstorm muttered, shoving her forward. Splashcloud got Shadowpaw to move, and the two looked up at Falconheart.

"Lionstorm, has your apprentice Featherpaw proven herself a warrior and that she is loyal to the Warrior Code?"

Lionstorm raised his head, "No one can doubt it."

Falconheart nodded, his gaze lingering on Shadowpaw. "I would say the same of my apprentice Shadowpaw. So, Featherpaw, Shadowpaw, do you swear to protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Shadowpaw's tail was going everywhere, his eyes were huge; Featherpaw had seen Honeynose's kits look less excited.

"I do." She promised, dipping her head.

"Then, with the grace of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Featherstep. StarClan honors your compassion and hunting skills and we welcome you as a warrior of CreekClan." He stepped down to touch noses with her, Shadowpaw gave her a warm look, eager for his own.

Falconheart moved to stand in front of Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Shadowthorn. StarClan honors your fighting skills and loyalty and we welcome you as a warrior of CreekClan."

They touched noses and the Clan cheered.

"Featherstep! Shadowthorn!"

Featherstep could hear Icepaw cheering and grinned at the white she-cat.

Falconheart didn't get back on the rock, but he had one last announcement. "They will sit silent vigil in camp tonight, but only after we all eat. We have quite a feast tonight!"

Shadowthorn joined in the cheering at that, and Featherstep shoved him.

"Good job you two." Icepaw told them as she passed, the two new warriors thanked her.

"Hey." Featherstep tensed slightly, Firestrike had walked up to them. He shoved Shadowthorn, not hard, almost like he did with Lionstorm. "Nice job."

Featherstep stared after him, as did Shadowthorn and Lionstorm.

"Is he feeling alright?" Shadowthorn asked, Lionstorm shook his head, and slowly grinned.

"I have no idea." He glanced at them, "Well done you two, you've come a long way from being members of The Pride."

"Thank you." Featherstep meowed, adding, "For training me as well."

Lionstorm's grin widened. "It was my pleasure. Now I'm going to go over there before all the food gets eaten."

Featherstep shoved Shadowthorn, "He's got a point, let's get over there."

Shadowthorn nodded, striding over the ground, his head held high. He snagged a starling, bringing it over to Featherstep, along with three shadows.

"Hey, maybe you could be our mentors!" Goldkit cried, and her brothers nodded.

"Yeah!"

"I thought you wanted Blackstone, Splashcloud or Sorrelflower." Shadowthorn teased, and the kits seemed to slump.

"Well they'd be nice too!" Brackenkit finally answered, and Branchkit reared up on his hind legs. "I'm going to be the best fighter there is!"

"Sure kit." Shadowthorn gently shoved him with his paw, "I bet you will be."

Branchkit tumbled backwards, then jumped on Shadowthorn's paw, growling as fiercely as he could.

"Let him go he needs to eat." Featherstep told them, shoving the remainder of the starling at him.

Shadowthorn quickly gulped down several bites, licking his muzzle in between them.

Featherstep held up her tail, letting the kits play with it instead, they batted at her long fur long enough to give Shadowthorn time to eat in peace.

The camp was growing steadily darker, as dusk came to an end.

"Brackenkit, Branchkit, Goldkit! Get over here, they need to sit vigil!" Honeynose called, waiting until all three were in the nursery to follow.

Shadowthorn nodded to the middle of camp, and Featherstep followed him to sit there.

"Make sure you stay awake." Sorrelflower teased, the tortoiseshell's green eyes sparkling in the moon light. She glanced past them, her eyes narrowed, before she headed for den.

Featherstep turned her head, to see what the she-cat had seen. Falconheart was sitting by the creek, his eyes trained on the sky, and his fur was lit up by the moonlight.

Falconheart turned his head, meeting her gaze, and then got to his paws. He walked slowly, his pelt becoming cloaked in the shadows of the creek banks. He glanced back at the sky, nodded to the new warriors once, and then entered the warriors den.

Featherstep looked up at the stars, glittering by the almost the full moon.


	21. Chapter 20: Pantherstar

Disclaimer: Warriors still isn't mine.

Chapter 20

Pantherstar let out a long sigh, his whisker ruffled by the disturbed air. The black furred leader stared up at the moon, only a sliver of a claw missing. The stars flickered in the sky, but that answered none of his questions.

"A sign would be nice." Pantherstar whispered, the water that lapped over his paws was soothing but not helpful. "Please. I'm lost."

The stars didn't answer, and Pantherstar moved forward, the water rippling around his paws.

"This isn't our home." He continued, staring upwards, "I don't think it ever could be. Please, are we right to settle here? Or should we try to go home?"

The water lapped over his paws, flicking over the rocks, the wind in the grass, in the trees, the crickets sang and somewhere he heard owls call and bats chirp. But the stars were silent.

He lowered his head and sighed, causing the water to dip beneath his muzzle. His yellow eyes stared back at him, his fur blending in with the night sky. He moved his paw and ripples shattered his reflection. The ripples became silver and black under the moon's rays like tabby stripes.

Pantherstar knew it was no sign from StarClan but mere light on the water and his own lingering thoughts on Falconheart. "I've gone over three moons without a deputy." He looked up the creek. "Should I name a new one?"

He watched the constant movement of water, as if expecting Falconheart to emerge, to have come down the creek of his own will unlike them who had been ripped from their home and forced away. But his brother didn't appear, not that Pantherstar had truly expected him to.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed softly. "He's not dead."

_But he's not coming_.

Pantherstar bent his head, not to look at his reflection but to plunge his muzzle into the water and drink. He knew Falconheart wasn't coming, that thought pained him with every joke Smokeflight and Sootleap shared, every time he turned to his right and Falconheart wasn't there, every day when Falconheart didn't wake him up, it felt like one of his lives was being ripped out.

_He's not coming_.

Pantherstar raised his head, the water spilling off his muzzle down his whiskers, he swallowed his mouthful. "But he's not dead either. Nor has he retired. I can't appoint another deputy." He wouldn't declare his brother dead, not when he knew he was still alive. He'd never turn on his brother like that.

So why had Falconheart thought he would? He wasn't happy that his brother had run off with some she-cat but he would've accepted it. He could've just recruited her or something. If that wasn't possible for some reason he could've talked to Pantherstar. They could've worked something out. But that required Falconheart telling him about it which he hadn't!

"Why? Why didn't he trust me?" Pantherstar whispered, to the ever silent stars. "Was it because he knew he was wrong?"

Pantherstar shook his head, his fur ruffling in the wind; he waded out of the creek, dripping water over the bank until he sat down to lick the water off.

"I suppose I should be grateful for how loyal the Clan is." Pantherstar muttered, his pink tongue flicking over his black fur. "Since none of them have questioned my decision not to replace him."

_But I need him now more than ever._ Pantherstar paused in the middle of licking_, isn't that ironic? I'd be putting him first now, and he's not here for it. Is he with Ciara? Why hasn't he come to find us?_

Pantherstar looked around camp, feeling the emptiness and detachment from this place. He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up and find Falconheart over him, in his camp, upstream, and not feel so lost.

Pantherstar looked up at the stars, searching for a bright one. "Pebblestar, are you happy now? Was I the right choice after all?" he imagined the gray and brown she-cat; he would've gladly given a life to speak to her now.

"What would you have done if you were here? Would you stay or go? Would you name a new deputy?" Pantherstar asked, eyes drifting over the endless expanse above his head. "Please, just a little guidance."

He let his shoulders drop, and hung his head. "That's your answer isn't it? I have to figure this out on my own."

He sought the moon once more, finding it almost at the height of its journey. Whitepelt would come relieve him soon and then he could sleep.

For a heartbeat Pantherstar wished he could sleep in the warriors den surrounded by his Clanmates, in the desperate hope that he would lose the feelings of being lost and alone.

XXX

A.N.: StarClan's kits! It's been a moon since the Clan was rebuilt! Three moons since the flood for those who couldn't keep track. This was basically a "Meanwhile, downstream…" but Pantherstar has his angst.


	22. Chapter 21: Fox and Falconheart

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 21

Fox stretched out his muscles, the ginger tom working to loosen them up. It wasn't uncommon for tom's his age to have stiff muscles in the morning; The Pride always chased them out at seven snow-falls anyway.

He shook his fur off, trying to roll his shoulders. In his empty den it always seemed so oddly quiet. He couldn't imagine what is like for Robin and Snow, to share with their sister. He paused, claws sinking into the ground. His sister… he could barely remember the she-cat who'd died when they were three moons old.

"There's the way to start off your morning." He muttered to himself, stretching out his spine. "Thinking about dead littermates."

Speaking of litters, The Pride was doomed. Storm had gotten Ciara pregnant, and there would be no saving them from his spawn. Assuming Storm didn't destroy it first, the gray tom's mood swings were worse than Ciara's.

He padded out, the sunlight catching him in the eyes and he turned his head. His pelt prickled slightly, mind still on Storm.

He could no longer talk to his best friend; Storm's thoughts were on his kits and only that these days. He shook his head; you'd think he was Pride leader and not Buzzard!

That would've been bad, Storm wasn't fit for leadership in his opinion, and he didn't have an heir. Out of the three of them, only Buzzard had a sibling that survived. Buzzard's own litter had died, Storm was an only kit and Fox's sister had already been thought about. That left just Rook.

Fox felt a bit sorry for the black tom, it hadn't surprised him that Rook ran away regularly. He was nothing like Buzzard, not just in looks, and the hatred between the brothers was no secret.

_And how much of that is your fault?_ Fox flicked his ears at the thought, he'd never tormented Rook himself, but he hadn't told Fang and Storm to stop. Buzzard had never raced to defend his brother, even laughing at the things his friends did to the tom. Only Robin and Fox had ever really spoken up about it, and that had been rarely. He'd tried to be nice to Rook though, for the sister he'd lost.

He looked over at the leader's den, and shook his head.

"I just need a litter now." He muttered under his breath, fur rising at the thought. He was in The Pride but he wasn't sure he wanted to bring kits into it.

Though he was wondering what was up with Buzzard. Dawn was expecting kits, finally, so he'd eased up on finding Rook, Feather and now Ice. But Fox questioned if that was because he was going to have heirs soon or if because Ice had led them to a group of cats. Over the past half-moon Buzzard had been sending patrols to that border and over it. It was beyond Fox why the leader was trying to pick a fight, although he had a guess that involved Frost and challenges to Buzzard's reign.

Fox yawned, his jaws sliding slightly, and he shook off. Was there any prey he could eat?

A gray blur barely made him blink, Storm was awake. His friend's fur stuck up in every direction, and his eyes were huge.

"Calm yourself would you?" Fox commented, glancing at his friend idly.

Storm stared at him blankly, "What was I thinking?"

"I have an idea." Fox muttered under his breath, and shoved Storm. "Focus, would you?"

"Fox is right."

The ginger and gray toms looked up, Buzzard had emerged from his den, a strange look on his face. "I need you to lead a patrol for me Storm."

Storm blinked, shaking his head. "Now?"

"No. Tomorrow." Buzzard wasn't being sarcastic. "Moth!"

The gray she-cat emerged slowly from her den; she'd had a few litters, which had taken their toll on her. Being six snowfalls old herself, her oldest kit was Storm.

"Take Sand and Patch over the border and hunt over there. I hear the prey looks good over there." Buzzard stated, and turned to Storm.

"You'll go tomorrow."

"What? On a hunting patrol?" Storm growled, tail lashing once.

Buzzard glared at him, and Storm shut his jaws. "You will take Frost, Jay, Reed, Stone and Wave."

Storm's ears flattened and he muttered something. Fox glanced over; Wave was being trained by her brother Jay as their father had been killed in battle.

Buzzard looked over The Pride, "If they have any regard for their borders they will be expecting you, so be prepared to fight. If we're lucky and they're mouse-brains, they won't be ready for anything, and you are to take the area by force."

Storm raised his head, and unsheathed his claws. "With pleasure."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPOVSHIFTX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X_

Falconheart was awoken from his sleep by something shaking him, instead of his usual nightmares. They'd begun to fade as it was, which was good since the Clan was now sleeping closer together in the warrior den.

"Falconheart! We have a problem!" a voice hissed urgently.

Falconheart opened his eyes, Sorrelflower was shaking him. The tortoiseshell had taken a patrol out promising to check the border and hunt on the way back.

"What?" he whispered softly, careful not to wake up his sleeping Clanmates.

"The Pride crossed the border." She murmured, "Firestrike found feathers, they made a kill on our side of the border."

Falconheart resisted the urge to growl, he'd let The Pride test the border for this long, figuring no reaction would either have them loose interest or at least stall for time. But if they blatantly crossed and made a kill… The Pride was trying to get a rise out of them.

"Don't say anything to anyone else; tell Featherstep and Firestrike the same. I'll figure out what to do."

Sorrelflower nodded, her green eyes narrowed. "You're not going to let this one go are you?"

"I can't." he confirmed softly, rising to his paws. He led the way out of the warriors den, ignoring Firestrike and Featherstep to head for the creek. Hopefully a swim would give him an idea.

He could hear Sorrelflower passing on his orders, as he splashed into the creek, and plunged into the deep spot. His paws churned under him, keeping his head out.

His reaction was chosen for him, he had to attack. The question was how and when. The border would be the perfect place; the next group to cross would find them waiting.

Well, maybe. A battle on the border could work, but with his numbers smaller than The Pride he wanted every advantage he could get. It would have to take place on his territory, and if only he could launch a surprise attack…

A sneak attack on his own territory? He supposed it was possible, they were crossing the border, but they'd come in expecting an attack… Falconheart swam slowly, hearing the sounds of the Clan stirring, and he pulled himself out, pebbles slidding beneath his paws. He shook off, causing water droplets to strike around him, the ripples spreading out to lap against his legs from all sides.

_All sides_… Falconheart's head snapped up, an attack plan forming in his mind. It would be risky, but if they did it right they would succeed.

He hurried over to the camp, finding the Clan milling around.

"Cats of CreekClan!" he called, as he climbed up the bank to his rock. "Sorrelflower's patrol discovered some disturbing news." He announced as he leapt onto the rock.

"The Pride has crossed the border." Sorrelfeather reported, the tortoiseshell looked at him. "They were hunting over here."

Shadowthorn growled, his ears flattened in disgust.

Falconheart flicked his ears in acknowledgement. "We will not let this go unchallenged. The Pride will learn that CreekClan will not tolerate this. Shadowthorn, Featherstep, if we attacked the patrol, how would they fight?"

Shadowthorn tilted his head, "What?"

"It would probably be around average fighting skills…" Featherstep offered, neither of them seemed to understand the question.

Falconheart flicked his ears, "No, how will they fight? Will they attack separately or as a patrol?"

Lionstorm turned his head, "Will they cover each other's backs?"

"Thank you, yes." Falconheart nodded, "Strategically, how will they fight?"

Shadowthorn's eyes lit up, "Oh! No, The Pride fights independently."

Falconheart nodded, "Good. Then my plan should work. Even if they were surrounded would they fight alone?"

"Yes." Shadowthorn perked his ears, "What difference does it make?"

"If we surrounded them and they fought side by side we'd take the beating." Splashcloud answered. "We'd be unable to flank them."

Falconheart nodded, "So what we're going to do is trap them, loosely." He unsheathed his claws. "There will be two patrols. I'll lead the first one. Lionstorm, Blackstone, I'll need both of you."

The two large toms nodded.

"Firestrike, Shadowthorn, you two will attack them from behind while they're focusing on us." Falconheart studied them. "I need you two to hold them on our territory."

"Why not just let them run?" Firestrike asked, tail flicking eagerly.

Falconheart shook his head. "We must make the most of this ambush. Just chasing them off won't be enough. We need to show them that we can and will defeat them." He began to stalk in a circle on his rock. "The Pride is used to conquering anyone they encounter. We will not run or surrender because they showed us they had fangs, let's make them prove they can use them!" he looked over the Clan, seeing their support.

"Splashcloud!"

"Yes?" the gray she-cat pricked her ears.

Falconheart paused in his pacing. "You'll lead the second patrol with Sorrelflower and Featherstep."

Splashcloud nodded once, "Our job?"

"Dart in and out of the fighting, you're adding to the confusion." Falconheart explained. "I want them to think there are more of us then there are."

Splashcloud grinned slowly. "That will be interesting." She glanced at Sorrelflower and Featherstep. "Are you two up for this?"

"Definitely." Featherstep nodded eagerly, her tail waving.

Sorrelflower shrugged slightly. "I'll do it, whether I am or not."

"What about us?" Brackenkit squeaked, looking up at him.

Falconheart looked down at the kit, considering him. "You can't join the fight, but I'll need you to stay here with your mother and Icepaw."

"They can help me." Everyone turned to look at the source of the quiet voice. Icepaw shrank under her Clanmates' stares.

Falconheart blinked, and sat down. "There you are Brackenkit. I'm sure Icepaw would be grateful if you helped her sort the herbs she'll need." He hopped down to the ground. "This is important work. I need you three to follow all of Icepaw's orders. Don't eat anything!"

Brackenkit nodded, and glanced at his brother and sister. "We can do that!"

"We'll do it, Falconheart." Goldkit agreed.

Branchkit gave a little bounce, "Yay!"

He heard chuckles from the Clan, and nodded.

"Good. We'll spend today preparing and tomorrow at sunrise we will meet them!"

XXX

Falconheart stood near the border, waiting for The Pride cats. The warriors had all slipped out of camp quietly. Honeynose's kits were still asleep when they'd left, leaving two pieces of prey for Honeynose and Icepaw.

Falconheart ran his tongue over his muzzle, tasting hints of the finch he'd shared with Blackstone.

His ears pricked, he heard something rustle from across the border.

"This is almost degrading." A tom grumbled, Falconheart resisted the urge to flatten his ears.

"Shut up Storm." A cold voice that sent a frost over Falconheart's pelt spoke next.

"I'm leading this patrol, Frost." Storm snapped flatly, clearly not enjoying being challenged.

"I don't see anyone." A younger voice commented, a she-cat's voice.

"Wave's right, no one's here." Falconheart sank into the grass, creeping forward. He could make out an apprentice aged gray tom. A nasty scratch curved over his back, down his flank. Frost had to be the white cat that looked bored. He wasn't sure who Storm was, there were three other toms on the patrol. He figured it wasn't the brown furred one, before refocusing.

"Maybe they ran off." The blue-gray tom, he wasn't Storm after all, suggested. Falconheart leapt out, remembering Shadowthorn's suggestion.

_If Storm's with them there is no way he'll let an insult go._

He struck the gray and white tom, and hissed. "You call yourself a fighter? I've seen fiercer mice!" he pulled away, to dart backwards slightly, out of range.

Storm whirled, he looked furious. Falconheart looked over the patrol, and took off.

"Get him!" Storm shouted, Falconheart slowed to make sure he could hear their pawsteps behind him. He dove into a clump of grass, and turned around. Storm was almost on top of him when Falconheart lunged back out, sending the tom reeling backwards.

Lionstorm and Blackstone emerged from the trees, Lionstorm leapt on Frost, the white tom hissing as he staged sideway. Blackstone bowled over two cats with one blow from his paw. The patrol backed up a little, and Firestrike shot out. He took one the brown tom emitting an eerie caterwaul.

Shadowthorn was silent, but he went for Stone. Falconheart backed up to let Storm come at him, keeping the patrol spread out.

He duck to dodge Storm's swipe, and head butted his chest. Storm lost his balance for a heartbeat and Falconheart lashed out three times with quick swipes at his shoulder. Storm leapt at him, Falconheart was pinned under him, but kicked up at his belly. Storm looked like he'd regretted his decision, even as he bit Falconheart's ear. The silver tabby kicked harder, pressing his paws up against his chest.

Storm yelped and released Falconheart, turning his head. Falconheart shoved his paw against Storm's exposed throat, causing the tom to choke. He kicked him off, a blur of gray heading for a different Pride cat.

He pinned Storm down and showed him the correct way to treat a pinned opponent. He kept his weight on Storm's gut, slicing up his chest and muzzle with his front paws.

"Our turn's over!" he heard Splashcloud call, "Let the others have their glory!"

Storm's eyes widened, Falconheart was careful not to hit one. He sheathed his claws briefly, to loosen the fur trapped between them, and hit Storm with a hard blow to the head, before letting him loose.

Storm got to his paws, not using the opportunity to look at his cats, like Falconheart was. Blackstone was easily handling the two blue-gray cats; the smaller one looked around fearfully.

Lionstorm was bloody, but most of it was smeared to the point it was unclear if it was his or Frost's. Stone was taking a beating from Shadowthorn, and the brown tom Firestrike had taken looked desperate.

"You're going to lose this fight." Falconheart warned him, as Storm attempted to charge him. Falconheart leapt aside, darting around to drive Storm back to the group.

Storm snarled, blood trickling down his face. "We don't lose!"

"Let's finish them!" Sorrelflower shouted, and Falconheart smirked, both to un-nerve Storm and because that was a clever idea. Now it sounded like there were two patrols backing them up.

Storm stepped back, and Sorrelflower landed on his back.

The tom yelped, as the tortoiseshell kicked and bit him. Falconheart got a deep gash over his opponent's chest, before he shook Sorrelflower off. He turned to fight her, and Falconheart bit the gray tom's tail. Storm yowled, spinning to Falconheart. The silver tabby released him, catching a blow across his cheek.

Falconheart flinched, as Storm scored his claws over his forehead.

Several yelps came from The Pride cats, Storm turned his ears each time one sounded.

"Give up yet?" Falconheart demanded, showing his fangs. "You have to know you're largely outnumbered."

Storm was falling for the bluff, Falconheart knew he was. The determination in his eyes was weakening.

"Just give up, we'll let you go." Falconheart offered, the two toms partially circling each other. Falconheart would switch directions occasionally, keeping himself between Storm and the way to camp.

A pained yowl sounded, and Falconheart saw Stone go sprinting off.

Storm growled, tail lashing. "This isn't over."

Falconheart lunged, slamming into Storm to knock him down. "This fight is over." He announced loudly.

Blackstone pinned down the tom he was fighting; Shadowthorn grabbed the only she-cat. Firestrike twisted around the brown tom he was fighting to knock him into the middle. He crashed into Frost, who Lionstorm had shoved.

"Tell Buzzard that CreekClan can and will defend its borders." Falconheart ordered Storm. "Assuming your wounds don't speak for themselves."

Storm spat at him, but Falconheart held firm, continuing to pin him down.

Falconheart bared his fangs, looking Storm in his yellow eyes. "Leave."

Storm's eyes widened and Falconheart released him. Storm twisted to his paws, surging to his cats.

"You're foolish to stand against The Pride." Storm turned around, blood spilling from the gash in his chest.

Falconheart merely stared at him for a long while. "We're not standing. We're fighting back."

Firestrike and Shadowthorn moved to let them out, Storm glared at Shadowthorn. "So there you are."

Shadowthorn offered a feral grin. "On the side kicking your tail back to Buzzard? Yes, that's where I am."

Storm snarled, his tail lashing almost smacking Shadowthorn in his face as he passed.

Falconheart waited until they were gone to look at the rest of his patrol. Blackstone had several scratches on his shoulders, some laced his chest, but none seemed overly deep. Shadowthorn had deeper scratches down his front legs, and several bites. Lionstorm had a deep bite on his shoulder, a few marks on his flanks, but most of the wounds were on his shoulders, chest and a few marks on his face.

Firestrike had a deep gash behind his ear, and few scrapes on his legs, some on his sides.

Falconheart looked around, "Splashcloud?"

The smaller gray she-cat padded out. She had a few minor scratches on her sides; he thought he could see one on her back.

Featherstep joined Shadowthorn, and Sorrelflower followed Splashcloud out of the undergrowth. Both of them had minor wounds, the darting in and out had spared them from the harder hits.

Falconheart raised his head, "Buzzard's been giving the message."

"I'm not sure he'll listen to it though." Shadowthorn muttered darkly, his green eyes worn.


	23. Chapter 22: Shadowthorn

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Chapter 22

* * *

"Cats of CreekClan gather for a Clan meeting!"

Shadowthorn looked up and walked towards the rock, a little slower than usual. His muscles ached with every step, a day after the fight and the bruises had truly formed.

Falconheart looked a little stiff himself, as he waited for the Clan to gather.

"The Pride's been driven off for now." He began carefully. "We've done well, but now isn't the time to slack off. We must continue to be vigilant, for The Pride won't take this defeat easily."

"Talk about an understatement." Firestrike muttered under his breath, Shadowthorn flicked his ear in agreement.

Falconheart raised his head, "CreekClan is strong and we will continue to hold our place here. The Pride will realize that it cannot drive us off."

Shadowthorn looked at the Clan, then up at his former mentor. "Will you be taking a leader's name?"

Falconheart looked thrown, and shook his head. "I don't think so Shadowthorn."

The black tom carefully stood up. "Why not? You're our leader, why don't you get your nine lives and name?"

"He's got a point." Blackstone agreed slowly, the massive black and white tom tilted his head slightly. "If we're going to be a Clan we should have a leader."

Falconheart's ears flattened and he shook his head. "We don't have enough cats yet; I want to recruit a few more before anyone becomes leader."

"Who are we going to recruit?" Firestrike challenged, the orange tom looked disgusted. "They're either here, dead, or in The Pride."

"We've accepted him as leader without a name; does he have to get one?" Splashcloud asked, shaking her head. "It's his choice."

"But for the good of the Clan shouldn't he have one?" Shadowthorn retorted, his tail flicking back and forth. "He's not leader he's deputy right now."

"And he's doing just fine there." Sorrelflower retorted with her green eyes narrowed. "So why change what's working?"

"Isn't that the way the Clan should be though?" Firestrike flattened his ears. "With a leader?"

"We've got one; he's just not taking that rank." Splashcloud shot back, Shadowthorn could hear several cats muttering their thoughts under their breath.

"That's enough." Everyone turned to looked at Honeynose. The golden furred queen stood up to address them all, tail flicking repeatedly.

"Falconheart will do what he thinks is right, and really, we have bigger issues than this. Unless someone wants to replace him, I don't think he needs a leader's name." Honeynose's gaze drifted over the cats gathered. "I don't think we're enough of a Clan yet, honestly."

Shadowthorn sat down, slowly closing his jaws.

Falconheart dipped his head to her. "Thank you Honeynose." He looked at his Clanmates, stopping when he found Icepaw.

"Icepaw, has StarClan said anything to you?"

The white she-cat shook her head, "No." she murmured softly.

Falconheart leaned forward. "Did you say no?"

Icepaw spoke up, just slightly. "I haven't heard anything." She shrank back when she'd finished speaking.

Falconheart sat down, "Then they've decided that we can make our own choices." He shook his head as though to clear it. "Now, we need to continue our lives as normal, we can't sit around waiting for The Pride to attack. Blackstone, would you lead a border patrol? Featherstep, would you take some cats hunting?"

The two named warriors nodded, and Falconheart hopped off the rock, flinching when he hit the ground.

Shadowthorn didn't join the crowd around Featherstep and Blackstone immediately, waiting until the patrols had mostly been sorted to approach the hunting patrol.

"Hey." He greeted Featherstep; she turned around to nuzzle him.

"Hey, yourself. Do you want to come along?" she offered. "We've got room on our patrol."

Shadowthorn glanced around her, Lionstorm and Splashcloud nodded to him.

"Sure, why not?" he smiled at her, falling into step beside Featherstep.

"We can try the Split Birch." Featherstep offered, glancing at the rest of the patrol.

Shadowthorn shrugged, "I'm following you."

"What else is new?" Lionstorm muttered to Splashcloud, she shoved him even as she chuckled.

Splashcloud looked at them, "I think it sounds like a good place to start."

Lionstorm paused to stretch out his shoulders. "I agree."

Featherstep increased her pace, her fur brushing Shadowthorn's. Shadowthorn padded along, not in too much of a hurry.

Featherstep flicked her tail over his ears; Shadowthorn sort of lurched forward to catch up with her.

"What?" he asked softly, tilting his head slightly to regard her with one eye.

Featherstep glanced over her shoulder; Shadowthorn looked back at Lionstorm and Splashcloud. They seemed focused on their own conversation, clearly teasing each other occasionally, but he got the point.

"Later." She whispered to him. "I want to talk to you privately."

Shadowthorn nodded eagerly, looking ahead. "We're almost there I think."

Featherstep avoided a dip in the ground by lengthening her stride. "I hope." She agreed, looking at the trees.

"Wait." They turned around; Splashcloud lifted her head, her nostrils flaring. "I'm going this way, I think I smelled something."

"Okay." Featherstep nodded, "You can meet up with us at the Split Birch then?"

Splashcloud grinned, "See you there."

Lionstorm let her pass him, and then hurried to catch up with them. "Are we going to hunt separately or together?"

"I was thinking separately." Featherstep confessed softly, her ears pricked.

"Works for me." Lionstorm agreed with a nod, he almost seemed to be strolling more than walking. "I'll go this way then." He veered off to the left, passing behind them. Shadowthorn thought the golden tom had given him an amused look, but he wasn't sure.

He walked in silence next to Featherstep until they reached the Split Birch.

"What's really bothering you?"

Shadowthorn turned his head, staring at her in surprise. "What?"

Featherstep's yellow eyes were calm. "You all but demanded Falconheart became Clan leader. That's not how you usually act, you look up to him as much as you do, clearly something else is bothering you."

Shadowthorn flattened his ears, looking down. Featherstep rubbed against him, purring softly.

"Whatever's troubling you, why do you think Falconheart being Clan leader would solve it?"

Shadowthorn lifted his head, glancing at her. "I want a strong leader that's all."

Featherstep turned around so she was standing by his side. "That's not all."

Shadowthorn's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine." He was quiet, before giving the truth. "Buzzard knows."

Featherstep rubbed her head against his shoulder. "You're safe here."

"But he knows. He will try to take this from me." Shadowthorn swallowed, shaking his head. "Buzzard would do anything to punish me for deserting."

"He won't get the chance." Featherstep promised softly. "That's why we came here."

Shadowthorn leaned against her. "Doesn't mean he won't try."

Featherstep sighed, and shoved him lightly. "Mouse-brain. You'll no longer face him alone."

Shadowthorn offered a small smile. "Good, because I'm thinking I'll need the help."

* * *

A.N.: An alternate version does exist in a one-shot called Because. It's located in my 100 One-shots challenge. It doesn't feature Honeynose, Pepper, Splash or Flower. It's Falconheart centric, and since it was just me character developing it will never be featured in Flooded. Just thought I'd mention it though.

Thank you all for over 100 reviews, it makes me very happy. :)


	24. Chapter 23: Buzzard

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 23

Buzzard snarled under his breath, pacing outside his den. How could they have lost? Storm and Frost on the same patrol lost a fight? He shook his head, it wasn't right! The Pride had never been fought before, not a fight where not only did the opposite side have a chance but won as well! The Pride crushed everyone they'd faced.

Buzzard's tail lashed back and forth. This wouldn't do. Storm had reported not only had they allied themselves with Lion and Fire, a stunt Buzzard had never been able to perform, but that Rook was there as well!

So his brother hadn't just run off, he'd switched sides to fight Buzzard. The Pride knew it, and the cunning smirk was back on Frost's face. The Pride couldn't have a leader that couldn't hold them together.

Buzzard had seen the looks, not from Storm, Fox or Robin of course, but others… others were watching him closely now. Eyes were on him and not in a good way. He had to turn this in his favor, but how does one turn a defeat into their favor?

Buzzard sat down, tail thumping slowly against the ground. Well, Rook was no longer heir, in any case, Hawk had relieved him of that position. His son was strong and would likely survive. The birth of his kits had boosted Buzzard's popularity but this had knocked it back down.

He spotted Storm, his friend looked weary, and probably not just from the battle. Ciara had given birth the night before, so Storm hadn't gotten much sleep.

Buzzard considered his options. Turn a loss, a serious loss, to his advantage. He wanted to take another chance at this 'CreekClan'. The territory looked nice, and cats this strong would be an excellent addition. But not yet. He couldn't do it yet. The Pride wasn't strong enough, that much was clear. But CreekClan, unlike The Pride, was new to this forest, and there was no possible way they could be strong enough to take a solid assault in a few moons. They seemed to be a loose allegiance, Storm had reported there was no clear leadership of this group. No one had stood out and watched the battle, he'd been given a message by a silver tabby, but he couldn't be leader, he'd fought against the patrol.

Buzzard let out a slow breath. No clear leadership, a loose allegiance, and Rook switched sides. That was it, there was his plan.

Buzzard moved onto the outlook over the camp, he looked down at his cats.

He let out a loud yowl, to call his group together. With this he'd wipe that smug look right off Frost's face.

The battle patrol joined slowly, their wounds were obvious, marring the smoothness of their pelts. Wave's fur was as choppy as her namesake, her brother looked worse. Stone sat next to them, the gray tom looked awful, and Stone was the best fighter of the three trainees.

Buzzard peered down at them. "We suffered a minor blow yesterday, but this CreekClan is foolish if they think we will not defeat them. This is no real setback as CreekClan will hope. This is a chance to fool them."

"So we're not going to attack because we can't win." Frost yawned, the tom's voice as cold as ever. "Just say what you mean Buzzard, don't coat it in honey first."

Buzzard curled his lip. "I don't think our loss falls on my shoulders Frost. Weren't you on that patrol?"

"Storm led it." Frost retorted, Buzzard's tail bristled.

"In any event, we will wait. In a moon my kits and Storm's will be trainees. Any females in this CreekClan can't have any kits by then and we will over-run them with sheer force."

He could see his force nodding slowly, he was winning them back.

"Unless your brother's gotten Feather pregnant." Frost muttered, Buzzard smirked.

"Oh Rook? Haven't you figured it out yet Frost?" he asked like he was talking to a kit.

Frost gave him a look like a snow-fall night, cold and dark.

Buzzard looked down at his cats, "Rook didn't just desert The Pride, he switched sides. He thinks that if he can get this group of cats to defeat us, he'll be leader. He doesn't know he's not heir anymore, and I'm not sure he cares. He wants to replace me, by any means he can. These cats aren't settling, they are planning to overthrow me and take over."

Now that had hooked his cats, many of them seemed to believe it. Rook was a troublemaker after all, they could believe it. Buzzard didn't pause; whatever feelings he'd once had for his brother, the last hint of love he'd had for the black tom was gone. "So Frost, do you want to go face them now, and drag it out, or wait and strike right at their camp? Strike them and destroy them completely?"

"Let's wipe them out!" Storm cheered, and most of The Pride joined him.

Buzzard hadn't expected Frost to support him, but he'd gotten The Pride back. He looked around, and spotted Ciara. She was peering out of her den, eyes trained on Storm. Buzzard couldn't read the look on her face.

He looked down at them, "So we shall train hard and fight harder! We will stamp them out!"

A cheer thundered back at him, and Buzzard grinned. He'd pulled it off after all.

The Pride broke up, the she-cats to hunt, the toms to train, asides from Fox. The ginger tom remained at his spot, his face impassive like Ciara's had been.

Buzzard hopped down. "What's wrong?"

Fox turned his head, his dark amber eyes focused on Buzzard, but his thoughts somewhere else.

"Didn't you ever love Rook?" Fox asked softly. "Or was he always the rock you used to leap into power?"

Buzzard stared at him, Fox walked off before he could reply.

The brown tom flattened his ears, how could Fox ask that? He had loved Rook! Fox didn't understand, Buzzard could either have his brother's love or he could have The Pride's support. He'd needed Fang and Storm's support, and if that meant letting them torment Rook, well, he'd done nothing to stop them.

Buzzard unsheathed his claws. Rook had never been the ideal Pride cat anyway. He'd never been built like them, always quick, trying to dodge blows rather than deliver them. Rook hadn't fit in and Buzzard feared to stand up for his brother would be to turn The Pride against him. His father left Rook to The Pride's will and Buzzard followed his lead.

The Pride leader let his tail thump against the ground a few times. Of course he'd loved Rook. Before the tom had begun training, when Rook had been young, when it seemed he respected Buzzard.

But Rook had grown up and grown bitter with both he'd moved away from Buzzard to the edges of The Pride.

Buzzard looked up, his eyes searching for Fox. _Of course I loved Rook. But he could have never have been the cat I needed him to be._

* * *

Updates might be a little slow, now that NaNo's over I'm no longer cranking a chapter out daily. So you're catching up to me. No worries, I'll keep updating and writing, I'm not even halfway through yet.


	25. Chapter 24: Owl

Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 24

"Hey. Wake up."

Owl blinked awake at the soft hiss, looking up. His sister's blue eyes looked back at him, she blinked once. She had their mother's black fur, with silver flecks mixed in by her ears.

"What?" Owl hissed back, slowly rolling over.

Dusk looked over her shoulder. "Let's go outside and play. Ripple's already out there with the others."

Owl hopped up, his tail waving. "Okay then." He agreed eagerly. He glanced over his shoulder to where his mother lay curled up, fast asleep and hesitated.

"Storm's out there." Dusk offered, "So's Buzzard, so Hawk's fighting everyone."

Owl perked up a little, Storm liked watching his kits fight, and he had been planning a game that Buzzard would probably like.

"Let's get out there before Hawk and his sisters crush Ripple." Owl suggested, taking off.

"Hey!" Dusk complained, careful not to wake their mother as they raced out of the tunnel. Sure enough Ripple was pinned beneath Hawk, the dark brown tom sitting on the black tom. Ripple swiped at him with one tabby striped leg, which Hawk dodged.

"CreekClan scum! The Pride shall conquer all!" Owl yowled, lunging at Hawk to knock him off his brother. He pinned the brown tom down, and looked for Storm. The gray tom nodded at him, grinning widely. He leaned over to Buzzard.

"I used to worry about him a little but he's gotten a taste for violence like his brother." Storm confessed, and Owl's thoughts on that statement were blocked by Hawk's paw being shoved in his eye. He bit Hawk, and the tom pulled his paw back. Owl could feel a small amount of blood over his eye where Hawk's claws had been. He released Hawk and growled.

"We shall win!"

Hawk shoved him off but Owl landed on his paws. Dusk was pinning down Moon, and Shrew and Ripple wrestled across the ground, with Ripple having the advantage.

"No! CreekClan shall defeat The Pride because we're so powerful." Hawk squared his shoulders, and Owl leapt beside him instead of on him.

"The Pride defeats all because we're stronger than all!" with that he bowled the older tom over.

Hawk yowled loudly, "Noooooooo! How could this be? We surrender and run away!"

"Ha ha!" Owl released him, and pranced around, "We have won!"

"Yay!" Ripple and Dusk cheered, releasing Hawk's sisters.

Buzzard looked at his kits carefully. "What was that?"

"We could beat them easy!" Hawk boasted, "We just lost this time because we weren't The Pride. That's how the game works."

Buzzard grinned, and gently shoved his son. "Glad you understand that."

Owl shook his head hoping to ease the stinging over his eye. Hawk had a small smear of blood on his leg where Owl had bitten him, which pleased him. He turned to look at his littermates, to make sure they were okay.

Dusk was fine, grooming her tail, while Moon licked one paw next to her. Ripple had a few claw marks on his chest, near where his tabby stripes began. Only on his legs and tail was he striped, the rest of his body, asides from his forehead had no tabby markings.

"Plus we'll be really able to beat you soon." Hawk promised, the tom gave a grin at Owl that wasn't truly friendly and made his pelt prickle. Hawk didn't use to smile that way.

"Yeah, you start training tomorrow!" Ripple muttered under his breath, flattening his ears. "Luckies!"

"There you are." Owl turned to his mother, who'd come out of the den. He watched as her green eyes, which were slightly yellow widened. "Storm, what happened?"

Storm shrugged, "They were just playing. Owl was really good today; if he keeps it up he might soon be as good as Ripple."

Ciara looked at Owl, who raised his head proudly, for a few heartbeats. He began to lower it when he saw the sad look in his mother's eyes. Had he done something wrong?

"The hunters just got back in any case." Storm meowed, "and I think these three earned a good meal. The fighters have to keep up their strength."

Ripple gave a little bounce, which ruffled his fur.

"Hawk gets first pick." Buzzard's voice carried an odd note, and Storm turned to The Pride Leader.

"Of course." He agreed, "But after that, surely you think they all earned a meal."

Buzzard dipped his head slowly. "Tomorrow Hawk, Shrew and Moon will begin truly earning their meals."

Hawk raised his head, Shrew perked up too, the creamy brown she-cat's tail waved slightly.

"I'll catch any piece of prey I want!" she meowed, pouncing on Moon.

"Hey!" he cream furred sister yelped, twisting to look at her. "I'm going to fight." With that she kicked Shrew off, and she crashed into Ripple. Owl's brother pinned her down.

"Why don't you want to be good at fighting?" Ripple demanded. "That's what I'm going to be best at!"

Shrew shoved him. "You're a tom like Hawk. I'm supposed to hunt."

"Well you're all supposed to eat." Buzzard replied, cutting into the kits' argument. Hawk was tucking into a mouse he'd pulled off the pile.

"You three head to the den to eat." Ciara meowed strangely, making Owl look up at his mother. She placed her paw on his shoulder and licked his forehead.

"Mom!" he whined, "That's my battle scar!"

His mother sighed, "You're too young to have a battle scar." She whispered, "Go join your siblings."

Owl gladly scampered away from her, to where his brother and sister were dragging off a rabbit to their mother's den.

"Ciara. Ciara!" Storm crossed camp to stop their mother outside the den. "What's your problem? Aren't you happy, Owl's finally acting like a fighter?"

"Happy my son wants battle scars before he's even a moon old?" Ciara's voice was soft, and Owl was glad he wasn't the one in enough trouble to be spoken to that way. "Happy that my kits whose fur is still kit fluff are going to start training in not even half a moon? No, Storm, I'm not thrilled."

"That's how The Pride does things Ciara." Storm's voice was hard, and Owl backed up, glancing at his brother and sister. They looked scared of their father too.

"So get used to. I will train them to fight CreekClan for The Pride. I will make Owl and Ripple great fighters, cats will someday fear them. You should be proud of that."

Owl couldn't see his mother through Storm's flank. "What about Dusk?"

"She's a she-cat. She'll hunt." Storm replied calmly. "Their training will start soon, so don't pamper them too much, I don't want them getting soft. Owl's finally showing his claws."

Storm trotted back over to Buzzard, leaving their mother alone at the den entrance.

She ducked in, and looked over the three, "What did you get?"

"It's a rabbit, Robin promised it was fresh." Dusk meowed, her ears pricked. "Ciara?"

Their mother shook her head, "I'm fine kits, go ahead and start." She looked at Ripple's legs, and her eyes darkened.

Owl gently shoved his brother, who nipped his ear, and Dusk leapt at them, they always play fought over their food.

Owl laughed as Ripple kicked at his back, careful not to squash Dusk too much as he rolled over.

Dusk used her spot to shove Ripple backwards and Owl twisted to take the first bite.

"No!" Ripple let out a saddened cry, but grinned. "I never get the first piece."

"I'd say otherwise." Dusk muttered, still pinned underneath Owl, but not complaining. "You get it all the time; I never get the first piece."

Ripple joined them, "Fine then, you can get the first bite next time."

"Can I? Really?" Dusk looked up at Owl, who nodded, chewing before he responded, just like Ciara had taught him.

"Sure."

Dusk purred, and took a bite from the rabbit.

Owl got off her to move to a different spot, He took a nibble here, a bite there, and tore off a small piece. After he ate that he backed off, feeling full. His stomach felt heavy and he blinked sleepily.

"I'm done." He announced, curling up next to Ciara, who curled her black tail around him.

"Mother?"

She turned her head to look down at him, "Yes, love?"

"I'm like Storm right? I want to be like my father." Owl raised his head, and watched as his mother's eyes clouded slightly, he never understood why she looked at them that way sometimes.

"I thought you were most like your father before today Owl." she whispered, standing up to go over to the rabbit.

"What does that mean?" Owl whispered to his littermates, who'd curled up next to him. "Ripple's the most like Storm."

Ripple raised his head. "You think so?"

"We all know it." Dusk muttered under her breath.

Ripple grinned, "Thanks." He glanced at Owl and shrugged. "I don't know about you."

Owl considered his mother's words as he licked his pelt. "I don't either."

Dusk stretched slightly. "Do you think we'll be as good fighters as Storm?"

"Of course!" Ripple wiggled slightly, making Dusk mew indignantly, and Owl grunt when she was shoved into him.

Ciara's quiet voice cut into their thoughts. "Kits."

Owl turned, careful where he put his paws so he didn't shove Dusk, to look up at his mother. She wasn't staring at them; her gaze was on camp outside. "Promise me, no matter how badly you want to be a good fighter, no matter what happens, you will always protect each other."

Owl swallowed, and nodded. "I promise."

"Me too." Dusk agreed softly.

Ripple nodded, "and me."

Ciara sighed softly, turning to look at them. "You're good kits. Get some rest so you can spend the afternoon with the other kits."

Owl yawned, curling up closer to Dusk as the soft sound of his mother's purr lulled him to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25: Falconheart

Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 25

The silence pressed on his ears, the water a weight on his chest, his vision blurred. His lungs burned just slightly, and Falconheart finally surged upward, his head breaking the surface of the water. He gasped in a rush of air, cooling the burn in his chest, his legs churning beneath him. The wind over the water rippled his whiskers over the small waves and chilled his ears, which he flattened.

He swam to the edge of the creek, using a tree root to haul himself out, and up the bank. At the top he shook off, the water droplets sprinkling the grass like dew.

Falconheart's still damp paws pushed down the stems as he walked to the side that over looked his camp.

The Clan was stirring, Splashcloud, Shadowthorn and Blackstone playing with the kits while Honeynose ate with Featherstep. Sorrelflower sat near the entrance, her ears perked, which reassured Falconheart. After the recent border skirmishes between the Clan and The Pride, tension in camp and on the border was higher. The Clan had held their own, but so far their only decisive victory had been the first fight.

There was a twinge in his chest, moments like this he missed Ciara. He missed her comforting warmth, the trust she had in him, the way she looked at him like he could take on anything and win. He missed having someone with that faith in him.

"Though who can blame them for wanting you to take a leader's name?" he thought out loud, for the wind alone to hear. "In war, everyone wants strong leadership, and my continues refusal implies I have something to hide."

_Don't you? Don't you fear you're unworthy, that you'd go to the Starred Cave only for StarClan to reject you as leader?_

Falconheart flattened his ears, his claws tearing at the grass beneath him. "Because I'm unworthy."

He chuckled softly shaking his head. "The great irony is I finally understand Pantherstar. To think I thought he just brushed me off. He made a lot of time for me, considering how hard it is to lead." He sighed, all his breath rushing out of his lungs, and sides collapsed inward. "I'm sorry, Pantherstar. I am so, so sorry, for everything I did and said."

He slowly raised his head, his gaze resting on Sorrelflower by the entrance. Her head turned and he followed her gaze to see Icepaw enter, carrying a bundle of herbs. Falconheart needed to thank Shadowthorn for recruiting her, yet again. She seemed to know more every day, and fit in better every day. He watched as she even greeted Sorrelflower, a solid improvement from when she first arrived.

He saw no sign of Lionstorm and Firestrike and wondered if they were out hunting. Speaking of Shadowthorn, he'd calmed down around Firestrike, to the point they almost socialized, if you could count hurling insults at each other socializing.

Falconheart flopped down, his paws crossed in front of him. His Clan seemed to be a whole, but there were parts missing, and it felt incomplete.

_I should be able to hold them off, for a little while anyway._ Falconheart mused. "If only we had a few more members."

In a moment of weakness a few days ago he'd gone to Ciara's den, to see if she was around. He'd hoped that even if she had turned him away, she would've been able to tell where to find some other rogues. Firestrike couldn't be right, there had to be more near-by, when he'd been an apprentice he'd seen them lurking outside of the borders, watching the Clan cats. They couldn't have disappeared since then.

But apparently they had, as had Ciara. The den was abandoned, and clearly had been since he'd left her two moons ago.

Falconheart let out a soft breath, what had he planned to do anyway? Explain everything and beg she not hate him? She would've never taken him back…

Falconheart raised his head to shake it. No, he didn't want to go back to Ciara. Well… he did, but not leave the Clan for her, he'd made that mistake once before. He just wanted her back at his side.

"While I'm wishing for impossible things, could Pantherstar come back?" He muttered, directing it to StarClan, "Maybe I could just go back in time and fix everything?"

A yelp made him look over at Shadowthorn, who was playing with the kits. Well, then again, that would cost him almost all these cats.

Brackenkit and Branchkit were crawling on Shadowthorn, Falconheart narrowed his eyes, they were… three moons old. Falconheart's eyes widened and he looked at his friend's kits again. They were all so big now, no longer the kits that had crawled on him when he first found them. In three moons they would need mentors. His whiskers twitched as Splashcloud wrangled them with ease. Well, he had a few choices. His eyes drifted over to Sorrelflower, maybe… She would be a good choice too. He'd have to put some thought into this.

He blinked when Firestrike slipped out of the warriors den, the tom's ears pinned back as he yawned.

Lionstorm's golden pelt was visible behind him, as the tom shoved past his friend. Firestrike turned his head, and they spoke briefly, before Lionstorm brushed past him to talk to Splashcloud.

Firestrike crossed camp, swerving to avoid the kits, coming to a halt at the base of the bank.

"Falconheart, I'm thinking about taking out a hunting patrol. Lionstorm, Splashcloud and maybe Sorrelflower?" Firestrike reared onto his hind legs to speak to him, rather than crane his neck up.

"Sounds fine to me." The deputy peered down over his paws to meet Firestrike's yellow eyed gaze. "Make sure you're back before night-fall would you?"

Firestrike nodded, dropping back down to all fours, before hurrying to join Lionstorm and Splashcloud.

Falconheart watched as they called to Sorrelflower, who rose, joining them when they passed her. He let his gaze rest on the entrance and his thoughts wander.

* * *

Everyone understands there was a three week time skip between chapters 23 and 24 right?


	27. Chapter 26: Pantherstar

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Chapter 26

Pantherstar circled his den once more. He could feel the dirt. Feel it becoming packed. Beneath his paws, beneath his pacing. But he couldn't help it. He had to move, had to walk. Anything to get rid of the urge. Get this deep itch out of his legs. The urge to roam, to leave, to go. The restless feeling in his chest had spread to legs. He was fighting to stay where he was.

It wasn't that their new home was a bad home. It was nice enough, somewhat like the old camp, but it… It wasn't his home. Pantherstar tossed his head, a shudder running down his body like he was holding a storm inside of him. He needed out of there.

He let out a rush of air, his pelt still prickling, lightning flashes over body. If it was just him he would've tried to settle down, forced himself to stick it out for the Clan. But the Clan seemed as restless as he was, in the past four moons they had yet to settle down. Pantherstar unsheathed his claws, tearing at the dirt beneath him. Where did he go from here?

Pantherstar twisted, striding to the den entrance.

He stuck his head out and quickly scanned camp.

"Webriver, Kestrelclaw, Skyheart. Come here." He retreated, once more pacing. His leg muscles twitched. He strode back and forth. Back and forth. Dirt flattening under his paws. Leg muscles rippling. Tail twitching. He needed to go.

"Sit down would you?" Webriver did so himself, curling his tail around his paws.

"I can't." Pantherstar snapped. Turn again. Walk. Turn again. Walk the same path.

Kestrelclaw shared a look with Skyheart, the brown tom settling down next to Webriver, and Skyheart sat next to him.

"We need to leave." Pantherstar slowed his step. Didn't stop though. He couldn't stop. The itch in his paws. A burning in his legs. Longing in his chest. He had to move.

His friends didn't respond immediately, before Kestrelclaw murmured. "Do you mean go home?"

"Yes." Pantherstar spun and kept going.

Skyheart flattened his ears, the blue-gray tom remaining quiet, pondering the statement.

Webriver cleared his throat, "The Clan does seem uneasy here."

"This isn't our home." Pantherstar paused. Then he started walking again. "It never will be."

Webriver licked one paw, dragging it over his ear. "Well, everyone is fit to travel."

"Great. We can leave then."

"Now?" Skyheart snapped out of his thoughts, blue eyes huge.

"Why not?" Pantherstar demanded. He focused his gaze on Skyheart. Even as he paced, his eyes never left him.

Skyheart ran his tongue over his whiskers. "Well, you see…" he shuffled his paws in the dirt. "Emberpelt is expecting."

That halted Pantherstar. Kestrelclaw gave his friend a shove, with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "That's great."

"Congratulations." Pantherstar meant it, glancing at Webriver.

The medicine cat flattened his ears. "Slipped my mind."

Skyheart chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine Webriver."

Pantherstar finally sat down, letting the tip of his tail flick. "So this changes things."

"I'd say she's about ready to move into the nursery." Webriver admitted softly, "She's only expecting one or two, so it's not obvious."

Pantherstar slowly nodded, holding back his need to act. "We can wait until her kits are a moon old, then they should be fit to travel."

Webriver dipped his head in agreement, before rising. "Is that all you needed Pantherstar?"

Pantherstar hesitated, "Kestrelclaw, how is Larchpaw's training going?"

"She's almost ready to be a warrior. Sparrow-wing says the same about Lightpaw." The tom added, shrugging his shoulder. "Though, if we're going back, it might be a good idea to wait. If you make them warriors here…"

"It would suggest we're planning on staying." Pantherstar agreed softly. "I'll assess them though; it'll give me something to do. You two are dismissed, Webriver, I want to talk to you."

Webriver sat back down, while the two warriors slipped out.

"Yes, Pantherstar?"

Pantherstar studied the medicine cat. "You've had no signs right? There's nothing you need to tell me?"

"I've had no signs, and Pantherstar you know what occurs in this Clan as well as I do." Webriver calmly replied, curling his tail around his paws.

The black tom sighed, gazing out the den entrance. "Kestrelclaw will be alright won't he?"

"Eventually, yes." Webriver's gaze was unfocused, "it's no different than any other loss Pantherstar."

"Are you hoping for an apprentice?"

Webriver's gaze was still unfocused and Pantherstar figured the tom hadn't heard him. "You're free to go." He waited a heartbeat before repeating "Webriver!"

"Hmm?" the medicine cat jumped, "Oh, free to go. Sorry, Pantherstar."

Pantherstar merely chuckled, "You always were a dreamer Webriver; just go do it in your own den."

He unsheathed his claws into the dirt. _Soon I'll be back in mine._


	28. Chapter 27: Fox

Warrior's isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 27

Fox raised his ears, watching the trainees fight. Stone and Wave crouched in front of the younger ones, taunting, goading them to attack the larger cats. They were only a moon old, Stone and Wave towered over them, holding back on their attacks against the weaker cats.

"Attack them; are you going to hesitate when it's CreekClan?" Storm snapped, pacing on the edges of the skirmish, and Ripple lunged forward. That was enough for Owl and Dusk; they sprang forward after their brother.

CreekClan. The mere word kept The Pride on edge. Patch was paranoid, convinced they had taken her daughter, and who knew what they were doing to Ice. Fox wasn't sure, as there was no evidence to suggest that. Ice's scent had been what led them to the border, but it was possible she only walked through the territory, hoping that the border would deter anyone that followed. Now Robin's unease about having to fight Lion… That was justified, it was a confirmed fact that the golden tom had joined. Fox knew Buzzard didn't like it; for one thing he'd wanted the loner in The Pride, because it kept Robin from wandering. For another it meant CreekClan had somehow recruited a tough tom that had been unwilling to join The Pride before. Did Lion have some grudge against The Pride he'd never revealed? And how did they ever manage to recruit Fire?

"Fox!" the ginger tom jumped, Storm was glaring at him. His best friend had been moody and sullen since the birth of his kits, focused on nothing but them and training them, hard.

"What?"

Storm growled, "I've been asking you for awhile now, I want you to watch while I fight them."

Fox nodded, Stone and Wave moving back to where Jay sat. The blue-gray tom trained both his sister and the gray tom who'd been born outside The Pride.

Storm's claws unsheathed, Ripple's did as well, Dusk flattened her ears, but Owl stepped forward, teeth bared. Fox stared at them, the still soft fur that surrounded their faces, their now darkened eyes, except for Owl who'd kept his blue eyes, while the other two had their mother's yellow-green eyes. Fox watched them swarm their father, struggling against him every time he knocked them back, Ripple had a faint red line over his chest, spilling down his black fur to his tabby marked legs. Fox flinched, Ciara wouldn't be happy about that, not at all. She was mad enough about Storm's training, and comments he'd been making, Fox idly wondered if this might set the spirited she-cat off completely. She kept telling Storm to be more careful with the kits; couldn't Storm see she was ready to leave him and The Pride? Fox was not going to be standing near that argument.

He sank his claws into the ground, trying to focus on Owl's attempt to attack Storm, flinching slightly when the trainee slid off his father's head, hitting the hard ground with a dull thud. Owl got up; shaking himself off, Fox flattened his ears.

Buzzard couldn't be expected to do anything if it came to blows between Ciara and Storm; he was too busy with his own kits and Dawn. Occasionally Fox caught a glimpse of the leader, and the scheming look in his eyes made his pelt crawl. Something was coming, Buzzard was up to something, Fox could only guess and shudder at what.

"Fox, are you even looking anymore?"

Fox let his eyes drift over to Storm and replied calmly, "they did fine considering their lack of training. Their enthusiasm will help them when they develop skills. Storm you've trained them not even a half-moon are you expecting the next Vulture in your litter or something?"

Storm raised his head at the mention of Buzzard's father, his blue eyes surprised, before they narrowed and he growled. "They were sloppy."

"That isn't their fault; they will get the hang of attacks." Fox retorted, flicking his tail slowly. "Honestly Storm, even you weren't ready to charge into battle after this little training."

He looked over the kits, Owl was shaking his head, as if trying to clear it, Ripple was covered in thin scrapes, and Dusk was favoring her back left leg.

"Well a battle will be coming so they'll have to be ready." Storm curled his lip, turning back to the kits. "Again, this time actually try?"

Fox looked away, his gaze falling on Jay. The blue-gray tom shifted his weight awkwardly, and turned to speak to Wave. Fox sheathed and unsheathed his claws feeling the weight of disgust in his chest. He could understand for a heartbeat why Rook ran off, and why Feather followed. Because he'd never considered deserting before but the path Buzzard was leading The Pride down was beginning to scare him.


	29. Chapter 28: Shadowthorn

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 28

Shadowthorn twitched, raising his head. His fur stood up, he tried to calm his lashing tail, something felt wrong. He looked over his den mates, Featherstep curled up next to him, Lionstorm's golden pelt obvious in the faint light, Firestrike's orange pelt made them look like a tree in leaf-fall.

Falconheart's silver fur stood out next to Sorrelflower's tortoiseshell pattern, he could barely see her or Blackstone, Splashcloud was on sentry duty. Still he felt uneasy, and he shifted slightly, hoping it would pass.

"Invaders!" or maybe not. Shadowthorn shot to his paws, accidently kicking Blackstone, but the large tom was getting up as well.

"We're under attack!" Splashcloud yowled, as the warriors den emptied, every warriors' paw thundering over the ground to meet the invasion force.

Shadowthorn's eyes found the familiar brown pelt and with a mighty leap, he fell on Robin.

The she-cat yowled as Shadowthorn sank his claws into the skin beneath him, careful not to wound her too badly. He raked his claws over her shoulders, hoping it was enough.

"Get out." Shadowthorn snarled, his voice rough, "Go, run away, please." He kicked slightly, feeling her fur come loose. "Don't do this Robin." He released her, hopping off her onto the familiar camp ground.

Robin's eyes met his, before glancing at something over his shoulder. Her eyes softened, and she raced out of camp. Shadowthorn whirled, finding Lionstorm a tail-length away, wrestling with Frost. Shadowthorn swerved, doing Lionstorm a small favor by stepping down on Frost's tail as he passed. He ran his claws over Reed's flank, causing the dark brown tom to yelp in pain, turning away from Firestrike. Firestrike slashed out scoring a hit down the tom's exposed side before focusing on Jay.

Shadowthorn landed blow after blow on Reed's chest and head, the brown tom retreated slightly, unsure how to defend himself under the vicious blows.

Shadowthorn let out a battle cry, a roar that rivaled Buzzard's, and Reed backed further up, right into Firestrike. The orange tom snarled in disgust, kicking back hard enough that it bowled Reed over. Shadowthorn attacked his exposed stomach, and Reed shrieked beneath him. Shadowthorn retracted his claws, staring him in the face, ignoring the multitude of angry lines that spilled blood over the tom's fur. "Go."

Reed slid loose and took off; Falconheart gave him a slash as he passed the deputy. The silver tom plunged forward, leaping over Splashcloud and Snow, to come face to face with Shadowthorn.

"StarClan above tell me they didn't bring kits to this fight!" Falconheart bore wounds; white fur clung to his paws, suggesting his opponent had been Frost.

Shadowthorn parted his jaws, before he shook his head, "I can't tell you that. They could've."

Falconheart unleashed a string of oaths against Buzzard that Shadowthorn agreed with wholeheartedly. "Where is that piece of fox-dung so I can flay his pelt into strips?"

"He won't be down here." Shadowthorn sank his claws into Forest, pulling the trainee to him to give him a nasty bite on the shoulder, until the tom howled in pain, at which point Shadowthorn released him. He spat out the mouthful of fur and blood and continued, "The Pride leader never fights unless their loosing."

Falconheart curled his muzzle in a sneer of disgust, "Then let's bring him into the fray. Cats of CreekClan, drive them out!"

Shadowthorn answered him with another battle roar, he heard several caterwauls, shrieks and snarls, and dipped his head to the deputy. "I'll help you find him. If we can chase of Frost, Fox and Storm, we should bring him into the fun."

Firestrike joined their side, yellow eyes a light, "I'll take one."

"Take Storm, I'll get Fox, I think I dealt with Frost." The three toms all slashed out at the mass of enemies in front of them at the same time.

"Doesn't mean anything. Frost wants to be leader bad. He'll stay if he thinks it would earn him any glory." Shadowthorn muttered, "So keep your eyes open for him. Fox is a ginger, he might be gone by now, and Storm's all gray, except for his stomach and paws. He's not blue-gray, that one's Jay."

"That one's gone." Firestrike informed him, his muzzle curling up, to reveal bloody fangs. "Let's find these three."

"Shadowthorn check by the nursery, there's some nasty fighting there." Falconheart ordered, before he let out a chilling wail, charging into the throng of squirming bodies.

Shadowthorn charged to his left, up the creek bank, to where Honeynose and Sorrelflower fought with two Pride she-cats. Shadowthorn recognized Moth, and flinched as he did his next trick. He struck at her hip, causing her to let out a choked gasp. Sand kicked at Shadowthorn, he could see the tension in her muscles as she attempted to injure him. He dodged the feeble kick, knocking Moth's hind legs out from under her.

The older she-cat struggled back up, smacking Shadowthorn across the face with her front paw. She headed for the entrance, her gait off.

The three warriors turned to Sand, Honeynose's hackles rose, and she bared her teeth. "You'll never come near these kits."

Sand stepped backwards, Sorrelflower flattened her ears against her skull and hissed, Shadowthorn snarled, his claws gleaming in the moonlight, the blood that clung to his paws running between them.

Sand went after Moth, a little faster than her Pridemate.

"Are they okay?" Shadowthorn panted the battle beginning to catch up with him.

Honeynose nodded, her eyes fierce, "I'll die before any of them sets a paw in the nursery."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Shadowthorn heard a familiar battle cry, and twisted, "Well, Buzzard's here now."

A howl of grief made his fur stand up, eyes darting over the cats, searching for the source.

"Blackstone." Sorrelflower breathed, "Oh no, not Splashcloud."

Shadowthorn snarled, squaring his shoulders, "That's it." His fury at Buzzard strengthened him once more, "Stay here, let out a yowl if you need help." He plunged into the final fight; he could see these were the last of the Pride cats, only those that had held out. And Buzzard, he could make out his brother through multiple battles, it looked like he was caught between Firestrike, Lionstorm and Falconheart.

Stone raced off, Featherstep hard on his paws, Shadowthorn raised his head to call her back, but she turned, charging back to the knot of cats. He caught sight of Splashcloud, the she-cat stood beside Blackstone; the huge warrior looked wild with emotion, his huge paws coming down on anyone unlucky enough to be close.

"Let them go!" Falconheart shouted, Shadowthorn caught a paw on his jaw at that point and went down. He twisted to bit whoever had hit him, fur ripping away in his teeth as his opponent ran. Frost stood beside Buzzard, who crouched over a small body, the fallen kit covered in dust and blood. He grabbed the kit and sprinted, before CreekClan decided prisoners were a good idea. Frost went after him; he looked more like Patch with the splotches of blood that covered his pelt.

Shadowthorn rolled to his paws, looking over his stunned Clanmates. No one was dead, no one was seriously wounded, so why had Blackstone… The large tom's head hung, he sat down, quickly turning his attention to his pelt. Shadowthorn looked for Featherstep, finding her next to Firestrike. She looked up as Shadowthorn approached, touching noses with him.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, looking her over, "You?" he could see several claw marks, but they all seemed shallow.

"I'm fine." Her yellow eyes scanned Shadowthorn; she began fussing over his wounds, cleaning them, which caused him to flinch.

Icepaw approached, carrying a mouthful of marigold. Shadowthorn flattened his ears, but she passed him for Firestrike. The ginger tom held still, not even flinching as she placed the crushed pulp against his wounds.

"Would someone get some cobwebs please?" Icepaw asked, her paws turning red with Firestrike's blood.

Sorrelflower moved away from Splashcloud and Blackstone, quickly reaching the entrance to the medicine cats den. She disappeared inside; Icepaw continued to apply the marigold.

Honeynose sat next to Shadowthorn and Featherstep, the queen was the least injured of them all. Shadowthorn bit back a yelp when Featherstep touched a wound on his flank.

Sorrelflower returned, one paw raised to carry some cobwebs asides from the ones stuck to her pelt. "Here,"

"Thank you." Icepaw took them calmly, sticking them to Firestrike's wounds.

A yowl came from the nursery, everyone turned to the den, in time to see a black blur charge out, followed by Brackenkit. Splashcloud sprang forward, pinning the blur down.

Brackenkit, Branchkit and Goldkit skid to a halt, growling.

"It's a kit." Splashcloud shoved her into the circle the warriors had formed.

"She attacked us in the nursery." Brackenkit raised his head, "We chased her off."

"We see that." Shadowthorn muttered, turning to look at the kit. She had a cut on one ear, but otherwise seemed fine. "Who are you, and who are your parents?"

"I'm Dusk, daughter of Storm and Ciara." The black she-cat raised her head, the hints of gray or silver standing out under the moonlight.

Falconheart made a strange noise, stepping forward. The deputy's eyes were huge, his jaw parted slightly. "Ciara? Did you say Ciara?"

Dusk, in-turn, gaped at him. She looked up at the tom, who appeared huge compared to her. "You… you look like my brother, Owl."

* * *

A.N.: Hmm… how odd that Falconheart looks like Ciara's kits. Since Storm is totally the father.


	30. Chapter 29: Owl

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 29

Owl stumbled forward, his paws hitting the ground dully, his thoughts unfocused on anything other than the pain all over his body. He'd been bowled over and almost trampled, and his paw bled from where a claw had been ripped out. Ripple growled beside him occasionally, but otherwise stumbled along like Owl. He occasionally yawned; his green eyes remained narrowed though.

Owl looked up, looking to the front of the patrol, to where Hawk and Moon trailed behind their father. Owl swallowed, and looked back down, feeling the pain in his chest. Shrew was dead. His friend, his fellow trainee, gone. He'd liked Shrew, she'd remained nice, unlike Hawk, and Moon spent more time with Dusk. Owl increased his pace; hoping to find his sister had beaten them back. He kept his weight off his bad paw, as they entered camp.

A grief-stricken yowl split the air, Dawn pressed her muzzle against her daughter's still form. Moon and Hawk pressed against their mother, while Buzzard stood beside them, his face impassive.

"Dusk?" Owl called, peering through The Pride, trying to see his sister. "Dusk!"

"Dusk!" Ripple chimed in, "Dusk, we're back!"

Storm glanced at them; his blue eyes were empty, although he almost looked angry.

"Dusk is missing?" Owl turned to see his mother; she looked horrified, glancing at where Dawn was still curled around Shrew.

Ciara glanced at her sons. "Go to the den, I'm sure Dusk just got lost on the way back."

"But she didn't leave with us." Owl mumbled, "Ripple and I almost got separated, someone stepped on my tail."

Ciara's eyes narrowed, and she repeated, "go to the den." Her voice was strange; Owl had never heard her speak that way.

Owl and Ripple stumbled over to the den; Owl yawned and almost fell over. Ripple sat down halfway into the den, not glancing towards the nest in the back. Owl flopped down next to him, trying not to yawn.

His ear flicked when he heard pawsteps approaching. Someone blocked the little light that got into the den, the comforting scent of Ciara washed over Owl.

"Wait." Storm's voice came from outside the den. "You can't just say something like that and walk away." Owl flattened his ears, fearing the tone in his father's voice.

"You did nothing to protect my kits." Ciara was quiet but cold, like Frost. "Ripple and Owl were nearly trampled underpaw by The Pride and Dusk could be dead or a prisoner for all you know."

"It is not my job to make sure their little whiskers don't plucked." Storm snarled, Owl could hear his tail lashing. "I teach them to do the job themselves. You keep treating them like kits-"

"They are kits Storm."

"Not anymore, so get used to it." Storm snapped, his teeth grated over each other. "In The Pride they are soldiers and will fight as such!"

"Leave." Ciara murmured. "I brought them here because I thought you'd protect them, the way you promised to take care of me. But I see that you don't care about my kits."

Storm hissed, and walked off, his pawsteps fading. Owl glanced over at his mother, seeing her sides heave as she let out a soft cry, her shoulders slumping. "What happened to the Storm I knew?"

"He's right." Ripple commented, raising his head. "We're soldiers of The Pride." Ripple sounded annoyed slightly. "We're supposed to fight."

Ciara turned to look at them, her ears twitching slightly. "You heard that?" she shook her head, sighing. Her eyes looked green in the dark, as she looked over Owl. Owl stepped forward, leaning against her to purr.

Ciara crouched, nuzzling him, grooming him gently. "Come here my little solider." She whispered, cleaning the battle dirt off Owl.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly, "we didn't keep our promise."

Ciara sighed, her warm breath ruffling his fur. "You tried, and Dusk will be okay."

Owl purred as she groomed his ears, his mother never lied to him. He relaxed under his mother's tongue, letting her wash away his stress.

A low growl surprised him; he opened his eyes to look at Ripple. His brother had been subdued until now; the outburst about Storm had been the most emotion Owl had seen from him since the battle. Ripple stood, his tail lashing behind him, growling. "I'll maul all of CreekClan to get Dusk back!"

Owl stared at him, Ripple looked so much like Storm it was frightening.

Ciara stopped her grooming, Owl looked up at his mother, surprised to see a look of grief on her face, as though Ripple had been lost too.

Their mother stood up, herding them towards the nest. Ripple fought slightly, but Ciara pushed him forward.

She lay down on the moss, drawing them close with her tail. Owl curled up next to her, but Ripple stood on the edge.

"Come here Ripple and listen." Ciara ordered gently. "Sit down next to your brother; I have a story to tell you."

"This is about that owl that was silver, the one you named him after is it?" Ripple muttered, even as he came over.

"No, this isn't about him. This is about a cat." Ciara assured him. "A fighter."

Ripple sat down, his tail resting on one of Owl's paws.

"A long time ago, among the rogues there was a champion fighter. This rogue, his name was Aktaion, could fight anyone and win. He was the fiercest cat in the forest, no one dared challenge him, he'd challenge them, those that were too slow to flee from him. Aktaion was content; he'd made something of himself. But it didn't feel right, something was missing."

Ripple flattened his ears, his tail tip flicking Owl's paw. "What?"

Ciara rested her head on her paws to look at them. "He didn't know. One day he was walking along the creek, and heard voices. He approached carefully, staying out of sight, so he could see if there was a chance of a fight."

"Was there?" Owl asked, moving his paw to pin Ripple's tail down. His tail rippled strangely, before his brother pulled his tail loose and curled it around his paws.

Ciara shook her head, "There was a tom playing with his kits, while his mate watched. Aktaion almost moved on, but he stayed for awhile, watching the tom laugh. That sound was familiar; he realized with a shock that the tom was his brother."

Ripple and Owl shared a look, before turning back to their mother. Ciara's eyes softened, resting her tail on Owl as she spoke.

"He'd always been a much gentler cat, a different cat from his brother. Aktaion could see he was happy, which made him feel strange. He'd been content with what he'd done, but now he realized that he hadn't been happy in awhile."

"But he was the most powerful cat alive!" Ripple pointed out. "How could he be unhappy?"

"Well, his brother had a mate and kits." Owl pointed out, "now hush!"

Ciara chuckled softly. "Owl's right and Aktaion didn't understand. His brother never fought with the rogues to show off his skills. How had he gotten a mate or kits? So Aktaion decided to ask."

Owl's ears perked even further up, lifting his head. He always loved his mother's stories, and this one was as good as the owl story.

"Aktaion approached, stepping out of the undergrowth. When his brother saw him, unlike Aktaion, he didn't recognize his sibling. Who he did recognize was the fierce rogue that everyone was afraid of. He shoved his kits behind him, and unsheathed his claws. Aktaion stopped, waiting for his brother to attack, for once not wanting to start a fight. To his surprise, his brother didn't attack. Instead he asked a simple question."

Ripple leaned forward, "What?"

"What do you want?" Ciara told her son, with a smile. "Aktaion was surprised that a fight didn't start, but explained who he was, and that he'd recognized him as Corbin, his brother. Corbin relaxed, recognizing Aktaion now. The two began to talk, and Aktaion became frustrated. His brother was obviously happy, but Aktaion could not figure out why. What was the secret to his brother's success? So he decided to make his brother mad, making little snide comments, asking rude questions. Slowly, Corbin did get angry, and Aktaion thought he'd finally get his answer when he fought Corbin. Instead though, Corbin asked him why Aktaion wanted to make Corbin like him. Aktaion was confused, what did he mean? Corbin explained, he meant to think that the only solution, the only thing to do, is fight. Aktaion was surprised, and lowered his hackles and sheathed his claws. Corbin was right. He'd forgotten what it was like to relax, to be happy. All he knew was to fight."

Owl was silent, mulling over the story. He liked Corbin, he liked that Corbin didn't lose his temper; Storm lost his temper a lot.

"What if fighting is the only option?" Ripple asked, staring at his paws.

Ciara answered slowly, "Well, when Aktaion approached, remember Corbin got ready to fight, in order to defend what mattered to him. But he didn't start a fight that wasn't there."

"But they have Dusk!" Ripple's voice rose and fell his tail lashing. Owl blinked, Ripple had understood too. He moved his head to avoid his brother's tail.

Their mother looked sad again, and licked Ripple's head. "Yes. They do. But they only have her because we attacked them."

Ripple shrank down, moving away from his mother's tongue. "Storm says we need the territory. That we'd live better there." A pleading look entered his eyes, and Owl wondered if his brother was beginning to doubt Storm.

Ciara wrapped her tail tighter around them. "We probably would. Isn't that why they don't want to give it up?"

Ripple said nothing, not meeting his mother's gaze. Owl prodded him and he still didn't respond.

"Get some sleep you two." Ciara murmured, her voice soft. "You must be tired after your first battle."

Ripple yawned, and for the first time since they'd started training, he curled up against Owl, who was grateful for the warmth as he slid into sleep.

* * *

A.N.: Ciara might suspect that there's more to the Clan than The Pride knows. Or maybe she just doesn't want her kits to grow up to be emotionless killers. Like Frost.

Frost: Is there is supposed to be an insult in there or you going to whine about morals?

Please Frost, I created you, I know enough about you to know that it would be a waste of time.


	31. Chapter 30: Falconheart

Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 30

Falconheart circled Icepaw, his own wounds having been treated. His eyes were trained on Dusk, watching as Icepaw applied cobwebs to the two wounds the kit had. Kit. Great StarClan, kits had been in this battle.

Falconheart growled, his tail lashing once. "I still… Kits!"

Icepaw glanced at him, her green eyes held a deeper sadness.

Falconheart glanced over, Shadowthorn shrugged slightly, and Featherstripe looked away.

"Maybe it's time you shared a thing or two about The Pride?" Falconheart asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "Like why they bring kits to battle?"

"Life in The Pride is harder than any battle." Falconheart turned his head, Icepaw had spoken. "Snow-fall alone… How many cats died this time?"

"Fang froze to death, there was…" Shadowthorn glanced at Icepaw, then away, "Blizzard died, Stone almost lost his tail to frost-bite, all of Moth's litter…"

"What does leaf-bare have to do with anything?" Falconheart challenged, looking between Shadowthorn and Icepaw.

"Every Snow-fall The Pride throws out all the cats to go hunting. They can't return to camp until they've caught a piece of prey. Once The Pride runs out of prey, the process repeats." Featherstripe answered, leaning against Shadowthorn.

"Except for the leader or mate." Shadowthorn muttered, his fangs flashing in the moon's glow.

Falconheart shook his head, "Everyone else has to hunt?"

"Asides from queens with kits less than a moon old." Shadowthorn confirmed, "Training begins at one moon. Always has."

"Always? So this isn't some twisted idea Buzzard came up with, kits have always been treated as soldiers?" Falconheart felt ill, and swallowed. "StarClan, how do any of them survive?"

Featherstripe shook her head, "Most of them don't. That's why…" she paused, and Shadowthorn quickly licked her head and ears. "That's why The Pride leader can order she-cats to have more kits in a time of war."

"Force them to have kits!" Splashcloud sounded disgusted, the gray she-cat stepping forward, out of the half-moon shape the Clan had formed around Icepaw and Dusk.

Shadowthorn shrugged, "Well, yes. That's the way The Pride's always been."

Icepaw spoke up, having finished with Dusk. "Right now it makes sense too; they know this war will still be going on in a few moons. They can spare the she-cats that long, to have more soldiers."

"Kits though?"

Shadowthorn glanced at Dusk, and nodded. "She's been trained Falconheart, they all have. Buzzard could even wait until they were two or three moons, to have a better trained army."

Falconheart felt his disgust for Buzzard rising. "There aren't words for how wrong that… Why didn't you mention this when I told you kits weren't apprenticed until they were six moons?"

"Why would I?" Shadowthorn retorted calmly, "I figured it was how the Clan did it. I like this better, you seem to have a higher survival rate."

Falconheart let out a breath. "How many she-cats are in the Pride?"

Shadowthorn sat down, eyes narrowed. "Robin, Snow, Dawn."

"My mother." Icepaw pointed out. "and hers."

Falconheart whirled, feeling his tail slap Shadowthorn. "Ciara? She just had kits!"

Something batted his lashing tail and Shadowthorn spoke.

"If her kits are in training, then yes."

Falconheart looked over his shoulder; Shadowthorn had one paw raised to prevent Falconheart's tail from smacking him in the muzzle.

The deputy snarled softly, feeling his hackles raise.

"Around six she-cats that could have kits." Featherstep spoke, interrupting his thought. "The rest are too young."

Falconheart lowered his tail to thump it against the ground. Shadowthorn looked relieved, lowering his paw.

"Robin would be forced to have kits?" Lionstorm asked, the golden tom slowly got to his paws. His fur was silvery in the moonlight, especially where the cobwebs crossed his pelt.

"I knew you liked her." Firestrike commented, head on his paws, ears pricked, not bothering to get up.

Lionstorm glared at his friend, and turned to Shadowthorn and Featherstep.

"Possibly." Featherstep meowed. "If Buzzard actually orders it."

"And if Buzzard wants her mad at him." Shadowthorn snarked softly, "she's his best friend and all."

Falconheart looked over his warriors, and growled softly. He turned his back to them, studying Dusk. The she-kit looked at him, blinking sleepily. Falconheart could see her mother in her, in her eyes, and in her pelt. Her hints of silver seemed to look like his but she was too young to truly judge, her fur still soft not sleek and grown in.

Falconheart turned to his wounded and exhausted Clanmates. "Go get some sleep. I'll stay on guard for the rest of the night. Don't worry about the dawn patrol; I doubt The Pride's going to be there."

A soft murmur of agreement greeted his words, the warriors moving as a whole towards the den.

"What about Dusk?" Icepaw asked, looking up at Falconheart. The white medicine cat yawned after her words, shaking her head slowly as though to clear it.

"We'll return her tomorrow." Falconheart replied, "likely around sun high, when everyone's had something to eat, and gotten some sleep."

Icepaw glanced at the kit, who merely flattened her ears and looked at the ground. "She's too young to be a prisoner, Icepaw." Falconheart stated flatly, "If she were full-grown, then yes. But The Pride brought her here and left her here. I doubt she'd be much use as one anyway."

Icepaw looked away from the deputy, "yes, Falconheart. Her mother must be worried about her." A guilty note crept into her voice, "but what will we do with her until then?"

"I'll take her. She can stay in the nursery for the night." Honeynose offered. "She's too little to be any trouble, and exhausted anyway."

Falconheart flicked his ears, dipping his head in thanks. "That'll work." He ignored the searching look the queen gave him. "Dusk, go with Honeynose."

The kit opened her mouth but yawned instead of speaking. Honeynose picked her up, and carried her towards the nursery.

"Hopefully her kits won't keep Dusk up all night." Icepaw muttered, "Good night, Falconheart."

Falconheart nodded once, "Sleep well." He replied, getting to his paws. He watched Icepaw disappear into her den before heading for the camp entrance. The dirt there was churned and stained with blood, Falconheart swerved to avoid it, stepping outside of camp.

He blinked, surprised to find someone else there. "Blackstone?"

The black and white warrior was silent, his pelt prickling slightly.

"Blackstone, what are you doing here?" he could see a look of horror on the other tom's face.

"I didn't mean too." Blackstone murmured, shaking slightly.

Falconheart blinked, not sure he wanted to ask but knowing he had to. "Mean to what Blackstone?"

"It was an accident, I was aiming for someone else, I wasn't trying to hit the kit." Blackstone's green eyes were hazed over, his voice strained. "I kicked back and I felt myself hit something small. It was one of The Pride kits. I didn't mean to kill it."

Falconheart's fur rose slightly, and he swallowed. So that's how the kit had died. Blackstone's howl of grief suddenly made too much sense.

"I just kicked too hard, she was too small, I didn't know she was there."

"Blackstone." He whispered. "Blackstone, listen to me."

The black and white tom didn't look at him, so Falconheart prodded him in the flank.

Blackstone finally turned his head, and Falconheart looked up at him.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know and that kit never should've been here. You heard Shadowthorn right? All Pride kits are treated that way. It's not your fault, it's theirs. They shouldn't have brought her to this fight."

Blackstone shook his head, "I should've been more careful."

Falconheart let out a slow breath. "Accidents happen on their own Blackstone. In a situation like that, with kits fighting against full grown warriors, they're lucky they weren't all killed."

Blackstone hunched his shoulders. "Yes, but I'm the one who killed this one."

Falconheart wasn't sure what to say for a long time, he could hear the crickets again, finally resuming their songs, and a few night birds. A few fireflies drifted past, glowing faintly.

"Then remember that kit."

Blackstone looked at him in confusion, and Falconheart continued. "Remember that kit when you go into battle against The Pride, remember the kit who both sides grieved for, and remember the waste of life. Remember that The Pride allows this, and that the tragedy isn't just her death but the death of all the kits that The Pride regards as soldiers."

Blackstone dipped his head, "Thank you for that."

Falconheart nodded, and then added. "Blackstone, there's one more thing."

The tom looked at him.

"You grieved for her as a kit. They will grieve for her as a soldier." Falconheart stated softly. "In some way, you valued her life more than they did."

Blackstone seemed to relax a little. "Again, thank you Falconheart."

The deputy nodded once. "Go get some sleep. I'll take guard duty tonight."

The large tom dipped his head, pausing before entering camp, "you're a leader worth following into battle Falconheart. One who values his soldiers."

"You're not soldiers Blackstone, you're Clanmates." Falconheart murmured. "Go."

The tom dipped his head, his bob tail flicked once, before he padded down the bank.

Falconheart curled his tail around his paws, turning his eyes up to the stars. He knew there would be no answers, but it was comforting to know they were there.

XXX

A.N.: Sadly, I think Blackstone grieved for Shrew more than Buzzard did. RIP little one.

I'm on deviantART as WolfPawsteps. I say this because I'm working on creating pictures of all the cats of Flooded. (or at least some.)


	32. Chapter 31: Owl

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 31

Owl twitched, his ears flicking as the loud voices reached him.

"They're sleeping Storm; they had a battle in the middle of the night in case you've forgotten. They're injured!"

"They need to train harder then." Storm's voice was flat now, no longer the angry tone from last night.

Ciara growled, "Shrew died last night Storm, and Dusk is missing. Now is not the time for them to be training. If you can't keep my kits safe then I will."

Storm made a noise, Owl opened his eyes finally, to see the gray tom slink off, away from Ciara. He glanced at Ripple to see his brother's ears flatten and he rake his claws over the ground.

Ciara returned, murmuring softly, "sorry that woke you." She began to groom Ripple, but he pulled away.

"I'm not a kit, I can groom myself!" he snapped, quickly washing his leg. Owl moved away from his brother, wondering if he was trying to prove Storm right.

Ciara shook her head, "You are a kit, and you will be one until I say otherwise."

Owl got to his paws, and hissed in pain. His whole body ached, even worse than the night before.

His mother began to lick him, her tongue pressing down on his sore muscles and relaxing them. Owl stood still, letting her clean him, purring softly. Ripple huffed and looked away.

A shadow fell over the den, making the occupants look to the entrance. Robin stood there, holding something in her jaws, with Snow behind her.

Ciara relaxed, sitting down next to Owl. "You two can come in."

Robin dipped her head, padding into the den. Snow stopped half-way, the white she-cat sat down, her tail wrapped around her paws.

Robin set down the squirrel she'd brought, shoving it to Ciara. "I figured you might want this."

"You have to be hungry after that argument." Snow commented, her voice calm.

Ciara paused, "You heard that did you?" she shoved the squirrel to Owl, nodding at Ripple to eat as well.

"I think the whole Pride heard it." Snow admitted, her ears flattened. "Dawn just buried Shrew."

Ciara glanced at her kits; Owl swallowed the mouthful of squirrel, not understanding the look on his mother's face. "I feel sorry for her."

Robin sighed, "Too many trainees don't make it. Which is why we're here."

Ciara turned her head, "What?"

"You're new to The Pride, so you don't know. In certain circumstances, such as war, the leader can order she-cats to have kits." Snow murmured. "He can choose which ones, and…"

"Well, I'm his friend." Robin admitted, "So he'd spare me and Snow if he could. Which means he could choose you."

Owl lifted his head, "Why is that a bad thing?" he tilted his head, remembering the games they'd played with Hawk, Moon and Shrew. More kits meant more games.

"Someday when you're older you'll understand." Ciara told him gently, "Now lick your whiskers clean."

Owl did as she ordered, tasting the bit of squirrel that had become stuck to them.

Ripple hunched his shoulders and muttered into the squirrel, "I don't see anything wrong with it." Only Owl could hear him, and he said nothing.

"Hmm?" Owl looked up when Snow made a noise, the white she-cat's ears pricked up.

"Someone's in camp."

"Maybe Buzzard sent out some hunters? It's almost sun-high now." Robin offered, even as she made her way to the front of the den, followed by Ciara, and by Ripple and Owl.

Ripple peered through the pace next to Ciara and the wall of the den, Owl looked over him, placing his paws on Ripple's back to see.

"Those are no Pride cats." Their mother murmured as the patrol came into view.

Owl gaped at the cats that had walked into camp. A lean black tom, green eyes cold as he looked over The Pride, led the way, flanked by a bright orange tom, whose fangs were visible, he stood closest to them. A dark gold tom stood on the black tom's other side, he looked calm, but Owl could see him looking the cats over.

Owl's eyes were drawn to the fourth cat, a muscular black and white tom. This cat was huge, bigger than Storm or Buzzard. Owl remembered him from the battle; he'd caught just a glimpse of him for the battle had been too hectic to get more than glimpses of cats. Now Owl could stare at him, what had happened to his tail?

The black tom stopped, and looked at Buzzard. The Pride leader perched on his rock, looking down with a look as though someone had offered him crow-food.

"CreekClan would like to return something to you. Next time you… visit, please be more careful. You shouldn't leave things behind." With that the black tom stepped aside, revealing the middle of their formation.

"Dusk!" Owl yelped, and tore out of the den, crawling over Ripple to get out. His brother yelped, before following hard on his paws. Their sister purred when they reached her, the three tumbled over when her brothers tackled her.

"Careful, you'll tear the cobwebs." The large tom spoke, his voice was deep, but a friendly note was in it.

Owl realized his sister was covered in sticky cobwebs, and pulled his paws away, careful not to get the strands stuck to him. Ripple did the same, but got part of one on his paw.

Their mother came up to them, but stopped a few tail-lengths away when Buzzard spoke.

"Rook, how dare you come back?" The Pride leader's fur stood up; even bigger than normal he was no match for the black and white tom next to Owl.

The black tom's head rose. "I'm not Rook! I am Shadowthorn, warrior of CreekClan, and I dared come to return a kit to you!"

"You ought to be grateful." The orange tom snarked, "After all, why would he want to see your ugly face again?"

Buzzard looked stunned, and lashed his tail. "I'm surprised to see you in this Fire. On my brother's side is even more surprising."

"I'm Firestrike." The tom hissed, "Warrior of CreekClan."

Buzzard turned to the golden tom. "Let me guess Lion, you've got a new name and you're a warrior of CreekClan?"

"Lionstorm." The golden tom had a friendly voice like the fourth cat; he glanced at Owl and his siblings with a grin.

Buzzard narrowed his eyes. "What if we refused to let you leave?"

Lionstorm's smile vanished as all four cats' claws shot out, Owl's eyes widened. They would take on the entire Pride?

"I'd like to see you try." Firestrike snarled, teeth bared in a snarl.

The fourth cat was eyeing Storm, and flashed his fangs. He had only three. "We should be careful, Shadowthorn. I've lost one tooth in a fight; I'd hate to let these cats steal another one. Cats that treat kits the way they do aren't worth the effort."

Firestrike huffed, his tail flicking slightly.

Shadowthorn's hackles had risen but he chuckled darkly. "You can try Buzzard. Use our generosity in returning this young kit to her family to capture us. If that's the kind of cat you are."

Buzzard stood up, "What kind of cat do you think I am, Rook?"

Shadowthorn snarled, tail lashing once at the name. "One I'll spend no more time around. My day's already been ruined coming back here. Let's go."

Shadowthorn turned, and the patrol did as well, Shadowthorn taking the lead again, to make the same formation as when they'd come in.

A loud yowl split the air, and Owl saw Storm lunge through the air.

A solid kick from the black-and-white tom sent him sprawling backwards, looking stunned.

Shadowthorn had stopped, and looked around. Storm slowly hauled himself to his paws, fangs bared, but stayed still. When it became clear The Pride wasn't going to make them fight their way out, Shadowthorn continued for the exit.

"Rook!"

"It's Shadowthorn!" he corrected sharply, and turned. "What?"

Patch's tail waved back and forth. "Have you seen Ice?" Owl narrowed his eyes, how did he know that name?

Shadowthorn chuckled. "Sure. Icepaw's fitting right in."

Owl's mother had passed her kits, to approach the patrol. "Thank you for returning my daughter."

Shadowthorn studied her for a heartbeat. "Ciara?" when she nodded, he added, "Falconheart insisted we brought her to camp." With that he signaled for his patrol, and they hurried out.

No one moved for several heartbeats, before Ciara shoved the kits. "To the den with you three." She purred as she spoke, nuzzling Dusk before letting them go.

Owl led the way, squeezing past Robin and Snow. They moved aside for Ciara, before following them into the den.

"Ugh, why are you covered in cobwebs?" Ripple asked, staring at Dusk. "Like those CreekClanners?"

"That's how Icepaw stopped the bleeding." Dusk shrugged, "she put some plants on them too, which hurt but they feel better now."

Owl licked his sister, "I don't care if you're covered in brambles, I'm glad to have you back."

Dusk purred, returning the lick.

"Who were those cats?" Ciara asked softly, making Owl realize that Snow and Robin hadn't left.

Robin shook her head. "The black one, Shadowthorn, is Buzzard's younger brother. He was heir until he disappeared with Feather about two moons ago."

"And until Hawk was born." Snow added to her sister's comment.

Robin nodded, "the other two that Buzzard knew were rogues, we'd been trying to recruit them."

"The golden one that Robin was making moony eyes at was Lion." Snow chimed in, causing Robin to shove her.

"But their names are different now." Ciara pointed out.

"They have Clan names." Dusk spoke up from between Owl and Ripple; the kits had lain down together. "All the Clan cats have names like that. Falconheart, Splashcloud, Blackstone…"

Ciara made a soft noise. "All of them?"

"Yes, the first part describes the cat, the second part they earn." Dusk continued, "Like Shadowthorn. He's black, like a shadow, and he can be really prickly, especially around Firestrike." She giggled, "but the kits liked him."

"Kits?" Robin looked up, "they have kits?"

"Yeah, the Clan's weird." Dusk made a face, "They were three moons old!"

"So they were trainees?" Ripple asked, tilting his head.

"No! That's the weird thing; they'll be kits for another three moons." Dusk made a face, "also, their father isn't there. Apparently that doesn't matter because they get mentors."

"Mentors?" Owl made a face, "That sounds… kind of neat."

Dusk shrugged, "at six moons they'll be made apprentices, and then they'll get a mentor. They were arguing over who would get Blackstone."

"They don't start training until they're six moons old?" Ciara asked, her green-yellow eyes trained on Dusk.

"Nope." Dusk looked confused, "They acted kind of silly, 'cause they kept trying to play games with me."

"What are the kits' names?" Ripple asked, curling up against his sister. Owl leaned forward, ignoring the conversation Ciara was having with Snow and Robin.

"Brackenkit, Branchkit and Goldkit." Dusk answered, shaking her head. "When they become apprentice they'll become 'paws."

"Huh?" Ripple tilted his head, "How does that work?"

"Well say Owl's a kit in CreekClan. They call him Owlkit. Then he's Owlpaw. When he finishes training, he gets a warrior name, like Owltail or something." Dusk explained, her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

Owl flicked his tail, "why?"

"Warrior names are apparently important." Dusk shrugged, "Like their mother Honeynose was named for her ability to track."

Ripple huffed, "What if you get a bad name, like Rippledeath."

"They don't name cats death!" Dusk giggled, Owl joined in softly.

"Well what do they name them?" Ripple muttered.

"Things like heart, flower, cloud-"

Ripple made a disgusted noise, and Dusk added, "Thorn, strike, claw, fang, talon."

Ripple yawned, "That's still mouse-brained."

"I like it." Owl muttered, "Owltalon sounds neat."

"Ripplestrike's not bad." Dusk offered.

Ripple shrugged, "What other weird things do they do?"

Ciara lay down beside them; Owl looked around, not seeing Robin or Snow.

"Go on, don't mind me." Ciara murmured, curling her tail around them.

Dusk wiggled forward, "They hunt in groups, and bring back prey for the queens and kits. They can't eat any of it either, until after the queens' been fed."

Owl rolled onto his back, "Why do they put cobwebs on you?"

Dusk turned to him, "Well, they have medicine cats that treat their Clanmates."

Owl looked over at his mother, she smiled as Dusk spoke, not taking her eyes off the three of them.

* * *

WolfPawsteps on DeviantART. I've got some Flooded stuff up there.


	33. Chapter 32: Smokeflight

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 32

Smokeflight pounced forward; his paws came down on his prey, claws unsheathed.

"Ow!" Sootleap leapt to his paws, whacking his brother. "That hurt!"

Smokeflight laughed, his whiskers twitched in amusement. "Sure it did."

Sootleap lunged at him, bowling him over, the two rolled across camp, nipping and hitting each other.

"Would you two mouse-brains stop that?"

Smokeflight pinned Sootleap down, turning to look at Tigerfrost. "We're just playing…"

"Yes, while there are chores to do, starving elders to hunt for- Cut that out!"

Thistleleaf moved out from beside her, the brown furred elder gave her a long look. "You were born an elder Tigerfrost. Leave those two alone; go take a nap so you can complain that your moss is wet later."

Tigerfrost glared at Thistleleaf, before she turned around, plunging back in the den.

"Thanks Thistleleaf." Sootleap meowed, before kicking Smokeflight off him. Smokeflight landed on his back, rolling over to climb to his paws.

Thistleleaf flicked his ears; the elder's green eyes flickered with amusement. "She's right though, I would've thought you two would be out hunting."

Smokeflight tilted his head and Sootleap asked, "Why?"

Thistleleaf chuckled, "did you forget about Morningkit already?"

"Of course not-"

"We're thrilled about her-"

"We just want to-"

"Goof off occasionally-"

Thistleleaf groaned, flattening his ears. "Would you please not do that?"

"Okay, sorry. We're going hunting later, there's a patrol out right now." The two spoke together, grinning widely.

Thistleleaf gave them a dirty look that the elder likely didn't mean. "The moment you were born you two were going to be trouble. I've never seen a pair like you two."

Smokeflight shrugged, while Sootleap flicked his ears.

Thistleleaf sighed, shaking his head. "Good hunting when you go out."

"Is there anything you want?" Sootleap asked, taking a step forward.

Thistleleaf grinned, his whiskers twitched once, "well, I could go for a mouse right now."

Smokeflight nodded, "We'll remember that."

Thistleleaf flicked his tail as he entered the den, moving out of sight.

Sootleap turned away, Smokeflight followed alongside him. Without saying a word, the two both approached the nursery, Smokeflight slipped in first.

His older brother was curled around his mate and kit, Smokeflight could make out Emberpelt's orange fur. Skyheart raised his head, blinking when he saw his two brothers.

"Hello, you two."

"Hey, Skyheart." The two chimed, wandering over. Smokeflight grinned when he saw his niece, Morningkit looked like Emberpelt only with paler colors, never a pure black but more a light gray, and hazy orange.

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet, she's still too little." Skyheart's voice was warm, pride coloring it.

Smokeflight sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "Pantherstar must be excited for you."

Skyheart nodded, "He is of course. He's visited already."

"He's eager to leave though." Sootleap added, sitting in the same pose as Smokeflight. "Everyone's noticed."

"He's restless." Skyheart murmured, "but he's waiting until Morningkit is old enough to travel."

"Well he'd better watch Sparrow-wing and Brindlewing then." Smokeflight quipped, his whiskers twitching.

Sootleap nodded, "Or we'll be here 'til leaf-bare."

Skyheart glared at them, even as he grinned. "Speaking of Sparrow-wing, how's Kestrelclaw?"

Smokeflight flattened his ears and looked away. Sootleap looked down at his paws, his tail tip flicking.

"Oh." Skyheart muttered, his shoulders slumping.

"Well, he's stopped going on every patrol he can." Sootleap offered.

"He's training Larchpaw though." Smokeflight pointed out, glancing at Skyheart. "He spent more time in camp lately, yesterday he helped rebuild part of the apprentice den."

"Who did?" all three brothers turned, Kestrelclaw stood in the entrance to the nursery. The brown tom looked slightly uncomfortable, as though he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Kestrelclaw!" Skyheart greeted his old friend, "Thank you for coming."

Kestrelclaw padded forward, his tail flicking slightly. "I'd stayed away long enough."

Sootleap and Smokeflight moved aside to let him approach.

"I know how hard this is for you." Skyheart dipped his head.

Kestrelclaw shrugged, even as Smokeflight saw his eyes flicker, "Hey, you're my friend. It's time I met your kit."

"She's right there." Skyheart turned to look at her. "She looks like her mother."

"She's got some of you." Kestrelclaw's voice shook, and Skyheart gently shoved him.

"I know you miss Honeynose. Thank you for coming."

Kestrelclaw shoved him back, merely dipping his head. "I'm taking your brothers out hunting later. Make sure you send them out."

"I will." Skyheart promised his voice warm.

Kestrelclaw nodded. "You're lucky, remember that."

Skyheart purred, a deep rumble that Smokeflight knew almost as well as his or Sootleap's. "I can't forget."

Kestrelclaw turned around, "I better go make sure Pantherstar hasn't done anything drastic."

"Like what?" Smokeflight and Sootleap chorused.

Kestrelclaw didn't even bat an ear at their harmony. "Like walk home on his own."

Skyheart scoffed, "He'd never do something like that."

"He's prone to making quick decisions." Smokeflight pointed out.

"And acting on them just as quickly." Sootleap added smoothly, so it sounded like one sentence.

Skyheart shook his head, "He wasn't named Pantherstrike for his patience, but he wouldn't abandon the Clan."

"Pebblestar said it best; she pointed out his quick-thinking and integrity. Also, you lot took a joke far too seriously." Kestrelclaw stated, before he left the den.

"Be nice to him while you're on patrol." Skyheart looked at his brother. "It took a lot for him to come in here."

Smokeflight shrugged, "We weren't going to be different than usual."

"Then be different, go easy on him." Skyheart ordered.

Sootleap huffed, rolling his eyes. "We will, don't worry."

"I always worry when it involves you two." Skyheart retorted sharply.

Sootleap stuck his tongue out, "you're worse than any queen."

"You know that right?" Smokeflight agreed, muzzle curling up. Skyheart glared at them, even as his whiskers twitched. "Get out of here you two before I have Pantherstar put you back in the apprentice den."

"Please, there's no room with Lightpaw and Larchpaw." Sootleap rolled his eyes. "They're almost full grown."

"Almost?" Smokeflight muttered, getting to his paws. "Bye Skyheart. We'll be back, someone has to corrupt your kit."

"Joy."

Sootleap and Smokeflight made their exit, chuckling softly.


	34. Chapter 33: Firestrike

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

Chapter 33

Firestrike lay sprawled out in the sunlight, the warmth soothing against his still stiff muscles. Yesterday he'd helped return The Pride kit, but that had been the most exciting thing that happened. The Clan was resting and recovering, only going out to hunt, with one border patrol. With plenty of time to rest, the Clan turned their energy to thinking and talking. Their current topic of gossip was Dusk, and if Falconheart was her father. The deputy had obviously known her mother, he'd had time to have kits before the Clan formed, and the kit had hints of silver. Firestrike had seen her brothers, and sure, he'd say the litter was Falconheart's.

The only cat that had kept silent about the kits, was Falconheart himself. He hadn't said a thing about Dusk, asked about the rest of the litter, or mentioned Ciara since the night they found the she-cat.

Firestrike considered the sight in The Pride camp, the fierce looks the patrol had received. Yes, The Pride would attack again. Once more they would bring the kits, not caring how many of them died in the fight.

Firestrike flattened his ears, he wasn't good with kits but he didn't want them to get killed or to have to fight them. They needed to strike a blow against The Pride, to do something to get stronger. He glanced over to the rock Falconheart lay on, the one he usually addressed the Clan from. Firestrike slowly unsheathed his claws, considering his two paths of thought. Maybe it was time to do what he did best, rile someone up. For once though, it wouldn't be Shadowthorn.

"Hey! Falconheart!"

The deputy raised his head, "What, Firestrike?"

"You aren't getting your leader's name are you?" Firestrike slowly got to his paws, stretching out his back legs in turn. He could see his Clanmates staring at him, Lionstorm shook his head, but Firestrike ignored him.

"No, I'm not." Falconheart's friendly tone had vanished, his voice was harsh.

"Why not?" Firestrike sank his claws into the dirt. "We're at war, now more than ever we need a leader."

"He is a leader." Lionstorm argued, giving Firestrike a warning look.

"Not a full one. He's just a deputy." Firestrike didn't have to raise his voice, he had everyone's attention. "There's no reason for him not to."

Falconheart glared at him, his blue eyes narrowed. "I don't need to get one."

"No, you don't want to." Firestrike shot back, "Why? Do you not believe in StarClan?" he watched his Clanmates flinch, that had been a bit harsh, but he was breaking down Falconheart's defenses.

"Of course I believe in StarClan!" Falconheart snapped, his tail lashing behind him.

"Then it's us you don't believe in!" Firestrike let the words hang in the air, unwavering. Falconheart blinked, his jaws parted slightly. What could he say to that? Firestrike watched the anger and disgust fill the deputy's eyes.

"I believe in you, all of you. We've beaten The Pride several times, we're strong, we're loyal, and we are more than ready to prove ourselves!"

Firestrike let the Clan cheer a little; he could see Lionstorm, Splashcloud, and Featherstep cheering in support for Falconheart's declaration. Strangely though, Shadowthorn stayed silent, he had a thoughtful look, his claws pulling at the soil.

"Then why are you unwilling to lead us?" Firestrike shouted, letting his claws scrape the ground. "You claim to be our leader, yet you refuse to take the place as one! Why-"

"Because I don't deserve it, Firestrike, that's why!" Falconheart snapped, his teeth bared in defiance.

Firestrike hadn't been expecting that answer, so he could only stand there gaping at the deputy, even as he heard the gasps and confused muttering around him.

Falconheart's sides heaving as though he had just fought a great battle, and he looked around at the silent cats, blue eyes flooded with guilt.

"Falconheart, if this is because you were out of camp when the flood happened…" Honeynose meowed softly, breaking the silence that had fallen "That's not your fault. None of could've known, anyone could've been gone then."

Falconheart shook his head. "You don't understand, Honeynose, none of you do." His shoulders slumped as though defeated. "I… I'd met Ciara three moons before the flood."

Firestrike shrugged. "What about it?" he ignored Honeynose's startled look, not sure what had caused it.

Falconheart's head hung. "I told her I was a rogue named Falcon. I didn't tell her about the Clan, about anything. Honestly, I was a mouse-brained fool. I was tired of Pantherstar not being able to spend time with me, and that she was interested in me… I couldn't tell her I had a responsibility elsewhere. So I lied. Pantherstar was paying more attention to me than I thought though. He caught on, and followed me. We had a fight, and I was leaving. Not just to clear my head, but leaving. Then I heard the… I heard the flood start and by the time I got back to camp, the water was there and everyone was gone. What's worse, the only reason I rebuilt anything at all was that I ran into Shadowthorn and Featherstep, and they wanted to learn my techniques. I was staying with Ciara."

Firestrike looked around, most of the cats looked stunned, Honeynose especially. He felt a bit surprised himself, he hadn't expected a confession from the deputy. He hadn't thought Falconheart had done anything worth confessing until now.

"So no, I won't be taking a leader's name because I couldn't even be a good deputy." Falconheart made an honest attempt to be angry but failed. The tom looked like his energy was gone, the strong leader and warrior replaced by a frail elder that had seen too many battles. "Satisfied, Firestrike?"


	35. Chapter 34: Falconheart

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 34

The fiery light danced off the water, streaking it pink, orange, with hints of dark red, some of the stones catching the light and shining. The ripples added to the effect, making waves that rippled the water, which cast dapples of light over the fallen log. The falling water that caused the ripples spilled from the top of a stone, leaves and twigs caught at the top.

Falconheart rested his head on his paws, watching the memorizing display idly. It was soothing, the babbling of the creek only added to the effect.

A twinge of guilt pricked at Falconheart, he blinked, feeling shamed at his outburst yesterday. The Clan had more or less avoided him, clearly not sure where they stood with him, or where he stood. Falconheart had wandered off earlier, deciding to let the Clan figure it out on their own, figuring they'd act if he gave them the space to.

He continued to watch the fading lights on the water, not responding to the sound of approaching pawsteps. Shadowthorn sat down next to him, his tail brushed Falconheart as he curled it around his paws.

"You know, Buzzard would've never said something like that."

Falconheart snarled, flinching at the insult. Surely Shadowthorn wouldn't go back! But maybe, if he'd seen the truth behind Falconheart, maybe Buzzard seemed more appealing.

The black tom gave his former mentor a blow to the head, cuffing him with a paw. "Can finish my thought or do you want to react first?"

Falconheart chuckled, having his own words thrown back at him, settling down. "Sorry." He flattened his ears, StarClan can't I control my emotions?

"What I meant was Buzzard would never have admitted he was unfit to lead." He gave Falconheart a measured look, as though he disagreed with Falconheart's opinion.

"Lionstorm called a meeting. This was once we got over most of the shock and realized how long you'd been missing. Some of us were a little hurt at first."

"How bad was it?" Falconheart asked quietly, staring at his paws.

Shadowthorn let out a slow breath. "Honeynose was worst, she just seemed so stunned. A little mad too, but when Lionstorm called the meeting she'd had time to calm down. She and Featherstep spoke for a long time too."

Falconheart was silent, letting it sink it.

"Anyway, the important part was the meeting," he continued, "the Clan still supports you."

Falconheart glanced at him, Shadowthorn shrugged in response. The light off the creek shone on his black fur, Falconheart could see the difference between Shadowthorn and the starving cat named Rook he'd met moons ago.

"You made a mistake. Buzzard's made far more. But he'd never admit to any of them. Lionstorm asked the Clan, we still want you to lead us. He didn't ask, so I don't know if all the Clan does, but I still think you should be Clan leader. I got the impression that Lionstorm did too, but he understands your choice."

Falconheart licked his paw, and muttered. "I'm not fit for the job. An outburst like that, betraying the Clan to be with Ciara, the fact that I want everyone to care about me, I'm not made to be leader."

Shadowthorn shrugged again, though he looked like he still disagreed. "Pantherstar thought so."

"Not at the end he didn't." Falconheart whispered, not letting Shadowthorn hear him, speaking to his paw.

Shadowthorn prodded Falconheart with one paw, "At least you admit that you're a cat. We've all messed up. We want you back."

Falconheart stood up, and nodded. "All right."

Shadowthorn let him lead the way back, silent for several moments. "You know, Icepaw had a dream. She told us. She dreamt of a flood, that left silt behind on a bank. A falcon, a silver one, scratched at the silt and a plant grew. The water in the creek rose, and the plant got bigger."

Falconheart stopped. "She dreamed I'd save the Clan?"

Shadowthorn shrugged. "I'm a warrior, not a medicine cat." His green eyes met Falconheart's. "But I'd say yes."

Falconheart let out a slow breath, something Shadowthorn had told him once coming back to him. "Are you still jealous of Pantherstar?"

Shadowthorn nodded. "I think so. At least I know you still love him."

The silver tabby swallowed. "I'm sorry." He didn't have anything better to say, what did you say to someone who envied the relationship you had with your brother?

"It's not like Buzzard was such a great cat, Falconheart."

Falconheart didn't argue, his mind on the argument he'd had with Pantherstar.

Shadowthorn added softly. "There's something else."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Don't go hide in the forest for a day again." Shadowthorn ordered jokingly. "And no."

"I'm feeling concerned."

Shadowthorn chuckled. "Someone came to camp. They want to see you. Ciara said it was important."

"Ciara?" Falconheart felt his pelt grow warm, and stood up a little straighter, even as he felt a pang of concern. Would the Clan accept her?

"Oh no, did I let that slip?" Shadowthorn looked disgusted at himself. "That was supposed to be a surprise, especially when you saw the kits- whoops!"

Falconheart grinned, his spirits rising with each heartbeat. "Kits? You're doing this on purpose."

"Obviously. I'd hate to have to knock you unconscious and drag you back to camp, but I will if you won't go willingly."

Falconheart chuckled, sort of bouncing on his paws in excitement. "The Clan's okay with Ciara being there?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Shadowthorn tilted his head, green eyes friendly. "Honeynose was already talking to her."

Falconheart whirled, ready to race to camp, his paws felt like they were on fire, when Shadowthorn added. "Wait."

"What?" Falconheart tried not whine like a kit.

Shadowthorn hesitated, his gaze drifting upward, eyes narrowing slightly. "We've accepted your decision, but we want you to, well name a fellow deputy, sort of."

Falconheart flicked his ears, "Hmm?"

"We want someone who's ready to take over in case something were to happen to you." Shadowthorn admitted, his ears flattened, "we hope it doesn't but…"

"I get it Shadowthorn." Falconheart spared him from having to continue. "Lionstorm's the obvious choice. Having mentored an apprentice, really, he's the only choice. I'll inform the Clan when we get back." He shifted his weight, the urge to run to camp returning, feeling the need to speak to Ciara, to see, Great StarClan he had kits!

"So if you have anything else to tell me can you just spit it out now?" Falconheart almost wiggled like a kit, his impatience building.

"Well, one thing." Shadowthorn suddenly tore past him, "Race you back!"

"Hey!" Falconheart chased after him, laughing as his legs devoured the ground under him.

* * *

Usually I'd have Falconheart step down, but there's no one to replace him. Lionstorm isn't overly familiar with the territory, and they all support him, despite his mistake. Plus in the middle of a war isn't the time for a change in leader. But he'll never be leader. Deputy yes, leader no. Unless something was to change, something drastic, Falconheart would refuse to step up.


	36. Chapter 35: Fox

I don't own Warriors. Also, be prepared for the darker side of The Pride. (Surprise, there is one!)

* * *

Chapter 35

Fox hung back, staying at the edge of camp. Storm came closer to him, and Fox darted away, avoiding the other tom. Storm looked ready to kill someone; Fox wasn't going to be the cat that got in his way.

Storm had come back from training to find Ciara and her kits missing, and since then he'd stalked around camp, snarling, yelling at anyone that came near him, his fangs constantly bared. He'd struck Forest when the Trainee had been too slow moving out of his way. The brown tom now bore four new scratches over his face, he'd been lucky Storm hadn't ripped his eye open. Fox swallowed as Storm spun away from him, tail thrashing like a snake behind him. The last traces of his old friend were gone; the furious cat that had glared at him with yellow eyes had replaced him. Fox glanced at Frost, considering which would be worse, hiding behind the white tom, or facing Storm's wrath.

Asides from Frost and Fox, the others had retreated, tucked in their den, safe from the reach of Storm's claws.

"Where's Buzzard I wonder, shouldn't he be controlling this situation?" Frost murmured, Fox felt a chill prickle down his spine, the cold tone in Frost's voice always scared him more than anything, more than Storm, more than even Buzzard's plan for The Pride. Fox was ready to run now; he could hardly blame Ciara for it. Now would be the best time, when Buzzard was distracted, Fox knew what Frost didn't, but was probably guessing, that Buzzard was attempting to repair his relationship with Dawn. Shrew's death had torn something between them, something there had changed.

Fox flattened his ears, shrinking back, away from both Frost and Storm.

Storm glared at Frost, and let out a feral half-snarl half-yowl. Fox felt the urge to turn tail and run, not stopping until he'd hit the swamps. His paws however, froze to the ground, turning to stone beneath him, betraying him by refusing to move. The fight Storm was picking would likely end in blood, and not just Frost's and his, but anyone nearby could be clawed.

Frost curled his muzzle, a frigid smirk twisting his features. His claws unsheathed, and he crouched, ready to take Storm on.

"That is enough."

Fox could breathe again, he could move again, warmth spread through his paws and he curled his paws against the dirt, his toes stirring the soil loose. Buzzard was here, he would stop this.

"Storm, it's your own fault that she left, stop picking fights." Buzzard almost matched Frost in tone, and Fox's chest tightened. His relief had been misplaced, something was about to go wrong, oh so wrong. Buzzard looked like a mix between Frost and Storm, Storm's fury mixed with Frost's ice, and Fox felt like it was a very lethal combination.

"Get out here, all of you. Now!" Buzzard snapped out the order, cats poured out of the dens they'd hidden in.

"This is a war between The Pride and CreekClan now. They have refused to leave, and Shrew died in an attempt to convince them." Fox's tail bristled, becoming bushy like the animal he was named for. He could see where this was going, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

The rest of the males and the Trainees shouted their approval. Fox glanced at the she-cats, they'd come to the same conclusion he had, remaining silent.

"As we are now at war, we need soldiers." Buzzard's yellow eyes were hard. "Moth, Sand and Patch. Step forward and chose your mates."

Moth stepped forward, Fox swallowed, knowing how old the she-cat was. Haw many litters had she borne? He could see Storm, Jay and Wave, members of three different litters, how many more did she have with no survivors?

"Frost." She meowed softly, glancing at the white tom. Fox flicked his ears, the tom was cold, and hard on his kits, but like Moth three had made it this far, though Ice, Icepaw, was gone.

Sand was a bit younger, with few litters, none that remained now, "Reed." The brown tom raised his head in surprise, he was not Pride by birth, and he probably hadn't expected to be chosen.

Fox tensed as Patch stepped forward. He'd seen her gaze on him, and glanced at Jay, hoping she'd choose the other tom instead. He was speaking softly to Wave; his sister had her ears flattened in dismay.

_Someday it'll be you, and you know it._ Fox thought, eyes drifting to Moon, the other female Trainee. _Still too young to know._ He looked back at Patch, knowing, a deep rooted knowledge, he'd been lucky this far, but his luck was running out.

"Fox."

Fox got to his paws, as did Frost and Reed. He swallowed, glancing at Buzzard; his leader's flat yellow eyes stared back.

"Are there any objections?" he asked coolly, never as cold as Frost, no one was as cold as Frost.

"Won't the kits be born too close to Snow-fall?" Jay asked, the blue-gray tom speaking up slowly. His eyes were trained on his paws, before he glanced at his sister and mother.

"They will be born at the beginning of Last-Warmth. That's three moons until Snow-fall begins."

"At best." Someone near Fox muttered, not loud enough for Buzzard to hear. Fox had a suspicion it was Forest, Reed's Trainee. Fox wasn't thrilled himself; the idea of putting kits, his own flesh and blood, through The Pride's brutal training made his flesh crawl. Would one look like his sister? Would he see yet another small orange body sprawled out, too weak to handle the training?

He stepped towards Patch, dipping his head to the she-cat. His gaze drifted over to Buzzard, the Pride leader turned and re-entered his den, not sparing a glance for his Pride mates.

"Jay, could you take Forest out for training?" Reed asked, his tail flicking eagerly.

Jay yawned, shaking himself off. "Sure, I'll take three Trainees out. Come on you three. Robin, could you come to, just to lend a paw?"

Robin blinked in surprise, before nodding, "Are you sure?"

"Someone needs to teach Wave to hunt." Jay replied, flicking his sister over the ears.

Patch shoved Fox, getting his attention.

"Sorry." He apologized, flattening his ears. He scuffled one paw over the ground, wishing he could sink into the earth. He didn't want this; he'd never wanted this-

"Fox." Patch gave him a slightly exasperated look, "Come on would you?"

Fox sighed and nodded, following the orange patched she-cat out of camp, swallowing the question on his tongue, _Why me?_

* * *

Sorry Fox! I feel bad for you, I do. As for his sister… well hopefully you've all read the 100 Oneshots. It's okay if you haven't but a few are CreekClan related, and Who Am I?, chapter 45, goes into details of Buzzard's mind growing up.


	37. Chapter 36: Featherstep

Disclaimer: Warrior's isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 36

Featherstep ran her tongue over Shadowthorn's soft ears, smoothing his fur down. She could feel the rough twisted skin beneath it, the long scars snaking over his skin. Shadowthorn purred though, obviously enjoying the feel of her tongue. His muscles relaxed, his purring grew louder.

Featherstep looked over when a ball of moss landed next to them.

Shadowthorn looked over, and rolled it towards Owl and Dusk, who were chasing it. "Stop throwing moss at me Falconheart, I'm not an apprentice anymore, I don't have to collect it!"

Featherstep laughed, hiding it by burying her muzzle in Shadowthorn's fur.

Dusk and Owl batted the moss ball back to Falconheart, their father greeted them with gentle nuzzles. Featherstep blinked, Dusk and Owl had taken to their father, following him around when he organized patrols, trying to play with him whenever possible, they'd taken to Clan life well.

Featherstep's gaze moved to Ciara, who sat near her mate and kits, watching them. Her eyes were gentle; Honeynose had accepted her fellow queen and helped her adjust to the Clan and their life style.

Ripple though, that one hadn't adjusted. Featherstep groomed Shadowthorn, her eyes lingering on the tom who sat by himself, a frustrated look on his face as he watched his siblings play. Falconheart crouched down, letting his kits crawl on him, Featherstep had seen that joyful look before, when Falconheart had been training them, and they were successful. It was the same look only stronger, deeper. She felt a slight pang; she'd never seen a cat in The Pride look like that. One of the few memories she had of her mother was her watching her like that.

"You know it would be nice to have kits." She murmured to Shadowthorn, glancing over at them.

He twisted to look at her, his green eyes wide with shock. Featherstep paused, had she been wrong, was he not interested in having kits?

Shadowthorn blinked, his muzzle curling up slightly, "Stop knowing my thoughts." He teased softly, "It would be nice, wonderful even."

Featherstep nuzzle him, he returned the gesture, pulling back slightly. His green eyes grew cloudy, and shook his head.

"My mother died kitting me." He commented, looking beyond Featherstep. "Do you remember Ash? She was the one who took me in."

Featherstep nodded, "I know, I remember. You told me before."

Shadowthorn turned his head; Featherstep followed his gaze to see Icepaw, who was treating one of Blackstone's wounds. She glanced at them, and smiled.

"But having a medicine cat is… well it's different. It's better that way, it's reassuring."

Featherstep rested her head against his shoulder and he licked her cheek. "Now, here, I would love to have kits, in the safety of the Clan."

A loud yelp made her head snap up, and Shadowthorn twisted around to look across camp, in time for Branchkit to squeal as Ripple kicked backward.

"What happened?" Honeynose emerged from the nursery, her eyes wide.

"Ripple kicked me!" Branchkit scrambled to his paws, looking hurt, his brown pelt getting lighter in the sunlight.

Ripple growled, "he pounced on my tail!" he stalked forward, the sunlight shone on his pelt, bringing out his silver stripes, they were still faint, they did look like ripples on water.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." Ciara meowed, stepping forward, "Apologize."

Branchkit shook his fur off, "I'm okay."

"You apologize too, you know Ripple doesn't want to play." Honeynose shoved her son forward with one paw.

"Sorry." Branchkit mumbled, scuffling one paw. Featherstep watched the kits; Branchkit was about two moons older, and seemed to tower over Ripple. Ripple huffed, muttering something under his breath.

Featherstep glanced at Ciara and Falconheart, the deputy stepped forward, "Ripple, he just wanted to play."

"Well I don't." Ripple snapped, glaring up at Falconheart, Featherstep looked down at Shadowthorn's fur. Ripple's bitterness was something she recognized; she'd seen it in many Pride cats, even Shadowthorn. Ripple sent a glare at Branchkit, stalking past his father and siblings towards the camp entrance.

A dappled orange and black paw came down on Ripple's tail, stopping him from leaving.

Sorrelflower gave him a long look; Featherstep knew she was fond of Honeynose's kits.

"You're a kit, you can't leave camp." The tortoiseshell warrior informed him, releasing him to shove him back towards camp.

A terrible sound, an indignant wail and roar ripped out of Ripple, Featherstep's own throat hurt hearing the sound. Ripple stalked towards the nursery, tail lashing until he reached the shadowed den, which hid him, the sunlight no longer bringing out his silver stripes.

Featherstep flinched, glancing at Falconheart, the warrior's face revealed nothing, but the lack of reaction was a sign he was disturbed.

Ciara sighed, glancing after her son. "Storm rubbed off on him, a lot unfortunately."

Falconheart squared his shoulders, and smiled gently at her, "Well then, the Clan will have to rub off on him too."

* * *

Yes, Ripple has anger management problems. If you'd grown up with Storm as your role model, wouldn't you?


	38. Chapter 37: Emberpelt

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 37

Emberpelt ran her tongue over Morningkit, her daughter held still, only just. Emberpelt twitched her whiskers; Morningkit had her uncles' energy. Of Cinderstreak and Ashstorm's kits, only Skyheart had taken after his father's more serious nature. Cinderstreak's energy had passed to her second litter and her grandkit. She was almost a moon old now, and into everything. Fortunately, so were her uncles, and for all their irresponsibility, Emberpelt trusted Smokeflight and Sootleap to protect her daughter. Emberpelt snagged Morningkit, pulling her back. "I'm not done yet."

"Aww…" Morningkit huffed, pouting as Emberpelt groomed around her ears. Emberpelt flattened down her daughter's fur, she was a calico like her, but Skyheart's gray influenced it, dulling it slightly. Instead of her mother's fiery pelt she had a softer shade, which reminded her of a sunrise.

"How are my favorite she-cats?" a voice asked, Skyheart slipping into the den. He carried in his jaws a thrush. Her pale gray mate's whiskers twitched as he took in Morningkit being washed, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement. His white paws held traces of the mud outside, he wiped them against the moss near the entrance.

Emberpelt let the wiggling Morningkit go, she sprinted to her father, Skyheart laughed, tossing the thrush to Emberpelt before crouching down, letting Morningkit crawl over him, tilting his head as she tugged at his ear. Emberpelt plucked several feathers off before taking a bite out of the thrush. She blew one over to Morningkit, who pounced on it eagerly.

"Pantherstar's climbing trees he's that eager to go." Skyheart commented slowly, watching Morningkit play with the feather, "are you two ready?"

"Ready to what?" Morningkit had defeated the feather and was trotting over to her father.

Skyheart licked her on the head, "ready to travel little one."

Morningkit made a face, "why would we have to leave?"

Emberpelt gazed at her daughter, who had an earnest confused look on her face.

"You know that we aren't from here, don't you?" she asked gently, "that we used to live upstream, until there was a flood."

Morningkit nodded, "Thistleleaf and Leopardshadow told me that. But why should we leave?"

Emberpelt got to her paws, going to her daughter's side and licked her and murmured, "even warriors want to go home." She glanced at Skyheart, and some leaders want to look for their brothers.

Morningkit shook her head, "we are home!"

"To you we are." Skyheart meowed gently, and their daughter turned to him. "But to the rest of us, this is the place we washed up. Our camp and home is upstream. Pantherstar wants to go back."

"Is it true he had a deputy that went missing?"

Skyheart hesitated, "yes, his brother Falconheart. He was my friend. Who told you that?"

"Tigerfrost muttered about it. Leopardshadow hit her."

Emberpelt laughed, she could see the former deputy giving her denmate a friendly whack. "Oh yes, I can imagine that."

Morningkit sighed, "I still don't get it. What's wrong with staying here?"

Emberpelt glanced at her mate again; he gave her a look, and she replied, "think of it as an adventure. You'll get to see the forest and the creek."

Morningkit perked up, "the forest?"

"The creek's exciting too." Skyheart meowed, his whiskers twitching. "You'll love it."

Morningkit bounced, "well that might be fun."

"It will be." Skyheart promised, "I remember when I was an apprentice, seeing the forest for the first time was exciting." He shook his head, blue eyes getting hazy.

"Go talk to Smokeflight and Sootleap." Emberpelt told Morningkit, gently shooing the kit out. Morningkit bounded forward, stopping to rub against her father before running out of the den.

"Why does Pantherstar want to go back so bad?" Emberpelt asked softly, watching her mate carefully.

Skyheart gave her a look, eyes narrowing slightly and she nodded. Falconheart.

Skyheart got to his paws, his tone dark. "It's not just him Emberpelt. If the Clan didn't want to go he would stay. Even if it killed him to do so, he'd stay. But the Clan isn't settling here. This isn't as good of territory anyway."

"I know all that. I said I wanted to go." Emberpelt sighed, "I suppose I was just worried that he'd get foolish."

"Not when it comes to leadership decisions." Skyheart retorted, Emberpelt could hear the strain in her mate's voice.

"I'm sorry. I just want what's best for Morningkit."

Skyheart turned to her, "I do too." He stepped forward, rubbing against her, "so does Pantherstar. He wants what's best for the whole Clan. This is for all of us." He pulled back, "don't you want to go home?"

"Of course!" Emberpelt exclaimed, before she sighed, "it's just… Morningkit's so little."

"We'll always think she's little, she's our daughter. Pantherstar thinks she's ready though." Skyheart rested his muzzle against her. "I want to go home too. I want her to grow up where we did. I want to watch her become a warrior in our camp."

Emberpelt touch noses with him. "And we will." She blinked at him, "I just worry about her sometimes."

Skyheart laughed softly, "trust he uncles, they're masters of getting into mischief without injury."

Emberpelt joined in, lightly shoving him. "Are we going now?"

"At sun-high." Skyheart moved to stand side by side with her. "Are you ready to go?"

She twined her tail with his. "Yes."

* * *

So yeah it's been a moon since the Pantherstar chapter. Less since the Smokeflight chapter. Morningkit was born a few days after the meeting (a little early but she's okay) and as such is ready to travel. Off to CreekClan territory, which is empty and unclaimed.


	39. Chapter 38: Icepaw

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 38

Icepaw nipped through the stems, the soft petals brushing her whiskers as the marigold fell to the ground. Icepaw pulled it towards her with one paw, deciding that would be enough. She'd diminished her stock after the fight, and now they'd need herbs more than ever. The Pride would think Ciara's desertion an insult to injury, and undoubtly would strike again.

Icepaw jumped when a robin suddenly took flight, she looked around quickly. Something had startled the bird, had The Pride's revenge come already?

A twig snapped, and Icepaw tensed. Falconheart insisted that she learn a few battle moves, something she was grateful now. The grass rustled, Icepaw tracked the movement with her eyes. It was something small, moving away from her, and camp. She squinted, and decided it was a kit. Too small to be one of Honeynose's, which left Ciara's litter. Icepaw grabbed her herbs and followed. Her paws glided over the ground, making no sound. She hung back, even as the breeze blew her whiskers forward. Icepaw waited, continuing to stalk the runaway, figuring she'd get a chance to talk to him soon.

The kit's path twisted through the territory, often doubling back before turning back towards The Pride's land. Icepaw halted; she could see Ripple finally, because he'd stopped walking. Now he swung his head back and forth to look around, a low growl coming from him.

"This place is full of mouse-brains." He snarled, lashing his striped tail. In the sunlight the faint tabby stripes his mother had named him for became more visible.

"Well, you fit right in then." Icepaw commented, setting her herbs down at her paws.

Ripple whirled, fangs bared. His eyes, green with hints of yellow, flashed in recognition, then anger.

"How dare you?"

"Well, seeing as a white cat followed you, and at the very least you should've thought it was odd that you were being stalked by marigold…"

Ripple flexed his claws, they were so tiny compared to any warriors, and Icepaw tilted her head. "Not to mention you don't know your way around and yet you go for a walk anyway."

Ripple hissed at her, tail lashing furiously, "I'm going home. I hate this place."

"I'm getting that." Icepaw replied calmly, stopping a runaway piece of marigold with one paw. "Why? There are kits to play with-"

"Mouse-brains!" Ripple sneered, Icepaw's chest twisted at how much he looked like Storm. "They act like all that matters is playing moss-ball or play wrestling! They're old enough to fight!"

"How do you know?" Icepaw asked, sitting down, her eyes never leaving him.

Ripple huffed, his sides heaving. "Because I'm old enough!"

Icepaw shook her head. "No, you're not."

Ripple growled, and crouched. "What?!" his tail flicked behind him, and he showed his tiny fangs.

Icepaw stared at him. "I had two littermates Ripple. Neither of them made it."

Ripple hesitated, briefly the fangs vanished. "I'll make it."

"Would Owl? What about Dusk?" Ice continued, imploring him to think. "Ripple, almost none of the Pride's kits make it."

Ripple huffed again, his whiskers ruffling. "I'm strong enough!"

"Maybe." Icepaw agreed, not wanting to offend the already riled kit. "But strength only gets you so far Ripple."

Ripple rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mother."

"My mother was highly protective of me too." Icepaw commented, thinking of the days spent the den under Patch's watchful gaze. "But I think StarClan sheltered me."

Ripple sneered once more, his face twisting in a way no kits should. "Cats in the stars? Who would believe that?"

Icepaw shrugged her shoulders. "I do."

"Well, you're part of this group of mouse-brains." Ripple pointed out, haughtily, raising his head.

Icepaw sighed softly. "You don't get it Ripple. You can't see the realities of the Pride."

Ripple scoffed, flicking his ears. "Like what? That they're the stronger group?"

"Then why has CreekClan won every fight?" Icepaw tilted her head.

"Luck." Ripple offered quickly. "Storm says the first time it was a trick."

"Wasn't raiding the camp in the middle of the night?" Icepaw replied, careful to keep her tone mild. "No one went to retrieve Dusk did they?"

Ripple growled. "We thought she was lost. Or dead, like Shrew. It wasn't The Pride's fault."

"You're too young to act like this." Icepaw murmured, feeling a wave of grief. None of the cats of The Pride had a true kithood.

Ripple raised his head. "To CreekClan maybe. But I mean a lot to The Pride."

"Because they'll want you gone by your seventh Snow-fall."

Ripple's face fell, confusion replacing his confidence. "What?" he took a step towards her, ears pricking.

Icepaw scuffled one paw, stirring the marigold. "Assuming you made it to then, you'd be considered too old to keep fighting, and would either be forced to leave, or you'd have left by then. Most she-cats leave by their fifth Snow-fall. Assuming they aren't killed in kitting."

Ripple stopped, shaking his head, "That's not true."

"It is, Ripple. Next Snow-fall Frost will be driven out. Even the Pride leader isn't exempt."

Ripple looked away, "at least they won't treat me like I'm useless."

"No, they'll treat you like you're worthless. If you died it would mean nothing to them. Your life is worth nothing compared to a victory for The Pride. Look what happened to Shrew!"

"I'll mean something to them!" Ripple shot back, ears flattened.

Icepaw sighed, finally deciding to be blunt. "You're an idiot, because the battle with CreekClan should've shown that to you. If your sister meant nothing to the Pride, why would you? You're as worthless as any member!"

Ripple snarled, let out the indignant noise he'd made before, and lunged at her. Icepaw sidestepped, letting him slide on the marigold, before knocking his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground and Icepaw pinned him down. He thrashed, but couldn't break loose.

Icepaw left her paw on his chest to hold him there, her voice hard. "If you want to go, then fine. If you can handle starving in Leaf-bare, training your own kits, watching them die, if you can handle that the heartbeat you join The Pride, Owl and Dusk will be your enemies, and you will have to fight them, then go."

Ripple had been struggling until then. He stilled, staring at her for a heartbeat.

He offered quietly, "I could avoid fighting them."

"But would the rest of The Pride?" Icepaw asked just as softly, her voice losing the coldness. "Could you avoid knowing that one of the cats you're with has your littermates' blood on their paws? Could you avoid the fact that any of them would kill them without hesitation? Or kill someone they cared about?" Icepaw shuddered, her gaze becoming unfocused. "What if it was Storm that walked up to you, and told you that your sister had been foolish to try to fight him, that you had better remember that, and any weakness on your part would be dealt with?"

Ripple made a noise, "Why would Storm say that?"

Icepaw blinked, and shook her head. "Sorry. He wouldn't."

Ripple tilted his head. "Is that what happened to you?" something had softened in his eyes.

Icepaw released him, stepping backwards. "Yes." She tried to stop the memory, tried not to picture Frost walking towards her, blood on his paws, Flake's blood, her sister's blood, on his paws.

Ripple rolled to his paws. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Icepaw muttered, looking away from him. "I survived. My brother died that Snow-fall." She closed her eyes, the image of Blizzard's frozen, skinny body flashing in front of her. Oh StarClan, please, let the memories stop. She glanced at Ripple, who looked horrified.

The tom's ears slowly flattened. "Your father killed his kit?"

"It's not that uncommon Ripple." Icepaw replied softly. "The leader's kits usually live, but the rest of the Pride? They try to have at least one survive. The weak are killed off."

Ripple shook his head as though attempting to deny the truth. "Then how is it always so big?"

"Because most cats would rather join than fight the Pride." Icepaw answered. "Cats like your mother, or like mine, that join instead of fight. Orphans, like Feather, who have nowhere else to go. That's why they were always trying to recruit Lionstorm."

Ripple looked at his paws, staying silent. Icepaw regathered her marigold, tossing out a few that had gotten trampled during the skirmish.

She picked up the herbs, turning away from him. He could decide for himself.

"Well, I couldn't find my way there anyway." Ripple meowed from behind her. "I'm not sure I could find my way back either."

Icepaw turned to look at him, "You'll stay?" she asked through the flowers.

"At least to see how the Clan does things. Maybe they're not so bad." Ripple looked away, and Icepaw's whiskers twitched. He was just like Blizzard; her brother had done that when trying to save face.

"Come on then, I'll say you helped me gather herbs." Icepaw told him, "You'll be in less trouble that way."

* * *

Ah, a beautiful friendship, maybe I don't know. I feel it; someone out there is shipping them! She's a medicine cat and he's a kit! Hmm… maybe I'm wrong, maybe you aren't shipping them. Maybe you want me to stop writing strange author notes and write the next chapter.

Speaking of writing chapters I've finally finished plotting this out, it'll be 57 chapters long so we have to tie up one story arc, introduce one, (and some chracters) and wrap this all up in 19 chapters. I hope you're looking forward to it!


	40. Chapter 39: Pantherstar

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 39

Pantherstar emerged from the undergrowth, gently carrying the jay he'd just caught. He signaled to Emberpelt, she'd passed Morningkit to Skyheart earlier, and padded over.

Pantherstar set down the blue bird. "We're getting ready to stop for the night, so I hope this is enough."

The calico blinked at him, "it is. Thank you."

Pantherstar dipped his head, "how is Morningkit?"

"Excited." Emberpelt picked up the bird, "she'll be happy to get to our camp."

"Good." Pantherstar moved through his cats, watching them. Brindlewing was helping the elders, walking with them. Tigerfrost looked annoyed but Pantherstar doubted she really was. Leopardshadow and Thistleleaf walked side by side, Whitepelt had fallen back with them. Pantherstar blinked, was the warrior getting ready to retire? He was older, one of the senior warriors, as was Cloudflower, but it hadn't occurred to Pantherstar either of them were near retirement age. He looked for the white she-cat, Cloudflower was watching Smokeflight and Sootleap, Pantherstar purred in relief. Someone had to keep an eye on those two, and Skyheart was busy. Smokeflight kept wiggling while Sootleap glanced around, it was obvious they had excess energy; a better question was when didn't they? Pantherstar made a note to send them out hunting, that would ease their urge to explore.

Webriver walked just ahead of them, carrying a bundle of herbs and cobwebs, his head held up slightly to carry them easier. Pantherstar fell into step with him, Webriver blinked in greeting.

"We'll be stopping soon." Pantherstar murmured softly, "don't strain your neck."

Webriver's muzzle twitched, Pantherstar flicked his friend with his tail, before surging ahead of the medicine cat.

"This is amazing!" Larchpaw was bouncing along next to Kestrelclaw, Pantherstar had told his friend to lead while he went hunting, Kestrelclaw was shaking his head as the light brown she-cat kept talking.

"I mean, we've seen it before, but that was during the flood so we've never really seen this part of the creek before."

Pantherstar realized why Larchpaw was here, her mentor was too. Sparrow-wing walked along side his brother, a familiar golden pelt next to him. Pantherstar could almost mistake them for their siblings, but Kestrelclaw was walking next to them and Honeynose was gone.

Great StarClan they're getting big. Pantherstar glanced over at Larchpaw again. They're almost twelve moons after all. He felt a pang; Badgerpaw would've been big too, probably by now he would've outgrown both his den mates. He glanced at Sparrow-wing and wondered if such thoughts ever troubled Badgerpaw's former mentor.

"Larchpaw, settle down." Kestrelclaw ordered his apprentice, "before you talk our ears off!" he spoke lightly though, his tail flicking behind him.

"Yes, please don't do that." Pantherstar caught up with them, the black tom walked next to Larchpaw.

Larchpaw flattened her ears. "I won't Pantherstar." She backed up, Lightpaw followed her friend.

"Did I scare them?" Pantherstar asked, moving closer to Kestrelclaw.

Sparrow-wing snorted, "I think Larchpaw has a crush on you."

Pantherstar blinked, "oh?"

"Well Lightpaw liked Badgerpaw." The tom's voice got quiet, before he continued, "so yes, I think she likes you."

Pantherstar grinned and winked, causing Kestrelclaw and Sparrow-wing to laugh.

Pantherstar joined in, before shaking his head, "when we get back, I want to make those two warriors."

"About time." Kestrelclaw nodded, "they're almost as big as the warriors."

Pantherstar dipped his head, and then called loudly, "Alright! We're done for tonight."

The Clan cheered loosely, halting. They dispersed, some flattening down the grass to sleep, Skyheart set down Morningkit, placing his paw on her to hold her still.

"Smokeflight! Take Sootleap and the apprentices out hunting!" Pantherstar hesitated, he wanted someone sensible on the patrol, but he couldn't spare more cats.

Smokeflight dipped his head, signaling to his littermate and the apprentices, they raced off with all the speed they could muster.

Pantherstar signaled to Sparrow-wing and Kestrelclaw with his tail. "Wander around a little would you? Make sure there's nothing we need to be aware of around."

The brown furred brothers nodded, leaving the leader's side silently.

Pantherstar wandered over to Webriver, the light gray tom was examining his herbs.

"Need anything?"

Webriver didn't look up; he was sorting leaves with one claw. "No, I'm good."

Pantherstar nodded, "good." He made his way over to the elders; Tigerfrost lay in the grass, her head on her paws. She raised it though when he approached.

"When will there be food? I'm starving and I'm too old to be traveling on an empty stomach."

Leopardshadow huffed quietly, "what happened to the Tigerfrost who would go almost a moon eating barely anything in the roughest of leaf-bares to insure the queens got food?"

Pantherstar shook his head, "they'll be back soon, I'm sure." He parted his jaws, but Brindlewing padded up, carrying a mouthful of wet moss. "I've got their water." She attempted to say, Pantherstar could only understand her after a heartbeat of thinking about it.

"Good." He waited until the elders were getting their shares of water to pull his former apprentice aside. "Whitepelt. Has he been falling behind lately?"

Brindlewing sighed, and then nodded, "I think losing Honeynose did something to him."

Pantherstar flicked his ears, "well, treat him like a warrior." He lightly nudged her, "thank you for taking care of them."

Brindlewing nodded, her eyes clouding slightly. "Beechwhisker would've helped me."

Pantherstar sighed, ruffling his whiskers and the fur on her ear. "Yes, he would've." An image of Beechwhisker, his mismatched eyes gleaming with determination as he swore to protect his Clan, flashed before his eyes. "We lost a good warrior when we lost him."

Brindlewing shook herself slightly, "yes. I miss him. Though I suppose you understand better than anyone." She got to her paws, "he was a great friend."

Pantherstar nodded, letting her leave. He glanced around, spotting Cloudflower and Whitepelt easily, their bright white fur made it easy to find them, except for in leaf-bare. He spotted Emberpelt; blue feathers lay on the ground near her. She was lying down, grooming her fur, though she kept glancing at Skyheart. The gray tom was in the tall grass, watching something Pantherstar couldn't see, but guessed was Morningkit.

"All's good." He jumped slightly, having missed Kestrelclaw's approach. Sparrow-wing hurried to Brindlewing, the she-cat made a small noise, rubbing her muzzle against his. Pantherstar glanced at Kestrelclaw, his eyes flickered but that was his only response.

Pantherstar rested his tail against his friend's flank. "Thank you."

Kestrelclaw dipped his head, "it was nothing."

Pantherstar hesitated, before gently shoving him. "Make sure you get something to eat when the patrol gets back."

Kestrelclaw nodded, "yes, Pantherstar."

Pantherstar gave him a look, "don't be that formal."

Kestrelclaw blinked, shaking himself slightly, "what?" he turned to look at the leader, one ear flattened.

Pantherstar glanced towards Sparrow-wing and Brindlewing, then back at his friend. "I…"

"Save it Pantherstar." Kestrelclaw muttered, "you've never been in love."

"I've lost cats though." Pantherstar replied softly, "don't stop living." He blinked, "when Blazeheart died, he told me that. Never stop living."

Kestrelclaw's gaze soften, "he was a wise cat."

"We've lost many good cats recently." Pantherstar got up, his shoulder brushing Kestrelclaw's. "But we've still got a lot of good cats."

Kestrelclaw raised his head, "I know Pantherstar. I know."

Pantherstar lifted his head, ears pricking slightly. "I hear something."

Larchpaw and Lightpaw padded out of the forest, each carrying several pieces of prey. They dropped it in a pile, Pantherstar walked over quickly, his eyes wide. "Did you two catch all this?"

"I wish." Lightpaw murmured, then looked at him, "Smokeflight and Sootleap sent us back with what we had, before Tigerfrost had and ate kits."

Pantherstar snorted, his whiskers twitching, "go ahead and eat, I'll take the elders their share. You two have done well."

Lightpaw perked up, Larchpaw looked stunned, Pantherstar grabbed a plump robin and two mice, Leopardshadow had a fondness for the rodents, and Thistleleaf and Tigerfrost always shared their meals.

He turned away, padding over to the elders.

Leopardshadow looked up, licking her muzzle. "I smell mouse."

"You do indeed." Pantherstar set the robin in front of Tigerfrost, before tossing the mice to the deputy before him.

"I don't think prey's the only thing Larchpaw's hunting." Tigerfrost quipped, "Thistleleaf get up and eat this or I'll eat it all."

The light brown elder got up, shaking his head, "he's not interested, you can tell by looking at him."

Pantherstar flattened his ears, "I am too old for her, she's an apprentice."

"She's almost a warrior." Tigerfrost pointed out.

Pantherstar turned his head away, "no. I've never… felt that way about anyone." For a heartbeat he was staring at Falconheart as he rubbed against the rogue she-cat. No, he'd never been in love. It seemed he and Webriver were going to be the only two that didn't end up with mates.

"Pantherstar." He turned, Leopardshadow had spoken. The dapple she-cat gave him a serious look, "you're dedicated to this Clan. You always have been, even when you were an apprentice, though you might not have shown it. That's why Pebblestar chose you." For a heartbeat they stared at each other, before the elder continued, "but you can be interested in other things."

Pantherstar glanced at Larchpaw, shaking his head. "No, she… she's not in love with me. She's attracted to me. It's different. She'll grow out of it."

"If you let her, stopping shoving me!" Tigerfrost snapped the last part at Thistleleaf.

Leopardshadow watched him for a heartbeat longer. "Just think about it Pantherstar. If it ever feels right."

Pantherstar dipped his head, getting to his paws. "I will. Now I'm starving, so I'm going to go get something to eat myself."

He padded past Sparrow-wing and Brindlewing, shaking his head slightly, as he reached Webriver.

The medicine cat had taken a squirrel; he glanced at the leader, who moved on, searching through the pile. Finally he picked a sparrow, carrying it away to eat it. He plucked the feathers quickly, before tucking in. He glanced over at Larchpaw, who was talking eagerly to Lightpaw and shook his head.

"Just a crush." He murmured, before he took another bite.

XXX

In her defense he's a young leader, and probably attractive by cat standards. He's just got other things on his mind and other things to do, and he's like thirty-five and she's around eighteen so you know…


	41. Chapter 40: Fox

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 40

Fox watched as Hawk walked beside his father, it was almost as though he was seeing the past, seeing a young Buzzard and Vulture. Hawk looked so eager to be important, eager to please, though even at his coldest Buzzard had never been his father. Fox's pelt prickled, Vulture had been brutal in his training, though Buzzard was training his remaining two kits harder after the loss of Shrew. Fox had helped occasionally, using the training as a chance to watch Buzzard, a way to figure out if it was worth staying. Not that he had a choice now.

He glanced over at Patch; the orange splashed she-cat groomed her stomach, which was growing with his kits.

_Wonderful_. Fox thought dryly. He couldn't leave now; he wouldn't leave his kits to be trained by the likes of Frost or Storm. He felt his tail bristle, the thought making him cold. Never before had he compared his friend to Frost.

He let out a soft breath, if the pelt fit… Storm wasn't the friend he'd grown up with, and he no longer would trust Storm with his kits.

He closed his eyes, Flicker's body appearing in his memory, his brave sister killed in a fight. He'd suspected, once he was older, that Vulture had killed her. To prove a point to Buzzard or to make sure that no Pride she-cat got too powerful, he wasn't sure. But Scratch hadn't minded how good Flicker was at fighting, so it was unlikely he would've killed her. He wasn't their father, but he was the closest thing. Not that Pride cats never killed their own kits. Fox fought back a shudder, would he one day have to kill his own kits? He'd never wanted kits, he'd never wanted to be faced with this question, never wanted his kits blood on his paws. But to leave now… To leave now would ensure his kits death, so he had to stay.

He glanced at Jay and Wave, the brother and sister had returned, Stone trailing behind them slightly. Fox nodded to them, getting two nods from the toms, Wave had veered away to give the squirrel she was carrying to Dawn.

Reed trotted in after them, Forest following close behind, Reed made his way to Sand, speaking quietly to the she-cat expecting his kits, before moving away. Forest stopped to speak to Robin, the she-cat was nodding to whatever Forest was telling her.

Fox let out a long breath, his gaze drifting over to Frost. The white tom was still, he rarely spoke to Moth, though the she-cat was clearly pregnant. Fox remembered he hadn't spoken much to Patch either when she was expecting. He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the litter she'd had with him. Ice, Flake, and Blizzard weren't they? Ice had lived, Blizzard dying in snow-fall… he slowly turned to look at Frost again. Hadn't Flake been killed in training…? He shuddered, Flake had reminded him of Flicker, they'd both had a lot of spirit. Fox curled his tail around his paws, trying to hide his wandering thoughts and the dark places his mind had gone.

He glanced around; as his gaze moved over to Dawn he finally spotted Moon. The cream furred she-cat was next to her mother, while Dawn had hints of gold, Moon was almost pure cream, unlike her siblings. Shrew had been pure brown, while Hawk had cream markings, but he was mostly brown.

Buzzard approached Dawn, she said something, though Fox couldn't hear what, Buzzard's muzzle curled, and then he nuzzled her, telling her something just as quietly.

Patch shifted slightly, Fox turned his head.

"Are you alright?"

Patch chuckled, "yes Fox. Though I was thinking about getting a piece of prey."

"I can get it for you."

Patch sighed, her whiskers twitching. "I'm pregnant, not crippled. I swear you toms can be mouse-brains sometimes."

"I was just trying to be nice…" Fox flattened his ears, making himself look sheepish.

Patch laughed softly, "fine. Then yes, I would like something. If you can, get something we can share."

Fox nodded, getting to his paws. "Alright." He padded over to the pile near Dawn, eyeing it as he approached. He spotted a plump looking chaffinch, and decided on that. He crouched down to grab it, stopping when a shadow fell over him.

"Getting something for Patch?" Fox nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Storm. The gray tom smirked, grabbing the chaffinch himself.

"Enjoy having kits. They're hard work, and then you're mate will take them away from you, turn them against you."

Fox backed up a little, Storm's paw, resting on the chaffinch, twitched, claws sinking into the bird's flesh. Fox swallowed, Ciara's departure had broken something deep in Storm, and Fox wasn't comfortable standing this close to him. Not anymore.

"Enough, Storm." Buzzard meowed flatly. "If you're angry, take it out on CreekClan."

Storm curled his muzzle, "You won't let me near them."

"I'm about to." Buzzard retorted, his voice stern. "Unless you show me you can't control yourself."

Storm relaxed, his claws becoming sheathed. "What do you want?"

"Stop snapping at fellow Pride members for one thing." Buzzard answered. "If you can do that, go wait outside camp, I want to speak to you privately."

Storm removed his paw from the chaffinch, standing up straighter. He flicked his tail once before padding away, heading for the exit.

Buzzard turned to Fox, his yellow eyes flickering slightly; he almost looked like the Buzzard Fox had known. The one that acted based on thought, the one who cared about more than himself. The one who had comforted him with Robin when Flicker had died.

The look faded after a heartbeat, "go eat. We need the soldiers if we're to win." Buzzard unsheathed his claws, "and I want this over with soon."

Fox grabbed the chaffinch, dipping his head to Buzzard.

"Fox."

The ginger tom paused, looking over his shoulder at his leader.

Buzzard's eyes were flint, "make sure that you can fight, and when they're born, your kits can too. I will not let this insult stand."

Fox swallowed, nodding once. When Buzzard moved away he sighed, the chaffinch's feathers ruffling, as he turned towards Patch. _I wonder if Buzzard knows how long I've wanted a different life?_

* * *

It's our favorite ginger! XD Poor Fox, I really just use him as eyes in The Pride.


	42. Chapter 41: Falconheart

Warriors still isn't mine. The chapter we've all been waiting for... IS THE NEXT UPDATE! XD no just kidding.

* * *

Chapter 41

Falconheart sat next to Ciara, watching as the kits played. "They're growing so big."

Ciara purred, "it's nice to see them act like kits."

Falconheart glanced at Ripple, "most of them." Ripple still avoided the other kits for the most part, but something had changed. After he'd gone herb gathering with Icepaw he'd been a bit calmer.

"I'm starting to think Icepaw's slipping him poppy seeds." Falconheart whispered to Ciara, his mate shoved him.

He purred, "give him time, he'll be a great warrior." He watched as Owl wrestled with Branchkit, the older kit pinned him down, Owl laughed and wiggled loose.

Falconheart got to his paws, padding over to watch. "Owl, use your speed. You're smaller, be quicker not stronger."

Owl blinked, and then nodded, darting around Branchkit.

"Use your entire leg Branchkit, you can reach him." Falconheart instructed, watching the small swipes Branchkit made. Branchkit struck out, further, knocking over Owl.

"Hey!" Owl rolled on to his back, looking up at Falconheart, "you're supposed to help me!"

Falconheart crouch down, using his muzzle to gently nudge his son to his paws, "I know. But I'm deputy too, Branchkit needed a little help." He licked Owl on the cheek. "Plus, it's just a game."

Owl perked up, "yes, Dusk and I are better at moss ball." He lowered his voice, "though Dusk's faster than I am."

Falconheart chuckled, "well how about your hunting? You've got some of it right."

"Ciara's been showing me." Owl explained, "I actually kind of like it."

Falconheart purred, "wait until I teach you to swim."

"Swim?" Dusk had come over to her father and brother. "We're going to swim?"

"All CreekClan cats can." He looked over, "so you have to learn too, Ripple."

Ripple flicked his ears, "fine. If I have to."

"You might like it." Falconheart replied, whiskers twitching, "believe it or not."

Ripple huffed, "we'll see." He headed over towards the nursery, passing Goldkit without a word.

Falconheart sighed, before turning to Dusk. "Swimming's not hard, it's just the same motion as running." He purred, "it just seems hard, because you have to remember not to fight the water."

"Fight the water?" Owl narrowed his eyes, tail flicking behind him.

"You float." Branchkit pounced on Owl's tail, causing the tabby to jump. "But if you panic and fight it, you get pulled down."

"How do you fight water?" Dusk shook her head, ears flattening.

Falconheart chuckled, "you resist. You think you have to work to stay up, when the water will do that for you. It doesn't make sense right now, but when you've actually been in water it will."

Owl still looked confused, his eyes narrowed and ears flattened as he thought. Dusk glanced at the creek and asked, "well, when can we learn?"

"Now, if your mother is okay with it." Falconheart turned his head to look at Ciara. The black she-cat hesitated, and then nodded.

"It's easy!" Goldkit announced the she-cat padding up to join them. "We can help you."

Owl perked up a little, "great!"

"Go get your brother, he needs to learn too."

Dusk and Owl took off; black and silver blurs disappeared into the nursery.

"Are you sure they're ready?" Ciara asked softly, Falconheart flicked his ear, having missed that she'd come over.

"Yes." Falconheart replied easily, "their legs are long enough; this is when I learned to swim. Every CreekClan kit learns to swim around now."

Ciara flattened her ears, Falconheart elaborated, "Up the creek there are deeper spots, we sometimes use them for ambushes." He glanced at her, "also, they're going to grow up next to water. I'd rather they knew how to swim before they lost their balance and fell in."

Ciara sighed, her whiskers ruffling. "You're right, I just… I want them to be kits."

"They will be. This is their first lesson. They don't even go up to their chests yet. I'm just teaching them how the creek feels and how to read it. To see the currents, feel out loose stones, those sorts of things. When you teach a cat to hunt you teach them to crouch first."

Ciara laughed softly, "well that's true."

Falconheart smiled, gently leaning against her. "I'll be with them the whole time. Right down there."

Ciara's response was cut off by Dusk's voice.

"Ripple says he's not coming!"

Falconheart sighed, shaking his head, "of course he does."

Ciara gave him a look, Falconheart shrugged, "he doesn't want to be here. He's not fighting it now, but he's not making an effort either."

"I'll talk to him." Ciara offered, getting to her paws. "He needs to accept that he's part of the Clan now."

Falconheart watched her as she walked to the nursery, a question nagging at him. Are you? He longed to ask, he wanted to know if Ciara was going to stay. StarClan knew he wanted her to, but things had changed since he'd left. He wanted her to stay though; he wanted things to work for his family.

A warning yowl split the air, Shadowthorn was on guard at the entrance. Ciara shoved Dusk, Branchkit and Goldkit in the nursery, crouching in front of it with her teeth bared.

Falconheart had jumped to his paws, and was ready to move when Blackstone charged out of the warriors den, a growl rumbling in his throat. The camp filled with CreekClan warriors, all ready to face the oncoming threat.

Shadowthorn came into camp backwards, his ears flattened, moving at a good pace considering he was facing his opponents.

Falconheart raised his head, brow furrowing as scents entered his nose. Familiar scents, scents he couldn't think of as threats.

"No…" he breathed softly. "That's not The Pride." He meowed, relaxing, even as the group of cats charged into camp. Now wasn't the time for his confusion or shock, he had to end this fight.

Falconheart's eyes darted over the cats, spotting a familiar black pelt near the middle. With a powerful lunge he landed on the tom, rolled, and was flipped off the tom's back. He landed on his back, rolling to his paws; he whirled, to meet the tom's almost amber eyes. "Pantherstar."

His brother could only stare at him a moment, jaw hanging open, before yowling. "Falconheart!" the fighters halted, confusion on the faces of both sides of the fray.

The two siblings lunged at each other, rolling over the ground, cats moving out of the way as they tumbled over the ground.

"I missed you!" Pantherstar told him, as Falconheart lightly battered at his belly.

"I'm sorry." Falconheart confessed, as Pantherstar nipped his ear. "I'm so sorry for betraying you."

Pantherstar pinned him down, pulling back from his brother. "You act like I could ever stay mad at you."

Falconheart purred slowly and head butted Pantherstar's chest. "You've missed a lot."

Pantherstar looked around. "I can see that."

"Honeynose!" a brown blur shot past them as Kestrelclaw saw his mate. A golden blur that could only be Lightpaw followed him.

"Get settled, it's a long story." Falconheart told him, his voice softening, "By the way, I missed you too."

Pantherstar shoved him with one paw, "I'd hope."

"I thought you were dead." Falconheart flattened his ears, "I…"

"Well, I'm not, so let me get off you and you can fill me in." Pantherstar retorted, whiskers twitching slightly. "Honestly Falconheart, one would think I held grudges."

Falconheart pushed his brother off him, "well I wasn't sure…"

"Mouse-brain."

Falconheart stuck his tongue out, Pantherstar snorted, his eyes appearing amber as he ducked his head.

Falconheart raised his head, "Cats of CreekClan, both groups, I would like to introduce our newest Clanmates, then we can tell the stories."

He signaled to his cats, flinching as he saw the scrapes on that covered a few of them.

"I think a few have already met us." Firestrike muttered, a scratch over his nose bleeding lightly.

Pantherstar gave Firestrike a long look, before shrugging. "Fair enough."

Falconheart met Pantherstar's gaze, his leader and brother nodded. "We're listening Falconheart."

* * *

Finally! I can move on to the Swamplands plot.


	43. Chapter 42: Buzzard

Chapter 42

Buzzard flinched as the slimy water splashed on his legs, unlike rainwater this clung to his fur, leaving bits of debris behind. He waded forward, not letting his cats see his hesitation. Storm plunged after him, a look of disgust on his face as he felt the water lapping at his legs. Buzzard looked back, Frost seemed indifferent to the water he was standing in, while Stone slumped deject. The Trainee stood up when he saw Buzzard's gaze was on him, and increased his pace, to pass Frost. Fox brought up the rear, his fur standing out against the dull swamp colors.

It had been a day since they'd left The Pride and Buzzard was eager to get back. He'd taken Frost so the tom wouldn't get any ideas, but he didn't want to leave Dawn in charge any longer than he had to. Since Hawk was too young and there was no one else suited for the job, he'd entrusted it to his mate. But now his paws hurt, his fur clumped, and he had always hated the feel of swamp water.

Stone let out a yowl as the Trainee sank into the mud, stuck up to his stomach. Frost, coming up behind him, grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him out.

"Watch your step." The white tom snapped, as the smaller cat glared at him. Stone's legs dripped mud; it slowly oozed off, all the more disgusting in Buzzard's opinion.

Buzzard shook his own paw off, sending a piece of something flying, and looked around. "Where's that log?" he muttered under his breath.

Storm glanced at him. "Not lost are you?"

"Shut up, Storm." Buzzard hissed at the tom next to him, Frost didn't need to know.

Storm gave him a look that said, _So you are lost_, and shrugged. Fortunately the trip had spent most of his energy; he couldn't spare any to be bitter.

Buzzard looked around again, trying to recognize anything from his last trip to the swamplands. He'd been younger then, Vulture had taken his two sons to speak with Marsh.

"What do you want Buzzard?" Buzzard turned his head, his whole patrol looking around now.

A brown tom with gray paws and yellow eyes was perched on a tree, muzzle curled in a snarl.

"Duck." Buzzard recognized the son of Marsh and Ivy. He resembled his uncle Cypress more, but no one was going to claim he was Cypress's kit. At least, not in front of a Cat of the Swamplands.

Duck hissed, eyes narrowed. "That's my name, not an answer to my question."

"We want to meet with your parents." Buzzard meowed smoothly.

Duck nodded once, "Of course you do. Too small of a patrol to attack. You scared away my frog by the way."

"Frog?" Stone repeated, and then sounded disgusted. "You weren't going to eat it were you?"

"I was planning on it." Duck admitted. "But you can do instead."

Stone flattened his ears and growled. "Go ahead and try." The gray tom entered a fighting stance, baring his fangs.

"I'll just shove you in a patch of mud." Duck answered smoothly. He gave a cocky grin as Buzzard realized how long he'd been there. How had he missed him? Buzzard swallowed an oath, the Cats of the Swamplands blended into their home.

Duck hopped into the swamp water, ignoring the slime that splashed onto his pelt. Unlike Buzzard's, his pelt shed the swamp water with ease.

Probably from eating all those slimy frogs. Buzzard thought, hiding his annoyance.

"I'll take you to our camp." Duck meowed, with a dirty look at Buzzard, the Pride and Swamplands rarely got along.

Buzzard nodded, "Of course." He all but snarled, before swallowing his disgust. He needed to be on his best behavior to convince Marsh on this subject.

Duck led the way; Buzzard noticed idly that the thick fur on his legs had thinned, likely due to it being the middle of Hot Days. His own pelt had thinned in response to the hotter weather, so it made sense that Duck's would too.

Buzzard flattened his ears as he followed Duck, repulsed by his surroundings. The swamp's dreary colors made it hard to imagine living here, Buzzard felt as though he'd stepped into a world with no color, all the same shade. The noises were unbearable as well, the constant frogs, the water bubbling occasionally, the low buzz that could only be the strange bugs that lived here, life in a swamp would drive Buzzard mad, and he had no idea how Marsh did it. Strangely though, Duck looked comfortable, as if he was unaware of the hum around them, and the dull world he lived in.

"Here we are." Duck waded out on to an island, shaking his legs off. "I see you have a new friend, Buzzard."

Buzzard looked down and almost jumped back in the water. A leech clung to one leg; he curled his muzzle in disgust.

"What is that?" Stone stared at it, the Trainee's legs had washed free of most of the mud, but it gave him an unappealing odor.

"A leech." Duck replied smugly.

"The swamps' version of ticks." Buzzard fought the urge to shake his leg, knowing it would be useless.

"You wandered into the wrong part of the swamp, no wonder you picked one up." Duck wandered over, using one paw to scrape a patch of mud off Stone. He smeared it on the leech and Buzzard's leg, the leech let go almost instantly.

"There." Duck flicked it back into the water with one paw, before shoving his paw in, shaking it around. He pulled it back out and wiped it on the ground, cleaning the mud off.

Frost walked past Stone, muttering "Go roll in something, anything would smell better than that." He stopped next to Buzzard and Storm, giving Duck a cold look.

Duck barely glanced at Frost, turning to Stone. "There's a patch of moss right there, we use that for when we get some on us. You can roll around there, that should help."

Stone nodded gratefully, when he passed Fox the ginger tom recoiled, muzzle curling.

Duck stared at Buzzard; the Pride leader said nothing, ignoring the tom's gaze. Duck wanted to un-nerve him and he wouldn't give him that.

Buzzard let his eyes drift around, to him this looked no different than the rest of the swamp, though he caught the smell of the cats.

Stone rejoined them, scraps of moss clinging to his pelt, but he smelled much better. He took his spot near Fox, waiting for Buzzard's order.

Buzzard turned to Duck, who turned around, heading further onto the island. He walked through some kind of bush, Buzzard did remember that, and followed Duck in. The cypress tree circled area was the driest part of the swamp, and these cats didn't mind the water that welled up as they walked. Buzzard barely had a chance to look around and refresh his memory before a voice spoke.

"What are they doing here?" a sleek gray she-cat was perched on a moss covered log across the camp.

Duck answered his mother calmly. "Buzzard wants to talk to you."

Buzzard's ears perked, he kept his gaze on Ivy though he was listening to Fox behind him.

"These cats formed their own group here in the swamp many seasons ago. Marsh is about three snow-falls older than Buzzard."

"He's seven snow-falls?" Stone whispered. "Why is he still leader?"

"They're different than us. He and his mate Ivy both lead the group." Fox continued. "Duck is their son."

"Oh. Okay." Buzzard glanced back, Stone was looking at Duck differently now. He glanced at Buzzard and flinched sheepishly. Duck had sat down near the roots of one of the cypress trees, leaving the Pride cats standing alone.

"So, are you short on kits or something?" a new voice joined in, and a blue-gray she-cat walked forward. Her yellow eyes looked over the group as she walked pass them. "I see Fox, Storm, and Frost correct?"

Frost growled, but said nothing, watching her cross camp.

"Don't know the youngster." She sat down at the bottom of the log her mother sat on.

"Heron, that's my spot." A voice commented, as Cypress emerged from under the log right behind her. The dark brown tom had hints of red in his fur, and gave his niece a dark look, shaking off the scraps of bark that now clung to him.

Heron moved aside. "Yes, Cypress."

As she passed, Cypress kicked her, and she gave him a swipe on the flank. Cypress whirled to hit her on the head lightly. Heron laughed and nipped his paw. Cypress pulled his paw loose, growling at her as he chased her away from his spot.

Duck tilted his head and whirled to cover something behind him.

"Stay in the den." His body blocked an opening between tree roots, his voice revealing a hint of concern.

"But Duck!" a small voice whined.

"Stay." Duck ordered, and shoved his paw under a tree, pushing something back. "Root, keep them in there."

Buzzard narrowed his eyes. So Root had kits… Marsh's line was continuing.

A deep growl made him turn his head; a large brown tabby tom was stalking towards him. "What are Pride cats doing here?"

"I'd like to know that myself, Vine." Buzzard turned his head, as Marsh walked between the two toms. Marsh was slightly smaller than Vine and Buzzard, but he commanded respect. The scars across his forehead and the split ear showed he'd lived a hard life, and he pushed Buzzard back by placing his shoulder against Buzzard's chest and shoving.

Buzzard stepped back, and Marsh joined his mate on the log, passing his brother as he did so.

"Now that we're all here, let's hear this Buzzard, unless you came to waste our time." Marsh gave him a dark look. "And suggesting an allegiance by mating with my daughter is a large waste of my time." The implied threat was clear in his voice.

Buzzard flattened his ears. "My father's idea. I have a mate and kits now." He looked at Cypress, to see what the second in command thought. It was almost a group that ran the Swamplands, and Cypress's opinion would be taken into account.

"Then what do you want?" Ivy asked, yawning. "Surely not to socialize, lest your cats get the idea that she-cats can fight as well as toms."

Several snickers broke out, from the toms as well as she-cats, Buzzard could see Stone looking around, the Trainee flattened his ears, stepping closer to Fox. The ginger tom rested his tail on Stone's flank, the gray tom straightened up, and Buzzard nodded, turning back to the Leaders of the Swamplands.

"I want an alliance." Buzzard replied confidently, letting his voice ring through the camp. "A temporary one I'm sure, but one that will be valuable to you as well."

"Impress us." Marsh spoke dryly; Buzzard's smooth talking had never affected him.

Buzzard rolled his shoulders. "There's a group near my home. They call themselves CreekClan. A quarter-moon ago they doubled in size. What had before been an annoyance became a large problem."

Marsh yawned, showing his teeth, and Cypress answered. "More than the mighty Pride can handle?"

Buzzard froze for a heartbeat. He didn't want to admit weakness, but if he didn't need help, why would he be here?

"No, but not without heavy losses." He meowed smoothly, covering for his brief slip. "This Clan is large, and rather strange. They believe in cats in the stars and other such foolishness."

Ivy chuckled softly. "That is strange. Tell me, Buzzard, are they female led?"

"No. They had a male in charge named Falconheart. He was just replaced by a tom by the name of Pantherstar."

"Power struggle?" Marsh scoffed. "You can't handle a group at war with themselves?"

"That's just it. Falconheart must have stepped aside. He is serving as Pantherstar's deputy they call it." Buzzard shrugged, he'd originally underestimated the Clan. "My scout was discovered shortly thereafter, and we know nothing more." He fought the urge to glance at Storm, he still wasn't sure if Storm had been discovered or revealed himself.

March made a noise in his throat. "Interesting. So… Why should we help you?"

"Territory." Buzzard stated flatly. "I'll give you most of the Pride's territory if we win."

"What?" Storm yelped, and Buzzard whirled. Storm looked like he thought Buzzard had lost his mind, a hint of a sneer returning. Behind him, Frost's long tail was waving slowly. The cold tom was clearly thinking. The biting cold stare he gave Buzzard made him repress a shudder.

"Storm, hush. I'll explain." He hissed at the gray tom. He wanted to hit his friend, now they knew that Buzzard hadn't run this by his Pride. Storm gave him a dirty look, and Buzzard hesitated. Something had shifted between them, just now and before, Buzzard just hadn't noticed.

Marsh looked amused. "Do go on." Buzzard turned back to the other leader, pushing aside his thoughts of Storm.

"I will take CreekClan's territory for my Pride." Buzzard explained, "You can take the then unneeded land."

Marsh signaled to Heron, Ivy and Cypress. "We will discuss your offer." He informed him curtly as his brother and heir leapt onto the log.

Stone looked confused, tilting his head as he stared at Duck.

"Never seen a female heir have you?" Duck snarked, with a smirk. Stone flattened his ears, shrinking away slightly.

Buzzard flicked his ears, and beckoned his cats closer. "Stay away from them; they have never liked The Pride."

"I wonder why that is Buzzard." For a moment Buzzard though Frost had spoken, but the voice was off. The tone was the same frozen hatred, but the voice was different.

Buzzard noticed Stone back up to hide behind Fox once more, his yellow eyes huge. Buzzard idly wondered if Jay should be relieved of training Stone.

A light blue-gray tom stared at them, his pale green eyes cold.

"Chill, stop scaring our guests." A she-cat appeared next to him, a black she-cat with light amber eyes. Her tone was teasing, and she shoved him lightly. Chill glanced at her, and all she did was touch his nose with one paw. "You don't scare me."

"Nothing scares you Jumper." Chill had lost a bit of his iciness, but it was still there.

Buzzard glanced around, taking in the camp. The cats that moved stood out now, he could see a dark gray she-cat with a white stripe on her forehead talking to Duck, he nodded his head as she spoke, eyes narrowed. The large tom, Vine, sat next to Duck, listening as well.

A loud yowl made everyone turn to the fallen log. Marsh stood next to his mate, Cypress and Heron jumped down back to their spots.

"We've decided to accept Buzzard's offer." Marsh meowed slowly, eyes roaming over his cats. "We will go with Buzzard for connivance." He gave Buzzard a darker look. "Whisper."

"Yes?" a light gray she-cat slid out of somewhere, her tail swinging slightly.

"Find your brother; see if he'll stay with Root, would you please?"

Whisper dipped her head and disappeared. There was a splash, and then the sound faded.

Marsh curled his lip, "we'll go with you to your territory for connivance." He repeated, and Buzzard dipped his head, accepting their terms. His eyes met Marsh's green eyes, and swallowed, seeing the disgust that lurked there.

XXXXXX

A.N.: Meet our Swampland kitties! There are around twenty cats living in the swamp, Buzzard gets eleven to go with him.

For those of you curious, the current numbers are this, CreekClan: 17 Warriors, 2 Apprentices so 19 fighters; The Pride: 6 males, 3 females, 5 trainees so 14 fighters (when the she-cats fight, they don't always so 11 is more accurate) plus the Swampland's 10 equals 21-24 fighters. [I edited my math here. More Pride Cats, less Swamplands.]

Also

**The Cats of the Swamplands**

**Leaders**

Marsh – a small brown tom with yellow eyes

Ivy – a blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Second-in-command**

Cypress – a brown tom with green eyes, Marsh's brother

**Heir**

Heron – blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Marsh and Ivy's daughter

**Cats** (The Main Group)

Duck – a brown tom with yellow eyes, Marsh and Ivy's son

Jumper – black she-cat with light amber eyes

Thunder – dark gray she-cat with a white stripe on her forehead

Chill – blue-gray tom with light green eyes

Vine – large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whisper – light gray she-cat with green eyes

Root – brown she-cat with yellow eyes, Marsh and Ivy's daughter,

**Outliers (cats living on the outskirts of the Swamp, loyal to Marsh but not part of the Main Group)**

Solitude 'Soli' – a black tom with green eyes

Wish – a light gray tom with yellow eyes, Whisper's brother

Craw – a brown tom with dark amber eyes, named after Crawfish

Haze – a light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Other**

Supposedly there's an old she-cat that lives in the foggiest part of the swamp that eats wayward kits and has strange powers. No one knows for sure.


	44. Chapter 43: Owl

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 43

Owl raced forward, easily staying ahead of Brackenkit, lunging to land on the mossball. "I got it!"

Morningkit slid to a halt, the pale calico's sides heaving. "I'll get it next time." She promised, green eyes flickering. Owl batted it to her, he had to admit, the she-cat had a lot of energy, to keep up with all of them.

"Let's play a different game." Brackenkit offered, the golden-brown tom stood up taller, Owl glanced over to see Kestrelclaw watching. Ever since the old Clan had appeared things had changed. Especially with Brackenkit, he seemed determined to impress his father.

Owl flicked his ears, "what new game?" he glanced at the kits gathered, an even mix of toms and she-cats. Morningkit had been a bit of an adjustment, now all the kits were careful to examine their nests before lying down. The small calico bounced, wiggling next to Dusk and Goldkit.

"We make a circle and try to keep the mossball in the circle. If you miss it you're out."

"Sounds fun." Branchkit sat down, his brown fur disheveled from racing with Owl and Brackenkit.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"And me!" Goldkit and Dusk had started doing things together, and Morningkit followed them occasionally.

"Let's play!" Owl ducked, wiggling his haunches.

Brackenkit whacked the mossball, Morningkit leapt upwards, knocking it towards Owl.

He kicked it, Goldkit swiped and it went spinning towards Dusk. She kicked it, and Branchkit moved up, and got hit in the muzzle with it.

"Ow!" he yelped, Owl stopped the mossball with paw. Branchkit wiggled his muzzle, and then rubbed it. "I'm okay."

"Start it again Owl." Brackenkit ordered, Owl knocked it to Goldkit. It bounced around the circle, growing faster and faster until Morningkit smacked it to Owl. He lunged to the right and it missed his paw by a whisker.

"Tough luck." Brackenkit murmured.

Owl shrugged, "it's okay. I'll go get it." He hurried after it; with a powerful blow he knocked it back to his friends.

"Hey!" Owl turned, Falconheart was signaling to him with his tail. Owl approached his father slowly; Pantherstar sat next to him, grooming one paw. He'd heard Honeynose telling Ciara that Pantherstar and Falconheart were close, so he wasn't surprised to see him; he just wasn't sure how to speak to him.

"You were doing good." Falconheart commented, his muzzle curling up slightly.

Owl shrugged, "I was the first one out."

Falconheart flicked him with his tail, "you still did well."

"I still can't believe you have kits." Pantherstar muttered, he glanced at Owl out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I do, so you'd better believe it." Falconheart retorted, prodding him with one paw.

Pantherstar crouched down, "Owl, right?" Owl nodded, unable to address the leader.

"Nice to meet you." The tom sat back up, "you can talk you know, I don't bite."

Owl flicked his ears, looking down at his paws.

"Well, only my enemies but that's not really important right now." Pantherstar muttered, Owl almost looked up.

"Agh!" Owl turned, Goldkit was out, she backed up, and the circle grew tighter, the mossball once more flying around.

"We played a different game didn't we?"

"I seem to recall that your idea of playing was to scare the fur off Webriver."

Pantherstar huffed, Owl glanced at the leader, the black tom had lifted his muzzle, frowning, "that was an accident first off, and his pelt seems fine now." His muzzle twitched, and he added, "you just don't want your son to know how much of a trouble maker you were."

"Me?" Falconheart blinked, "never, it was all your fault, you corrupted me."

Pantherstar leapt forward, Falconheart jerked to the side, the leader sliding on the dirt.

"You were always in just as much trouble as I was."

Falconheart flashed a grin. "Maybe."

"Really?" Owl asked, perking his ears.

"Oh, your father and I used to be in no end of trouble. It's a good think we had Windfoot and Blazeheart for mentors. They never seemed to mind."

"I think they swore off mentoring after us though." Falconheart prodded his brother, eyes flickering with amusement.

"What did you do?"

Pantherstar made a noise, "a better question might be what didn't we do?" he looked at the sky for a heartbeat, "there was the time we all snuck out of camp."

"Which time we all snuck out of camp?" Falconheart licked his front paw. He glanced at Owl, flattening his ears sheepishly, "we spent more time out of camp than in it."

Pantherstar shook his head, "eh. Sorry, let's not give him ideas, he can get into his own trouble." He looked over at the group of kits. "I see your brother isn't playing."

Owl flattened his ears. "He doesn't like to. Says it stupid."

"Well, maybe you could entice him with a mock-battle."

Owl looked up at Pantherstar's dark yellow eyes. "What?"

"We used to have them as kit, apprentices, even a few as warriors." The leader chuckled. "You break into two groups, and what you do is, pretend to fight. We used to be PantherClan and SkyClan."

"Named for Pantherstar and Skyheart." Falconheart murmured, "it looks like the game's almost over, why don't you suggest it?"

Owl nodded, "thanks!"

"Any time." Pantherstar meowed, getting to his paws. "Come on, Falconheart. I'm thinking we should send out a hunting patrol."

Owl raced over to the group, as Brackenkit missed Morningkit's toss.

"Mouse-dung." He muttered as the moss landed behind him. "You win."

Morningkit purred, "that was fun!"

Owl cleared his throat, "I was just talking to Pantherstar and Falconheart. Apparently our parents used to have some mock-battle or something."

Brackenkit perked up his ears. "That sounds fun."

Dusk shook her pelt off, a bit of dust flying loose. "It could be."

Branchkit sneezed, parted his mouth to speak, and sneezed again.

"How do we play?" Goldkit asked.

"We go into two groups and pretend to fight." Owl repeated what Pantherstar had told him.

"Finally, a game that sounds interesting." Owl looked up, Ripple was padding over, his faint tabby stripes appearing in the sunlight.

Brackenkit gave him a dark look, Owl shoved his friend, he wanted Ripple to play with them.

"Fine. How's this going to work?"

"Toms against she-cats!" Branchkit declared, tail waving.

"Unfair! You've got Ripple!" Goldkit huffed, raising her head.

"It would be uneven no matter how we did it." Brackenkit argued, "Unless we had litter fight litter and left Morningkit out."

"No way!"

Goldkit flicked her tail, Dusk spoke though. "Bring it on, it'll be that much better when they lose!"

"Fat chance!" Owl shot back, sliding into a crouch.

Brackenkit nodded, "no way we'll lose."

Ripple bounced on his paws, his green eyes glittering. Branchkit crouched next to him, Ripple settled down, glancing at Owl next to him.

"TomClan attack!" Brackenkit yowled, leading the charge.

"You can't be TomClan, what kind of name is She-catClan?" Goldkit argued, takling her brother. Owl gently pulled her off, though she wiggled, getting loose. Brackenkit knocked her over, he and Owl pinned her down.

"Oomph!" Branchkit had Morningkit on his back, she clung to him determinedly.

"I won't come off!"

Dusk and Ripple rolled over the ground, playfully swiping at each other.

"Go help Branchkit, I've got her!"

Owl nodded, leaping over his siblings to land next to Branchkit. "Hold still." He placed his paws on the tom's back, going to grab Morningkit by her scruff. A whack to his muzzle made him fall back on his haunches, Morningkit's green eyes flashed. "I'm not coming-" she flew off Branchkit when the brown kit bucked, the calico landed on her paws, whirling to face the toms. Her tail lashed, eyes gleaming. "Oh this'll be fun!"

Owl purred, crouching. He liked Morningkit, when she wasn't putting things in his nest. She charged at them, then slid under Branchkit. Branchkit looked through his legs to see her nip his tail.

"Hey!"

Owl whirled at the same time as his friend, in time to see Ripple about to his Dusk, standing on his back legs, his front paw extended towards her. At the last heartbeat though he jerked back, falling backwards, landing in the dust. Owl blinked, he'd seen why, they were sheathed now but before he'd fallen the sun had caught on Ripple's claws.

Ripple got up, glancing over his shoulder at Dusk, a guilty look on his face. He moved away, tail dragging behind him.

"Ripple." Owl moved after him, seeing as the game was ending. "Ripple, don't leave."

Ripple glanced over his shoulder, "what, want to fight another round with me?" Owl stared at his brother, Ripple sounded… almost sad.

"No, we could go ask the elders for a story." Brackenkit offered, joining Owl.

"Boring." Ripple muttered, shaking his head.

"More boring than sitting by yourself?" Goldkit asked, trotting up to reach Owl and her brother.

Ripple shrugged, "Alright, fine." He lashed his tail, "if you won't leave me alone, I'll come."

Owl purred, "great!"

"Thistleleaf told me he knew a story about how CreekClan fought a badger." Branchkit's eyes were huge, "can we hear that one? He said it had to do with fighting in water."

Ripple's ears perked, "maybe that's not too boring."

Morningkit wormed her way forward. "You sound like an elder." She declared calmly, causing the older kits to laugh.

"What? He does!" Morningkit looked at them earnestly, which made them laugh harder, "All he does is complain!"

Ripple got up, "oh my joints." He tried to sound old, "you young things, I'm glad I'm going deaf and can't hear your squeaking." He squinted at them, Owl almost fell over laughing, this was the Ripple he'd known before Storm's training. It was nice to have him back.

"If we want that story." Goldkit was wheezing out, between laughing and trying to breathe, "then we might want to get over there before the elders fall asleep."

Brackenkit nodded, "that's a good idea." He was still laughing though, all the kits were as they staggered over to the elders den, Ripple among them.

* * *

A.N.: Hello all! Aren't the little kits cute? So blissfully unaware of the doom Buzzard is bringing? But enjoy the cute chapter. Later, many, many chapters later, I'll ask about a form of Chekov's Gun. I can't tell you which kind, I will when I ask about it, but this is your only hint.

Also, would you like an allegiance for the Swamplands added to the last chapter? I'd put it at the end.


	45. Chapter 44: Duck

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Meet Duck, remember him?

* * *

Chapter 44

Duck growled softly, keeping the sound in his throat. He watched The Pride cats around him, making sure his tail didn't flick to reveal his feelings. The Pride disgusted him, their way of life, the way they treated other cats, he glared at the white tom who was staring at him, Frost acted like Chill's long lost littermate. He continued walking, coming up beside where Jumper was sitting. The black she-cat flicked her ears in greeting, not turning her head to look at him, her gaze trained on two Trainees, Buzzard's kits, brawling a short distance away.

"I don't know how they can live here." Duck muttered, shuddering slightly, his fur bristling out. "Those birds, they're so loud." The high pitched whistles, the constant chirping, it was enough to drive a cat mad, nothing like the low soothing croaks of the frogs in the swamp.

Jumper dipped her head slightly, "the light too, it's brighter here, how they hunt anything is beyond me. Surely they stand out to their prey." Duck had to agree there, the trees were thick but they lacked the vines and growth to truly block out the sun.

"My father says you use different techniques in the forest." Duck muttered, "he used to hunt in one when hunting was bad in the swamp, usually during the cold moons."

Jumper pricked her ears, turning her head to look at him. Her amber eyes studied him intently, her gaze unflinching. "Is that why he agreed to accept some of The Pride's territory? For hunting during the cold moons?"

"That would be my guess. That and to put more space between us." Duck glanced around, making sure no one from The Pride was standing near-by. "I don't trust them though."

Jumper scoffed, her whiskers twitching, "is this supposed to be surprising?"

Duck curled his lip, spotting Buzzard standing on his rock, the leader looked over the cats before him, the sheer arrogance that rolled off him was enough to make Duck spit, though he resisted. "No. Buzzard needs us now, he needs us to defeat the Clan, but in two cold moons will he?"

Jumper's tail lashed slightly, striking Duck's flank. "You're right, of course."

"Cypress taught me and Heron well." The dark brown tom murmured, thinking of the lessons he and his siblings were given, raised to someday run the swamp. "Buzzard will turn on us. Not now, his cats couldn't handle enemies on two sides, eventually he will though."

"His greed for territory makes him a frog-brain. He'll have more territory than he can protect." Jumper mused, shifting her shoulders before settling once more. "This Clan has thrown him."

"I don't think The Pride can take on an actual fighting force." Duck scoffed, then shook his head once, "sorry, no, I know they can't. Buzzard's got a flea in his pelt, he's planning something to even the odds."

"Other than us."

Duck made a noise, just a small disappointed hum, "you think we're enough for Buzzard? The Pride cannot face a genuine threat when they refuse to enter a fight they might lose."

Jumper nodded slightly, "guaranteed win or no fight?"

"Exactly." Duck hissed, his tail waving slightly, grateful that she understood what he was saying. "That's what concerns me, Buzzard's evened the odds. That's it. That's not enough, not for The Pride."

Jumper glanced at him, "and?"

Duck flicked his ears, eyes narrowing in thought. He wanted to phrase this carefully, this was him acting separately from his father after all. He'd report to him when he found something, because Duck knew there was something to find, but right now he had to act alone. "We're lacking information."

"Buzzard's keeping things from Marsh?" Jumper translated, giving Duck a long look.

"Yes. Things we should know. We're going against an enemy, one we've never fought before yet Buzzard tells us nothing about them. They're a larger trained force, from what I've heard, yet he's confident that he can win, so what trick isn't he telling us?"

Jumper, despite her name, was a cat that neither flinched nor rushed into things. Her amber gaze was calm as she considered Duck's quiet question. "Two of us aren't enough. We can't use all of us to spy, though we can find out what they hear. We'll need help."

Duck nodded once, turning his head, scouting the clearing. He searched for the brown pelt, his lip curling downward when he almost found The Pride cat instead. Finally he spotted Vine, signaling to his sister's mate with one tail flick. He searched once more, a pale gray she-cat was easier to find. Whisper caught his signal, taking her time to approach, Duck appreciated her subtly.

Vine sat down next to Duck, dwarfing him slightly. Duck was taller than his father, but he was still smaller than most cats. Duck flicked his tail once, cunning over brawn, that's what his mother always told him.

Whisper sat down, her pale green eyes meeting Duck's before she nodded. Jumper perked her ears, Duck lowered his voice further.

"We need knowledge, information isn't being shared with us." He glanced at Vine and Whisper. "I need to know about CreekClan. Buzzard's planning something but I doubt he'll share it with you, so I'll focus on that. Vine, you're large enough that even The Pride cats have to respect that. See if any of the toms will talk to you, their boasters."

"I should be able to ask about a scar or two." Vine agreed, his deep voice was ominous when he spoke quietly.

"Good." He turned to Whisper. "She-cats are treated differently here. They do fight occasionally though, so they might have something useful."

Whisper offered a small smile, "I know what to do Duck. Don't worry, I'll find something."

"Good." He turned to Jumper. "You… You're with me. I need you to find out what you can about Buzzard's plan."

"How?" Jumper asked simply, barely blinking. "They won't talk to a she-cat."

"They'll talk in front of one. Listen, see if they talk about moves Buzzard's used in the past, tactics other than deception aren't The Pride's strength. Buzzard will likely repeat something he's done before."

Jumper dipped her head once, her eyes flickering with just a hint of amusement. "Good thinking. There's a leader in you yet."

"Leave leading to Heron." Duck deflected the complement, though he grinned with pleasure. "Don't get caught, not that they should suspect anything, I don't need Buzzard upset and claiming we're trying to overthrow The Pride or some other strange idea."

Vine huffed, his yellow eyes narrowing in disgust, "The Pride itself is a strange idea."

Duck shook his head, "you don't have to tell me that. Go, one at a time, and don't be obvious."

"We're not frog-brains Duck." Jumper muttered, stepping on his front paw briefly, enough to make him pull it back, "don't worry about us getting caught." She stood, shaking out her pelt, sending a few black furs flying his way, before turning around, brushing against him.

Whisper groomed her tail, glancing at Vine. "I'm surprised you came, considering."

"I trust Wish enough." Vine rumbled, though his eyes flickered away. Duck shoved him, he hadn't wanted to leave Root and her kits either.

Whisper purred, a fond smile on her muzzle at the thought of her brother. "His head might be in the clouds most days but Wish is a good cat. He just doesn't like being social."

Duck politely didn't say anything, letting the understatement go. Wish was different, he preferred the solitude of his mind to the company of other cats. He found living with the others too nosy so instead stayed in a different part of the swamp. Duck had found Wish nice enough when he was in a good mood, which was never when too many cats where around.

"Soli was there too, he said he'd drop by occasionally."

Duck chuckled, "good, he should keep Wish sane." Wish truly preferred Solitude, though Duck had no idea why the friendly cat was named that. Asides from that Solitude, Soli for short, lived on his own he was a social cat. He often dropped by the main camp, more than any of the other Outliers.

Whisper nodded, "hopefully I'll get to spend some time with Wish before he leaves." She sighed, green eyes clouding slightly.

"I'll ask if you can go before the rest of us, you and Vine." Duck added, glancing at the tom. "My father should allow it."

Vine dipped his head in thanks, Whisper looked thrilled, her face lighting up, "thank you, Duck."

Duck shrugged, his muzzle twitching into a smile, "think nothing of it."

* * *

Okay, I posted the Alligiances of The Cats of the Swamplands at the end of Chapter 42. Was Chapter 43 really that bad? Oh well, next chapter's one of my favorites.

And for the love of StarClan, read Chapter 42, there's a throwaway line in there that you'll regret not remembering! XD


	46. Chapter 45: Pantherstar

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 45

Pantherstar nodded in agreement, his ears pricked to listen to the story.

"It worked, the Pride thought we were bigger than we were and they backed off."

"I always told Falconheart, he had a mind for strategy." Pantherstar chuckled, "that's pretty impressive though, even for him."

Splashcloud nodded, glancing at him, "he spoke of you occasionally, usually more to Shadowthorn. It was always good things, I think Shadowthorn was envious of the bond you two had."

"Have." Pantherstar corrected quietly. "We're still close."

Splashcloud got to her paws, the smaller she-cat's whiskers twitched. "You can tell him that yourself, here he comes."

Pantherstar turned his head, Falconheart walked towards him, sitting down next to his brother. Splashcloud was halfway up the bank; she dipped her head to him once.

Falconheart turned to him, "trying to catch up?"

"What?"

"Since I have kits, trying to catch up?" Falconheart's joke was falling flat, mostly because it was forced.

Pantherstar met Falconheart's gaze. "That's what this is about isn't it? Honest to StarClan, Falconheart, were you this mouse-brained before the flood? I'm not hurt about that anymore."

"I know." Falconheart flattened his ears slightly, "it's not about that. Not quite."

"Then what?"

"The fight we had before… before the flood." Falconheart's ears flattened, "I don't feel right about it."

Pantherstar pressed his muzzle against Falconheart's shoulder.

"I said things that I shouldn't have, I was wrong…"

"Shut up." Pantherstar muttered, "you were a mouse-brain, you're sorry, I forgive you, let's move on." He gently nudged him, raising his head to meet his brother's gaze.

"I just… I thought about how we ended things and it wasn't right." Falconheart let out a rough breath. "So, can we never fight like that again?"

Pantherstar nodded slowly, resting his shoulder against Falconheart's. They stood in silence for a heartbeat, Pantherstar was glad to have him back; he needed his brother at his side. He glanced at Falconheart, studying the serious look on his face; clearly Falconheart still didn't believe he'd been forgiven. Pantherstar considered it, maybe time for actions…

With a powerful shove, Pantherstar sent the silver tabby tumbling into the creek, water flying up everywhere from the impact.

Pantherstar jerked backwards, his whiskers twitching in amusement. Falconheart came up spluttering, water flying off his muzzle and dripping off his whiskers. His brother brought his front paws down on the water's surface, the wave washing over Pantherstar's face and chest. He blinked to get the water out of his eyes and sneezed.

"That went up my nose!" he splashed Falconheart back, the tabby turned his head to let most of it miss him. Pantherstar lunged forward, knocking Falconheart into the creek, the two laughing as water flew around them, wiggling all over the place.

"I was intending to get a drink but this looks like a bad time." Pantherstar turned his head to see that Shadowthorn had come up to the shore, staring at his leader and deputy with amusement.

Skyheart padded up beside him, nodding his head, "probably."

Kestrelclaw had followed the gray tom, his green eyes narrowed slightly. "Is this a private fight?"

Pantherstar glanced at Falconheart, who nodded. Together they announced the old CreekClan cry, "it's open to all that can hold their own!"

That was enough for Skyheart and Kestrelclaw; they rushed past Shadowthorn plunging in like ducks. Skyheart leapt forward, bowling Pantherstar over, while Kestrelclaw went for Falconheart. Pantherstar placed his paws on Skyheart's chest, pushing him back while he was pushed against a rock. A kick from his back legs made Skyheart stumble backwards, giving him the chase to twist away, breaking loose. In those few heartbeats the creek had suddenly become incredibly crowded, Sparrow-wing was wrestling with Firestrike, Smokeflight and Sootleap were fighting; Lionstorm seemed to be hesitantly taking on Brindlewing. Featherstep, Splashcloud and Sorrelflower seemed to be in a three way fight while Blackstone watched from the bank, Lightpaw and Larchpaw tumbled over the pebbles, the two she-cats were as big as the warriors playing.

A familiar brown shape lunged, he jumped forward, Kestrelclaw landing in a deep spot instead, disappearing under for a heartbeat before his head broke the surface, he gasped and mockingly glared at Pantherstar.

Pantherstar turned on ear to better hear, laughter was coming from the bank. He turned his head, the queens, Honeynose, Ciara and Emberpelt were holding their kits back to keep them from being trampled underpaw, all of them laughing at their Clanmates.

Pantherstar turned to see his opponent had pulled himself out, Kestrelclaw was soaked, his fur slicked back. Pantherstar flexed his paws, he'd be harder to hold onto now.

Falconheart suddenly fell onto Kestrelclaw's back, sliding off when the brown tom thrashed. Falconheart was struggling to his paws, when Shadowthorn knocked Kestrelclaw back into the deep spot.

"Oh, come on!"

Shadowthorn turned to Falconheart, in time to be pinned down.

The deputy chuckled, "sorry Shadowthorn, this is a free for all. There's no loyalty here."

Pantherstar laughed, plunging into the throng of cats to find a new opponent. He crashed into Lionstorm, the golden tom shoved back, they both reared onto their hind legs to wrestle.

Pantherstar had to admit he was strong, the golden tom was holding well, even on the unstable pebbles.

A loud yowl stopped the fights for a moment; Falconheart was perched on a familiar stone, his blue eyes burning with a challenge. "I'm On the Rock!"

Pantherstar dropped down, Lionstorm falling on top of him. "Oomph." He snorted in water, shaking his head to try to fling water everywhere. "Game change. Now we want to try to get Falconheart off the rock and get on it ourselves."

"Oh." Lionstorm blinked, moving back to let the leader up, "sound fun."

"It is." Pantherstar promised, shaking off. "Let's get him."

Falconheart was kicking with his back legs to discourage Skyheart and Firestrike; he used his muzzle to shove Shadowthorn back, whirling to push Lightpaw away.

Pantherstar slid forward, weaving through the group, flattening himself to the ground, maybe his old trick would work. He slid forward, moving through the deeper part. In the right conditions, such as after a long rain, you had to swim here, the rock itself would be covered with water, making the game a true challenge as it was easy to slip off trying to fight. Pantherstar placed his paws on the rock, pulling himself forward, quietly, careful not to touch the distracted Falconheart.

"What in the name of StarClan are you all doing?"

Pantherstar halted, turning away from Falconheart. The crowd parted, Webriver padding through the creek with Icepaw right behind him. He hopped onto the rock next to Falconheart, looking all them over with a dark gaze. "You're all being very irresponsible, playing games like this, apprentice games, really? Are you warriors or apprentices? Goofing off, as if the Clan will just run itself." He shook his head.

Pantherstar, still half on the rock, narrowed his eyes. Webriver was more fun when he was an apprentice.

He looked up at Falconheart, the deputy looked guilty, ears pinned back and gaze lowered, the apprentice caught slacking. The two got off, the Clan slowly moving out of the creek.

Everyone was silently exchanging glances, Firestrike, Sootleap and Smokeflight looked amused, others looked embarrassed, a few warriors looked annoyed, Kestrelclaw in particular.

A low chuckle came from behind them, everyone turned to see Webriver calmly sitting on the rock. His yellow eyes flickered with amusement, a much more familiar look. "Also, now I'm On the Rock!"

Pantherstar's jaw fell open as the medicine cat smirked. "You tricked us!"

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Skyheart yelped.

"That will be fixed." Falconheart growled, a playfully determined look appearing. "I'm getting that rock back!"

XXX

Pantherstar wheezed with laughter, gently shoving Firestrike when the tom stumbled into him. "Watch it." He didn't mean it; he was in too good of a mood. Firestrike glanced at him, and shot back. "You watch it."

Pantherstar shook off before flopping down, a content feeling of exhaustion settling in. The Clan was finally one, and Falconheart was sitting next to him, a carefree look on his face, not the usual guilty glance.

Pantherstar sighed loudly, several of the still laughing cats near him looking over. "Wonderful, we're going to have a drought now." Everyone stared at him and he shook his head, struggling to remain serious, "we took all the water out with us."

Laughter erupted and Featherstep called out, "more like on us!"

"I'm not sure I'll ever dry out!" Icepaw added, the white apprentice shook off again, her fur standing on end.

Falconheart shoved him lightly, as he was still dripping water he got Pantherstar wet.

"Hey!" Pantherstar gave him a dirty look, Falconheart shook his head, getting to his paws and padding over to Ciara and his kits. He shook off, the kits all diving under their mother to escape the water.

Pantherstar felt a pang in his chest, it was different than when he saw Skyheart or Kestrelclaw with their mate, this was Falconheart, Pantherstar would have to share his brother, he didn't understand what it was like, but… He watched as Falconheart nuzzled his kits, he was happy for what his brother had found.

Pawsteps came up from his right, he turned his head to watch Webriver join him, his gaze on Falconheart as well, "you will lead alone."

"Is that a prophecy or your way of saying to talk to more she-cats?" Pantherstar asked quietly, flicking his tail in irradiation.

Webriver shook his head, "it's what you're afraid of."

Pantherstar gave him a dark look, "so you want me to spend more time with Larchpaw? Or maybe Splashcloud?" he'd thought that maybe the medicine cat would understand, if he wasn't to take a mate, surely he could understand Pantherstar's choice.

Webriver's mouth twitched, his eyes narrowing slightly. "All I was going to say," he glanced over finally, water dripping off his whiskers, "was that you shouldn't worry. Falconheart will always stand by you. I will always be there. Your Clan supports you."

Pantherstar was quiet for a heartbeat, flicking his ears once. "Sorry. Thank you."

"It's my job to guide my leader." Webriver replied, easily. He brushed past him, Pantherstar watched him walk away before moving further up the bank, exchanging nods with his Clanmates, his good mood returning with each step.

* * *

Okay, this is one of my favorite chapters, just because the Clan gets to goof off. They're always so serious in the canon this was fun for me.


	47. Chapter 46: Buzzard

Warriors isn't mine.

Remember that fun chapter we had last time? You do? Well, this chapter isn't like that.

* * *

Chapter 46

Buzzard stood on the bank, watching the fray below, his gaze drifting over the many cats. His plan had gone perfectly, the returning patrol had been ambushed, spreading the Clan half in and half out of their camp. No one had noticed the four trainees either. Someday Hawk would stand beside him and watch the battle, but even a leader should know what it was like to fight.

Buzzard's muzzle curled upward as he watched, what a beautiful fight it was, it was a mess but the combined forces of the Pride and The Swamplands had to be winning.

A blur of gray rolled over the camp from where Storm had taken on Falconheart. Buzzard almost sorry for the silver tabby, Storm's fury sharpened his claws, CreekClan would be down that fighter. He was startled by the yowl, Storm had Falconheart pinned down but the tabby's fangs were buried in Storm's chest, a tender spot near the shoulders. Buzzard watched as Storm clawed Falconheart, before continuing. Lion, oh that's right Lionstorm was fighting Fox. Buzzard was hardly surprised the ginger tom was losing, at least he kept one of the better fighters busy.

He blinked as he saw a blur of black and orange, were Firestrike and his brother fighting each other? Then he saw them land, Frost buckling under the combined weight. Buzzard's jaw parted slightly, Frost was losing and Firestrike and his brother were fighting together? He shook his head, as Frost twisted loose. Frost was a thorn in his side, but he'd win. There was no concern there.

Two of the newer cats were fighting one of Marsh's cats. A bright yellow she-cat and a brown furred one were fighting, what was her name, Lunger? Leaper? Jumper. That was it, the black she-cat was holding her own, the fight broke up as they all turned on different opponents.

Speaking of Marsh, he spotted the leader in the middle of the fray, the mouse-brain always fought with his cats. Cypress was next to him, shocking. They were fighting two gray cats, he moved on, the other leader wasn't his concern.

The huge black and white tom, was his Darkstone? These Clan cats had weird names. Anyway he was taking on three cats. Forest he recognized, it seemed Reed had done alright with him, maybe he should start training Stone. The big brown tom from the Swamplands, Root's mate, was fighting, while the light gray she-cat limped away.

He heard a pained yowl, and spotted a tortoiseshell struggling against Ivy, clawing at the Swampland cat to get loose. Ivy released her, a small gray and white she-cat had attacked her. The tortoiseshell hurried off, moving to a den. Buzzard narrowed his eyes for a heartbeat, he'd seen another injured cat head there. The thought was cut off by a heavy weight crashing into his flanks, knocking him into camp and the battle.

He blinked as he saw the sky, he'd attacked at dusk, figuring that would catch them off guard even more than a night battle. It was almost pure black now. Something entirely black blocked his view, pain making him focus. His head throbbed, and he snarled, realizing Shadowthorn was pinning him down. White fur was caught in Shadowthorn's claws, they were left behind when he raked them over Buzzard's chest.

Buzzard shoved upwards, Shadowthorn leapt to the side, before he lunged, landing on Buzzard's back. Buzzard flipped over, then staggered to his paws quickly when Shadowthorn's fangs sank into his back. He faced the tom, his tail lashing behind him.

"Never expected this from me did you!" Shadowthorn's green eyes glowed, teeth bared. "See Buzzard, in the end I'm a greater cat than you."

Buzzard hissed at him, this mouse-brain had no idea what he was talking about. "You don't lead anyone Rook! You're still just a kit pretending!" he lunged at the tom, and the two rolled over the ground. Something struck Buzzard in the head and he saw double for a moment, the throbbing growing worse to the point he released Shadowthorn. There were now two of his brother standing in front of him, he blinked rapidly, he had to fight now.

"Shadowthorn, help Skyheart's group outside of camp!" the other one ordered and Buzzard realized Pantherstar was fighting not that he was seeing things. The multiple injuries on his flanks suggested he'd been fighting longer than Buzzard. So, the Clan was losing then, if their leader had joined the fight. He got to his paws, as Shadowthorn raced off. Pantherstar turned to fight him, and Buzzard slashed out at his opponent's chest. Pantherstar jumped back, and showed his teeth. "Nice try. What kind of coward doesn't fight with his cats?"

"The one that's winning." Buzzard shot back, Pantherstar looked confused for a moment, though his stance didn't relax. Buzzard almost stepped back as he realized how much of his new opponent was muscle. Pantherstar's paws were red, he'd obviously been winning, he moved forward. Buzzard stepped back, baring his teeth. He didn't want to fight this leader, Pantherstar looked like he'd been born for war, these Clan cats must be brutes if even their leader trained to fight. He moved a little further back, Pantherstar smirked. Buzzard's blood grew hot_, how dare this piece of muscle think he'd won_. Buzzard led his cats through intelligence and planning, Pantherstar was only a leader in that his cats followed him through blood.

"You will lose. You're beneath the Pride." I will show everyone this. Marsh, you, your cats, everyone will see me emerge victorious. This fight ends the Clan.

Pantherstar curled his lips, "We're beneath you? I've never struck a kit, have you?"

Buzzard stopped for a heartbeat, struck a kit… So his plan would work, he'd show them who had a brilliant leader, for this fight now though, he had a new plan.

Buzzard spun away from Pantherstar, striking the golden she-cat to his right with all his strength, causing her to yowl, bowling her over. Pantherstar raised his head, eyes widening in shock. "Lightpaw." He took his gaze off of Buzzard. While the she-cat stood up, Buzzard lunged forward, claws outstretched to hit his throat. Pantherstar jerked back, moving almost out of range. Buzzard smirked though, he'd felt his claws rip through flesh. Pantherstar jerked, blood spilling out of his throat. His yellow eyes held Buzzard's even as he crumpled to the ground.

Buzzard let out a victorious yowl, throwing his head back to let it ring out. _I think Falconheart might be willing to surrender now_. He charged out of the camp, through the confusion that was taking over both sides. He plunged into the undergrowth, crashing into a flank. He looked up, his gaze met Jay's, the blue-gray tom's eyes widening in surprise.

Buzzard snarled, the rush from having killed Pantherstar still flowing through his veins. He struck out, leaving four deep gashes over Jay's shoulder.

"You coward." He bared his fangs, expecting Jay to shrink back.

Jay did, his ears flattening and blue eyes wide with fear. "I was guarding the path. The trainees got the kits."

Buzzard lowered his paw, studying Jay. "You were guarding the path." He repeated slowly. "No wonder Stone seemed so frightened when we went to the Swamplands."

Jay swallowed, his tail slowly hitting the ground. "This has nothing to do with Stone. I did my job and what if Clan cats had followed the trainees?"

"Stop your excuses, you're lucky if I let you continue training Wave." Buzzard retorted, raising his head. This would be a new era of the Pride. Now wasn't the time for weakness.

"Fall back! Let them lick their wounds!" Buzzard thundered, knowing the force outside the camp would hear and the message would carry. He turned to Jay, the blue-gray tom looked away.

"Get out of my sight." Buzzard ordered flatly, Jay ran. _Good, this will insure my place. Let Frost challenge me now. Let Marsh mock me now. CreekClan has begun its fall and The Pride still stands._


	48. Chapter 47: Featherstep

Warrior's isn't mine.

**Everyone's blood pressure back to normal?**

* * *

Chapter 47

Featherstep stared at the almost silent camp around her. The feeling of life and energy was gone, stolen from them, broken cats replacing it. Pantherstar had lost a life, she could see the leader outside the medicine cat den. His throat was swabbed with cobwebs, Webriver had assured them that the cut was shallow enough that Pantherstar would be fine. He'd been lucky. Featherstep followed the leader's gaze to the two bodies. Whitepelt and Thistleleaf hadn't been so lucky. Tigerfrost and Leopardshadow sat next to their den mate, they had injuries too, from when they'd tried to save him.

Lightpaw was pressed against her father's body, not looking at anyone. She had deep cuts on her flank, she'd chased Icepaw off after she'd treated them. Blackstone was Webriver's current patient, the huge warrior was covered in wounds, though his gaze was on Splashcloud and Sorrelflower. The tortoiseshell had been badly bitten, Splashcloud was cut but otherwise fine.

Featherstep watched Falconheart comfort Ciara, she was with the other queens. Their worse injury had been Buzzard's terrible blow, the theft of the kits. Honeynose stared blankly at her father's body, even as her mate groomed her shoulders and wounds. His back fur was clumped together and stained with blood. Skyheart sat next to Emberpelt, her orange markings standing out against her mate's gray pelt.

The terrible silence finally broke when Shadowthorn stood up, his legs shaking a little. "They won't kill the kits."

Featherstep glanced at her mate, he had a flat look in his eyes, a small flame still there, disgust for what had happened causing his muzzle to curl.

The Clan stirred, turning to him. Even Pantherstar pricked his ears up.

"They wanted them alive." Shadowthorn pointed out, eyes narrowed, causing the cobweb over his face to shift. "Either to use against us or train. If Buzzard wanted them dead…" he trailed off, glancing at the queens. "He would've just killed them."

"What if he kills them at his camp so we don't know?" Ciara was worked up, even though Falconheart was murmuring to her, Featherstep flinched when she saw the still bleeding cut on his nose.

Shadowthorn snorted, not directing his scorn at her. "That idea is too complex for Buzzard." He sank his claws into the dirt. "No, he wanted them alive at his camp."

Pantherstar spoke, his voice rasping slightly. "Shadowthorn, are you sure he won't kill them?"

"Yes." Shadowthorn nodded once, green eyes calm once more. "He had a reason to take them."

Pantherstar hauled himself to his paws, as he shifted the cobwebs on his neck became obvious, he flinched as he moved.

"CreekClan!" he called, Featherstep raised her head, even now Pantherstar sounded composed and powerful. "The Pride has dealt a serious blow to us. We have lost two cats, and they have stolen our kits. They will expect us to be an easy fight." He looked over the Clan. "Will we let them defeat us?"

"No!" the Clan thundered back, Featherstep adding her voice to the call. She spotted Lionstorm and Firestrike, both streaked silver with cobwebs.

Pantherstar nodded, "I thought not." He looked them over, "we're resilient, something Buzzard fails to understand." He paused, a darkly amused look passing over his face, "I don't think he has any idea how resilient I am."

The Clan cheered, nodding eagerly.

"We will find a way to show The Pride this and get our kits back." Pantherstar continued, the Clan followed him with their eyes as he slowly made his way to the stone. Featherstep watched, Pantherstar was far different from Buzzard, rallying the force, not blaming anyone for the loss, even injured and defeat he had a quiet pride, something they could all look to.

_He's a leader worth following, and this explains so much about Falconheart._

Pantherstar stood on the rock, gazing at them for a moment.

"Cats of CreekClan there is a ceremony that is long overdue. I wish to do this now, while Whitepelt's spirit is still with us, since he would've wanted to see this." He signaled with his tail. "Lightpaw and Larchpaw, would you two come forward please?"

Larchpaw jumped to her paws, tail flicking wildly. Lightpaw slowly lifted her head, moving away from Whitepelt's body.

"StarClan, these two cats have proved they are ready to be warriors, and their mentors assure me they're familiar with the warrior code." His gaze lowered to the apprentices,

Featherstep remembered her excitement when Falconheart made her a warrior.

"Lightpaw and Larchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Larchpaw stood tall, her head raised to meet Pantherstar's gaze.

"I do." Lightpaw murmured, her voice soft, but there was conviction there.

"Larchpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Larchlight. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and determination and welcomes you as a warrior of CreekClan." He hopped down, flinching when he hit the ground. "Lightpaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Lightcloud. StarClan honors your kindness and compassion and welcomes you as a warrior of CreekClan."

"Larchlight, Lightcloud, Larchlight, Lightcloud!" The Clan cheered, as Pantherstar rested his muzzle on the heads of the two new warriors. Falconheart moved forward to touch noses with them, before the rest of the Clan swarmed them.

Featherstep glanced over, as Icepaw placed a paw on her flank.

"Hey." Featherstep greeted her, "are you okay?"

"Yes." Icepaw answered softly, though she looked upset about something. The apprentice began applying cobwebs to Featherstep's wounds, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Watching the apprentice work reminded Featherstep of something.

"I actually meant to see you." Featherstep told the other she-cat quietly. "I've been feeling a little off lately."

Icepaw glanced up at her. "How so?" she shifted her weight slightly, reaching up to apply cobwebs on her shoulder.

"Just a bit off balance, and slightly ill." Featherstep shrugged. "Shadowthorn claims I've been snapping at him a little."

Icepaw narrowed her eyes. "Might be something you ate." She offered, as she placed her paws on Featherstripe's side. She jerked back quickly, as Featherstripe's stomach churned.

Icepaw blinked, her eyes wide with surprise. "I'm going to get Webriver."

Featherstep watched the apprentice run off, her tail flicking nervously. Was something wrong with her?

Webriver padded up, the gray tom's yellow eyes calm and reassuring. He didn't look concerned, and nodded to Icepaw. "You're probably right, though I'd like to make sure. Featherstep, I promise this will be quick, is this alright with you?"

Featherstep flattened her ears, "I suppose, what are you looking for?"

Webriver let out a soft purr, "nothing too alarming, I just don't want to say anything if I'm not sure." He rested his paw on her side, moving it occasionally, before he stopped, his paw stayed still for a heartbeat. Featherstep felt her stomach churn again and looked at him in alarm.

Webriver pulled his paw back, and chuckled, a pleased look on his face, "Well, congratulations." He meowed softly. "You're expecting."

* * *

Surprise! My StarClan, the next CreekClan generation just keeps appearing.

(For a Flooded related poll, please check my profile).


	49. Chapter 48: Marsh

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 48

Marsh snarled, teeth bared as stalked around Buzzard. "What is this? Buzzard, are you really this desperate?" he circled around Buzzard's back, tail lashing behind him; "you said you needed our help, kitnapping was never mentioned at any point."

Buzzard showed his fangs as Marsh moved to his side, still talking, "I have never seen a more immoral act in my life. Though if I stay awhile I feel I might see one worse." He halted in front of Buzzard, despite the height difference he could see Buzzard shrinking back, "We are giving those kits back."

Buzzard snarled, stepping forward as though to recover from the slip, "We will give the kits back." Marsh waited, continuing to glare at the other leader.

"After we get something from CreekClan." Buzzard looked proud, Marsh felt disgusted, who felt proud that they could take a group of kits? Other than Buzzard obviously.

"This will halt them for awhile, as will the death of their leader." He raised his head higher; Marsh was idly surprised he could. He shook his head; Buzzard had no morals, no respect what so ever. These cats had found something in Pantherstar worth following, in Marsh's mind the cat deserved some respect, and he had been a better fighter than Buzzard in any case. According to Chill, Buzzard had only got the killing blow after injuring a different fighter to distract him. And even then he'd almost missed, yet he boasted about it, head held high with pride.

Marsh stepped back, flattening his ears, the sting in his shoulder he was starting to feel, and he wanted to get away from Buzzard.

"CreekClan will win!" a small voice chimed, Marsh turned his head in surprise. One of the kits stood on his hind legs, a bright silver tabby.

Buzzard laughed an eerie grin on his muzzle. "Well, look who it is. One of Storm's kits." He stalked over, tail flicking behind him in a laidback fashion, the forced picture of ease. A golden-brown kit growled as he approached, his small teeth bared.

Buzzard easily bowled the outspoken kit over. The silver tabby fell to the ground on his side, moving to rise when Buzzard pinned the tom down, his brown paw spread from the kit's shoulder almost to his flank. Marsh's hackles rose, if that snake-heart even planned to hurt that kit…

"You will have more respect, kit." Buzzard growled, "I am leader of The Pride."

The kit struggled, as if he could throw Buzzard off, a challenge burning in his blue eyes. Enough was enough, kitnapping was more than he could handle, this was too far. Marsh stepped forward, and watched his cats react. Duck was on his paws in a heartbeat, Cypress curled his lips, Chill squared his shoulders, Jumper unsheathed her claws, Thunder lashed her tail, he couldn't see the others but knew they were all ready for his command, ignoring their exhaustion to protect these kits. He didn't take his eyes off Buzzard's paw, would he be able to knock him over…

Buzzard pressed down, obviously expecting the kit's struggles. What Buzzard hadn't expected though, was to be bitten.

"Ow!" he whirled; the golden-brown kit had his fangs buried in Buzzard's tail, paws planted on the ground, a look that dared Buzzard to pull loose.

"Get off him!" the kit snarled. That seemed to inspire the rest, even the small calico, as they all attacked. Buzzard yanked his tail out of the kit's mouth, before knocking the rest of the kits away with a swipe of his paw. A few dodged, a gold kit nipped him on the front leg. The silver tabby got to his paws in a hurry and backed up with a small noise. The rest of the kits scrambled over to where he was, crowding around him to form a ball of fur, that growled at the Pride leader.

Marsh snorted, and Buzzard diverted his attention to him.

"No wonder you needed our help, if even the kits will fight you." Marsh chuckled, studying the kits with new eyes. So they weren't trained, but they were loyal. He glanced back at Buzzard, making sure to keep the brown tom's attention.

Buzzard wasn't as amused as Marsh, turning his head. "Frost, put them in Rook's old den, and stay to guard them. We'll rotate."

Marsh flicked his tail; he'd talk to Buzzard about this later, now though he needed to check his cats. The kits were no longer in danger, he could move to his next priority.

He padded towards Ivy; she was covered in scratches on her chest.

His mate brushed muzzles with him, he gently pressed against her, "are you alright?"

Ivy nodded, "there was a gray and white she-cat, she took offense to the fact I wounded her friend."

Marsh made a noise, tilting his head, "she protected a fellow member."

Ivy nodded, her eyes calm. "Didn't you notice it Marsh? These cats defend each other."

"I noticed. Cypress and I were up against a pair of toms that looked alike." He shook his head, "those two were pretty fierce."

"They work together." Marsh turned his head, Duck had approached his parents. "From what I could find out the Clan functions similar to us, a little closer, they all live together, broken apart by ranks rather than families."

Marsh flicked his ears, taking in Duck's wounds, "what happened to you?"

"I met an orange Clan cat that didn't like me." Duck replied, his muzzle curling upward slightly. "I can't blame him for that."

Marsh let out a rough breath, "is everyone alright?"

"Other than a few deep scratches yes." Cypress appeared, Marsh's dark brown brother was favoring one leg, which had a deep cut down it.

"Good." Marsh dipped his head to his brother. "Once we get some rest, I'll need to talk to you."

Cypress glanced across camp, "I imagine you do."

Marsh followed his gaze, to see the large white tom, Frost, sitting in front of a den. "Yes. I'm reconsidering this agreement."


	50. Chapter 49: Buzzard

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

The reaction you've all been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 49

Buzzard looked up when Snow appeared at the entrance to his den. Dawn's fur darkened from the shadow, Buzzard paused his grooming of his mate.

The white she-cat was expressionless; Buzzard wondered how Robin and her sister had taken his actions before. He needed to win, no matter what, but he didn't need Robin mad at him.

"CreekClan wants to talk." Snow told him, "the she-cats were out hunting, and we encountered a patrol. They'll meet us at the border at sun-high."

Buzzard sat up, "rather confident of them to announce when we'll meet." He shrugged; let them act tough, he'd dealt them a rough blow. He would have his victory today.

He walked passed Snow, heading into the camp. He signaled to Storm, Fox, and he regretful signaled to Jay. The coward glanced at him with a measured look before approaching. He nodded to Marsh, Cypress nudged his brother, who looked over and got to his paws. The Leader of The Swamplands flicked his tail as he made his way over, Heron appearing at her father's side.

Buzzard nodded to them, his muzzle curling up. "CreekClan wishes to speak to us at sun-high, at the border for a meeting."

Marsh glanced at the sky, and then looked back at Buzzard. "We should go now then, sun-high's approaching."

Buzzard gave him a long look, "I'm in no hurry." _Asides from to show you my victory, but I'll act calm until then._

Fox glanced away; Buzzard hadn't expected a response from him.

Storm curled his lips to show his teeth, "let's go. The sooner these kits are gone the better."

Buzzard gave him a dark glance, "control your temper. We're going."

Buzzard led the way out of camp, walking through his forest with ease, his head held high. Soon he would be on CreekClan's territory, a much nicer land, and be able to recruit in great numbers. He eyed Marsh; the tom flattened his ear occasionally but otherwise looked at ease. No, he didn't expect that Buzzard would take this land back someday. Buzzard listened to the singing birds and almost wished he could join in.

"Here we are." He announced finally, as he shoved through the undergrowth to where the border lay. He waited for his patrol before looking over.

Falconheart sat at the border, his tail lashing slightly. Buzzard glanced at Marsh to see if the Leader of The Swamplands had connected the silver tabby to Owl. It appeared he had, and Marsh halted, eyes narrowed as he studied Owl's father.

Behind Falconheart were several cats, the muscular black and white one, a brown tom, Shadowthorn, a brown she-cat and a white flecked gray female.

"I'm Falconheart of CreekClan for those of you who don't know." He nodded to Marsh and Heron, Buzzard's eyes narrowed as the other tom nodded back, his heir did as well. Respect wasn't what he expected. He wanted them to beg, plead for the kits.

"What do you want for our kits?" the new leader asked, eyes scanning the patrol, calm, no hint of desperation, though his eyes flickered.

Shadowthorn walked forward, a long cobweb extended over his shoulder.

"Falconheart." He meowed, before Buzzard could answer. "I told you I recognized the cats in the attack?"

"You said they weren't Pride cats." Falconheart nodded once, glancing over.

Shadowthorn shook his head. "They're not. I knew that scent too, they're The Cats of The Swamplands."

Falconheart turned his head to look at the tom. "You're sure, Shadowthorn?"

"The brown tom is Marsh, their leader, and that's his daughter Heron." Shadowthorn confirmed, his green eyes looked a little hurt. "I didn't think they'd form an alliance with The Pride."

Falconheart turned his attention to Marsh. "I'm afraid I don't know where these swamplands are."

"Upstream a ways, and until yesterday, I didn't know where CreekClan was." Marsh confessed, sounding conversational. "But I believe Buzzard has an answer to your question, territory can be discussed later, hopefully."

Falconheart nodded, "I didn't forget." He replied, "Well, Buzzard?"

"Total surrender. You leave your territory, and never return." Buzzard stated flatly.

The outraged cries from behind Falconheart gave him his answer before the silver tabby could say anything.

"Not a chance!" Falconheart growled, tail lashing once.

"Not even for your kits?" Buzzard asked smoothly, noticing the black and white tom and the gray she-cat were restraining the brown tom.

"I'll claw his muzzle off!" the tom thrashed, even as the huge tom placed his paws on his shoulders.

"Kestrelclaw!" Falconheart snapped, "Believe me, you'll have to wait your turn to do that, but calm down!"

"Personally, I say we just let Blackstone hit him." The gray she-cat muttered. "He'd probably knock him unconscious."

Shadowthorn growled softly. "What are you doing here Marsh? You struck me as a more honorable cat."

Marsh let out a sigh. "I was thinking that myself." He glanced at Buzzard. "I can guarantee none of your kits have been harmed, my cats are seeing to that in my absence."

Buzzard curled a lip; he did not like the conversation between Marsh and the Clan. It had gotten too friendly and decided to end it quickly. "I'll give you some time to think about it." He unsheathed his claws. "But Falconheart, I'd hate for the leader of the Clan to have the loss of the Clan's kits on his record. Hardly a good leader, wouldn't you think?" _Come now, surrender and let me win. It's easy…_

"I wouldn't know." Falconheart smirked, blue eyes narrowed dangerously, and Buzzard suddenly wondered if this was a trap. Surely CreekClan wouldn't try anything now when the Pride had their kits. Buzzard's eyes snapped around before Falconheart finished.

"Pantherstar, what's your opinion?"

Buzzard laughed, feeling relief spread through him, shaking his head in disbelief that he'd fallen for that. "He's dead, Falconheart."

"Was." Buzzard choked on his laughter, staring in shock, as Pantherstar, the tom whose throat he knew he'd clawed out -_he'd seen that cat die- _stepped up from behind Falconheart. "I prefer living you know."

Buzzard's jaw moved silently, he could see the cobwebs on the tom's throat, he'd hit, how had the tom lived?

"We will consider your offer." Pantherstar sneered at him. "You may not like our answer. Marsh, I wish we could've met on different terms, and unfortunately I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you or you, Heron."

"Fortunately we won't hold that against you." Heron replied smoothly, and for a moment it looked like Pantherstar's whiskers twitched.

Pantherstar beckoned with his tail, and the patrol disappeared with him into their territory, leaving the Pride cats, Marsh and Heron alone on the border.

Buzzard stared after the leader, he'd killed him!

"Are you sure he was dead?" Storm asked softly, snapping Buzzard out of his stupor.

"I ripped his throat out, Storm! It wasn't as deep of a wound as I'd intended but I killed him!"

"He looks rather lively for a corpse." Marsh observed, Buzzard snarled, swallowing back several unflattering terms.

* * *

I must seriously love you all to update this quickly. Don't get spoiled, daily updates are not going to be a regular thing!


	51. Chapter 50: Falconheart & Heron

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

* * *

Chapter 50

Falconheart flicked his tail from side to side, glancing occasionally at Pantherstar, seeking any indication his brother had a plan. My kits, those murderous pieces of filth have had them for this long; I need to get them back.

A low growl came from behind him, to his right, Falconheart turned to look. Kestrelclaw bared his fangs, lips curled up in a snarl, "I say we rip those pieces of fox-dung to shreds." His friend's hackles were raised, and there was a look of vengeance in his eyes. Whitepelt had been his mate's father, to have him killed and the kits taken, was a blow to their family.

Shadowthorn shook his head; ears flattened slightly, "we can't. Not now that Marsh is helping them. Plus, they might hurt the kits if we try." Falconheart caught the warrior's green eyes, Shadowthorn blinked slowly before breaking the gaze, his shoulders slumped, tail dragging behind him. Finding the Swampland cats working with The Pride had been quite a blow to him. He'd mentioned them once, as a much more honorable group, something Falconheart would try to remember.

Splashcloud and Blackstone stayed next to each other, Blackstone flicking his ears, and likely his short tail, while Splashcloud had an expression of controlled anger. Falconheart let out a small breath; at least she was on their side. He looked back at Pantherstar, the only calm one of the patrol.

He put on a small burst of speed to come beside his brother, glancing over at him.

"What is your plan?" Surely Pantherstar had something, his brother was a schemer.

"I'm making it up as I go." Pantherstar confessed softly. "Working off what I have. Marsh and Buzzard are fighting among themselves, and Buzzard's probably questioning things now. I'll see what happens next."

"That's a great plan." Falconheart snapped angrily, lashing his tail once. Pantherstar had come up with better strategies as a kit!

Pantherstar glanced at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm not proud of it, but I'm afraid to force Buzzard's paw. I get the impression he can't hurt the kits, it would cost him Marsh's alliance, which gives me a chance to figure something out." A hint of stress crept into his voice; he struggled to keep it low.

Falconheart let out a breath, "That's true,"

His brother had put some thought into this; Falconheart should've known better, "Sorry. Now, what do we do to get the kits back?" He gave Pantherstar a look, sharing ideas could lead to something.

"An attack on their camp is out; a patrol seems a bad idea, I…" Pantherstar shook his head, "No, that wouldn't work… We'll have to keep stalling. StarClan knows I don't trust him to return the kits if we surrender."

Falconheart nodded in agreement, "we could attempt to appeal to Marsh but I don't know how without Buzzard finding out."

Pantherstar flicked his ears, "a definite problem. Keep thinking on it, I'll see if I can come with something too. Together we'll figure something out."

"What do we tell the Clan though?"

Pantherstar's shoulders slumped, "The truth. We're trying to figure out a way to get the kits back unharmed."

XXXXXXXXPOVSHIFTXXXXXX

Heron fell back, letting a space grow between her and The Pride cats. The taste of bile sat in her mouth as she looked at them. What they've done is disgusting, she thought, flinching slightly, we helped them though…

Heron's pelt crawled as she looked over The Pride cats, even Fox, the orange tom may have seemed offended by the whole idea, but he still stood by Buzzard. Not too closely though, Heron did notice that he'd moved away from The Pride leader.

Her father slowed to reach her, he glanced sideways at her. Slightly up too, all his kits were taller than him.

"Shadowthorn was right." She hissed at him, "this isn't the way you taught me to lead." This goes against everything you've ever taught me! How can you make us do this?

Marsh was quiet for a heartbeat, "it is and it isn't. I am unable to do anything, if I pulled out now I'd leave those kits to Buzzard's will." He sighed, "Imagine if they were Root's kits…" his eyes clouded slightly, Heron flattened her ears, she knew her father, he'd never let kits be used like this willingly.

She swallowed, the image of Root's kits in clutch of The Pride made her stomach clench, "I already do. We have to do something."

Marsh shook his head, "I can't do anything Heron." He gave her a long look, before moving forward, catching up to Buzzard, but not standing close to him. Heron didn't watch Buzzard snap at her father, she knew the meeting had gone far differently than he'd expected.

Heron was impressed though, even in this dark of a time those Clan cats had… not pride but determination maybe?

Heron sighed, "if he can't do anything than…" she trailed off, remembering her father's look. You feather-brained idiot! I can do something, that's what he was trying to say!

She ran over the conversation in her mind, trying to find clues now, hints of what Marsh wanted. Imagine they were Root's kits.

Heron lifted her head, stunned. Of course, no cat could do this alone, but surely her brother and Vine would be willing to help! They could come up with something together, something that would get those kits free.

Heron glanced at Marsh; _the only fight worth having is a fair one_. She remembered, raising her head. We'll do it Marsh.

* * *

A.N.: If you haven't done so yet, vote on the poll on my profile. It closes tomorrow!


	52. Chapter 51: Owl

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 51

Owl sat with his tail curled around his paws, huddled next to Dusk. Ripple sat a short distance away, eyes trained on the entrance to the den.

Morningkit was curled up between Brackenkit and Branchkit, Goldkit rested on top of her brown furred brother. No one spoke, no one broke the silence. There were no ideas, no way out. All they could do was sit and wait.

Owl's ears pricked, Reed kept shifting his weight at his post. The tom seemed restless, almost as if he'd sat on a burr.

"You need a break?" a voice asked, one that held all the cold of the middle of the night.

Owl's pelt prickled, that wasn't Frost. Oh StarClan, that wasn't Frost, this cat seemed even colder.

"I'm not to leave this post." Reed stated flatly, but the brown tom shifted his weight again, his fidgeting was getting worse.

The pale gray tom shrugged, Owl could see part of him around their guard. "Fine. Be that way. I was just trying to be nice."

"You're one of Marsh's cats." Reed replied, but his voice wavered. Owl flattened his ears, this tom was scary.

The tom chuckled, "So our alliance means nothing to you? I see. All I wanted to do was give you a chance to stretch your legs."

Reed looked away, obviously uncomfortable. Owl's whiskers twitched at the small victory.

"You're the one who… made trouble." The tom's voice made it clear that was bad. Owl definatly didn't want to make trouble for this cat. "Marsh might feel offended."

"Well, you know, I could go for a brief walk." Reed offered slowly, getting to his paws.

"Excellent." The tom's voice was even scarier when he sounded pleased; Reed seemed to think so too, as he ran off.

The tom sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "Are you even still in there?" he asked, twisting around to look. His voice had lost a bit of ice, but Owl still shivered. "Quiet for a bunch of kits, especially the ones that took on Buzzard. I thought I'd have to restrain you."

Brackenkit growled, "leave us alone."

The tom huffed, "oh there's a bit of spirit, good." He sat up straight, "look lively you've got guests coming."

"Chill?" a surprised voice asked, "I was expecting Reed."

"Well lucky you, I relieved him." Chill sounded, almost amused. "I've seen that look Heron, you two can slip in."

Owl scrambled to his paws, all the kits got up, facing the two cats. A sleek blue-gray she-cat and a dark furred tom, Owl couldn't make out what color he was in the dark, stood before them.

"Hey." The she-cat crouched down, "we're here to help you guys get out."

"Sure." Ripple muttered, tail flicking, "give them an excuse to attack us."

The tom poked Ripple, "watch yourself. You got any better ideas?"

Ripple curled his lips but quieted down. Brackenkit moved forward, tilting his head, "what's the plan?"

"Buzzard's got his cats out hunting, disgraceful at best." The tom muttered, "even I could hunt better, but the point is the camp is basically deserted. Now's the time to sneak out."

Owl tilted his head, "only she-cats hunt in The Pride."

The she-cat chuckled, "not when we're visiting they don't. The toms get to go make fools of themselves."

The tom coughed softly, "anyway, we'll get you… how many of you are there?"

"There's seven of us." Brackenkit answered quietly. "Three litters."

The she-cat nodded, "more than we were counting on but we'll do it."

The tom turned his head, "hurry up, we'll have to act now."

"Don't get your fur in mats." The she-cat retorted, rolling her eyes. "You lot in or not?"

"Well?" Brackenkit looked around, shifting uncomfortably.

"I want to go home." Morningkit sounded pitiful, shivering slightly. Owl blinked, Morningkit was the most adventurous of them all, telling about the time she came to camp. Surely she wasn't that scared…

"I miss Emberpelt and Skyheart."

Owl flattened his ears, "Ciara's probably worried about us."

"Your father too." The she-cat told him, "the silver tabby that looks like you right? He would've ripped Buzzard's face off this morning if he thought it would save you."

"Really?" Dusk looked up, "Falconheart would've?"

The she-cat nodded, "I saw him, he would've done anything to get you back."

Ripple huffed, though Owl thought he looked a little happy. "Fine, I guess I could go with the rest of you."

"I'm definitely going." Branchkit agreed, crawling out from under Goldkit.

The she-cat gave them all a look, "did you doubt I was coming?"

"Good." The she-cat flicked her ears, "you're with me, I'm going to hide you."

"Mostly." The tom meowed standing up. "Alright, make it quick."

He moved away, Owl glanced at the she-cat, confused. She was crouched slightly, "sneak by while we talk, there's a big brown tom that'll help you, he's by the entrance."

"What about that other tom?" Morningkit asked softly, "the one that was scary?"

"Chill?" the she-cat offered, "he's not in on this, but I think he figured something out. I don't know what he's up to, but he won't act against me and my brother."

"What are you doing here?"

"Reed! Can't you guards stay consistent? I expect you and get Chill; I expect Chill and get you. We were just checking on the kits, making sure there were snakes in here or something."

"Come on." The she-cat whispered, "past me." She moved to the entrance of the den, "Other than Pride cats that is."

"Heron, watch your tongue."

"You watch yours Reed, I will always outrank you." Heron flicked her tail several times, clearly indicating them to go.

"Now." Brackenkit shoved them forward, before taking the lead. Owl followed him, staying hard on his heels. Sure enough, a big brown tom sat at the camp entrance.

"Go, I'll hide your scent, the other two will help you through the forest." He rumbled, lying down to conceal the entrance more.

Owl nipped Brackenkit's tail, "let me lead, I've been here before."

Brackenkit looked at him before moving aside, "there are Pride cats out here."

"No really?" Goldkit snapped as she panted, nudging Morningkit forward. "In Pride territory?"

"Shh…" Dusk hissed, "we don't know where they are. The she-cats are really good at hunting."

"That was obnoxious." The kits turned, the two cats had joined them, now Owl could see the tom was a dark brown, his tail flicking around. "Next time let's just let Chill beat him."

Heron glared at him, "Now then, let's get you to the border. No one will question us hunting."

"Exploring." The brown tom corrected, "someday this will be ours, that was Buzzard's deal remember?" He rolled his eyes. "We'll tell them that."

Heron shoved him, "not if we stand here we won't. Let's quit wasting moonlight and get going. Get together you lot, easier to hide you that way."

"Be warned, we'll shove you places if we think someone's coming." The tom warned, "so don't complain or we'll be in serious trouble."

"Got it, got it." Ripple muttered, "let's go."

Owl had never felt so tense, even when the cats had grabbed him from the nursery, every sound in the forest was a Pride cat, every shadow hid them.

"Easy." Heron murmured, "we shouldn't smell of fear scent. We'll be okay."

The tom raised his head, "I think we're closer to the border."

"What gave it away, the Clan smell?" Heron muttered, giving him a dirty look, "leech-brain."

"Not all of us got tours, Heron." He snapped back, halting. "We've done our part; cats will start noticing we're gone."

Heron made a noise, gazing towards Clan territory. "So close."

"We'll figure it out." The tom assured her, "come on, we have to go and so do they." To Owl's surprise he crouched down, to look them in the eyes, "stay safe, all of you."

"We will." Brackenkit promised, had he too heard the genuine concern in the tom's voice?

"Thank you." Morningkit added, flicking her tail.

Heron flicked her ears, "it was the right thing to do. Good luck."

Owl watched them plunge into the forest, before turning to Clan territory. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

The poll is now closed.

Fox and Creekstar tied. I have the strangest urge to write an one-shot featuring both of them. But that wouldn't work so I guess I'll give you two. I'll let you know when those are up.


	53. Chapter 52: Ciara

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 52

Falconheart's grooming was nice, but it wasn't enough. Ciara was still curled up in the nursery, staring at her kits nests. Their kits nests.

"We'll get them back." Falconheart meowed, pressing his muzzle against her neck, "I'll bring them back."

Ciara glanced at him, grateful, but he was worried too, his blue eyes flickered in concern.

"What about Storm?" She asked him softly, remembering the cat Storm had become. That wasn't the tom who'd first appeared attractive to her, a bit playful and fun loving and able to protect her. Sure he'd been fun then, but why had she ever thought taking her kits to The Pride as a good idea? She should've found Falconheart instead; he meant his promises to stay with her.

"What about him?" he looked at her, eyes narrowing, worry showing in his voice, in his unwavering eyes, "what about Storm?"

"What if… he knows they're not his now." Ciara whispered, as if that would prevent her fears from coming true, "what if he hurts them to punish me for lying to him?"

Falconheart paused, blinking and parting his jaws, seeking an answer. But what was he supposed to say, 'No, Storm hadn't gone completely mad lately and isn't capable of doing that'? Ciara pressed up against him, Falconheart rested his head on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Clan when I had a chance. Maybe you wouldn't have to worry about this then." He whispered, Ciara could hear his heart beating, steady and consistent.

"I'm glad Owl takes after you," she admitted, "I was afraid when Ripple started acting more like Storm, and not the Storm I thought I knew."

Falconheart sighed, "I don't know what to tell you about him. He's always going to be a little angry I think, I don't think I'm the father he wants."

"You're the father he has though." Ciara replied.

They lay in silence for awhile; Ciara raised her head when pawsteps echoed in the den.

Featherstep stood there, her yellow eyes flickering away. "Sorry, I thought the den was empty."

Falconheart raised his head, "it's fine. I haven't congratulated you though, have I?"

Featherstep flattened her ears, looking down, "it's fine Falconheart, you've been… distracted."

"Well I'm not now, so congratulations." He even offered a small purr. Ciara knew he was close to Shadowthorn and Featherstep; this would be exciting for him.

"Yes, congratulations." She agreed, glancing over at the new queen.

Featherstep dipped her head, eyes gentle. "Thank you." She paused, shifting her weight slightly. "Do you two want me to leave?"

"Ciara?" Falconheart asked, his breath ruffling her fur.

"No, stay." She replied, Featherstep could be quiet and discreet.

"How's Honeynose?" Ciara asked softly, remembering the kind she-cat who'd made her and her kits feel welcome, as gentle to Ciara's litter as her own.

"Not so good. Whitepelt's death was hard on her and Lightcloud."

"I'd imagine. Brightwhisker, their mother, died just after Lightcloud was apprenticed." Falconheart recalled his voice soft. "That was hard enough and they had Whitepelt to help them through that."

Featherstep nodded, ears flattening. "I'm sorry I didn't know him better."

Falconheart sighed again, once more ruffling Ciara's fur. "Too many cats died then. Too many cats have died now."

"The Pride was always vicious." Featherstep murmured, and then stopped, glancing over at them with an embarrassed squeak. "Sorry."

"No, I know. I saw that while I was there." Ciara assured her, turning her head into Falconheart's chest. "I know."

"Where's Shadowthorn? I'd expect him to be at your side." Falconheart's attempt to change the subject felt awkward, but Featherstep went with it.

"He was, I finally told him that he could have these kits himself if he's that excited about it." Featherstep sighed, shaking her head, "I think that hurt him a little."

"Oh he'll come around." Falconheart assured her, "I'll send him on patrol with Firestrike and Lionstorm later, that ought to keep him busy for awhile."

"Thank you." Featherstep looked relieved, "that would be good for him too."

"You should talk to Brindlewing. It's apparently only a matter of time." Falconheart told her, "Sparrow-wing will probably be just as annoying."

Featherstep laughed, shaking her head, "oh he's not annoying, I just need some space."

"He'll be a good father." Ciara spoke, knowing Falconheart already thought that, "he's good with kits." Particularly Ripple, it seemed he and Icepaw had taken the kit in, Ripple always seemed better after spending time with them.

Falconheart's head snapped up, Ciara lifted hers. "What?"

Falconheart's ears turned, "I thought I heard something." He slid apart from her, standing up slowly.

A loud yowl rang through camp, Ciara wasn't sure who was on sentry duty but she knew the call.

"That's Sparrow-wing." Featherstep whispered, as Falconheart tore out of the den.

Ciara hesitated then followed. Sure she was a little sore from the fight but if The Pride had returned she would make them give her kits back!

Falconheart skid to a halt, Sparrow-wing ran into camp, eyes wide.

"You won't believe it…" he panted, moving aside.

Ciara stared as her kits ran forward, Dusk and Owl crashed into her, purring loudly, rubbing against her.

"Morningkit!" Emberpelt cried, grabbing her daughter. Skyheart circled around his mate and kit, Ciara could hear no more over her own purring.

Something brushed her; Falconheart had crouched down to look at his kits. "Are you two alright?"

The two rubbed against him, purring. "We're fine." Owl promised, looking so much like a smaller version of his father.

Dusk pressed against him, purring. "We're all fine."

Falconheart blinked, raising his head, "Wait, where's Ripple?"

Ciara looked around, expecting her son to be sitting to the side, merely being aloof. The crowd made it hard to see, but she was pretty sure Ripple wasn't there.

"We lost him." Dusk whispered softly. "When we got to the border he said he'd rather go to The Pride, he'd be more useful there."

Ciara's heart broke, Ripple had left.

Owl swallowed, "I tried to make him stay. I did."

Falconheart licked him gently. "Ripple made his choice. No matter what I'm glad you two are here." He glanced at Ciara. "He might change his mind."

Ciara doubted it, and the sounds of the Clan celebrating seemed wrong as she grieved for her lost son.

* * *

AN: So Ripple has't changed after all. Hmm...

Also, I will be going vacation. You all know what that means right? No updates. So please don't bother to ask me to update soon, I won't even see your review for... * thinks * four/five days. I promise you I will return though, and will update then. But you'll have to be patient. I leave tomorrow.


	54. Chapter 53: Marsh

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

Chapter 53

Marsh kept his face a careful mask as Buzzard stormed around camp, looking like a fox in a fit. When the other leader's back was turned Marsh winked at Heron. She blinked innocently at him, Marsh shook his head. He knew, she'd understood and he knew. She and Duck had done well, he was proud of them for figuring out what to do. They'd be good leaders some day. Unlike the tom currently storm about in front of him. Marsh resisted the urge to roll his eyes or threaten to send Buzzard to his den. Despite his current behavior Buzzard was not a kit and wouldn't take kindly to that treatment.

Marsh's cats sat at the edge of the group, The Pride cats were practically backed up against them to get away from their leader, who was at a good risk of breaking his tail lashing it too hard.

"When I find out who was responsible for this treachery I will ensure they never again question The Pride!" Buzzard threatened, Marsh rolled his eyes to look at Cypress, his brother looked equally unimpressed. The Pride was terrified, Marsh wondered if some of his cats were. Not Chill, he didn't think anything could phase that cat but none of his cats were used to leaders acting this way, so perhaps they were just a bit afraid. Marsh looked at his followers, they should be. Let them see the true Buzzard, let them know what danger would eventually come for them. They'd be ready.

"Responsible for what?" Marsh stiffened, turning to the camp entrance. A kit, the black one, though Marsh thought he'd seen hints of silver, stood there as if he'd merely been out for a walk.

"Ripple?" Buzzard had stopped ranting, and the cats parted to allow him access to the kit. Ripple walked forward, the moonlight catching bits of silver, enough to make his name fitting. Marsh glanced at Duck and Heron, the two sat absolutely still, faces neutral.

Marsh shifted his weight, standing slightly only to sit down. He watched as several of his cats repeated the movement, passing the message along. _Get ready for trouble_.

Ripple nodded, "I came back. I don't fit in with the Clan and I'm really more useful here." He shrugged, "no one was responsible, we just snuck past Reed. He was busy acting like he had fleas."

Reed looked like he'd rather have fleas than be sitting there now. Buzzard turned to him, grabbing him by his scruff to drag him into the center of the circle. "You let them escape?"

Reed crouched down under his leader's angry gaze, eyes wide, "I didn't let them, I didn't mean for them to escape, honestly Buzzard, I was just restless, I'd been sitting there too long."

Buzzard snarled, and Reed's excuses died off, he stared up at Buzzard in fear, backing up against the rock behind him.

Marsh swallowed, this could get ugly. He shifted his weight, unsure of whether or not to stop The Pride leader.

A yowl distracted the whole group as Ripple staggered back, head lowered. Storm's paw was raised, claws gleaming in the moonlight, with russet liquid staining them. "You didn't try to stop them?"

"I changed my mind at the border, they didn't want to be here and I wasn't sure." Rippled backed up, a hint of fear in his voice, tail waving slightly. Marsh noted the kit's lack of surprise though, had Storm done this before? Buzzard had turned away, Reed clearly had some sense as he plunged back into the crowd and no one called him on it.

The kit had backed up, but the crowd was offering no support, the toms of The Pride doing nothing to help him, other than sit there. A blue-gray tom flattened his ears, he had an odd resemblance to Storm, but he did nothing.

Duck was attempting to get through, Marsh could see his son fighting through the stunned cluster of cats, but Storm was still advancing.

Jumper was trying to get there too, the black she-cat was having far more luck than Duck, she'd almost gotten through.

"That's enough Storm."

Marsh had glanced at Buzzard even as he knew the voice belonged to a she-cat. Who else would have the courage right now?

He jerked his gaze back to Ripple, a creamy golden she-cat stood in between the kit and Storm. Buzzard's mate had spoken.

Storm bared his teeth, tail lashing violently from side to side. "Step aside Dawn."

"No. I lost one kit, I will not let you kill one in front of me," she warned, her own tail swinging. Buzzard looked stunned; likely no she-cat had ever stood up to a tom in front of him. Marsh glanced at Ivy, his mate's whiskers twitched. He winked at her, so she'd been speaking to Dawn.

Ripple had Reed's sense, making a break for it to hide among the Trainees. The muscular gray tom and brown one made room for him, as the blue-gray she-cat sat down, right between him and Storm.

Marsh felt his muzzle curl up as even Hawk and Moon moved to protect him. Buzzard's kits still had a bit of kindness in them; perhaps their mother had inspired them.

Buzzard snapped out of his stupor, "Storm, get out."

"What?" Storm whirled, as Marsh leaned over to Cypress, "the smartest thing I think I've ever heard Buzzard say."

"Get out of camp. Just for the night until you calm down." Buzzard stepped forward as Storm didn't move. "You're out of control right now, so go."

Storm stepped back, lips curled back as he glanced around. "Fine." He whirled and stalked past his Pridemates, shoving Fox when he passed the ginger tom.

Buzzard looked around, "would anyone else like to say something?"

Silence met his words. Buzzard nodded once, sitting down having apparently calmed down.

"We lost our hostages but we did gain a Trainee." He nodded to Ripple, still sitting with the others. "Don't look that concerned Ripple, Storm will not be training you this time."

A few chuckles met his words, Buzzard's glare silenced them. "However, we still have a threat on our border."

Marsh let his fur lay down; the danger had passed, for the most part. He needed a way out of this agreement, he glanced at Ripple, the kit's eyes glanced to met before he looked away, then he turned to Cypress, "make sure Thunder takes a look at him, those scratches look bad."

Cypress flicked his ears once. "I'll see to it." The fact that Ripple wasn't one of theirs went unmentioned.

Buzzard lifted his head, "I will come up with a new plan, and soon. Victory is still in our claws!"

The roar of The Pride cats chilled Marsh's veins.

* * *

A.N.: On an off note, this chapter pushes me over 100,000 words. Twice as much as I originally expected this story to be.


	55. Chapter 54: Pantherstar

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 54

Pantherstar skulked through the undergrowth, a living shadow, silent and unnoticeable. His nose was bathed in scents as he inhaled, drawing the air into his lungs. He let the smell of home wash over him, parting his jaws to let it engulf his tongue. He shook his head, grateful that he smelled no trace of The Pride, nothing but pure Clan and territory. There was prey-scent too, but nothing recent enough to concern him. The kits' scent was here as well, taking his thoughts away from hunting.

Thank StarClan they were home, safe and sound. It had taken a large weight off his shoulders, and rejuvenated the Clan to get them back. But most important of all they were safe. Meaning the Clan was now yowling for blood, Pride blood and lots of it. They wanted to avenge Thistleleaf and Whitepelt's deaths and to punish those who had stolen their kits. Falconheart was torn, as was Pantherstar. Ripple was still there. He'd made his choice, which Pantherstar couldn't judge him for, but the tom was his kin and he couldn't ask his brother to charge into a fight where his own son would be against him. He couldn't leave Falconheart at home either.

Pantherstar heaved a sigh, letting his whiskers ruffle. But he couldn't hesitate for the sake of one cat. The Clan needed to face this enemy, and whoever had sided with them. He veered away from the kits' trail, which had followed an old trail worn into the ground, moving into taller grass. It brushed against his stomach and sides; he walked with the wind to hide the noise. A blow on The Pride was needed, and he would plot one eventually, but right now he'd feed the Clan.

The corner of his mouth twitched as his neck wound stung, _Buzzard would pay for that too_. He wanted to be around to lead the Clan for a long time, and Buzzard had possibly shortened that time. Pantherstar stilled, there was a noise, other than the wind in the grass. Not the scrabbling of a mouse, or the thud of a rabbit leaping, no it was pawsteps. Pantherstar went down, the grass concealing him, rustling around his muzzle as the wind brought him the answer he sought. The smell of the Pride caught, a hint of Clan, and stronger than both was a sort of damp scent, like wet mud or damp moss, maybe both mixed together.

Pantherstar's ears pricked, creeping forward, bending each stalk of grass slowly, not a sound to reveal his presence.

"You'd think I'd be able to find it." Pantherstar's ears flicked and turned, Ripple? Frustration had made his voice rise, Pantherstar moved to hear who replied.

"You'll find it, we can't be far anyway, since we can still smell the other kits." He narrowed his eyes, a she-cat, but where had he heard that voice before? An opponent in the fight perhaps? No, that wasn't right; he wouldn't recognize a voice from a pained yowl. He continued forward, one paw held off ground.

"What?" Ripple spoke again, he sounded nervous now, "did you hear something?"

"No, I just don't like the woods. Too… bright and loud." Pantherstar's eyes widened and he relaxed his stance. Heron. The heir to The Swamplands it had to be.

"Probably different from the swamp." He stepped out, rising up to join them on the old trail. Ripple jumped, Heron stepped back before she recognized him, her hackles lowering.

"You're not too lost actually, assuming you were looking for camp." Pantherstar flicked his ears, "though why is something I'd like to know." He looked down at Ripple, "considering last I'd heard, you'd joined The Pride."

Heron stepped forward; she dipped her head in respect, "Ripple stayed to help the Clan. He'd heard us talking about The Pride and realized we'd be willing to help."

"With what?" Pantherstar's tail swung behind him, skimming the grass stalks.

"Defeat the Pride." Heron gave the answer he was expecting, her voice clear. "He was willing to lead me to Clan territory to talk to you, on behalf of my father, Marsh."

"I remember." Pantherstar assured her, "though why isn't he here?"

Heron shook her head, "Buzzard keeps him close, he couldn't leave long enough to get here. So my brother and I have taken over for him, Duck's been investigating the Pride this whole time."

Pantherstar flicked his ears once, "Good plan. So Heron, here on behalf of Marsh, what can I do for you?"

"My father feels this fight has gone too far. Kitnapping, sneak attacks, those aren't our style." Heron gave him an apologetic look, glancing at his throat, "neither is fighting underpawed. We heard about Buzzard's little trick."

Pantherstar's paws flexed against the ground, claws scraping the top of the soil. "What does this have to do with CreekClan?"

The blue she-cat gave him a look, "we want the fight over and our cats out of it. We don't like the Pride, never have, and I don't trust them to catch a mouse, neither does my father."

"Sounds like your father and I would get along quite well." The Clan leader replied, feeling the beginning of ideas. If Marsh was willing to pull out, Buzzard's support would crumble from beneath him, CreekClan could win yet, without the heavy causalities Pantherstar had been imagining. When would Marsh be willing to do this? Would he even be willing to fight on Pantherstar's side? He glanced at Heron, taking in the claw marks on her shoulder. Maybe not. Marsh probably just wanted to take his cats home. He sat down, eyes trained on nothing.

"Hello?" Ripple prodded him with one paw, Pantherstar jerked, leaving thoughts half finished.

"Sorry, what?"

Ripple shrugged, "you looked out of it."

"For all you knew I was receiving advice from StarClan." Pantherstar muttered, giving him a dark look, "some of us think everything through so we can act quickly when we need to." He paused, looking back at Ripple. The tom was impulsive, hot headed, stubborn and not overly friendly. _How in the name of StarClan…_

"Ripple, how did it occur to you to help Heron get here?" Pantherstar asked, tilting his head slightly, "that seems more like something your brother or Brackenkit would come up with, not you."

Ripple looked down, his fur appeared pure black in shadows, he shifted his weight on his haunches. By dipping his head, he'd revealed the scratches over the side of his face, extending from the top of his head over his forehead to his cheek. Recently treated, and rather new.

"The elders told us a story, about the fight with the badger, and how Rushfur stayed to let the badger follow her to where the Clan was hiding. I just thought I'd help them instead of an ambush." The kit shrugged.

Pantherstar's eyes widened at the word ambush, the old story coming back to him, "Ripple, that's it!" he turned to Heron, "listen closely, because if this goes the way I want it to, we'll bring The Pride down." His muzzle curled up, who'd have thought the story of Rushfur's run would ever help the Clan?

Heron's blue-gray ears perked, "sounds like a good plan to me. Let's hear it."

* * *

And you all thought Ripple had converted to the Dark Side! Got you all! We'll have two more chapters and an epilogue, just so you know.

Fox's oneshot, since he won the poll is written, it's the latest chapter of 100 oneshots.


	56. Chapter 55: Buzzard

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

Chapter 55

Buzzard tilted his head, listening to Marsh's idea. The Leader of The Swamplands continued, his tail flicking behind him. "The attack CreekClan camp would go like this. You and all of The Pride first, followed by us. A sure victory, we'll overwhelm them, since they're still injured. This time though, clean, open fighting."

Buzzard hoped Marsh didn't mind his version of fighting too much, his muzzle curling up. CreekClan would be defeated, crushed beneath them. He would offer to spare those who would swear loyalty to them. The Pride could use the members, especially that big black and white tom.

Buzzard raised his head, looking back at his cats. He could see Snow's white pelt next to Robin, could see Dawn, he spotted Fox, Jay crouched next to him, the others hidden in the undergrowth. He stood up, and with a yowl, charged ahead, expecting to be met with attacks, with cats lunging at him. Instead he skid to a halt, staring at the empty camp.

His cats scattered around him, staring at the open space, looking around for any signs of cats.

Marsh padded forward to join him, surveying the abandoned camp. "Maybe they decided to leave now that they had the kits?"

Buzzard curled his lip, "no. They left now, right before we attack?" he looked around, at the scattered remains of prey, obviously eaten quickly, "They must've known we were coming, they obviously left in a hurry."

He moved down the bank, stopping at the edge of the water. He glanced at the other bank, and stepped forward flinching at the water splattering him as he waded to shore. He slipped slightly, plunging deeper into the water as pebbles beneath his paws moved. He quickly hauled himself out, not bothering to shake off. He inhaled, putting his muzzle to the ground, examining the dirt beneath him. No scent of CreekClan, at least nothing fresh. He raised his head, to look upstream. The creek curved, it would be an excellent route…

"They've gone upstream!" he plunged back into the water, ignore the droplets this time.

Marsh moved forward, a confused look on his face. "How do you know?"

Buzzard hesitated, taking the chance to show Marsh up, "they're sneaking around to take over our camp, and it's what I'd do! Also, the pawprints going into the water lead that way." He resisted an urge to smirk; he had to go save his camp.

"So why did you cross the creek?" Marsh titled his head and Buzzard growled.

"I was just making sure I wasn't wrong." He give Marsh a dark look, "we're wasting time, let's go!"

He started forward, hearing his soldiers plunge in after him, he figured they could be quieter, and slip less, if they moved slower but if they hurried they might catch up.

Buzzard rounded the bend in the creek, when a black blur leapt out of a pool of water, flinging drops in Buzzard's eyes. He halted, unable to see, as something crashed into him.

"Let's fight fairly this time, hmm?" Pantherstar challenged, Buzzard could hear other splashes as CreekClan attacked his cats. They appeared from all over, effectively trapping them in the gully formed by the banks.

Pantherstar stood up to his chest in water, the dappled sunlight spotting his fur. Buzzard shook his head, finally getting the water out of his eyes and lunged. Pantherstar was knocked underwater; Buzzard intended to drown him, when Pantherstar popped up to bite him on the side. The cat thrashed like a fish, his fur slicked back by the water. Buzzard's paws slid off him, the two rolled until Buzzard had water in his eyes, and could barely see. Something knocked him down, his face entering the water, he snorted as water shot up his nose, he couldn't breathe!

Something flipped him over; Pantherstar shoved him closer to the bank so his head stuck out of water.

Buzzard wheezed, trying to get the water out of his lungs, he looked up at Pantherstar, and smirked. Over Pantherstar's shoulder he could see Marsh.

"You lose." he met Marsh's eyes, and nodded. The Swampland cats would crush CreekClan. Victory was his and Pantherstar was smirking like he didn't know he'd lost.

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you Buzzard." Buzzard snapped his head up, staring at Marsh.

"We had a deal!"

"Our deal is over; we won't fight like this, this disregard to honor and refusal to fight clean." Marsh announced, shaking his head, "keep your territory, we'll keep our honor."

Buzzard snarled deep in his throat, that piece of fox-dung!

"Pantherstar! I wish you and your Clan luck." Marsh dipped his head towards the black tom.

The Clan leader raised his head, "may StarClan light your path!" Marsh flicked his tail once, and turned away, his cats following after him.

Buzzard spat, hissing up at Pantherstar, curling his lips back. Sucking in his breath he gave an order, "The Pride! We will fight on! To the death!" he tensed his muscles to attack Pantherstar, no surrender, no retreat, he wouldn't live with this failure.

"No!" Buzzard almost shoved up, but Pantherstar was still pinning him down. Dawn had broken loose, blood running down her side as it mixed with water, her eyes wide, trained on him. "I've already lost one kit Buzzard; I won't lose my other two."

"She's right." To Dawn's left Fox raised his muzzle out of the water, a dark gray tom pinning him down.

Pantherstar had followed his gaze, "Smokeflight-"

'I'm Sootleap."

"I'm Smokeflight." Buzzard stared, a gray tom, the exact image of the other, was helping Falconheart keep Storm pinned against the bank.

"Whichever one you are." Pantherstar sounded annoyed but there was a hint of amusement, "let him up."

Sootleap released Fox, the ginger tom staggered to his paws coughing, water flying out of his muzzle. "Buzzard, we've lost."

Buzzard struggled once more, the black furred leader shoved him down again, Buzzard hissed in pain as his back scratched a sharp stone.

"We haven't lost, we can still fight."

"That doesn't mean you haven't lost." Falconheart meowed, "it means you're too mouse-brained to stop while you could still get out with your lives."

Pantherstar raised his head, "cats of The Pride, I'll offer you a deal!" everyone looked up at him, and he continued, his voice ringing through the ranks in a way Buzzard had never been able to do, captivating his audience. "Any of you that leave this fight now, we'll let you go. We won't hunt you down, we won't attack. There's just one thing. You can't return to The Pride when we let you go. I want this war over." Pantherstar suck in a breath, the silence stretching for a heartbeat as he looked over the fighters. "Well?"

"Moon, Hawk!" Dawn called, looking away from Buzzard, "come along." Buzzard curled his lip, watching as his mate led their kits away. Hawk and Moon glanced back at him, but they followed their mother without a word. Buzzard made an unpleasant wail; she'd taken his kits from him, before turning to Fox. "I suppose you're going to betray me too?"

Fox stared at him, "Buzzard, I was going to leave one way or another." His amber eyes didn't waver, blood pouring down his cheek from a split ear. "You made me father kits. I couldn't… I couldn't let what happen to Flicker happen to them."

Buzzard blinked, remembering the bright orange she-cat, the water in his eyes blurring his vision of Fox enough that he could almost imagine her standing in front of him. "Then go." He tried to sound menacing, but he could only remember Flicker's broken body, blood spilled around her.

"Umm…" Buzzard peered around Pantherstar, Jay was approaching Lionstorm, with ears flattened slightly, and one paw raised, "could you let my sister go please?"

Lionstorm nodded, he stepped back, releasing Wave. The gray she-cat scrambled to her paws, shaking off, before she head butted Jay's chest, her brother touched his muzzle to her head. "Come on. Let's go." They scrambled up the bank; Buzzard was shocked to see Firestrike and Shadowthorn release Reed and Stone in order to give them a boost.

"Thank you." Jay nodded to them, then to Lionstorm, glancing at Pantherstar before he herded Wave away.

Buzzard looked over his force; he'd lost almost half his army, with the three she-cats still at camp. He raised his head, ready to give the order again, when Robin shook herself off.

"I'm sorry Buzzard."

"No!" he stared at her, "Robin, not you too!" please, no, I can't, you can't do this to me, please, Robin…

"I'm stunned, you have emotions." Pantherstar murmured a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Shut up!" Buzzard snarled at him, before turning to his old friend, "Robin-"

"Fox was right. We've lost Buzzard. It's time to retreat." Her yellow eyes were sad, as she turned to Snow. Her sister limped forward, holding up one paw blood trickling off it.

"Lionstorm."

He raised his head, padding forward to touch noses with her.

Robin blinked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Lionstorm stepped back, "I think…"

"You're right, we lost it somewhere." Robin told him, "our friendship, and whatever it could've turned into." She held his gaze, the golden tom nodded finally.

"May StarClan light your path." He replied softly.

"May you have good hunting." She answered him, "good-bye."

"Farewell." Lionstorm moved back, brushing against his Clanmates as he walked backwards, almost as if to reassure himself they were still there, still at his side.

Buzzard let out a howl of grief, before snarling, "we will still fight."

"I'd rather not." The water around Buzzard should've turned to ice at Frost's voice. "After all three cats are hardly going to win."

"We've got-" he cut off, Reed and Stone were gone. "Fox-dung!" he swore, going limp in the water.

"Storm, Frost? Aren't you going to leave?" he asked dryly. Ripple he hadn't seen since the battle began, perhaps he'd run off earlier. Buzzard really didn't care by this point.

Storm snarled at Falconheart, "I'll find you someday."

"What for?" Falconheart's eyes were dark, "you can't get vengeance if she left you."

"Watch me." Storm replied, making Buzzard wonder if the rumors were true, supposedly he was Jay and Wave's full brother, their father being Scratch but now he had to wonder if maybe Frost was Storm's father.

Storm glared at Buzzard before charging up the bank.

"It's been fun Buzzard; it was nice to watch you fall." Frost gave him a sneer, a hint of malicious intent in his voice. "You'd better hope you don't see me again." With that he pushed his way out, heading up the bank; Buzzard was impressed his joints managed it.

He looked up at Pantherstar, raising his head to expose his throat. "Well?"

"A Clan cat doesn't kill to win." Buzzard rolled over, paws no longer holding him down. Pantherstar moved back, joining the ring of cats around him. "You've lost already Buzzard."

Buzzard looked around, before letting out an annoyed yowl. "You mouse-brained Clan cats, why must you make everything so difficult?" he stalked forward, Pantherstar and the blue-eyed gray tom beside him moved aside to let him pass.

"Wait!" Buzzard halted half-way up the bank, sinking his claws into the dirt to hold himself there. He turned his head to meet the green gaze of Shadowthorn. For a moment the bitterness wasn't there, just a pleading look.

"Did you ever… I mean it Buzzard, did you ever even care about me?"

Buzzard let out a long breath, "of course I did." He shrugged, "but I removed that weakness." He said with words as cold as the first morning of snow-fall. He shoved upward, trying to regain the momentum to get himself up the bank.

Buzzard halted for one heartbeat, looking back at Shadowthorn. Had Luna asked Vulture that, before he killed her? Shadowthorn's eyes, her green eyes, narrowed at his brother, before he turned away. Perhaps he had. Buzzard swallowed thickly, he'd killed Vulture, their father was dead. He could undo one small thing though, just to prove his point.

"Shadowthorn!" he called, causing his brother to look back up. "You're stronger than Vulture gave you credit for." With that he spun around and took off. "There, now he knows I told the truth." He bared his fangs as he raced through the trees. "Now, to regather my Pride."

* * *

Slowly but surely wrapping up. Two more chaters left.


	57. Chapter 56: The Pride

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 56

Buzzard walked into camp, expecting to find his cats there, waiting for him. He could feel the sting from Pantherstar's claws, but that was nothing compared to the cowardly running that had occurred. He stalked in, and stared.

The camp was deserted, no signs of even the queens. Buzzard looked around, the dens were empty, but he could smell that cats had returned.

"So you finally showed up? I thought you would've gotten yourself killed." Buzzard looked over at the rock, his rock. Storm lay sprawled out on it; his muzzle had a bright splash of red over it.

"Where is everyone?" Buzzard demanded, stepping towards his friend.

"Gone." Storm lifted his brow, "did you really expect them to be here? They came and went. The main idea seems to be they're going to split the territory among themselves."

Buzzard stared at him, "they're doing what?"

Storm scoffed, "The Pride's over Buzzard. Dawn didn't even want to see you."

Buzzard looked away, "well fine. We'll go, there's got to be cats somewhere that will-"

"Not a chance."

Buzzard snapped his head up, he and Storm had always been side by side. "What?" They'd been having their differences but surely…

Storm stretched out, a sneer of disgust twisting his face, "I'm my own cat now, and you can't control me. Not anymore." He hopped down, padding towards him, "excuse me, I think I'd better grab some territory while there's parts to claim."

Buzzard watched him go, so he was alone. Fine. Fine! He didn't need them, a Pride that wouldn't obey their leader. What good were they to him? He'd go, he'd find some cats, and show Pantherstar. He'd been Pride leader; he didn't just run off with his tail between his legs. He'd strike one last blow against CreekClan. Someday.

* * *

Fox hurried, racing to catch up to the orange and white she-cat. "Patch!"

She halted; he almost slid past her, paws digging into the ground to slow himself down.

"What Fox?" she asked, her green eyes neutral. Fox caught his breath, feeling the blood trickling down his face.

"Come with me. I'm going to The Swamplands, to ask Marsh for shelter. I'd rather live with a group, and CreekClan wouldn't want me." He blinked, "come with me, please."

Patch studied him; Fox tilted his head slightly, "for our kits. Please. It's a chance at a future for them."

She at least seemed to be considering his words, slowly she nodded. "It would be better than living by myself." She glanced at him, "but you won't train them."

"I just want to know them." Fox promised, feeling his chest lighten. "But, can I ask one thing? Just a small favor?"

Patch nodded slowly, just once.

Fox swallowed, "if there's an orange she-cat, can her name be Flicker?"

Patch's eyes softened, "yes, Fox."

* * *

Jay bounced slightly as he walked, looking over the area around them. He didn't think he'd ever been in this part of Pride territory. Of course, over the past seasons the Pride's reach had expanded, extending to the point Jay wondered if he'd even see other cats now that they'd separated.

"You're excited." Jay stopped to look at Wave, his sister looked tired, and her paws were dragging slightly.

"Well, we're free." He padded back to touch his nose to her head. "No more of these fights to the death, no worrying about you being forced to bear kits, or snow-fall hunts, just us. Living."

Wave gently head-butted him, "what's it like, I wonder."

"I've never tried it." Jay admitted, his muzzle still resting on his sister, "let's find out together."

Wave pulled away, her yellow eyes calm, "sure."

Jay let her move to stand next to him before they began walking again; Jay tried to match her stride so she could keep up. Wave was almost as big as him now, Jay noticed.

"Jay! Wave!" Jay turned his head, to see a gray tom bounding over the grass, even as he bled from a cut on his shoulder.

"Stone?" Wave lifted her head, as the former trainee reached them.

He halted, sides heaving as he caught his breath, head dangling between his legs he looked up at Jay, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can I come with you two? I… I've got nowhere else to go."

"Wave?"

She nodded eagerly and Jay's whiskers twitched, "welcome Stone."

The younger tom raised his head, a look of relief replacing his desperation. "Thank you."

* * *

Robin glanced at Snow, her sister was limping but determined. Hawk, hanging from her jaws, made a noise of complaint.

"I can walk!"

"You're tired and we've got a long way to go." Snow retorted, "ask your mother."

Hawk's ears brushed Robin's muzzle, "no one's carrying you."

Snow laughed, "fair enough."

"Hawk." Dawn's voice was soft, muffled by Moon's fur. "Behave."

Robin glanced at Dawn, the golden she-cat seemed worn, she had since Shrew died, but no she looked completely exhausted. Robin blinked at her; standing up to Buzzard had been hard for her too. But that cat, struggling under an enemy he couldn't win, willing to fight to the death, that cat wasn't her old friend, the one she'd seen grieve for his mother and love his brother. Buzzard was nothing more than a copy of Vulture now, full of pride but without the power to back it. Robin held back the sigh; Buzzard had been so much greater once. At least there might be a chance for Hawk.

Dawn gave her a small nod, Robin glanced back at Snow. Her sister watched her, Robin flattened her ears. No, she wasn't ready to talk about Lionstorm either. They'd been friends, and could've been more, that had always been there, that if she left the Pride or he joined, but now… He'd found something worth being loyal to, and Robin was glad for him. But there was still that twinge in her chest, remembering the look on his face as he backed up, rejoining his Clanmates. No, their chance had come and gone, she'd lost something.

"I wanted to fight." Hawk huffed, Robin felt him wiggle.

"Well now you have to." She told him, around his scruff, "we're going to have to fight to survive. You'll get your chance, not against CreekClan but against the odds."

Hawk was silent, and then asked softly, "what about Buzzard? Will he be joining us?"

Robin blinked, swallowing, she'd lost her two best friends but he'd lost his father.

"No Hawk. He's not coming." Robin glanced over, Forest had caught up. The trainee had asked to come with them; Robin had been surprised he didn't want to go with Reed, though she'd liked him when she'd trained him.

"Tell you what, I'll teach you to fight though." Forest promised, "Robin can teach you to hunt, she's really good at it."

Hawk wiggled slightly, "I guess that would be okay."

"Say thank you, Hawk." Dawn told him, "you should be glad Forest is willing to help you."

Hawk heaved a sigh, "thank you." Robin glanced at Dawn; someday he'd learn to mean it, now that he wasn't heir.

* * *

Reed lashed his tail, he'd been expecting Forest to come with him, but instead he'd run off with the she-cats. He'd been willing to go with Moth, since she was expecting his kits, but he hadn't wanted Sand to come. Moth had insisted that she come, since Frost wasn't going to help her, and Reed had merely accepted it. Otherwise he would've been alone.

He could've gone with Buzzard he supposed but he really didn't want to. And he didn't want to stick around for Frost to show up, so he'd gone with them instead. The she-cats had talked quietly, but otherwise it had been silent. Reed glanced back at them, he'd learn to get used to it.

Maybe.

They weren't too bad, and he would have to stick around for a while. Though he could probably wander off someday, if he ever needed to. Which was better options than he'd had when he joined the Pride in the first place. Reed glanced at Sand and Moth again. He'd probably stay with them a little while, but maybe he could wander again. See more; go on the adventure he'd always wanted to, and this time not be caught by some group of fighters. But he'd take care of Moth and Sand first, since no one else would. But once they didn't need him, he was out of there.

* * *

He stood on the rock, his gaze slowly panning over the camp. So this was what it was like?

Pathetic. He would've been so better than that weakling coward; Vulture had fathered a couple of mice. How could they have expected to win when they were led by a fool who didn't have the determination to win?

Frost flexed his claws, letting them scrape the stone. He curled his lip to bare his teeth; that had been humiliating; the whole fight had been nothing but a failure making them all unworthy to be Pride cats.

Had he been in charge, CreekClan would've been crushed long before the second group arrived. And the Swamplands. Oh Buzzard, never able to get his paws dirty or land a killing blow. He wasn't his father, unfortunately.

Frost hoped off the stone, "see Vulture? I told you if you made Buzzard heir you'd regret it. Where's your Pride now?" _Broken, scattered, and gone. That's where._ Oh Frost would've shown them all, but that chance was gone. He pulled in a deep breath, finding Buzzard's scent. Perhaps, he should finish him off now. Frost shook his head, not worth his time. He trotted out of camp, he'd find some territory for himself, and see what came his way. Perhaps his chance would come after all.

* * *

One more chapter left. It's just the epilogue now. Other than one shots and a possible sequal, this story and the characters are almost done. It's kinda sad isn't it?


	58. Chapter 57: Falconheart (epilogue)

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 57 (Epilogue)

Falconheart stirred in the faint dawn light, blinking awake slowly. He looked around the den, Skyheart was pressed up against him, and yes, that was Kestrelclaw's leg on his tail. The deputy carefully pulled it loose, feeling it prickle as the blood once more flowed into his tail tip. The dawn patrol must've left, Firestrike, Smokeflight and Sootleap were nowhere to be found. Lionstorm, obviously missing his friend's warmth, had moved over to be closer to Splashcloud, who was curled up against Blackstone. Falconheart sat up, his new angle allowed him to catch a glimpse of Sorrelflower.

He spotted the younger warriors, Lightcloud's golden pelt standing out next to Larchlight and Sparrow-wing's dark brown. Brindlewing no longer slept next to her mate, having moved into the nursery… Which reminded him, Falconheart looked, no sign of Shadowthorn. He flicked his ears in concern, moving carefully to not disturb his Clanmates. This was the emptiest the den had been in the moon since The Pride's defeat. With three out on patrol, two in the nursery and one who knew where… And after Cloudflower's retirement, the den held fewer warriors, though Larchlight and Lightcloud probably weren't complaining.

Falconheart cautiously weaved through, stepping over Lionstorm warily.

He emerged to camp, shaking off as the warm sun hit his fur. He wasn't the only one; he could see Owl's silver fur in the apprentice's den. Featherstep had begun kitting late last night, and the older kits had simply moved into there to give her space. The queens, and Morningkit, were probably back in there by now.

"Morning."

Falconheart turned; sitting near the remains of the fresh-kill pile was Webriver, who yawned.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" the silver tabby asked, padding over.

Webriver nodded wearily, "I did, the birth went well. Icepaw was perfect, she did exactly what I needed, and helped keep Featherstep calm."

Falconheart let out a small purr, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Shadowthorn's probably still in the nursery if you're looking for him." The medicine cat continued, blinking wearily. "Also, would you tell-" a large yawn interrupted him.

Falconheart struggled not to yawn himself, "hmm?"

"Tell Pantherstar I was thinking that at the next half-moon I would give her medicine cat name."

The deputy turned his head, "really?"

"No, I'm kidding." Webriver gave him a look, ruined by how tired his yellow eyes were. "Yes."

"Well good for her. I'll pass that along."

Webriver nodded, "I wouldn't mind going on a few hunting patrols, not today but I trust her enough to go out occasionally."

"I'll keep that in mind." Falconheart promised, "now go get some sleep, before someone has an emergency. You know the Clan loves to make you work."

"Yes you do." Webriver got up, grimacing, "oh my joints feel stiff."

"Aren't you young for that?"

"I'm tired enough for that." The gray tom muttered, "good-bye."

Falconheart twitched his whiskers, turning away, deciding to drop by the nursery on his way.

He swerved though, peering into the apprentice den. Warmth spread through his chest, Owl was pressed against Dusk, who had her head resting on Goldkit's flank. Branchkit's muzzle was resting on Owl's hip, Brackenkit curled up behind his siblings. In the middle, surrounded by everyone, was Ripple, one paw resting on Owl, the other under Branchkit. Falconheart held back his purr; he didn't want to wake them. He stepped away, lightly enough to hunt a mouse. Once he was a good distance away he purred, before moving to the nursery.

He stuck his head, Brindlewing, her stomach swollen with kits, looked at him. He blinked at her in greeting, a small pang in his chest. Beechwhisker wouldn't meet his nieces and nephews, he never would.

But that's not my fault, he doesn't blame me. Falconheart reminded himself, as Brindlewing curled back up. Perhaps, one of her kits would have his eyes though. He eased into the den, trying to stay quiet.

Honeynose was curled up in the back, Emberpelt in front of her. There was no sign of Morningkit, which was usually a sign of trouble. Hoping she was just sleeping between her mother and Honeynose, Falconheart moved on.

He stopped, Ciara lay on her side, flank rising and falling. He blinked, the small rush of affection, hurt and something else, spread, staying mostly in his chest. Things had changed between them, secrets had been aired, they'd been separate for awhile, and other small things, that were all significant now. He swallowed; they'd always be tied together by their kits, but the connection they'd once had, that was gone, quite possibly for good. Falconheart was sorry, but what was done was done, and he could only blame himself for some things.

"Hey!" A quiet whisper made him look down; Morningkit had safely appeared, at his leg. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Shadowthorn." He whispered back, "where is he?"

"Over here." Shadowthorn's voice was a soft breeze; Falconheart spotted his black pelt, right next to Featherstep's gray one. Two small kits were curled at her belly; Falconheart glanced over at the father.

Shadowthorn green eyes held wonder, staring at them, "they're beautiful."

Falconheart nodded, "what are their names?"

"The black one, he's Nightkit. The gray one's Maplekit, she looks so much like her mother."

Falconheart nodded, not taking his eyes off the kits, "you're excused from your duties for a while, I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you." Shadowthorn made a small noise, "Falconheart?"

He looked at his former apprentice; fear had replaced the wonder, "what am I going to do? I have no idea… my father never loved me."

Falconheart touched his nose to his forehead, "hey. No one said it would be simple. Just… remember what you wanted as a kit, and make sure they have that." He glanced over, "you're allowed to make mistakes, remember that too."

The black furred tom nodded, looking slightly assured.

Falconheart remembered his conversation with Pantherstar from the night before and added, "you'll be a good father Shadowthorn, just like someday you'll be a good mentor."

Shadowthorn looked at him in surprise, he too was probably thinking of his rage when he'd first joined, the hurt he'd had, and his impulsiveness. Everything that made him perfect to mentor Ripple in Pantherstar's opinion, which Falconheart shared.

"What about me? Who will be my mentor?" Morningkit asked, poking Falconheart.

"We're trying to figure out who we hate most." Falconheart told her, not a trace of a joke. Morningkit stared at him, before his whiskers twitched. "It's a surprise."

Actually, Falconheart didn't know yet. Asides from the agreement that Splashcloud, Sorrelflower and Blackstone would mentor Honeynose's kits, and Shadowthorn was a good match for Ripple, they hadn't discussed it.

Morningkit huffed, turning away to look at her new den mates. "They're small."

"So was your father." Falconheart replied, "and your mother, Kestrelclaw and Honeynose. You too, no doubt."

Shadowthorn looked at him, "how many of you were there?"

"That newleaf?" Falconheart thought for a heartbeat, "Pantherstar and I were first, Webriver was next, Skyheart, Kestrelclaw, Honeynose and Emberpelt was the youngest, born after we'd moved out. So there were six kits in the nursery then." Falconheart's whiskers twitched, "just seemed like more, because of the number of litters." He shook his head, "excuse me, I have things to do."

Shadowthorn nodded, and Morningkit sat down next to the younger kits.

"I heard Icepaw did well last night." Falconheart added, halting at the entrance.

Shadowthorn lifted his head, "I've never seen her so confident." They shared a proud look; Shadowthorn had done well bringing her here, before Falconheart stepped out.

The Clan would be stirring soon, waking up, particularly the kits. Falconheart stretched, feeling his shoulders loosen, and enjoyed the quiet. Let the sounds of the creek bubbling and rolling past, the wind in the trees and a few birds singing fill his ears. Soon the camp would be alive, noisy, and everything he loved about CreekClan. But right now he enjoyed the silence, reminding him of his vigil.

The warm wind tugged at his whiskers, yes, they'd have prey for a while longer, leaf-bare was coming but wasn't there yet, the trees had burst into bright colors but still had their leaves.

Falconheart stood up, listening to the quiet morning for just a little longer.

He walked through camp, whiskers twitching, time to let the noise begin.

He finally entered his target, a keen sense of anticipation making his pelt prickle. With a powerful lunge he landed on something soft, that let out a startled yowl.

"Rise and shine Pantherstar, the morning has begun!"


End file.
